


往昔未竟

by prettywhenyoucry



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: ABO, Alpha！Erik, Asthmatic！Charles, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega！Charles, Remarriage, sexualgender
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettywhenyoucry/pseuds/prettywhenyoucry
Summary: 身为一个Omega，Charles一直想要做到自立。然而迫于家庭和社会的压力他不得不接受包办婚姻嫁给Erik。尽管Charles一直努力让这段婚姻关系变得美好起来，心中抵触这场婚姻的Erik却屡屡伤害了他。等到Erik醒悟过来自己已经爱上了Charles的时候已经为时晚矣，心灰意冷的Charles离婚远走，从此杳无音讯。直到五年后，Charles再度回到了纽约……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.二设如山，人物杂乱  
> 2.OOC，老万前期（刚结婚时）是个混蛋  
> 3.生子，红银是查查生的  
> 4.狗血的都市言情风格  
> 5.含有对未成年的秽亵描写，不过没有发生性行为
> 
> 背景：虽然Omega平权运动给Omega争取到了许多法律上的权益，例如Omega可以自由离婚并且通过手术移除标记，但这些权益都是婚姻方面的。社会以及世俗对Omega仍旧存在许多歧视及偏见，Omega作为繁育工具的地位仍旧没有得到根本改变。同时法律禁止堕胎以及单身Omega抚养孩子，同样的职业和工作量Omega的待遇只有Alpha的三分之一。
> 
> EC年龄差11岁，结婚时查查19岁，老万30岁。
> 
>  
> 
> 曾经因为回头看的时候觉得不忍直视而删掉了全文，但现在决定还是重发。无论好坏与否，它都是我写作路程的一个阶段纪念。

【第一部：Continued Story】

And this story is mine, and this moment is mine

Can I steal your pain and shed it away?

To amend this pain to avoid this pain

Can I share this pain and keep away?

【第一章】

浸在夜色里的纽约城是醉死在酒桶里身披华服的尸体，经络血脉上漂泊着拥挤的人。无魂的人和无魂的城，互相倚靠的同时也互相倾轧。人们把梦想的骨灰埋葬在自己脸上，和霓虹灯投下的光一起粉饰眉眼。哪怕一踏上这片土地就能遇上许多未来的镜子——那些失魂落魄、困窘潦倒的行人，也仍旧不能阻止人们前仆后继来把自己的理想双手奉给纽约这个无情而美丽的刽子手的步伐。

圣诞即将来临，满街节庆的色彩和公司门口圣诞老人贴纸上的笑容并不能让Ororo稍微愉悦一点。圣诞节意味着同事聚餐，那些白人女孩甚至会把Pumpkin Spice Latte这种光是名字就令她作呕的东西摆上餐桌。不过值得庆幸的是那个喜欢刁难秘书的行政经理已经被调走了，新来的经理据说是个Omega，而且还是个牛津毕业的Omega。

不用想都知道这有多不容易，Omega能入学都已经很难，能毕业更是难于登天，更何况是牛津这种世界名校，能从那里毕业的Omega用手指都能数过来吧。

刚送走自己的前任上司，Ororo就接到了那个新来的Omega经理的电话。

“你好，是Munroe小姐吗？我是新来的行政经理Charles Xavier。”电话里传来的声音语气温和礼貌，让人听了十分舒服。

“是的，我是。请问您有什么事吗？”

“说起来有点难为情。”电话那头传来一声轻笑，“请问你是否知道一些靠谱的搬家公司？我的行李比预料中的多。”

他丝毫没有上级威压的说话口气让Ororo不禁对他产生好感，于是她热心地向他推荐了一家搬家公司。对方礼貌地感谢之后结束了通话。

“看来新来的上司脾气很好。”Ororo把电话挂上以后想。

然而她心中“脾气很好”的上司此时正站在机场的凛凛寒风里骂了句娘，这天气简直和五年前他走的时候一样见鬼。一想到五年前，Charles的心就像被针扎了一下似的传来尖锐的刺痛，他蹙了蹙眉——尽管这五年里一直克制自己去回忆，然而越是刻意去回避的记忆就越是时不时在他面前冒出来，像一堵墙一样让他撞得眼冒金星。

刚到英国时他体重还不到五十公斤，整个人瘦得只剩一张挂在骨架上的皮囊，站在机场外似乎随时要被风卷走。然而比起身体的消瘦，内里似乎被蚀空得更加骇人。他像是五脏六腑都被掏空的木偶，连牵引他的提线也断了。那些线散落在四肢上成了磕绊他的束缚。

那段时间在英国举目无亲，自从他家里出事之后那边的亲朋好友在电话里一听到是他的名字通话就结束了。为了凑生活费Charles必须兼职多份工作，然而Omega的身份和弱不禁风的外形让他不断地被拒之门外，直到一个好心的餐馆老板给了他一份管账的工作。同时他每天回家还要完成揽下的抄写活。他经常忘记进食，好几次在工作岗位上饿晕过去，直到老板警告他，他才不得不把三餐列在备忘录上提醒自己。

这五年间噩梦不断，他总是一遍又一遍地梦见那些千疮百孔的过往和不堪入目的回忆。然后满头冷汗地独自醒来。

然而那一切都过去了，现在的他已经有足够的能力照顾自己，也有足够的底气去面对那个人。

这样想着，Charles会心一笑，却是冷涩的苦笑。当一个人失去开怀微笑的能力，他就永远失去了它。

他拨出那个Ororo提供给他的搬家公司电话，电话那头传来一个熟悉的声音：“喂？”Charles听到之后身体一震，不敢置信似的愣了数秒，等他找回说话的能力以后声音都变调了：“Logan？！”

电话那头也愣了愣，“Charles？”对方的语气也是惊诧犹疑的。

“是我，Logan，是我！”Charles欣喜不已，强烈的喜悦几乎要令他落泪：“你还好吗？”

“啊，我还好，倒是你，一点征兆都没有就消失了。”Logan的声音听起来很高兴：“你回纽约了？”

“是的，Raven和Hank都出差了，我在这里一个认识的人都没有，于是打了公司同事的电话问个搬家公司……”Charles瞟了一眼自己边上的一大堆行李——因为全是靠他自己赚钱买的东西，都十分具有纪念意义，所以他一件都舍不得扔。“没想到是你，Logan。”

Logan笑了笑：“你在机场吗？我这就过来接你。”

“老熟人，搬家费用可以打折吗？”Charles愉快地开了玩笑。

“小本生意，不赊不欠。”Logan一口回绝，然而语气却是轻快的。

 

***

正值风华正茂年纪的Emma Frost女士坐在那辆劳斯莱斯的后座老大不高兴，因为她的顶头上司让她去幼儿园接他的两个孩子回家。而每次和那对小混世魔王相处，Emma就觉得自己能老上十岁。她发誓在那两个小冤家出世之前自己从不讨厌小孩子。

正在开车的Azazel似乎对她的不悦饶有兴趣，不禁开口打趣道：“怎么，大魔王又拿什么新鲜花样来表达对下属的不体贴了？”

“他让我去接孩子。”Emma对着空气翻了个白眼：“我一点也想象不出我们boss小时候闹腾的样子，这两个小魔鬼到底是像谁？”

她话音刚落就知道自己失言了，车内顿时沉浸在尴尬的寂静里。

过了许久Azazel才开口打破沉默：“他们谁也不像。”

Emma抿了抿姣好的唇，半晌才附和道：“是的，他们谁也不像。”

然而气氛一旦僵下来以后就很难和缓回去，一路无言地到达了两个孩子放学的地方。Emma刚走进幼儿园就有一个红色的身影冲了过来撞到她身上，电光石火之间Emma只能祈祷这个小屁孩脸上千万不要有果酱和奶油，她这件外套还是新买的。

“Emma姐姐！”Wanda把婴儿肥的小脸抬了起来，甜甜地打了个招呼。

“是阿姨！”不远处Pietro吐了吐舌头，不屑地大声喊道。

Emma额头上的青筋跳了一下，脸上却依旧对着温婉的笑，她弯下腰来拍了拍Wanda红头发的小脑袋，柔和地说：“我来接你们回家去。”

“老爸今晚也回家吃饭吗！”Wanda兴冲冲地问。

Emma不忍拂她的意，却又不好撒谎，只能回答：“你们爸爸……他很忙。”

“哼，都忙了一个多星期啦。”Pietro走过来时撇起了嘴，他这个动作真是和他爸准备把下属骂得抱头鼠窜的时候一模一样。

“Pietro，我们要体谅爸爸！”Wanda转身斥责弟弟，却被Pietro狠狠地揪了一把头发，痛得她尖叫一声后一把松开Emma和Pietro扭打在了一起。

看着两个人你拉我我扯你，Emma感到头痛万分，她觉得自己快要在这个年纪就得用除皱霜了。等到好不容易把两个小鬼拉开，手机又催命一样在包里响了起来，Emma拿出手机看到来电号码的时候简直想不顾自己的冷艳形象破口大骂——一家一大两小，个个都是她的命中克星！

然而即便是这么想，她接电话的语气还是职业的从容有礼：“有什么事吗，boss？”

电话那头传来的声音还是一如平常的冷淡：“Emma，我的文件忘在办公室了，你把孩子送回家以后帮我把文件送到酒店来。速度要快。”

“好的。”Emma努力让自己的声音听起来不那么咬牙切齿，只要想想自己的月薪，胸腔里的怒火就平息了。“我立刻办。”

“嗯。”她的boss一如既往地惜字如金，哼了一下就把电话挂了。

Emma连把手机当成boss来泄愤的空闲都没有，赶紧拉开两个趁她打电话的时候再度扭打在一起的小冤家，再把这两个肉团子塞到车上送回家里。两个好动成性的小破孩几乎要把车子掀个底朝天，Azazel狡猾地在耳朵里塞上棉团来躲避这场噪音浩劫，而Emma却一点办法都没有。

“Susan做的牛排太难吃了，像浇了橡胶一样，我要爸爸解雇她！”Pietro激动地抱怨，一脸受到虐待的怨愤神情，然而他那孩子的五官摆出这种表情却像是长拧巴了的苦瓜，让看到的人实在难以跟他一起怨愤起来。

“Anna的妈妈做的牛排好吃，我们让她妈妈来给我们做牛排吧！”Wanda提议道。

“那可不行，妈妈都只会给自己孩子做饭的。”Pietro一本正经地摇了摇头。

“那我们把Anna的妈妈抢过来做自己妈妈。”Wanda一边啃手指一边说，听得Emma毛骨悚然——这孩子的霸道和强权真是和她爸如出一辙。

“说到这个，为什么我们没有自己的妈妈呢？”Pietro问道，一阵难得的沉默过去，Emma才反应过来他在问自己，于是马上挤出笑容回答：“啊……这个，你们妈妈很早就过世了。”

“骗人，那天Angel告诉我们，我们妈妈根本没死！”要不是被安全带绑着，Pietro几乎要从座位上蹦起来。  
“没错！Angel说我们妈妈被老爸气得不要我们跑掉了！”Wanda大声附和。

Angel这个小贱人，看回头怎么修理她！Emma在心中暗骂道，脸上却是波澜不惊的淡定，尽管她已经看到了后视镜里Azazel幸灾乐祸的笑容。“Angel是个坏家伙，她逗你们开心呢。”她讪讪地说，虽然她一点也不想放下尊严来哄这两个小屁孩，可是更舍不得自己的月薪。尊严和钱就像隔壁俏妇和正妻，俏妇是拿来想的，正妻才是一起过日子的。

“真的吗？”Wanda像个小大人一样眯起眼睛，狐疑地注视着她。

“当然了。”Emma挂上虚伪的笑容：“我什么时候会骗你们？”

“那天你说不吃蔬菜就会被兔八哥抓走倒提起来打屁股不是骗我们吗？”Pietro小声嘟囔道，Emma知道自己已经成功转移了话题。

把两个闹腾的家伙送回家里一路朝公司开回去的路上，Emma突然又接到了那个催命号码发来的短信，内容言简意赅，只有一个词：“咖啡”。

Emma看着手机嘴角抽动了一下，正好下个路口经过一家咖啡店，Emma让Azazel把车停在路口，下车走向店里。

然而，生活总是充满了无穷无尽的惊和喜，很多时候都是惊大于喜。人在游戏人生的时候人生也在娱乐人，也许下一个拐角天就会塌下来把你吓到精神分裂。Emma觉得自己在一个患有重度强迫症而且丝毫没有人情味的上司面前做了这么久事应该心理素质过硬了，饶是如此，踏进咖啡店那一瞬间她也被看到的东西惊得瞪大了眼睛。

她下意识地几步退了出去，站在店门口的冷风里清醒了一下确保自己不是被双胞胎的噪音吵得眼花了，才再次走了进去。

还是之前进去看到的那副景象。

Emma倒提一口冷气，在店主怀疑的目光里转身就走。

Azazel看到她回来时一副如临大敌的样子不禁好奇：“怎么了，咖啡呢？”

“再找一家咖啡店。”Emma一边说一边匆匆打开门坐进了车里。

“你撞鬼了？”俄罗斯人皱起了眉。

“比鬼可怕多了。”Emma定定地回答。

Azazel摇了摇头开动了车子，车窗里的景象开始移动了起来，纷纷往后退，行人的影子被拉成了游魂。Emma脸色苍白地盯着纽约喧嚣而冷漠的街衢，脑袋里种种往事纷纷盘桓而过，最后停留在五年前，也是在一辆车里，只是她坐在副驾驶座上。

记忆里只有眼前挡风玻璃上迎面劈来的画面，像那些被撞死的虫子一样被玻璃冲开。还有后座传来的一声声抽泣，像刀片细碎地切割着车载音响里放出来的肖斯塔科维奇四号交响曲，它们交织成诡异的乐章在隔音效果极佳的空间里回响。Emma怀疑自己对古典音乐的心理阴影就是那天开始的。

哭声里传来上气不接下气的声音，虽然虚弱，却字字饱含怨毒：

——“我恨你……我恨你……”

然而没有人回答他。

Emma垂下了眼帘，仿佛那抽泣声越过了五年的时光丝缕不绝地传来萦绕着她。她不明白，为什么那个人还要回来？

***

搬完家以后Charles请Logan下楼喝咖啡，Logan欣然应许。

“你坐了这么久飞机不休息吗？”Logan拿着一根雪茄低头嗅着，以此纾解他老烟枪的烟瘾。

“我在飞机上睡了这么久，现在去睡也睡不着。”Charles摇了摇头，笑着摁了摁自己的额头。

“好吧。”Logan耸了耸肩。Charles觉得和他沟通是最轻松的，不绕弯子不说废话，好就是好，不好就是滚，从来没有累赘的客套。

然而Logan正是因为这副对什么都无所谓的脾气，才得不到人赏识，找不到得体的工作，只能当个保镖。幸好五年前他遇上的主人是Charles，不然他这样不卑不亢的态度肯定要再换无数次雇主。

当年Xavier家家破人亡，Charles走得匆忙，只来得及留下Raven的联系方式，和别人的联络都切断了。这五年来他除了至关紧要的那几人以外，最担心的就是Logan。Logan虽然看上去淡漠，实际上却容易冲动。他怕Logan去找那个人生事……而那个人的名字，就算是五年过去了，他也仍旧不想提。

“Logan，这五年里，你过得还好吗？”Charles关切地问道。

“嗯，还行吧。”Logan挑起了一边眉毛，不置可否。“倒是你，当年无声无息地就走了，我还以为你想不开去跳海了。”

Charles笑了起来，说道：“我可不会干那种傻事。”

“也是。”Logan点了点头。

“我离开美国以后去了牛津。”Charles看着他，开始讲述自己这五年的经历，然而那些或辛酸或阴翳的部分他却略去了。“毕业以后去了一家跨国公司，业绩还算马虎，于是被调到了纽约总部来。”

Logan挑起了一边唇角，赞许道：“那很不错。”接着，他皱起了眉头，语气里带上了疑惑的意味：“你的味道……你没有去做手术吗？”

Charles表情有一瞬的凝滞，然而他旋即展颜，轻声解释道：“他的味道至少算一种庇护，很多alpha闻到了他的味道就会打消对我的念头。”

“‘很多’，而不是‘全部’。”Logan深深地看向他。

“别钻牛角尖了。”Charles耸了耸肩膀：“不过五年前我那副样子也实在难以撩起人的性趣。”

“但是他的标记在你身上，你就永远摆脱不了他的影子。说不定你也因此错过了好的新伴侣。”

“被标记有被标记的好处，Logan。”Charles垂下头，湛蓝的眼眸带着复杂的情绪望着手中的咖啡。五年来紧紧相逼的生活并没有让那双眼睛变得复杂浑浊，反而让他的眼神更加沉静凝和了。“我再也不想找什么伴侣了，事实证明我靠自己也能活得好好的，甚至更好。”

“你这叫什么来着……创伤后……后……”Logan敲着脑袋费力地思索着。

“‘创伤后压力症’。”Charles失笑，“我不是这样的，只是觉得在不平等的条件下建立的感情都是不可靠的。”

“然而平等是很难办到的。”Logan长长地吐出一声意味深长的叹息。

Charles没有说话，手指一下下拨弄着咖啡杯的把手。杯身都被咖啡的温度渲染得温热起来，把手却依旧冰凉。这么想来，咖啡杯的构造和社会以及人的构造是一样的，总有无法被温暖的地方，总有改变不了的无奈。

然而他只是把手指穿过把手，把冰冷的把手握在了手掌里。

“Raven没和你联系吗？”Charles打破沉默问道。

“没有，她那时候也离开了。就连她的小男友我都找不到，所有和你有关的人好像都一夜之间蒸发了一样。”

“是吗，那么她也是和我一样最近才回来的。”Charles笑道：“像是约好了一样，又在这座城市里，团聚在了一起。”

“可别太团聚了，你要知道，那个人也在纽约。”

Charles的下巴紧绷了一下，眼里划过一抹冰冷的怒火。他的声音里也带上了一丝几不可闻的沙哑：“我知道。但是，纽约数百万人，我总不会倒霉到偏偏遇到他吧？”

Logan把烟放回衣兜里，扭头望了一下落地窗外，然而这一望他的表情就凝固了。

“怎么了Logan？”发现了他的异样，Charles不禁开口询问。

看着那个穿白色职业装的金发女人身影消失在街口，Logan眯起了眼睛，语气有些同情地回答道：“Charles，看来你还真有点倒霉。”

***

Emma左手握着装着外带咖啡的纸袋，右手抱着文件夹袋子，踏着高跟鞋一步一步走进了饭店。她真的不知道自己的boss是什么脾气，居然在饭店里叫她带外带咖啡。“饭店里提供的餐后咖啡味道像榴莲掺了漱口水。”这是那位刁钻古怪的老板的至理名言。

看来宴会还没开始，Emma大老远就瞥到了那个站在落地窗前的身影。实际上，那个身影无论在什么地方都很吸引人。Emma已经听到了几个不谙世事的小女生躲在一边窃窃私语的声音——

“你看，那就是我们老板，帅吧？”

“后脑勺都比我那个的脸帅，你运气真好。”

“唉，可惜人太冷漠了，我们部门的平均相貌水平是整个公司最高的，他每次路过都目不斜视，真没意思。”

“唔，看上去确实很禁欲……不过据说这种禁欲的alpha是不喜欢柔弱型的，搞不好他的趣味是自己同类呢。”

“嘁，你小说看多了！我们老板有过Omega伴侣的！”

“啊？‘有过’？”

“没错，那个Omega的存在可神秘了，连名字照片都翻不到！只说是生完孩子以后身体一直不好，结果得病去世了！”

“啊，真可怜……遇到这么好的一个alpha，却没享几天福……”

她们的谈话声被Emma的高跟鞋踩踏声终止了，Emma像拎着人头的战士一样拎着那杯咖啡，目光冰冷得想要迸出冰花来，浑身散发着alpha与生俱来的侵略性气息肃穆地凝视着面前的两个年轻的女beta。“你们是哪个公司的？”她的声音并不严厉，落在这个僻静的角落里却掷地有声。

“我……我们……”其中一个支支吾吾地开口，却被Emma迅速打断：“在背后嚼上级的舌根，哪家公司都容不得这样的员工吧？”

“抱……抱歉……”两个不经世事的小女生何时经历过这样的场面，纷纷吓得脸色苍白，一脸乞求地看着Emma。

Emma缓和了神色，一字一句道：“想要涨薪水就安分点，别一天到晚八卦。”说完，她丢下两个面无人色的女孩，踏着高跟鞋一步一步走了。

走到了落地窗前，Angel看到她来了，连忙迎上来结果她手里的东西。两相照面的空当里Emma狠狠地瞪了一眼Angel，Angel吓得一抖，差点把手里的咖啡给洒了。然而她不知道自己做错了什么，只好怏怏地退下。

Emma看了一眼拿着手机站在落地窗前听电话的人，明知道他定下了严厉的规矩，不许在讲电话的时候出声搅扰，却还是清了清嗓子。Emma知道自己并没有在拿那份月薪冒险，因为她明白，她要说的事在面前这人心中比什么生意都重要。

果然，对方没有理她。Emma在心中为他这副臭脾气翻了个白眼，接着直截了当地开口说道：“Charles Xavier回来了。”

一声钝响打破了大堂里凝固的沉静，是手机掉到地上的声音。

“你说什么？”对面的男人没有回过头，但是Emma已经能想象得到他的表情。

“Charles Xavier回纽约来了。”Emma漫不经心似的重复了一遍，一抹笑谑的神色浮上唇角：“怎么，当初是谁发疯一样地找他的，现在倒是很淡定啊。”

过了半晌，对面的人才转过身来，他面庞上一半室内的灯光一半室外的夜色，明暗交织让他的脸看上去像嘉年华舞会上精心描绘的面具。象征善辩的薄唇紧抿在一起，灰绿色的眼睛里依旧弥漫着冰冷的雾气。他深深地望着Emma，Emma有时候不得不承认面前这个男人会令她感到害怕。

Angel不明所以地在一边注视着他们，开始思考alpha是不是都喜欢用眼神来吵架。

“Emma，你要是说半句谎，我会毫不犹豫地解雇你。”她们的boss的声音平缓淡漠，但是Emma得意地注意到他手指在颤抖。

“放心吧，我又不是那种乱开玩笑的智障。”Emma从容不迫地说道：“我在给你买咖啡的路上看到他了，感觉他过得挺好。比走的时候那副人不人鬼不鬼的样子好太多了。”

“你千真万确没看错？”男人声音里的沙哑和颤抖让Angel开始怀疑自己出现了幻听。

“你们当年把我闹腾得几天没合眼。”Emma终于能光明正大地把白眼翻出来了，“磨成灰我都认识他。”接着，她脸上的笑容换脸一样消失了，她看着自己的顶头上司，冷冷地说道：“他现在似乎很快乐，我可不保证你的出现能让他继续快乐下去，Erik。”

然而Erik却像是没听到她的话一样怔在原地，整间大堂里安静得只有地上那只手机里传来的“喂？喂？Lehnsherr先生——”

过了半晌，Erik才像是回过神来一样，连忙追问：“你在哪里看见他的？！”

“哦不好意思，我刚被扣薪水，难过得没注意到。”Emma摆出一个浮夸的悲伤表情。

Erik咬牙切齿：“你这个月薪水翻两倍。”

“啊，好说。我一下又想起来了，就在离公司三条街远的那家咖啡店里。他好像刚搬完家，浑身是汗。咖啡店边上不是有栋小公寓吗，搞不好他住那里呢。”

Erik抿了抿嘴唇，转身看向一边一头雾水的Angel，下令：“把宴会给我取消了。”

“可是，boss，我们都来了……”Angel实在搞不懂自己为什么实习期刚结束就遇到了一堆戏剧化的事。

“来了就不能走了？”Erik反问，弯腰把手机捡了起来，手机那头还在叽里呱啦，他一下把电话挂了。“反正就算我走了，那群老头子也不敢说什么。”

Angel有点明白为什么Frost小姐喜欢说她们boss要是放在古代绝对是个独裁暴君了，她撇了撇嘴唇，无奈道：“好吧。”

Erik一边匆匆往外走一边打出一个电话，电话响了两声就通了。

“给你五分钟时间查个人。”Erik一面说一面拉开车门，他的大驾光临让车里正在低头看手机的Azazel吓了一跳。

“Boss，五分钟开电脑都不够。”电话那头正躺在床上玩弹球的Sean叫苦连天，他终于明白为什么他入职第一天Frost小姐就让他保持手机二十四小时待机了。“我家里的电脑被我堂弟下电影搞中毒了。”

Erik皱了皱眉，短促了叹了口气，“好吧。”说完，他挂断了电话。

“去公司附近的咖啡店。”他扭头对Azazel说道。

“不等Emma了么？”Azazel问。

“我给她多发了一倍的薪水，她打出租的钱还是有的。”Erik面无表情，“快走。”

Azazel同情地看着拖着高跟鞋艰难地跟上来的Emma，开动了车子。


	2. Chapter 2

【第二章】

入夜时居然下起了小雪，是是而非的雪，稀薄得凄凉地飘落。城市的夜晚被街灯洇染出妖异的酒红色，使得雪花像红酒里漂浮的砷。

这本该是个归家的时候，可是人们更钟爱在街灯下为了邂逅而漂泊。亚当和夏娃的子孙们依旧没有逃离被从伊甸园里驱逐的阴影，不断地造出乐园的复制品来作茧自缚。

在Logan目睹Emma离开以后，Charles马上结账离去。他像个懦夫一样躲回了自己的公寓里，这种情绪不能说是恐惧，而是有些近乡情怯的意味——当年全身心投入的感情被无情地辜负，就像是自己精心布置好的家被兵荒马乱地糟蹋了一通。哪怕已经时过境迁，再度面对那堆废墟，却一点去拾掇修复的力气也没有。

家里满地的纸箱和拆开的行李，孤零零地堆积在地上像无人认领的弃尸。Charles艰难地翻出茶叶和茶杯想给自己泡杯茶，结果发现茶杯在托运的时候被撞碎了一块。他粗重地叹了口气——人倒霉起来真是喝凉水都塞牙。

一道道车灯从外面掠过，在窗户上反射出刺目的光晕，像眼睛一样蛊惑地闪烁着。然而那些时不时在玻璃上映现的眼睛让他害怕，Charles心怀惴惴地想，其中哪一束光背后坐着那个人？不，他是不会来找自己的，估计听到自己回到纽约的消息也只是皱皱眉头就忘了。怎么能指望一个凉薄的冷血动物挂念自己五年？Charles想自嘲，自己早就过了自作多情的年纪了，怎么还在这里想入非非。

光在城市里把人们联结起来，景物被光而赋予生命，然而在那些孤寂而不可见的黑暗里，人们才更加自由。高悬天际的月亮被光学污染扑上了黛紫的胭脂，如同消不去的痂痕一样凝结在空中，仿佛无从宣泄的愤恨壅塞在心口的淤血。

车灯是很奇妙的，可以把前路照亮，可是却照不亮车里的人。Erik坐在车里，路灯像游鱼从车厢的黑暗空间里划过，让他面部轮廓时不时显现，像有人揭开盖在卡诺瓦的雕塑作品上的黑色幕布，却又因为受到石像眉目间传来的某种压迫力而又把幕布放下。

Erik Lehnsherr的脸上总是带着某种奇异的沉重，那是人性和野性的矛盾体。有些美会夺走人的灵魂，而Erik，他会压碎你的灵魂。他是个很难得的Alpha，那种冰冷强硬的气质轻而易举地让人们幻想他，但是却很少有人敢把幻想投入到实际中来。

而此刻，Lehnsherr先生攥紧了手心，无名指上那个金属环紧匝着他，硌着手心像一个冰冷的带着牙齿的吻。夜晚的城市散发出绚烂斑斓的光，成了一片海。Erik此刻像是被水波压在海底礁石上一样，胸口闷得透不过气来。

他从未觉得这段路这样漫长，在第三个红灯面前他按捺住暴跳如雷的冲动让Azazel闯了红灯。在闹市区闯红灯的行为无异于自杀，好在Azazel开车技术过硬，硬生生地擦过了尖叫的行人和大鸣喇叭的车流穿了过去。

Azazel觉得今夜真是无比精彩，估摸明天自己就会作为“曼哈顿公路惊魂夜”这个新闻的主角之一被登上报纸。只能祈祷那些摄像头能把自己拍得帅气一点。

车在路口停了下来，轮胎在路面拉出一长串刺耳的压轧声，然而车还没停稳，就听到车门被打开的声音，然后看到Erik焦急地冲了出去。

好吧。Azazel想。看他们boss这副不要命的样子，真是一点都不考虑那些等着他发工资的人。

Erik三步并两步地冲到咖啡店门口，他之所以没有跑起来是因为心里还有点打鼓，不自觉地拖延起时间来。这么多年了，他一直在盼望Charles回来，可是却从未想过Charles回来以后该如何面对他。也许Emma说得对，他的出现会打破Charles现在的快乐。

曾经他有机会给Charles快乐，可是他没有去行动，甚至不屑一顾。而他现在想要让Charles快乐的时候，那却已经完全和他无关了。想到这一点就令Erik格外难以忍受。

他闯进店里的样子让店员受了不小的惊吓，Erik一进去就四处张望起来，动作强烈得近乎要把脖子拗断。

然而整间店堂里，只有一个白发苍苍的老婆婆在角落里看报纸，除此之外空无一人。

Erik攥紧了拳头，那枚戒指又在啃咬他手心了，用金属冷冰冰的温度。

突然，Erik像是想到了什么一样，匆忙转过头来抓住一个服务生。那个服务生先是被唬了一跳，接着在他热切的注视下脸红了起来。

“请问，你是否有看到一个蓝色眼睛的Omega来过？”——要是认识Erik的人在这里，肯定都会受到惊吓，因为这个家伙从来没有这么主动地开口说话过。

“……我是刚换班来的，所以没见过……”服务生羞涩地低下头，绞着衣角回答。

Erik的眼神冷了下去，草草地应了一句“多谢”，就在服务生失魂落魄的目光里转身离开。

——就算见过又如何，他也离开了，像颗石头投进了茫茫人海里。Erik苦涩地想。

明天早上可以让Sean到公司去查Charles，可是现在离第二天还有十几个小时。Erik第一次觉得十几个小时是这样漫长得令人难以忍受。

离他几十米的地方是一栋公寓门口延伸出来的楼梯，那楼梯的栏杆是黑色的铁丝萝，一路盘错着牵引到门前。靠近左边扶手的是门铃，每个门铃边上都标注了住户的姓氏。如果Erik逐个看下去，就会看到32号边上标注的姓是Xavier。

可是他离开了，像以前很多次一样，总是在触手可及Charles的地方转身离去。

 

***

用钢笔刷刷地在合约上签下名字之后，Bolivar Trask想找点话题来活跃一下因为方才唇枪舌剑谈条件而变得剑拔弩张起来的气氛，于是缓和了表情用轻松的语气提道：“今天居然有人找我在堕胎合法提案联名上签字，实在是太愚蠢了。”

对面的Clarice Ferguson女士似乎对此并没有兴趣，她敷衍地应了一声，低头再度审视了一边合约上的签名。自己的签名比自己的话题还要引人兴趣这一点让Trask感到难堪，于是他状似不经意地清了清喉咙，继续喋喋不休那份提案：“真搞不懂怎么会有人想要堕胎，我和我妻子一直想要第二个孩子，却一直没成功。”

一个年轻的声音尖锐地响起：“那你应该去看男科医生而不是责怪堕胎。”

Trask万万没想到会被这样冷酷地嘲讽，他抬起头来用自己的短手指推了推眼镜打量了一下声音来源——是坐在Ferguson女士边上的一个年轻女孩，看上去应该是她的学徒。她的打扮比Trask见过的大部分设计师都要正常，一头厚重的金发层叠包围着微胖的圆脸，看上去像个洋娃娃，可是没有洋娃娃会用一副带着刻薄敌意的表情注视别人。

Ferguson瞟了她一眼，然而她却根本不在意那具有警告意味的目光，带着冷笑的腔调继续和对面的客户抬杠：“说得和你的签字会决定它能不能被通过一样，啧。”

Trask压下怒火，回驳：“每个孩子都有出生的权力。”

“哦？倒是有人跟我说过，‘也许出生才是这个世界上最可怕的事。’”女孩抬起眉毛，一脸讥讽：“堕胎也是那些不想要孩子的Omega和Beta的权力。”

Trask唇角跳起一抹冷笑，淡淡地道：“我认为法律给予他们的权力已经够多了。如果要办到真的平等，Alpha就可以随便玩弄Omega。”

“说得好像现在的Alpha就不玩弄Omega一样。”女孩怒视着他，“就是因为你们这些自以为是的Alpha，现在社会性别问题才这么严重……”

“Raven！”Ferguson厉声打断了她，她转过头责怪地望着女孩：“快给Trask先生道歉！”

“凭什么！”Raven不服气地梗起了脖子，倔强地望着她。

“他是我们的客户，你不能和客户吵架！”Ferguson冷肃地望向她，语气是不容辩驳的命令：“快道歉！”

Raven目光里浮上了一层泪花，但是想了想这个月的房租水电费就只得忍气吞声，于是硬着嗓子干巴巴地向对面的小个子说道：“抱歉。”

Ferguson皱起了眉头，虽然她自己心中是赞同自己学生的，可是对面的矮子可是个至关紧要的客户。Raven是个很有天赋的设计师，只是脾气太冲动倔强了。

半小时后，Raven勉强微笑着送走了客户，微笑着回到工作间，一路上不断和微笑着和别人打招呼，微笑着关上房门。门刚被关上就挨了来自高跟鞋的一记狠踹，发出一声沉闷的轰鸣。

“混蛋！混蛋！混蛋！”Raven一边骂着，一边狠踹门泄愤。那扇桃花木门上全是她的鞋跟留下的印子，好在别人进来的时候门的这一面都被扣到了墙上，不然她早就因为毁坏公物被扫地出门了。

Raven踹得筋疲力尽还脚疼，可是心中却仍旧满是委屈，于是她掏出手机来，镶着水钻的指甲啪嗒啪嗒摁下一串数字，响了两声以后传来一个声音：“喂？”

“Hank，”Raven对着电话带着哭腔埋怨：“我讨厌这份工作我讨厌我那个装腔作势的老师我讨厌我的脑残客户！”

“呃……”Hank在电话那头一时不知道该说什么才好，他的目光正牢牢凝视在面前刚注射完药剂的小白鼠上。

“Hank，什么人才会在签合约的时候讨论堕胎！”

玻璃箱里的小白鼠痉挛了一下。

“我他妈快被这群人搞疯！为什么现在有权有势的都是一群变态啊！”

小白鼠吱吱乱叫，倒在地上挣扎了起来。

“等我以后有钱了，我要加倍报复回去，一定！”

小白鼠口吐白沫，挣扎了两下就僵了。

Hank直起腰来，语气温和又无奈地安慰：“Raven，冷静点，今天还要去见Charles呢。”

电话那头安静了数秒，过了一会Raven才再度开口：“……那我得好好画个妆。”

“为什么？”Hank不禁疑惑：“他又不是外人。”

“我得让我看上去容光焕发，不然他肯定以为我哪里过得不好在那里唠叨，我最怕他这一套。”

“……那你快去化妆吧，一小时后见。”

“嗯，拜拜。”

电话挂断以后，Hank目瞪口呆地看着玻璃箱的小白鼠奇迹般地恢复活力从地上爬了起来。

 

数小时后，Raven拽着Hank，Hank拽着行李，兴冲冲地走出了登机口，Raven伸长了脖子，目光在人群里搜寻翻找。嘴里还不忘荼毒自己无辜的哥哥：“怎么还没看到？看来他还和五年前一样矮……”

终于，她看到了那个在人群里冲她挥手的身影，开心地喊了一声“Charles！”。接着踩着高跟鞋以百米赛跑的速度冲了上去，一头埋在那个从小就很熟悉的怀抱里，伸出双臂紧紧地搂住了那人。

“小丫头可高兴坏了吧？”Charles爱怜地摸着Raven已经及腰的长发，冰凉的发丝淌过指缝，像这五年流水般的时光。

“Charles，你这个混蛋！”Raven把头埋在他肩膀上，喜极而泣地拥抱着他。她曾经去英国看过他，那是一次只有十五天的长途出差，她还得跟同事通融好，匆匆地从时装发布会现场溜出来，搭车从伦敦赶到牛津，第二天再匆匆赶回去。

那时候Raven提着一大堆路上买的零食去找Charles——投喂Charles可是她的人生一大乐趣。然而在车站接她的Charles的样子却把她吓了一跳，拿骨瘦如柴来形容都不为过。在那之前，Charles在电话里一直骗她自己过得很好。事实上她那时候见到的却是，Charles那双瘦得骨节暴起的手上伤痕累累、布满老茧。那实在不像是在现代社会里会出现的一双手。

而现在面前的Charles，却和那时候截然不同了。他像是获得了新生一样丰神如玉、端芳达雅。比他和那个人结婚的时候还要生气勃勃，而且变得更加成熟稳重了。Raven在心里长出了一口气，她真的担心，担心Charles会一直走不出去。

Charles的气息还是那么令人心安，和五年前一样……一样……  
Raven靠在Charles身上，眉头倏然一紧，一把握住Charles的肩膀推开了他。在Charles疑惑的目光下冷声发问：

“你没去把他的标记抹掉？”

“Raven……”不知为何，在妹妹犀利精明的注视下，Charles竟然感到有些心虚。他低下头去，拇指和中指并在一起摁了摁自己的鼻梁，闷声道：“我慢慢跟你解释。”

“Charles！”Raven声音拔高了几度叫他的名字，引得路过的人纷纷侧目。

Hank一赶上来就看到气氛不对，连忙充当起了一贯的和事老角色：“这里不是说话的地方，我们先回公寓吧。”

Raven这才放缓和眼神，但是目光里却依旧充满了恨铁不成钢的怒意，牢牢地压迫在Charles身上数秒才移开。她一句话也没说就转身向机场出口走去，Hank叹了口气，宽慰地拍了拍Charles的肩膀。“她今天心情不好，你不要介意。”Hank向他解释。

“你还是像以前一样喜欢袒护她。”Charles勉强一笑，朝Hank伸出了手，“好久不见，Hank。”他真诚地说。

Hank用力地和他握了握手，两个人一起跟在Raven后面离开了机场。

***

Erik今天破天荒地看上去心情很好，这让他手下的员工们都提心吊胆了起来——按理说，一个从来不笑的人万一哪天突然傻笑起来，那铁定要出什么大事。Erik在路过技术部的时候，Marie眼睛瞪得几乎要从眼眶里蹦出来，她连忙上网查了一下今天是不是会下流星雨或者英国首相准备BBC直播跳草裙舞。

员工们惴惴不安地等一上午过去，到了午餐时间都没有发生什么，这反而让他们更加惶恐起来。

“Marie，我们要不要向Frost小姐打听一下boss今天的心情为什么这么好……”Kitty一边往海鲜上挤柠檬汁一边小声议论。

“她说他是吃错药了……”Marie拿刀叉翻了一下盘子里的培根。听到她的话，Kitty噗的一声笑了出来。“Frost小姐说话总是这么带劲。”她有些崇拜地赞许。

“也只有她能在公司里这么说话，我们要是这么说boss，早被料理了。”Marie耸了耸肩，叉子插进边上的小番茄里，迸出一点晶莹的汁水来。

“唔，这么说来也是。诶，你说，Frost小姐的个性和boss这么像，他们会不会……”Kitty露出了青春期少女八卦时特有的兴奋神色。

“你想太多了，我看他们两个都是那种食肉动物型的，要是挤在一个屋檐下非得把对方撕了不可。”Marie把番茄放到面前端详着，“我看boss喜欢食草型的，温顺又顾家那种。”

“嗯，有道理……”Kitty点了点头：“我觉得我们未来的老板娘肯定是那种成熟知性类的。”

“还要知书达理，boss这种有钱人就喜欢有文化的人。我上大学的时候家里一直叫我选哲学或者文学，说什么有钱人一般都精神空虚，所以对文艺青年有种特殊情怀。”

“还有还有，”Kitty对未来老板娘的想象起劲了起来：“还要脾气特好，优雅高贵的大家闺秀那种。不过嘛，气质要高贵，身材就该小鸟依人一点，那样才和boss站在一起的时候相得益彰。”

“那就太完美啦。”Marie摇了摇头，一口把番茄吃了下去，咕哝道：“世界上哪有这种人啊，看来我们boss要单身一辈子了……”

就在她们议论的时候，公司那一头Emma正面若冰霜地急急走向那扇紧闭的办公室大门。Angel刚吃完午餐回来在秘书的位置上涂着指甲油，看到Emma气势汹汹的样子，还来不及从位置上站起来，Emma就连看都没看她一眼地就一把推开门走了进去。

“……我已经越来越看不懂Alpha的脾气了。”Angel耸了耸肩，心疼地看着刚才由于被吓到而涂歪了的指甲油。

Emma走进办公室，把手机举起来朝Erik晃了晃，质问：“为什么不接幼儿园打来的电话，都打我这里来了。”

“没空。”Erik正低头看文件，头也不抬地回答道。

“Erik，你知道你儿子出事了吗？”Emma的声音冷沉沉的，Erik听到以后把头从文件上抬了起来，眉头皱了起来。“他怎么了？”他问道。

“你儿子和同学打架，被打伤了。但还是他比较勇猛，把同学推到了厕所马桶里。不过，比较值得关注的是你女儿，为了帮弟弟她还跑进了男厕所……”Emma嘴角带着浅浅的冷笑，慢条斯理地讲述道。

平日里那副阴沉的神色再度回到了Erik的脸上，他把文件摊在了桌子上，短促地叹了口气，目光里是一种恼怒和无奈。

“你去幼儿园看看吧，这种丢人的事我可不愿意替你背锅。”Emma冷冷地撂下这一句，然后转身离去了。

 

Erik走进幼儿园，被老师一路喋喋不休地抱怨着领到了两个孩子面前。Pietro眼睛下面一块乌青，抬起眼睛怯怯地叫了一声“老爸”，接着继续咬紧了嘴唇。

Wanda紧挨着Pietro坐着，左手紧紧地握着Pietro的右手。她看到Erik却一声不响，只是低下了头去。然而一个孩子的掩饰怎么也逃不过Erik的眼睛，他很分明地看清了女儿眼中的泪花。

Erik抿了抿唇，在儿子和女儿面前蹲了下来，用尽量温和的语气问：“为什么打架？忘了我平时是怎么教你们的？”

“Adam……Adam说Pietro是没妈妈的野孩子……”Wanda小声地替弟弟解释，但是她还是不愿意把头抬起来：“Pietro说……说我们妈妈只是在很远的地方工作，很快就会回来看我们的……”

Erik皱起了眉，沉默不语地看着两个孩子。

“然后Adam说Pietro撒谎，说我们妈妈不会回来的……”Wanda空闲着的那只手的手指一下下用力地抠着裙子边缘的蕾丝，抠出了好几个洞来。“然后、然后Pietro就和他打了起来……”

Erik倾身向前，一只手揉了揉Pietro的脑袋，一只手揉了揉Wanda的脑袋。他的碰触反而让两个孩子瑟缩了一下，Erik觉得心中一阵酸楚。

静了半晌，Pietro的牙齿在下嘴唇上磨了磨，最后开口小声说道：“老爸，其实我们的妈妈已经死了，我知道的。”

Erik一时语塞，他不知道该怎么回答他们。要告诉他们两个真相吗？可是如果他无法挽回Charles，那这五年来对孩子的哄骗岂不是前功尽弃了……不，他不会无法挽回Charles的。但是真相现在还不能说，现在还不是时候。

把事端摆平以后Erik把两个孩子接回了家，再度回到公司的时候觉得自己疲惫不堪，平时工作一整天也没有这么劳累过。他走进办公室前匆匆对Angel说道：“叫Emma过来。”

Erik在办公室里怎么也坐不下去，他很少有这样坐立不安的时候。Pietro委屈又倔强的眼神和Wanda低垂的脑袋一直在他脑海里萦绕不去。五年前，如果他没有做那件事，如今是否一切都会不同？

然而时间是不可逆转的，或者说，就算时间真的可以倒退让他回到五年前，他也许还是会做那件事。只是这次他绝不会同意Charles离婚。

Erik不会为自己做的事后悔，应该说，是不愿意后悔。后悔是浪费生命、毫无用处的情绪，靠后悔什么都无法挽回。

办公室里的寂静让他再也无法忍受下去，于是他离开了办公室，走到走廊的落地窗前伫立着。时不时有人的脚步声从他背后响起然后消失，一阵高跟鞋的声音传来，停在了他身后。

“他们两个的退学手续办好了。算我多嘴，这两个孩子还要过小半年才能去上小学，这期间就在家里厮混么？”Emma没有起伏的声音在背后响起。

Erik望着窗外曼哈顿繁华的景色，纽约的空气污染让城市的景象变得浑浊朦胧。那片灰翳像网一样兜住了许多的人和事，人类像聚在白星海芋里的苍蝇一样聚居在城市里，为了不让自己庸庸碌碌而不知不觉中庸庸碌碌度过一生。

“我给他们请个家教。”Erik简短地说。

Emma闲闲地说道：“刚才你家里来电话，说你请的那个保姆，叫Susan什么来着……她辞职了。Erik，这都第几个保姆了？”

“那就再请一个。”Erik的语气有些僵硬。

“你的孩子们在学校待不下去，连保姆都忍受不了他们。你这个做父亲的倒是一点也不担心。”Emma啧啧了两声，旋即听到一阵翻文件的声音，她补充道：“如果你想要去找他，我建议你早点安排好，今晚的事很多。”

Erik叹了口气，转过身来看着她，脸上的表情喜怒莫辩。“找他的事还是过段时间吧。”他说道。

“怎么，怕了？”Emma嘲讽。

“不，只是……我就这样去找他，太仓促了。”

“嗯哼，‘怕了’的委婉说法。”Emma把文件夹回胳膊下，兴味盎然地盯着他：“Erik，我建议你还是为了周围人的身心健康考虑，永远别再去见Charles Xavier了。”

Erik睃了她一眼，还没开口，Emma就突然问了一句：“你听说过叔本华的豪猪理论吗？”

“什么？”Erik皱起了眉头。

Emma叹了口气，继续叙述：“大概意思就是，豪猪在冬天的时候想要靠在一起取暖，但是反而让身上的刺刺伤了对方。人与人之间也是如此，急切地想要占有对方的全部，最后却两个人一起变得血肉模糊。你和他很确切地印证了这个理论。”说到这里，她笑了笑：“可是，人却远远不如豪猪。豪猪的刺是可以看得见的，因此可以躲避，就算受伤了也只是皮肉伤而已。但是人类的刺是看不到的，一旦受伤，就会在心灵上造成难以磨灭的创伤。”

“但是如果不互相依偎，就会一起冻死，所以就算血肉模糊也要紧紧靠在一起。”Erik平静地说。

“这么多年了，你的冷血真是分毫不改。”Emma眯起了眼睛，她的表情永远不会出卖她心里的想法。“你们两个的感情是建立在转瞬即逝的心有灵犀上的东西，那不过是虚无缥缈的幻觉罢了。你们都不愿意去寻求一个可以互相取暖却又不会刺伤对方的距离，所以最后才会一败涂地。”

“Emma，你今天的话有点太多了。”Erik干巴巴地说。

“我只是好心提议。”Emma把一缕头发拨弄到耳朵后，自言自语一样说道：“我可再也不想看到五年前那种事了。”

***

一周前Charles和Raven分别的时候，她明显还在生他的气。不过年轻人生亲近的人的气一般很难持久，Raven很快就开始频频打电话发短信过来。Charles很庆幸自己还有这么一个妹妹，尽管没有血缘关系，却是至亲。

今天公司放假一天，Charles倒是有了时间到处走走。Ororo是个很贴心的秘书，同事们也都很亲切，没有因为他是Omega而用异样的目光看他。这让Charles放松不少。

他来到了上东区的那座崔巍豪宅前，那是他的家，或者说是家的遗址。如今在不知道多少任主人转手后，成为了一所小学校。那堵砖红色的高墙上爬满了爬山虎，如今因为天气寒冷，藤蔓都枯萎了，有的地方吸盘脱落留下一个淡淡的印痕，像菸邑的口红痕迹，带着一点不甘心的残留风韵，就这样在凛凛寒风里萧瑟颤抖。

Charles小时候最害怕这堵墙，它们就这样生硬冰冷地立在面前，把他和外界隔绝。头顶那片天空也被它切割得四四方方、有棱有角。夏天的时候Charles总是羡慕地看着小鸟和蝴蝶飞过那堵墙去，外面的世界被他的想象涂抹得五彩缤纷。

现在的他站在墙外面，看着一拨又一拨背着书包、戴着绒线帽子的孩子们走进墙里。Charles站在门口出神了很久，直到一个老师模样的女人出声叫了他一声：“先生……？”

Charles回过神来，冁然微笑：“什么事？”

“请问你有什么事吗……”女人有些怀疑地打量着他，毕竟呆站在学校门口盯着小孩看这种行为真是怎么看怎么有问题。

“啊，不好意思，我以前住在这里。”Charles抱歉地笑了笑：“我只是来看看。”

“唔……那请便吧。”女人半信半疑地回答，接着转身走进学校，进去前还回头看了他两眼。

Charles想苦笑，然而事已至此，真是怎么感慨都没用。失去了就是失去了，现在他只能靠自己好好活下去。Xavier家荣光不再，只剩下他一个儿子，还是个Omega，他要是自己再不自爱，该将家族的脸面置于何地呢？

Charles感到胸口一阵烦闷，一看时间还早，于是搭地铁去了康尼岛散心。康尼岛一直是他童年的梦想之地，那次逃家他怀着一种犯罪的不安心理把整个游乐场逛了个遍，但是所有的娱乐设施他都只是站在外面看，最后买了个冰淇淋坐在游乐场边缘的长椅上津津有味地吃完了。那是他人生第一口冰淇淋。

今天是常规的工作日，加上气温骤降，游乐场里格外冷清。风吹着落叶簌簌地响，像空旷寂寥里一个人匆匆走过的脚步声发出的回音。摩天轮孤寂地矗立在灰蓝色的天幕下，仿佛孩子长大以后就弃置的玩具。Charles把书从胳膊底下抽出来开始翻看。

Charles的目光刚从第三章的标题上划过，就感受到有人在注视着他。他把头从书页上抬起来，看到面前不知何时出现了一个小女孩，女孩子的发色是晚霞里怒放的蔷薇。

“请问，我和家里人走丢了，你能带我去找他们吗？”女孩抱紧了怀里的小熊，有些害羞地看着他。

女孩的发色让Charles心里一动，他不禁出了神——那个孩子，现在也该这么大了吧……她的父亲会不会在夏天带来她康尼岛避暑？会不会带她去吃冰淇淋？还是说，她的父亲会把她关在家里，就像那个时候他对待Charles的时候一样？

不愿意再去细想，Charles甩了甩头，女孩看到他的样子不禁担忧地问：“你怎么了，你头疼吗？”

“谢谢关心，我没事。”Charles摁了摁太阳穴，勉强笑道。

女孩仰起小脸，恳切地问：“那你可以带我去找我家人吗？”

Charles露出温和的笑意，把书收好从椅子上站起来，“当然。”他揉了揉女孩的头发，“很乐意为女士服务。”

女孩雀跃了起来，伸出一只带着无指手套的手亲热地牵住了Charles的手。她看了看Charles的手，娇嫩的脸蛋上露出了关切的神色：“你的手好冷哦，要不要我把一只手套分给你？”

Charles不禁失笑：“你的手套我戴不进去的。”

“那真是遗憾。”女孩老成地叹了口气，紧紧地握住了Charles的手。“那我来帮你暖一下这只手吧。”她的语气天真又乖巧，Charles不禁想——那个孩子现在是否也会像这样？她会变成什么样呢？她会不会不听话，让她父亲头疼？一想到那个人头疼的样子，Charles就不禁莞尔一笑。

他牵着女孩在游乐场里漫无目的地寻找，冬季的康尼岛人影寥落，几乎所有的游乐设施都停运了。寒风一下下拨弄着秋千架，发出的声音像喑哑的摇篮曲。女孩抱着自己小熊，兴奋地东张西望。

走着走着，突然面前出现了一只小小的流浪猫，可怜兮兮地趴在那里发出虚弱的“喵喵”声。

女孩看到了，不由自主地停下了脚步，发出一声不该是孩子会发出来的叹息。她拉着Charles想朝那只小猫走过去，而Charles却顿步不前。

“怎么啦？”她仰起头来，疑惑地问。

Charles勉强地笑了笑，神色里闪过一丝不自然，解释道：“我……不能靠近有毛的小动物……”

女孩怜悯地看着他，耸了耸肩膀，宽慰似的说：“那太遗憾了，猫咪这么可爱。”说完，她放开了Charles的手，用一副大人的语气叮嘱：“那我去看一看，你在这里不要乱跑哦。”

Charles暗暗觉得有趣，于是笑了笑作为回应。

女孩靠近那只小猫，伸手摸了摸小猫的脑袋。小猫温顺地靠在她手掌心里蹭了蹭，女孩爱怜地问：“你怎么一个人在这儿，你妈妈呢？”

小猫喵了一声，一双大眼睛可怜兮兮地看着女孩。女孩皱起了眉，想了想，喃喃自语道：“爸爸不给在家里养小动物的啊……怎么办呢……”想了一会，笑容又回到了她的脸上，“有办法啦。”她欣喜地一拍手，把自己的帽子摘了下来，盖到了小猫身上。

“这样你就不会挨冻了，在这里乖乖等妈妈回来吧。”女孩摸了摸小猫的脑袋，她说“妈妈”这个词的时候，眼中闪现了一丝黯然。

她回到Charles身边，朝Charles伸出手想要牵手的时候猛然想起了什么，又换了另一只手。“我这只手刚摸了小猫，”她解释道：“你不能碰小动物的吧。”

“嗯。”Charles感激地点了点头，牵住了她另一只手。“把小猫放在这里，没有人给它喂东西，还是不行的。”Charles看了一眼那只在帽子下冲着女孩不舍地叫着的小猫，语气担忧地说道。

“唔，也是。”女孩歪着头想了想，小脸上露出哀愁的神色。

她想了一会，露出一种悲壮地表情，坚定地说：“我把它带回去，然后大哭求老爸好了，反正我假哭很在行。”

Charles不禁感到惊讶，正想咂舌的时候，突然听到一个男孩的声音在背后响起——

“Wanda！”

女孩听到声音条件反射一般地回过头，开心地大叫：“Pietro！”

这两个名字像是晴天霹雳一样在Charles的耳畔骤然炸裂，他的身体如遭重击一样猛地一颤，脸色顿时变得一片煞白。他大脑一片茫茫空白，像所有记忆都被抽空了。过了像是一个世纪那么长的时间后，脑海里那片电视机雪花一样的杂乱里传来雨水浇打在梧桐叶上的声音，清泠而萧索的声响里是雨夜的暗香浮动，他问那个人想给未来的孩子取什么名字。

“唔，男孩的话就叫Pietro，女孩的话就叫Wanda吧。”那个人如是回答。

Charles呆若木鸡地站在那里，连Wanda松开了他的手都没察觉。他听到Wanda的小靴子踏在地面上噌噌的声响，然后男孩在那里语速极快却语无伦次地说了一大堆话。还有个女人温柔的声音，这一切，都像是打瞌睡的时候看到的木偶戏一样，还没被意识捕捉清楚就溜了过去。

Charles的手指颤了颤，他咽了口唾沫，好不容易找回了思考的能力，看到Wanda笑嘻嘻地站在他面前牵着一个男孩的手，男孩抱着那只小猫，小猫身上还盖着Wanda红色的绒线帽。

“这是我弟弟Pietro！”Wanda大方地介绍，然后转身看了看站在他们身后的那个女人：“这是Moira！”Moira的模样娴静温和，她朝Charles浅笑着点了点头，“谢谢你带Wanda，先生。”

Wanda这个时候才迷迷糊糊地想起了自己还没自我介绍，连忙想要开口，却被Pietro出声打断：“这个老是忘记告诉别人自己叫什么的丑八怪就是Wanda！”

“Pietro！你才是丑八怪！”Wanda愤怒地扭过头朝弟弟大叫。

“丑八怪，丑八怪，略！”Pietro幼稚地吐了吐舌头。看着两个人又要打起来，Moira头疼不已，连忙柔声和解：“你们不要吵了，吵到小猫就不好了。”

两个人这才罢休，不约而同地“哼”了一声，然后不约而同地一起转过头来看向Charles，异口同声地问：“你呢，你叫什么名字？”说完以后两个人都没料到这样的默契，又是一声“哼”，然后一起扭过头去不肯看对方。

Charles勉力平复下来心绪，在脸上挤出一点笑意来，“Charles。”他轻声回答，语调里有着无限的温存。

“Charles，有空来我家里玩吧！”Wanda兴冲冲地朝他扬了扬手：“我们要先回去啦，今天爸爸回家吃饭！”

“嗯，再见。”Charles艰难地从喉咙里挤出几个音节，看着Moira带着Wanda和Pietro转身开。他的目光近乎贪恋地从两个孩子身上来回扫视，看着他们离去的身影，心中凄楚万分。

然而，当初做出决定的，不正是他自己么？Charles苦笑。Moira，看上去是个不错的女人，似乎是个Beta，温婉又淑和的样子。她应该可以和那个人相处得很好吧？

这样想着，Charles把刚才被Wanda牵过的那只手放进了大衣口袋里，结果摸到了一个什么东西。他把那个东西掏出来一看，不禁失笑——那是一小袋小熊软糖，不同颜色的小熊挤在一起，隔着透明的糖纸注视着他。

“才一袋，真是一个小气鬼，和Erik一样。”Charles看着那一包小熊喃喃自语。

寒风吹过寂寂无人的游乐场，路边挂满了圣诞的彩灯和花环。而站在路中央的Charles却只觉得一阵恓惶。

 

Pietro走着走着，怀里的小猫突然躁动起来，从他臂弯里挣脱出来跳到了Wanda的身上。

“看来你一点都不讨小动物喜欢。”Wanda得意洋洋地嘲讽他。

Pietro刚想回嘴，Moira就把一颗糖剥开眼疾手快地塞进了他嘴里，避免了即将到来的噪音污染。

“话说回来，Charles这个名字好耳熟，好像在哪里听过。”Wanda晃了晃脑袋，开始思索。

“我记得老爸有一次喝醉了酒不停地叫Charles。”Pietro含着糖口齿不清地说道。

“啊，没错！不过好像还有别的什么地方……”Wanda出神地思考起来，用力想了一会，她才醍醐灌顶一样回忆了起来：“没错，还有爸爸的戒指！他有一次把戒指摘下来我们偷来看到了！内侧刻着的那一行字……”

“‘Erik永远爱Charles’！”Pietro大声把那句话抢先说了出来。


	3. Chapter 3

【第三章】

Raven焦头烂额地坐在工作台前面，和小山一样堆起来的弃用稿面面相觑。这位纽约时装学院的毕业生刚刚空腹咽下太多老师对她作品的训斥，因而她的自尊心在肠绞痛。

——从前不是这样的，在过继（注）她的Xavier家一败涂地前，她设计衣服只是兴趣爱好。因为她的养母说“曼哈顿贵族必须要有一样高校文凭以充门面”所以才来读的大学。而如今，一切都变了，待到她开始拿这件事来谋生以后，她变得心浮气躁、战战兢兢……她再也找不到以前那种把灵感信手拈来的感觉。

Raven重重叹了口气，这时候她的办公室电话响了起来。

“喂？”Raven没好气地接了起来。

“是我，Hank。Raven，Charles今晚叫我们去他家吃饭。”Hank的声音夹在一堆瓶瓶罐罐的撞击声里传来。Raven不太明白一个人每天目睹小白鼠挣扎着痛苦地死去怎么还能如此气定神闲。

“他居然这么有空？”Raven摆出一副怀疑论者的语气。“这两天我给他发短信他都三更半夜才回。”

电话那头的Hank撇了撇嘴——真是不知道为什么在这个你在厕所打手枪被人偷拍到发到推特上以后再过十分钟你就无法在公司里做人了的年代，Charles还坚持要用短信这种老土的方式和他人沟通。“他说他有重要的事和我们商量。”Hank回忆着刚才的通话：“听他的语气很严肃，应该是很重要的事。”

Raven眼珠子一转，长长吁了一口气。“好吧。”

两个人随便聊了几句以后，Hank有事挂断了电话。空寂的工作间里只有话筒里传来的忙音，尖锐而刺耳，像是她第一次来到纽约时车马水龙的啸鸣在心房里发出的回声。

灿烂的霓虹灯，路过的女人穿的高跟鞋，报刊亭里琳琅满目的旅游纪念品，全部都统一地印上了醒目的口号——“我爱纽约”。妈妈在十岁的她边上蹲下来，轻轻吻了吻她的额头。“Raven，以后我们在这里生活好不好？”

那个时候Raven看着妈妈，轻轻“嗯”了一声，点了点头。

妈妈笑着伸手揉了揉她的头发，她手上戴着纯金的五指指环，每个指环用细细的链子连在一起，擦过头顶有种冰冷的温柔。妈妈柔声喃喃地问：“再过一个星期就是你的生日了，我给你买一个大蛋糕，再买一条蓝色的裙子，你喜欢吗？”

Raven重重地点了点头。

但是Raven没有得到她的蛋糕和裙子。因为三天之后，她的妈妈自杀了。

窗外传来雪花拍打在屋檐上的声音。尽管房间里很温暖，可是Raven却想发抖。她的脖子上那个伤疤又开始疼了起来，她伸手摸了摸自己缠着墨绿色丝巾的脖子——她的脖子上总是绑着缎带或者丝巾，旁人错觉那是她的打扮特色。那五枚指环作为妈妈的遗物戴在她的手上，阴郁的冰冷透过薄薄的丝巾渗入皮肤，和那五条细小的伤痕呼应着撕扯她的灵魂。

Raven望着桌子上那个写着“我爱纽约”图样的杯子，眼中露出了厌憎的表情。

“我恨纽约。”她低声自语。

***

六个小时前，Charles坐在办公室里看着季末报表。虽然他的智商处理这些东西绰绰有余，可是他的意识却总是难以凝聚起来对付表格上的数字。他的脑海里总是不断地回放着那两个孩子的背影，像一个人用强制重复法去治愈创伤。

Wanda牵着他的手的时候踏出的欢快的步子，令他联想到钢琴谱上跃动的十六分音符。女孩的红发在灰败的冬日天空下闪烁着红酒的色泽，令他沉醉在回忆的愉悦里，露出了一抹游离在现实和幻梦间的笑容。这样的笑，温柔得残忍，哀凉得悲悯。

过去了好几个小时，他才猛然想起昨天答应Jean的事——Charles在英国读书的时候一度捉襟见肘，因而不得不尝试着去当家教。Jean就是他那时候的学生，她的父亲就是Charles如今工作的这所企业的股东之一，若不是那位和善的老人十分赏识Charles并且大力汲引，Charles当初绝无可能以Omega的身份这样轻松地被录用。

Jean如今在哥伦比亚大学读书，在Charles回纽约以后两个人一直保持着联系。昨天晚上Jean打电话过来，问：“抱歉这么晚打扰你，Charles。我有件事想拜托你，请问你明天有空吗？”

“明天？”Charles一边从冰箱里拿牛奶一边思索：“我明天正好放半天假。说吧，什么事？”

“是这样，我找了份家教工作。可是明天下午我们学校有活动，我没办法脱身。你能替我代一下课吗？只是教两个小孩子读读单词，挺轻松的。”

“你当家教？”Charles不禁感到诧异——他实在难以想象Jean这样一个富家女去帮别人带孩子的样子。

“我喜欢教小孩子，就像那个时候你教我一样。”Jean在那边轻声笑着，手指拨弄着电话线。“我也不想占用你休息时间，可是孩子的父亲不好联系，我没办法请假……”

“可以啊。”Charles爽快地答应——他总是乐于助人，Erik以前表示过这个习惯会让他吃亏。再过十几个小时他就能体会到Erik这句话是多么地笃论高言。

“太好了，谢谢你。”Jean发出了轻松的笑声：“那你下班的时候我来接你过去。”

回忆完毕，Charles低头一看钟，发现下班时间已经到了。Ororo敲了敲门走了进来，脸上带着得体的微笑对他说道：“先生，我先回去了。”

“嗯，再见。”Charles点了点头，这个时候他手机震了震，Jean发短信来说自己到了。

一辆白色的英菲尼迪停在公司楼下，Charles看到的时候不禁想自己有多久没坐过私家车了。常年挤地铁简直可以把人挤到憔悴，何况纽约地铁的上班高峰期可以把馅饼加工成披萨。地铁车厢里混杂着各种气味，其中包括飘散的人的气息。

尽管已经被标记了，可是在那样的环境下还是会有人嗅到他属于Omega的气息。Charles已经记不起自己多少次被人“不小心”地摸到屁股了。但是沙丁鱼罐头一样的车厢里根本无法追究那些有意无意撩过他身体的手到底是谁的。站在猎物这个身份上，色相太诱人并不是一件好事。

今早出门前他特地查了一下今天的空气污染度，一到冬天尘埃就开始嚣张起来。Charles戴上了口罩踏出公司的玻璃门，Jean坐在驾驶座上十分优雅地超他挥了挥手。

“Jean，最近还好吗？学校里一切都还顺利？”Charles坐上了副驾驶座，和Jean拥抱了一下。

“Charles，还得多谢你给我补习的那些课业，让我觉得现在学的东西都太简单了。”Jean打趣着。

“别挖苦我了。”Charles不好意思地隔着口罩笑笑。“我只是个半吊子老师。”

“不，你是世界上最好的老师。”Jean拍了拍他的肩膀，然后开起了车。

两个人有一搭没一搭地聊着天，Jean跟Charles提到：“我最近在跟进联合国人口基金会性别小组的一项议题，其中涉及到几项Omega的权益。有一项尤为重要——我们希望政府下达指令取缔Trask集团推出的Omega管束项圈……”

她说完最后几个词的时候，Charles的身体突然像是觳觫发抖一样痉挛了一下，Jean细心地注意到了，于是她面露关切地问：“Charles，你怎么发抖了？”

“没什么，只是突然觉得有点冷。”Charles轻声回答，他的语气里有一丝不易察觉的惶惑。

“今天确实很冷。”Jean定定地望着前方的路面。“大概会下雪吧。”

然而只有Charles自己知道，他之所以发抖是因为Jean说的话里的某个名词，而不是因为天气。

“Jean，谢谢你这么关心Omega权益。”Charles由衷地说。

“你们本来就值得被平等地对待。”Jean轻轻一笑，拐过了一个路口。

然而看到骤然出现在拐角后的街景，Charles的一颗心悬了起来。这里的一草一木、一砖一瓦他都十分熟悉。尽管纽约有无数条相似的街道，可是这条街却是他无比熟稔的风景，他辨识他们熟练得如同辨识自己手心的脉络。

一颗心在胸腔里猛地跳动了起来，Charles不禁曲起手指握了拳头，然后戴着皮革手套的手无法攥紧，始终觉得手中像握着一把不断流逝的砂。

曼哈顿的天空一片阴侧侧的白，像雪地浸泡着琉璃青的月光。这样的白色天幕里流露着一股直透胸臆的清寒，像一只强忍眼泪的眼睛一样勉力压抑着将落的雪。然而尽管天空是那么的白，地面却一片阴沉，仿佛被淹没在天空的影子里。

这条路似乎一下被拉伸得无比漫长，一路上都是猛烈鼓噪的心跳。Charles的呼吸频率越来越慢，直到那幢宅邸巍峨的身影从视线里升起，他顿时窒息了。

——他像个站在跳板上的死囚，下面是鲨鱼在等他，背后是枪眼堵着他。而他自己双腿发软，眼前发黑，站在这个生死的隘口，想逃却无处可逃。

这幢房子还是和他嫁过来的时候一样阴森，一样华贵。墙角的玻璃温室里点缀着开错季节的花朵。蔷薇摇晃着妖冶的娇躯在一片整饬的翠绿藤萝间洇染出点点血红，犹如某位罗马尼亚女伯爵被溅上血迹的绿丝绒睡裙。这片昂贵的冬日盛景被囚禁在那两扇精工镂刻的铁艺大门后，对着来客扬起短命美女的凄婉微笑。

曾经这个院落里种满了梧桐，可是自从他到来之后，梧桐就都被移走了。

在他的新婚之夜里落了一场雨，他抱着膝盖一个人坐在那张宽大的婚床上，听着雨滴敲打梧桐叶片的声音。那声声铮咚的声韵滴落在寂寥的夜色里格外凄清，像是一个还没完成表演的人不得不离开舞台时的谢幕。

Charles想逃跑，可是他已经答应了Jean，就只能硬着头皮上了。Jean在他边上说了几句，大概是他可以给这家的孩子教一点德语什么的。而她的话从耳朵传到Charles的脑海里就一片七零八落了，Charles魂不守舍地跟着她下了车来到那两扇铁门前。铁门像一张咧开的大嘴，狞笑着准备把他拆吃入腹。

Jean摁响了门铃，那边传来一个Charles十分熟悉的声音——“喂？”

“Summers先生，我是Jean Grey。”

“啊，是Grey小姐，我这就开门。”

话音落下，两扇铁门慢慢向两边敞开。Jean正准备踏步进去，突然发现Charles的样子有些不对劲——尽管戴着口罩遮住了半边脸，却依旧可以看到Charles的眼睛里写满了惊恐和犹疑。

“怎么了，Charles？”Jean问：“身体不舒服吗？”

Charles这才如梦初醒一样反应过来，连忙甩了甩头，他带着歉意的声音透过口罩传来：“我没事，可能是昨晚睡眠不足，所以有点恍惚……”

“你不要紧吧，要不要回去休息？我可以给学校那边请假……”

“不，不。”Charles觉得自己一定是魔怔了，居然一口否定Jean的建议。“我没事。”

Jean担忧地看着他，却没再说什么，把他带了进去。

从门口进去，正前方是一条石板小径，路口被厄洛斯和桑那托斯的石像夹着。右手边是一条车道，直通车库。曾有无数个夜晚，Charles坐在窗台边看着这条经过楼下的车道，等待着两束车灯把路旁的木莓丛照亮。

Charles低头跟Jean一路走到房门前，从来笃信科学的他在心里向各路神明祈祷了上百遍别让除了Alex以外的任何人认出他。一个人从屋内出来迎接，看上去是个生面孔。

“Grey小姐，请进。这位是？”

“这个是今天来帮我代课的先生。”Jean解释：“我今天有事不能上课了。”

对方没有再说什么，把两个人引了进去，一路穿过厅廊来到一间育儿室。Charles看了一下客厅里的装扮简直要昏阙过去——Erik这是什么垃圾品味！真的担心两个孩子在这样的室内装修下成长会耳濡目染。那个深紫色的窗帘看久了居然不会得躁郁症吗？哦那混蛋本来就有躁郁症的症状……

就这样不着边际地胡思乱想，他被带到了育儿室里。两个胖乎乎的小团子正挤在一起看一本连环画，Moira披着围裙在清理午饭的鸡飞狗跳留下来的残局。

看到Jean进来，两个小脑袋从五颜六色的书页上抬起起来，礼貌地齐声招呼：“老师好！”

Wanda眼尖，一下就看到了跟在Jean后面的Charles，她脸上立刻露出了一种警戒的表情，问：“这个戴着口罩的家伙是谁？”

“好酷的口罩，我也要让老爸给我买个口罩！”Pietro抢过话头。

“你啊，难道不知道电影里戴口罩的一般都是变态吗？”Wanda酸酸地说。

“这是你们的代课老师。”Jean出声打断了他们的对话，“他德语比我棒哦。”

“你好，先生。”Moira把碗碟摆在托盘里，在围裙上擦了擦手，冲Charles微笑起来：“我是他们的保姆，你可以叫我Moira。”

——原来只是个保姆。Charles不知为何在心里长舒一口气，胸腔里某个角落小小地雀跃起来。但是Charles一点也不想承认自己这点隐秘的欣喜。

Jean叮嘱了几句以后就离去了，她离开后，Charles冲着两个小屁孩一把扯下口罩，“还记得我是谁吗？”他扬起一边眉毛，盛气凌人地问。

两个孩子默契十足地一齐张开了嘴巴，过了半晌Pietro才第一个反应过来：“你是Charles！”

“Charles先生，居然是你。”Moira惊讶地看着他。

“Charles！”Wanda冲上来一把抱住他的腰，把脸蛋贴在他的肚子上：“我好想你！”

说完，她扭头看向了Moira，说道：“Moira，麻烦你把小猫抱出去好吗？Charles不能接触小动物的。”

Charles怜爱地摸了摸Wanda红色的头发，温和地说道：“那么，我们开始上课吧。”

一下午的时光就这样缓缓流淌而过，Charles教他们学习德语单词。Wanda学习的时候很认真，Pietro倒是像多动症患者一样隔三差五以上厕所为借口溜出去，然后鬼哭神嚎地被Moira给揪回来。难得的冬日阳光从云缝里洒下，落在育儿室摆着娃娃的玻璃橱柜上，一路流淌过来，在Wanda和Pietro苹果一样的小脸上反射着点点流光。

Charles曾经想象过很多次自己教孩子学他们父亲的母语的场景，只是在那些浮现在他梦中的场景里有三个孩子，而现在到场的却只有两个。

但是人生一般很难完完全全地美满，哪怕他的梦想只实现了一个小小的碎片，也足以令他感到欣慰。那个下午他忘记了生活里的所有不公和艰涩，忘记了过往的种种不堪，甚至连晦暗不明的未来也不愿意去计较了。他只想抓住梦想的这一角微渺的碎片，任性地沉浸在忘我的欢愉中。

但是快乐的时光就像口袋里的钱，回过神来就没有了，还没办法要回来。大厅里的钟敲响了数下，带着一种盖棺定论的沉重无奈。Wanda听到以后拍了拍手：“爸爸快回来了！”

一股寒意兜头浇下，Charles手一颤，手里的单词卡掉到了地上。“你爸爸要回来了？”他哑着嗓子问。

“是啊，他今天下午要带我们去电影。”Pietro鄙视地看着欢快地Wanda，装模作样地叹了口气，憋出一副沉痛的语气感慨：“大惊小怪，幼稚。”——他这个口气一定是跟他爸学来的。

“啊……今天课就上到这里，我先告辞了……”Charles不自然地说，他有些僵硬地从椅子上站了起来，一脸地惊惶失措。

然而Wanda却没注意到这一点，她一脸期盼地看着Charles，“Charles，你跟我们一起去嘛。”

“我、我恐怕不行……”Charles紧张地盯着那条车道，迅速地在脑海里编织借口：“我今晚要出去约会。”

Wanda和Pietro双双露出失望的神色耷拉下了脑袋，Moira在一边刚想开口说什么，Charles就急忙告辞：“那我先告辞了。”

他逃也似的离开了那幢房子。

那门口的街衢都没怎么变化，很多人说只要一年不来纽约，就根本认不出原来的街道了。然而这块地方却像是陷入了时光的裂缝里一样，凝固成了一种永恒的既定姿态。达到顶峰的奢华和绮糜，犹如被防腐处理过的珍稀蝴蝶尸体。

那些帕拉迪欧式建筑外墙上挂满了圣诞彩灯，院落里装饰上了绯红的绸缎，基督教的信物点缀在奥林匹斯诸神的雕塑上。所有院落都众口同声地庆贺着节日，唯恐落于他人之后而显得格格不入。在这样被争前恐后的喜庆色彩晕染得一片绚烂的街道上，Charles的身影像是一片闪烁星河里挖出来的一个窟窿，虽然渺小，却不入流得刺眼。

他走过了三个街口，看到了一间电话亭。于是心血来潮走进去拿起了电话，然而在话筒离架那一刻，却又突然陷入了虚无的惆怅——他一时间想不起，这个世界上还有谁能在这个时候听他打一通电话。

Charles突然想起，他和Erik的卧房里曾经有一台独立线路的电话，亲近的朋友都是打那个电话，因为由管家转线会显得很端架子。

有一次他觉得无聊，于是给电话录了个语音提示。

Charles伸手在拨号键上摁下一串数字，听到话筒里发出一声轻响，接着，十九岁的他的声音欢快地从话筒里传来——

“你好，这里是Lehnsherr家。现在我们有事不在，请你在听到提示音以后留言，我们会尽快和你联络。再见！”

话筒里传来一声悠长的语音信箱提示音，尖锐的鸣响里透着物是人非的凄凉。

纽约的夜泥沙俱下，倾巢降落在屋檐街道上。Charles的身影融进夜幕里，他轻轻挂上了话筒。

 

Erik刚一回家，就看到Pietro站在沙发上学哥斯拉咆哮，Wanda不停地朝弟弟发射彩虹糖攻击。他顿时觉得头都大了，这两个孩子的精力充沛真是远超当初预想，他还以为既然是Charles的孩子，至少他们会文静乖巧一点……

想到Charles，Erik的胸口一阵钝痛，那是某种被硬物砸到的痛感。

两个孩子见了Erik立马就和见了猫的老鼠一样老实，纷纷地停下打闹正襟危坐，Pietro还踩到了彩虹糖差点从沙发上滑下来。

“爸爸。”“老爸。”Wanda和Pietro齐声朝Erik打招呼。

Erik点了点头，走过来在他们边上的沙发上坐下。两个人立刻把腰板挺得更直了，四只眼睛直勾勾地望着Erik。

“今天学了什么？”Erik问。

“今天Jean老师不在，是另一个老师教我们念德语！”Pietro抢先报道。

“哦？”Erik勾起唇角笑了：“哪个老师？”

“他叫Charles Xavier，之前我们还在康尼岛遇见过他呢！”Wanda兴冲冲地说。

Erik笑不出来了。

***

“事情就是这样的。”Charles望着餐桌边的Raven和Hank，讷讷地说：“我怀疑我我今天不宜出行。”

“天哪，光是听文字就令我感到尴尬。”Raven啧啧地感慨道，“Charles，你没和他见上面？”

“谁要去见他？”Charles拉长了脸，“Erik Lehnsherr，冷酷无情、霸道专制、刚愎自用……”他愤愤地数落着，好像他每吐出一个单词都能对不知身在何方的Erik造成物理伤害一样。

“我亲爱的哥哥，你说话的语气活像个神经衰弱的老怨妇。”Raven露出甜蜜的表情挖苦，“还有，你做的千层面奶油放太多了。”

“来蹭饭的人不要多嘴。”Charles瞟了她一眼，脸上却回复了笑容，“什么时候回请我一次？”

“你来我们家只能吃炸鸡或者外卖披萨。”Raven耸了耸肩，“我的天赋都点在品尝美食上了。至于Hank，他甚至可以在厨房里配出核弹来。”

Hank斜了自己女朋友一眼，却又觉得Raven的话言之凿凿无法反驳。

“说真的，Charles，你不会动摇了吧？”Raven的语气严肃了起来：“别忘了当初他怎么对你的。”

“我对他的心早就死了，还如何动摇呢。”Charles垂下眼眸，定定地望着自己面前的叉子。“我只是……放不下孩子……”

“可是你不能让他们知道你的存在。”Raven提醒：“不然的话……”

“我很清楚。”Raven别过了头，抿了抿嘴唇：“我是绝对不会再回去了。”

Raven没有再说话，只是和Hank一起担忧地看着Charles。

 

第二天Charles照常去上班，继续处理桌子上那堆让他头痛的报表。工作期间Jean给他发来短信问他昨天的情况，Charles只是简单地回复了一句“一切顺利”——尽管并不是真的顺利。

今天天气放晴了，而阳光照射在雪地上却毫无暖意。就算是牢牢地关着窗户，也能听到呼啸的朔风吹刮着大楼玻璃的声音。Charles以前在小说里读到，下雪天靠近山的地方可以听到深山里传来的呜咽，那是魔鬼在寒风里发出的凄怆呼唤。他所在的城市是看不到山的，只有寒风不断地把远方的山音吹送到纽约灰蒙蒙的上空。

他正在专心地核对着数字的时候，办公室的电话突然响了，他接起来应道：“你好，这里是Charles Xavier。”

“Xavier先生，Erik Lehnsherr先生说要见你。”电话那头传来前台小姐的声音，她的语气从来都没这么恍惚过，估计是某个振聋发聩的大名的缘故。

然而Charles那头却静寂了片刻，前台小姐正不知道发生了什么的时候，突然话筒里传来他压抑着怒气的低吼：“让他滚。”

前台小姐一片愕然，她偷偷抬头觑了一眼那个站在一边的灰绿色眼睛男人，对方也正牢牢地盯着她。无数路过的职员都错愕地把目光投射到他身上——毕竟只要是生活在纽约，就不会有人不认识这个男人。

就在这当口，Charles又发话了，这回他的声音冷静了些许，却还带着一丝微不可察的颤抖：“抱歉，我刚才太激动了。让他走吧，现在是上班时间，我忙得很。”

“呃……好的。”小姐无奈地应许，然后放下电话，一脸歉意地看着面前露出期盼神色的男人，有些紧张地答复：“非常不好意思，先生。Xavier先生他不愿意见你。”

Erik皱紧了眉头，牢牢地迫视着她，过了半晌才把目光移开，喃喃自语一样地说道：“是吗……”

而小姐还来不及多客套几句，他就失魂落魄一样转身离开了。

 

下班时间到，Charles环抱着双手坐在办公桌前，和电脑怄气一样瞪着电脑。他这个样子让Ororo进来说再见的时候都怔了一下，过了好一会才犹疑着出声：“先生……”

Charles回过神来，勉强挤出一个微笑，对她说道：“啊？……哦，下班了是吧，你先走吧。”

Ororo担忧地看了他一眼，点点头走了。

Charles独自一个人坐了很久才站起来收拾，他发现自己的报表今天该死的又没做完。对于自己自从来到纽约后就直线下滑的工作效率，Charles只得长叹一声，继而披上大衣离开。

公司大堂的液晶屏里在放着广告，六个显示板里的广告都是同步的。此刻已经离下班时间过去了很久，大堂里人影稀疏，只有六道强作欢快的声音从不同的方向传来，落寞地彼此呼应。

画面一闪，画面上突然冒出来一个项圈。一个沉冷的女声开始介绍，这是Trask集团推出的Omega管束器，专门针对那些叛逆顽劣、不安分的Omega。项圈内侧有两根细长的针管，分别对应着Omega的后颈腺体部位和颈动脉……

Charles站在六个闪着冷光的屏幕包围中，浑身不住颤抖，冷汗从额头上大颗地冒出来。他的脖子上突然一阵抽搐地疼，像是有小虫子在皮肤上咬了一口。他伸手死死地捂住脖子，那里没有疤痕，疤痕在别的地方，看不见的地方。

他的手指僵硬地蜷曲了起来，指尖紧紧地揪住了自己的衬衫领口。幸而现在大堂里空无一人，不然Charles Xavier失态地扯开自己的领口反复抚摸自己脖子的样子明天就成为公司笑柄了。

过了不知道多久，Charles喘着粗气眨了眨眼睛，意识回复了清明。敞开的脖子凉飕飕的，他颤抖着手指把纽扣仔细系好，再把松开的围巾围上。

人不会永远沉湎在噩梦里，但噩梦的阴影会始终从你身后追来，脏兮兮、毛毵毵，出其不备地扑上来，鲜血淋漓地咬你一口。那些伤痛一点也不美丽优雅，无法成为诗歌里营造悲伤的韵脚，甚至难以为它们遣词造句。能够贴切地感怀伤痛的，只有囫囵的破碎呜咽。

他从纽约逃到了伦敦，再从伦敦逃回了纽约，以为终于摆脱了噩梦。然而，噩梦从来不是可以摆脱的东西，它是人的一部分，它是一件无法丢弃的行李，深埋在脑海里，随着他的脚步跋山涉水。

Charles勉强找回了走路的力气，走出公司大门那一刻他深吸一口气。空气里有雪后初霁的清冷馨香，直沁入肺腑，连大脑也被冲刷得清醒了一些。然后他突然嗅到了一个味道，深呼吸被硬生生阻断了。

——那个味道，充满压迫和侵略的张力，在冰雪的吐息里追上了他。

“Charles。”身侧传来皮鞋踏在大理石地板上的声音，一声低沉的呼唤擦过他的耳畔，像朵坠地的木棉一样滑落在雪地上，在Charles的视线里溅起了一抹幻觉的血红。

他肩膀抖动了一下，可是接着，他转过头，朝着来人露出一个无比灿烂的微笑：“好久不见，Lehnsherr先生，别来无恙吧？”

Erik愣了愣，目光紧紧地看牢了面前的人——五年不见了，Charles还是这么该死地漂亮完美，那张脸的主人当是属天的厄洛斯。只是五年前的Charles不会对他露出这样冰冷的微笑，那双蓝眼睛里闪烁着令四周苍茫的冰雪都要羞愧的锥骨寒冷。

而他的味道……那个味道简直是强效春药，可以轻易令人丧失心智。并且，Erik意外地在他散发的气息里发现了一个秘密。

“Charles，不要这样强作笑颜。”Erik抿抿唇，展露出一个微笑，“你身上居然还保留着我的标记。”

“那是因为医生说标记移除手术做起来有生命危险，我可不想砸钱去送死。”Charles用力地盯着他，一字一顿地说。

“你总是喜欢给自己的行为找一些冠冕堂皇的借口。”Erik不置可否，灰绿色的眼睛坦然地对向Charles剑拔弩张的眼神。“你没抹掉标记，那么你就还是我的Omega。”

“我们已经离婚了。”Charles的手在大衣口袋里用力地攥住地衣料——如果不这样，他可能真的会按捺不住上去给这个装模作样的混蛋一拳。

Erik无声地轻笑了一下，扫视了一眼四周空无一人、只有积雪的停车场，低声说道：“别站在这里吹冷风了，我们找个地方坐坐吧。”

“那得去远一点的地方。”Charles眯着眼睛看着他，“我还不想你染指我公司楼下的咖啡厅，不然我以后可能都不愿意再踏进那里。”

***

经过了一路沉默无言的驾驶，Azazel在一家咖啡厅门口把Erik和Charles放了下来。

看着老板和前老板娘的身影刚一齐消失在玻璃门后面，Azazel便迫不及待地拿起手机给Emma打了电话。

“Emma，我怀疑世界末日要来了。”他沉痛地说，“我这辈子看过的恐怖片都没今天这一出瘆人。”

“怎么了，我们那个大写的时尚灾难先生又把他那套紫薯西装穿出来了？”电话那头传来Emma气定神闲的声音。

“不是……他……你身边备了救心丸么？”

Emma在电话那头翻了个斗大的白眼，扭头剜了一眼正在侧耳听八卦的Angel，后者耸了耸肩，只得低下头去继续钻研公告牌杂志。

“你别给我吞吞吐吐的，有屁快放。”Emma不耐地说道。

“他和Charles Xavier一起去喝咖啡了。”

“哦，这样啊。”这个女人总是一副该死的淡定，“别太惊讶，说不定过几天就复婚了。”

“他们当年都……”Azazel疑惑不已。

“Erik才不管这些屁事。”Emma出声打断他，“他强扭的瓜还不够多吗？”

“说得很有道理。”Azazel思忖着点了点头。

 

咖啡厅里一股被咖啡香气烘托出来的温暖，在一个靠窗的位置上，Erik和Charles面对面坐着。Erik面前摆着一杯黑咖啡，Charles面前摆着一杯牛奶。

“看到咖啡我就想起Raven说过的一句话。”Charles抿了抿唇角，语气冰冷地说。

“什么？”Erik漫不经心地问。

“‘Erik像黑咖啡，Charles像奶精。没有奶精的咖啡无法入口，但是奶精改变不了咖啡本质的苦味。’”Charles扭头望向窗外夕阳下的白雪，雪地把灿烂的红霞反射到他的脸庞上，给他苍白的脸颊增添了一抹红润的色彩。

“不，你才不是奶精。”Erik笑了，“Charles，你是威士忌，不加苏打那种，里面还洒了一把砒霜，分量足以致人死地。”

“Erik，别说俏皮话了。”Charles脸上的讥笑消退了，“我们来谈正事吧——请你别再来烦我，我们从此互不相干。”

“而我要谈的正事和你正好相反。”Erik看着他，开门见山、直截了当地说道：“回到我身边来，Charles。”

“你比五年前更加愚蠢了。”Charles冷笑一声：“你以前从来不会为了不可能的事动半点心思，说那是白费力气。”

“你身上还有我的标记，按照Omega和Alpha关系的相关法律，我就还是你的丈夫。”Erik迫视着他，他的睫毛很长，点缀着那双绿眼俊美无俦，却透着一股阴沉的冷硬感，像会把人割伤。

“别自作多情了Erik。”Charles绷紧了身体——他面前这个男人是个冷血的掠食者，大脑缜密清醒，足智多谋又冷酷机警，如果Charles不使出浑身解数对付他，恐怕会被对方压倒性地厮杀个片甲不留。

——“我早就不爱你了。我曾经努力地一直爱你下去，我做到了。然后我又改变主意努力地不要再爱你了，我依旧做到了。我就是这么个意志坚定的人。”

Erik的嘴唇抽动了一下，一股微妙的苦涩在他眉眼的阴影里浮现出来。咖啡厅里的唱片机在放一首歌，他以前经常听到Charles在钢琴上弹奏它，风靡了半个世纪的吟诵甜蜜爱情的名曲——‘Fly me to the moon’。

Charles以前告诉他，这首曲子有四千多个翻唱版本，给无数影视作品里良辰美景的场景当过背景音乐。Erik以前觉得Charles满腹经纶，比一般的那些长期足不出户只知道拿性爱取悦丈夫的Omega要有趣得多。然而他忽略了一个事实，那就是，所谓读书破万卷，嘲讽如有神，满腹经纶的人尖酸刻薄起来，都是非常可怕的。

唱片机放出来的声音总是带着一股岁月侵蚀过的锈轧感。平缓的歌声里夹杂着锈蚀像波浪里漂浮着沙粒，在室内的暖香里上下起伏。温柔的潮汐夹着沙子拍打着人的感官，像丝绸编织的鞭子在神经上抽打出紧绷的痛楚。

——“Fly me to the moon,and let me play among the stars.Let me see what Spring is like On Jupiter and Mars……”

通常电影里出现这句歌词，就意味着两位主角要接吻或者拥抱了。而此刻他和Charles坐在这里像仇雠一样互相怒视。窗外的雪被无数行人践踏过，变成了混杂着肮脏脚印的污渠，丝毫没有电影背景那些皑皑白雪的哀感顽艳。

然而，也许他们从来就不是主角，在对方主演的电影里小小地露一下脸，然后匆匆地隐去，甚至连从头旁观到尾的观众都不如。

“Charles，为什么你一定要这么固执。”Erik问。

“爱是血本无归的自虐行为，尤其当你爱的人是Erik Lehnsherr。”Charles露出一个浅浅的微笑，浅到他的鼻子都不知道他的嘴唇在笑。“我不会再重蹈覆辙了。”

“我想好好补偿你。”Erik的声音低了下去。

“当年的事，你情我愿，从来没有亏欠，更谈何补偿？从头到尾，都是我自己犯贱。”Charles笑出了声，那笑声嘶哑低沉，容易令人错觉是歌声里的锈蚀。

——“In other words,hold my hand.”

Erik的眉心抽动了一下，Charles敏感地捕捉到了他这个不易察觉的表情动作——自己伤害到他了吗？他也会受伤吗？但是就算伤害到了对面这个人，他也丝毫察觉不到任何快意。

Erik动了动嘴唇，却什么都没说。他垂下了眼，像是陷入了某种怅惘的深思。Erik的这个动作总是很优美，让他看上去像一件冷冰冰的艺术品。没有血肉，只余矜贵的悲苦。

他就这样垂着头，把手伸进外套里摸索了一会，掏出了一个丝绒盒子，那抹蓝像是快到尽头的夜投映在桔梗花瓣的露珠里。

Charles的目光触及那个盒子，脸色顿时变了。

“你走的时候什么都没带走，连你最宝贝的那些读书笔记和日记都留了下来。”Erik牢牢地迫视着他，“这个，你也没有带走。”

“这个本来就是Lehnsherr家的东西，我一个外人随便把它带走，不就成小偷了么？”Charles脸上绽放出一抹苦笑。

——“In other words, darling kiss me.”

“那么，我请你再次收下它。只有你才是它的主人。”Erik的声音里透着一股喑哑的诚挚，此刻他在用自己的声音说话，而不是平时交际应酬时借来的那副嗓子。

“请您不要开玩笑。”Charles漠然地望着它，“它的主人是Charles Lehnsherr，而我，是Charles Xavier。”

那个蓝丝绒盒子里装着的是一枚鸽子蛋大小的蓝色火蛋白石戒指，“Lehnsherr夫人”这个头衔的标志，Erik当年的订婚礼物。

据说在童话故事里，蓝胡子就是用火蛋白石戒指引诱了一个宫室的妻子，让那些芬芳的少女纷纷成为他的亡妻之一。

“Charles，”Erik干涩地开口，像是要和自己抗争着才能叫出对面的人的名字。“我仍旧希望和你组成一个家。”他也是太晚了才知道，陪他回家的人有很多，但会在家里等他的却只有一个。

Charles无奈地笑着，闭上眼睛摇了摇头。“Erik，你知道吗，我晚上在家里等你的时候，有的夜晚会下雨。然后我会希望雨下大一点。这样我就可以给你找借口，说你是因为下大雨交通拥堵而滞留在了半路上。我还希望雨永远下下去，这样我就可以自欺欺人地永远等下去。”Charles脸上的笑容凄楚而苦涩，在雪地反射的氤氲晚霞里，他的面容像是随时要在Erik面前消散一样。“我不想再等你了，Erik。”

——“You are all I long for all I worship and adore.”

“可是，你当年有一样东西没有带走。”Erik说道，他伸出左手，夕照在他的无名指的金属圈上跃动着。——“我们的婚戒。”

Charles撇了撇嘴，揶揄地看着Erik无名指上那枚戒指，笑了起来：“这个，有一次我交不起房租，就把它给当了。”

Erik的脸色霎时间变得阴晴不定。他把左手在桌子上蜷曲起来，像是要抓住倾泻在桌面上的夕阳，可是夕阳却像流沙一样无阻而去。那些事物从指缝间滑落的触感，是时光无情的吻别。

——“In other words, please be true.”

Charles端起面前的牛奶轻啜一口，然后慢慢地全部喝完。他把杯子放在托盘上，嘴角还残留着一抹牛奶。他吃东西永远不潇洒利落，总是会残留一点食物在嘴唇上，然后咧开沾着食物残渣的嘴唇傻乎乎地笑。这次他嘴唇上依旧残留了东西，但是他却不会再像以前那样傻乎乎地笑了。

Charles掏出手帕抹了抹嘴唇，Erik的目光触及手帕，淡淡地说道：“没想到这个年代还有人用手帕。”

Charles的脸色却僵了僵，把手帕叠好收回去，干涩地反刍：“我不能用纸巾。”

Erik像是突然想起了什么，不自然地轻声说了句“抱歉”。

“所以，你说你要补偿我，你要我回到你身边。可是你却连我不能用纸巾这种事都不记得。”Charles脸上露出嘲讽的笑，“别再自欺欺人了，Erik。”说罢，他从钱包里掏出一张钞票平摊在桌面上，站起身来，头也不回地走了。

Erik坐在座位上，夕阳落在他的脸上，自焚般炽烈的光辉掩盖住了他的表情。

Erik没有注意到，方才Charles打开钱包的一瞬间，一件金属制品在钱包夹层里反射着投射来的夕阳，像一颗小小的星星——那是一枚戒指。

在Charles的脚步声消失在玻璃门后的时候，唱片机里那首歌也刚好唱到了最后一句，拖着斑斑点点破碎的锈蚀，不甚完满，不甚宁和，却还是划上了句点：

——“In other words, I love you.”

***

那座小小的墓碑上刻着古埃及女神伊西斯的图样。有着千年历史的死者守护神张开双翼，守护着墓穴里只在世上逗留过三天的小小鬼魂。墓前堆满了百合和栀子花，这些都是温室里培育出来的花朵，它们出生的目的就是为了给墓碑里的死者陪葬。

Charles伫立在墓碑前，圣诞来临前的寒风把他的大衣下摆吹得飘举起来。墓地上空总是四下起伏着风声的呜咽，天光像气若游丝的一缕烛烟，在大理石墓碑上漫漶开来，勾勒出那个石刻的名字——Anya Lehnsherr。

在这样的天气下，墓地显得格外可怕。然而Charles心中却没有一丝恐惧，因为这座石碑下的鬼魂，是他的女儿。

“抱歉，这是第六个忌日了。”Charles伸手抚摸着光洁的碑面。“我现在才来看你，你一定怪我。我不是个好父亲，我没能保护好你。”Charles蓝眼睛里露出的哀切像凝结着冰霜的玫瑰荆条。“我亲爱的小公主，你在天堂还快乐吗？如果……如果我是健康的，你是否就不会受到连累了……”

冬天的吐息拍打在他的脸颊上，把他亚麻色的头发吹向一边，几缕头发拂到脸上来，发丝刺到了眼睛。凛冽寒风里似乎传来了遥远的裂响，那是远方山中的魔鬼呜咽的声音。

碑阴上雕刻着长长的悼文，然而这个小女孩才在世上活了不到三天，她的人生比自己的悼文还要单薄得多。

那股熟悉的气息飘进鼻腔的时候，Charles就知道他来了。果不其然一阵脚步声从背后传来，停在了他的身后。

“Charles，我带你去个地方。”Erik的声音在背后响起，和风中的呜咽一样阴郁的声音，让人听了会疑心自己正站在一出悲剧的幕尾。

“我哪也不会跟你去，你马上从我面前消失。”Charles伸出手，把脸埋在手掌间。

然而Erik却猝不及防地伸手从背后一把抓住了他的肩膀，一把把他扭过来，那双骨节分明的手牢牢地捧住了他的脑袋。

“我可以容忍你偶尔的坏脾气。”Erik的眼睛里略过一丝寒意，“但是不要在我们女儿的墓前表现得像个抢不到糖果的小孩。”

Charles咬紧了嘴唇，愤恨地盯着Erik的脸。Erik的眼睛像被封藏在冰雪琥珀里的昔日绿野，原本象征着生命力的绿色被冰层过滤成了杳冥的寒冬回忆。那是一双不擅长温柔的眼睛。

“放开我，Erik。”Charles一字一句地咬牙说道。

Erik鼻腔里发出一道短叹，慢慢松开了Charles。他把方才接触到Charles面颊肌肤的手背在身后，手指不由自主地动了动。

“Charles，跟我回去。”

Charles垂下了头，额发落下来遮住了他的表情。

“回去？你叫我怎么回去，我们已经回不去了。”他喉咙里发出一声怪异的嗤笑。“噢，Erik，我真是诚心诚意祈求你，不要再来打扰我。”

Erik皱起了眉头，“你不能就这样丢下孩子们，你已经丢下了他们五年。”

“不要在这里振振有词地指责我！”Charles抬起头来朝他怒吼，他肩膀剧烈地颤抖着，眼泪顺着脸颊扑簌簌落下。Erik一怔，脸上露出了焦急的神色，连忙放低声音安抚他：“Charles，冷静下来……”

然而Charles没理会他的话，他脸色一片惨白，声音支离破碎地颤抖着：“我不会再回去，我不会再回去！除非你让Anya回来！”他凄厉的声音被撕碎在风里，眼泪一滴滴地滑落下来砸碎在衣襟上。

“Charles！”Erik大声喝令，而Charles的呼吸越来越起伏不定，他的胸脯像是被人恶意地握在手里一抓一松一样地剧烈起伏，他的呼吸声里夹上了一缕尖锐的哮鸣音。

“你……咳咳……我不要……”Charles挣扎着勉力说出几个词，他脸涨得通红，抖心抖肺地咳了起来，“我不要……咳……项圈……”

然后他再也说不出一个字，他的声音被尖锐的咳嗽声淹没了。Erik连忙上去握住了他的肩膀，伸手拍拂着他的背部，柔声安慰：“没事了……没事了……你脖子上现在没有项圈……我不会……”

Charles颤抖着把手伸进贴身口袋，好不容易把里面的气雾剂瓶子握紧了拿出来，却陡然一阵窒息，手指痉挛地松开，药瓶掉到了地上。Erik连忙把药捡了起来摇晃了两下，打开盖壳帽，把喷口塞进Charles的嘴里，摁下了阀门。

Charles艰难地深吸气，把药雾吸进了咽喉里。Erik把他搂进怀里，一下下地拍着他的背部。

“冷静下来……冷静下来，Charles。”Erik在他的耳畔轻声地说。

Charles的呼吸一颤一颤，Erik的气息萦绕在他鼻尖。他的胸腔里像装了一只上下扑飞的小鸟，胸口痉挛一样不停收缩。

Erik一把把Charles横抱起来，迈开步子匆匆地朝停在路边的车跑去。他打开车门小心地把Charles抱进去，Emma在副驾驶座上转过身来，手里握着一小瓶药。Erik让Charles半卧着，把他上半身搂在臂弯里，解开了他的领口和腰带，这才把药从Emma手中接过来。

“你怎么会备这个药？”Erik一边把药片倒在手上一边疑惑地问。

“你居然还有空关心这个。”Emma瘪了瘪嘴，示意让Azazel开车去医院。她的目光冷冷地扫视一圈车窗外阴冷的墓地，语气轻佻地说道：“我只是有先见之明——跟你呆一块，他哮喘不发作才怪。”

 

Charles从昏睡里醒来时已经过去了一天，他躺在床上浑身无力，头脑一片昏沉，呼吸罩覆盖在他的脸上。

医院的天花板是一片脏兮兮的白，尽管没有污渍，却就是让人觉得脏。他微微侧过头去，看见点滴瓶里的药水有节奏地滴落，像某种计时器。想到这里，他虚弱地笑了。

“Charles，你醒了。”床边传来的声音让他的笑意迅速地消失了。

一只手伸过来覆盖在他滚烫的额头上，伴随着一声低沉的叹息。“你在发热。”Erik的语气里有一股深沉的痛楚。

Charles眨了眨烫得发红的眼皮，把头扭向了一边不去看他。

Erik没有说话，病房沉浸在一片凝固的静默里。

“你这些年……哮喘发作了怎么办？”Erik艰难地发问。

“总有办法，”Charles说着，休息一样顿了顿，继续道：“不然我也不会有口气躺在这里了。”

他话音一落，就听到病房地门被猛地推开，Erik恼怒地望向来人，只见Raven满头大汗、喘着粗气站在门口，Hank跟在她身后。

一看到他，Raven焦急的眼神就冷了下来。“Erik Lehnsherr。”她用咬东西的力道说话，三步并作两步走上前来，居高临下地瞪着坐在床边的Erik。“你呆在我哥哥身边干什么！” 她厉声质问。

Erik冷笑，“当然是陪他了，毕竟要紧的亲人一个都不在，总不能放他一个人在这里。”

Raven一时语塞，她咬紧了嘴唇，气得脸色发白。Hank走上来一把把她拉到身后，定定地看着Erik：“Lehnsherr先生，请你自重。”

Erik垂下眼帘，抿唇笑了笑。床上的Charles扬了扬手，气息微弱地开口：“够了……全部给我出去……我要睡觉……”

Erik看着他，刚想开口说什么。Hank就冷静而礼貌地出声提醒：“我想你不会打扰Charles的吧？Lehnsherr先生。”

Erik短叹一口气，从床边的凳子上站了起来，深深地看了Hank一眼，然后信步走出了病房。

Raven扭头看向已经快陷入昏睡的Charles，刚想开口说什么，Hank就示意她噤声，把她带了出去。

病房门关上的声音响起后，房间彻底地安静了下来，只有暖气发出寂寞的低响，像带着体温的枕边耳语。

Charles轻轻叹了口气，那声叹息都落在了呼吸罩里，像花瓣落地的声音在苍茫的雪山间发出的回响。

他闭上了眼睛，焦灼的困意伴随着黑暗的潮水涌来，瞬间淹没了他。

在梦境里，他回到了八年前，他嫁到Lehnsherr家的那一天。

那时候的Xavier家还雕梁画栋金碧辉煌，每一个角落里都是从欧洲带来的奢靡繁华。那时候他还是个懵懂的小孩子，十九岁的年纪，被关在家里十九年。书看了无数本，世事却不懂一丁点。

这么一张白纸，就被Erik Lehnsherr拿来垫了桌角。

在他的家谱纪事里，每个Omega家族成员的批注都是完结在“于某年某月某日嫁于某人”这句话上，像童话结局里永远千篇一律的“从此他们过上了幸福快乐的生活”。好像Omega的人生到了这里就戛然而止了一样，好像嫁人就是他们人生最终的句点了一般。

然而他们之中很多人，在那之前甚至没有真正地活过。

但是，Charles却不一样，他的人生在结婚那一天才真正地开始。“某年某月某日嫁于Erik Lehnsherr”，是他生命的序言，笔酣墨饱地写在他这张白纸上。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过继：没有子女或者子女都是Omega的家庭可以收养那些单身Omega无法抚养、或者是孤儿的Alpha和Beta。养子女必须改姓，其子女的姓氏也必须随他们的养父母。
> 
> 而无人收养的Omega则放在专门收容Omega的福利院，到了法定婚配年龄后由官方机构分配给大龄未婚或者丧偶的Alpha或者Beta。

【第二部：First Love, Last Rites】

You say “when we married”

'cause you're not bitter

“There'll be none of him no more.”

I cried for you on the kitchen floor

 

【第四章】

欧洲人迷信六月结婚的夫妻会平安幸福到老，哪怕现实里有不胜枚举的例子来反驳这一传说的可靠性，人们向往美好的天性依旧会推动他们相信这个说法。Xavier家从大清早就开始忙碌，毕竟这是一场被纽约的上流社会所聚焦的婚礼。

走廊变成了一道道五线谱，人们的脚步在上面敲击出忙碌颤动的音符，其间夹杂着呼喝声、撞击声、坠地声和东西被砸碎的声音。在这场壮丽宏伟的劳役交响乐中必然包含人们的窃窃私语，两个在收拾东西的女佣一起把那些书脊烫金、天鹅绒作封面的昂贵珍藏本小心装箱，而她们对主人的议论可就远没有对这些书籍一样庄重了——

“Charles少爷这一走，我们可就不知道要轻松多少了，哈哈。”

“是啊，想想往年，一年能病上三百六十天。他一病全家上下就他一个人能得闲。”

“身体弱得和芦苇杆一样，人却跳脱得像只兔子。上次离家出走把所有人都急得跳脚，还白挨了夫人一顿臭骂！”

“就是啊，要是我，有那么一张大床睡，还有人时时伺候，我可是恨不得赖在上面不走了呢。”

“唉，只能说投胎也是力气活。不过出身再好也改变不了他是个Omega的事实，这个世界是属于Alpha和Beta的，他也只能在别的性别统治的世界里扮演一个配角。嘻嘻！”

“喏，不过他嫁的那个Alpha真是不错。”

“是不错，不过据说是个犹太人。当初他们家提起这门婚事的时候夫人犹豫了很久，毕竟对方不是根基牢固的纽约客。但是Charles少爷毕竟有那毛病……所以在择婿条件上也没办法太高杆，如果拒绝了，再找一个好的就不知道要等到什么时候了。”

“唉，他们这些有钱人的联姻，不就是拿自己的孩子去做交易么？让对方吃点亏就觉得是自己赚了。”

这时候一个声音从门口传来，硬生生地切入到了两个人的窃窃私语中：“年轻小姐活泼是好事，可是别在嘴巴上活泼过头了。”

两个女佣被唬了一跳，惊慌失措地朝门口望去。只见站在门口的是Raven小姐的贴身女佣Gwen。Gwen看着两个女孩，似笑非笑地伸出一只食指点了点自己的嘴角，问：“你们看到了Raven小姐么？”

女孩们摇了摇头，Gwen意味深长地看了她们一眼——在Xavier家，这样的眼神通常是带着警告意味的。Gwen没多说话，转身匆匆离开了书房。Xavier家的房子像是一幢古董酒店，门廊两边一扇门对着另一扇门，像一个个洞开的华丽窟穴。今天这些门悉数打开，一路踏过去路过不同的房室，像是一张张精巧的挂毯夹着走道。走到峰回路转处，楼梯蓦地伸展出来，仿佛一个逃离这堆绫罗绸缎牢狱的港口。

Gwen上了楼，一路走到最高的楼层里走廊最尽头的房间。这间屋子连房门都是煞有介事的两扇攀着藤花和飞燕草的红木盖板，让人推开的时候不得不心怀打开珠宝盒盖的谨慎小心。然而这两扇昂贵棺木后并没有收殓着睡美人。Charles少爷正在镜子前梳头发，听到声响他抬头透过镜子来望了Gwen一眼——仰视的角度里人的眼睛总是透着一股天真的妖异，何况他的眼睛是散发着珍珠光泽的蓝宝石。

Gwen恭敬地在门旁立定，Charles看着她，笑着开口：“Gwen，你总是不太爱敲门。”

“抱歉。”Gwen垂下眼睛——其实这间宅邸里不止Gwen，所有人进Charles的房间都不爱敲门，而Charles也不会真的责怪他们。

“少爷，Raven小姐不见了，您见到她了吗？”Gwen用客气而疏离的语气相询。

“Raven？”Charles皱了皱眉，他一侧的头发都用发胶抹了上去，这让他的脸多了一股平时没有的庄严来。

“小姐从今天早上就开始不见人影，现在要开始准备梳妆了，可是还是找不到她。”Gwen耸了耸肩，解释。

Charles思忖了一会，接着像是想到什么一样，展颜微笑，“我想我知道她在哪里。你先回去吧，我自己去找她。”

Gwen不置可否地看着他，却没有挪动身体。

“放心好了。”Charles温和地说，“这件事别人参与不方便。”

Gwen只好转身离去，Charles旋即放下梳子和发胶匆匆出了房间。今天是个非比寻常的日子，Xavier家到处都是人。每个人都忙忙碌碌，门廊厅室里一片鸦飞雀乱。就算是手头没活也要做出一副人仰马翻的态势来，否则就会在这支庞大交响曲里踏出一个错乱音符，成为众矢之的。

Charles知道这成堆的人像热锅上的蚂蚁一样都是为了他，可是他却一点也没有受到人潮包围的温暖。这里大概每一个人都急不可耐地把他风风光光扫地出门，好减轻自己身上的负担。

阁楼里没有开灯，虽然是大白天，可是这片由屋顶围成的小空间却分外昏暗逼仄。在那个三角形的窗户前Charles看到了妹妹抱膝坐着的身影。

“Raven。”Charles轻声叫她。

Raven把视线从玻璃外的天空上转到他身上，也许是盯着天空太久的缘故，她看Charles的时候视线里浮起几抹幻觉般的蓝色光晕。然而在蒙着眼泪的视线里，那几抹光晕是突着棱角的，像被撕扯开来了一样。

“怎么了，Raven。什么事让你不痛快了？”Charles从那抹蓝色光晕里走来，在她身边蹲了下来。

“你以后就属于别人了。”Raven嘶哑着嗓子说。

Charles轻笑一声，那声笑意里却没有丝毫的轻佻。他望着她，伸手摸了摸她的头发。“可是我心里有一块地方永远属于你，永远。”

Raven咬了咬嘴唇，没有出声。

“听我说，Raven。”Charles垂下头来思量了一会，继而把手伸进衣袋里，掏出一把被铸造得十分巴洛克风的钥匙来。一根细长的链子穿过钥匙一头，从Charles白皙的手心上垂落了下来。

“这是你的……”Raven疑惑地看着那把钥匙。

“父亲去世的时候一直在忧心我的Omega身份会让我在没有他的家庭里无法立足。”Charles眨着眼睛，语气毫无波澜：“他给我留了一个箱子，埋在后院那丛红色的大岩桐花下面。别露出这么惊讶的表情，Raven。我并没有打算带走它。其实我更喜欢它被埋在那里，这样每次想起这个箱子的存在我就会很安心，能够感受到父亲对我关怀和爱意。Raven，你能帮我守护这个秘密么？”

说完，他握着那把钥匙朝Raven递去。

Raven犹疑地看了他一眼，过了半晌才露出一个微笑来，伸手接住了那把钥匙。铜制的工艺品落在手里是一股带着重量的冰凉触感，然而冰凉的另一面被沾染上了Charles手心的体温。

“……那里面装的是什么？”Raven打破了沉默。

“不知道，我还没打开过。”Charles冲着她笑了，在透过窗玻璃洒进来的光线里，他的笑容恬和儒雅。“以后它就是你的了。”

Charles拍了拍身子站了起来，朝她伸出了手。“走吧。”他说道：“你要去梳妆打扮了，我期待自己有个艳光四射的伴娘。”

Raven勉强笑了笑，一只手握紧了那枚钥匙，另一只手牵住了Charles伸来的手。

***

Erik Lehnsherr坐在餐桌旁瞪着自己的骨瓷茶杯，杯里的茶水不知道是不是感受到了他视线里的寒意，顷刻间就冷了下去。

Erik难得会思考自己的人生，毕竟他一直奉行“日子是过出来的不是想出来”的实干主义。主要是他的人生非常无聊乏味，去回忆也是味同嚼蜡，而且这个蜡还是酸苦的——他出生在一个犹太富商家族，这个家族可以算得上富可敌国。他父亲这一代来到纽约扩张生意，一切都很顺利。家里除了双亲还有一个妹妹，不过那都是过去式了。

上天总是很公平，公平得不带人情味。大多数人都只能在美貌和才智之间选择一样，而少数两者都拥有的人则会命运多舛。又美貌又聪明又幸运的人不是没有，只是这个天上掉的馅饼没落到Erik身上。上天为了平衡他过分的英俊和才智，先是让他幼失怙恃，接着在他二十岁的时候把他妹妹也夺走了。Erik就这样成了字面意义上的单身汉，除了远在德国的本家，他是真真正正地独自一人了。

有句著名的电影台词——“上天决定我们的亲戚，幸运的是我们可以选择自己的朋友。”不幸的是Erik行使这项权力并不积极。说到朋友他也只能勉强想起两个人，一个是他胸无大志的老同学、现在的司机兼保镖Azazel，还有一个则是金发尤物Emma Frost。

在一场社交酒会上，Emma被她的母亲介绍给了Erik。她脸上一直保持着无懈可击的优雅微笑，然而在她母亲转身后她就换脸似的露出了威胁的目光，低声警告Erik：“你再用德语发音念我的名字我就拗断你脖子。”Erik无言地扫了她一眼，缩了缩肩——至少她听得出来这是德语，学校里那群青春期傻帽总是憋出一股意第绪口音学他说话。实际上他曾祖父辈就不讲意第绪语了。

总有些人从歧视别人身上找优越感，在没有有色人种可供他们消遣的白人贵族学校，身为犹太人的Erik首当其冲受到歧视。其次的是身为俄罗斯移民的Azazel。然而没有人敢真的招惹这两位，对于Erik，是因为他们清楚Erik的钱可以制造多少“意外事件”来做掉别人。对于Azazel，是因为有出头鸟切身地体会过他的武力值。

在这种种条件下，Azazel成为了Erik在学校里唯一能说得上话的人——并不是朋友，Erik觉得自己不需要朋友。

一周前布置婚礼事宜，事后Emma叉着腰对他说道：“你就不能拿你该死的脑袋想个办法把新郎亲友席位填满？我可不想在婚礼当天和Azazel两个人像傻帽一样杵在荒无人烟的教堂左手席。”——Emma会是个完美的高贵仕女，前提是她没有嘴巴。

Emma一番话才让Erik切身感受迫近婚姻的庞然气息。他居然要结婚了，他确实一直在心里给自己预演婚礼。但完全不是这样的。他接到叔父从德国打来的国际长途以后在书桌边懵了五秒钟。“整个纽约的名门望族都翻不出几个适龄的Omega，毕竟自尊心过剩的美国富人在自己孩子性觉醒时发现是Omega以后大都会选择把他们扔到专门的福利院去。虽然这孩子身体有这个毛病，不过年轻而且漂亮，据说还很懂事……”Erik在脑海里把叔父的话过了一遍：“你祖父这几年身体一直不好，最大的愿望就是看你结婚生子……”

——去他妈的结婚生子！Erik愤愤地想，他有股冲动要把第一个将“人生成功”和“结婚生子”绑在一起的人从坟墓里刨出来挫骨扬灰。叔父一番言辞这么冠冕堂皇，其实Erik再明白不过对方给他安排一个身患哮喘的配偶动的是什么心思了。毕竟如果自己有了健康的子女，那叔父在Lehnsherr家的遗产继承权上可讨不到半点好处。

Erik觉得自己被叔父摆了一道，不由得心生恚怒。Emma看到他面庞上因为绷紧脸而拉出来的尖锐线条时冷静地提醒道：“Erik，你可得冷静点——你现在还不能和家里闹翻。”

Emma一句话顿时熄灭了Erik胸腔里翻滚的怒火，他像打碎牙齿和血吞一样强行咽下了这场婚姻安排。这起没有人情味的传统剧目的另一个主角，他的小未婚夫Charles Xavier，据说才十九岁。

Erik第一次见到Charles是在订婚典礼上，在配偶的年轻貌美这一点上，叔父确实没有坑他。然而一闻到对方身上散发出来的那股属于Omega的费洛蒙，Erik的五官就顿时扭曲了起来。

那股味道像是迷魂汤一样把他牵引到了最深邃黑暗的回忆里。Erik的胃里翻江倒海，那股强烈的不适感在他胸膛里绞紧他的五脏六腑。要不是多年来锻炼出来的坚硬面具，他差点就在众人面前失态了。

然而他神情里的异动没有逃过自己未婚夫的眼睛。“怎么了，Lehnsherr先生，你不舒服吗？”趁着没人注意的时候，Charles压低了声音问他。

“我没事。”Erik勾起一边唇角，露出一个有距离感的、漠然的笑容。事实上他只会这样笑。

Charles没再说什么。也许是他体贴婚约者，或者说他对谁都这么关怀，Charles朝他靠近了一点。大概他是想要靠拉近距离来以示亲近，而Erik可不买账。他不动声色地推开了Charles靠近的身体，并且若无其事地忽略了Charles朝他投来的湛蓝色的受伤眼神。

Erik送给Charles的戒指是一枚硕大的水滴蓝火蛋白石。除此之外他还分别送了一串鸽血红项链和一枚钻石胸针给Charles的母亲及妹妹添置妆奁。Erik有些疑心自己是否有必要在这场包办婚姻上投入这么多，但是他如今是纽约的名人了，如果不在形式上费点周章那群长舌媒体一定会揪着兴风作浪。像Erik一样要强的人都很反感别人对自己的事议论纷纷，尤其是自己的家事。

Charles打开那个天鹅绒盒子的时候，火蛋白石散发出来的氤氲蓝光在他的蓝色眼睛里溟濛晃动。Erik失神了一刹那，他脑海里浮现出另一双眼睛，一双他不知道颜色的眼睛。

“很美丽，谢谢你。”Charles由衷地微笑着，对他说道。

“不用谢，这是玛戈皇后送给我某个先祖的见面礼。后来每一任Lehnsherr夫人都用它当订婚戒指。”Erik漫不经心地回应。

令他大失所望地是Charles没有露出他所预料的那种大惊小怪的神情，这只家教良好出身优越的金丝雀只是淡淡地抿出一抹浅笑，得体地说道：“是吗，那真是不胜荣幸。”

事后Azazel一脸笑谑地问他：“你的小未婚夫人怎么样？”

Erik淡漠地回答：“长得还行，但是无趣。”

“得了吧，我在报纸上看到你们的合照了。‘长得还行’这个评价也太委屈别人了。”Azazel唯恐天下不乱地用胳膊肘捅了捅他。

Erik没有说话，而是打开雪茄盒子抽出一支“罗密欧与朱丽叶”抽了起来。来自哈瓦那的浑郁烟草气息在空气里弥漫了起来。Azazel不禁开口提醒：“你配偶可是患哮喘的，你不打算戒烟？”

Erik的嘴角抽动了两下，不置可否。他凝望着手中燃烧的雪茄，那股苍白的轻烟从烟头的火光里冉冉升起，像一朵朵烟火绽放后的残骸。在某个遥远的时光一隅里，纽约的天空曾经盛放出一片绚烂的烟火。烟火是人造的产物。可是人们无法控制它们，它们或开或败都秉承自己的意志，只给人们留下惊鸿一瞥的刹那回忆。

如果“Erik Lehnsherr最爱纽约哪个大区”这道题目交给别人解答，不熟悉他的人会说是曼哈顿，熟悉他的人会翻个白眼并表示：“他哪个旮沓角都不会喜欢，那个家伙不会喜欢任何东西的”。

而Erik Lehnsherr本人给出的答案——是布鲁克林。就算来日纽约消亡了，变成一片断壁残垣。Erik Lehnsherr心中也永远保留着一个坚不可摧、固若金汤的布鲁克林。那座布鲁克林只属于他一个人。

***

教堂左手边的位置坐新郎亲友，右手边的位置坐新娘亲友。左手边那一排排长椅上堆满了Erik请来的临时演员。只有Emma和Azazel是货真价实的戏剧角色。

Azazel吊儿郎当地穿着一件黑色长袍，翘着二郎腿好整以暇地看着Erik，满脸单身汉对即将步入婚姻牢笼的可怜虫的同情。Emma穿着一件象牙白塔夫绸连衣短裙，裙子一尘不染得近乎神经质，只有裙角绣着孔雀蓝的凤尾草花纹。她整个人像是个白色的小瓷瓶，瓶子里装着“洁癖”这个词实体化的药粉。

按照传统，观礼席第一排只能由夫妻双方的父母入座。然而这一排座位像是一根光秃秃的竹竿，只有一颗突兀的红色浆果粘在上面——Sharon Xavier穿着前不久从香港带回来的纪念品，一件绯红色的锦缎旗袍，脖子上挂着一串珍珠项链。洁白莹润的珍珠错落有致地点缀在旗袍上绣的扶苏草木间。旗袍两摆像两片丝织的钳子一样夹着她，把她勒得笑不出来，即使是在这样的日子里。

Sharon夫人在丈夫因哮喘突发过世后一直操持着Xavier家大小家务，有许多风闻传言她有了新欢。那些嘁嘁喳喳的八卦连Erik这个全纽约最不八卦的人都有所听闻。据说男方来自一个破落商人家庭，还带着个儿子。然而Erik对于别人的家庭秘辛一直抱有一种“关我屁事”的态度，就算Charles快成他的配偶了，Charles的家对他而言也是“别人家”。

Sharon已经年纪不小了。然而她身上依旧透着当年叱咤曼哈顿的名媛风采，浑身上下打扮得一丝不苟。在Charles眼中，母亲身上永远带着一股酒会和聚餐残留下来的烟火气息。那股味道让他觉得面前这个不是他的母亲，而是从派对狂欢上移植过来以充场面的贵妇人。

Sharon很重视自己的脸和身材，曾经有一次她发现无论怎么束腰都回复不了年轻时的腰围时，悠悠说道：“我当年真是有多想不开才会生孩子——要不断地压榨自己的青春，换取血汗钱去给孩子挥霍。等你的青春挥霍完了，他就毫不犹豫地弃你而去，去追求自己的青春了。”

而她说这番话的时候，十岁的Charles就坐在一边等着妈妈穿戴完毕。

没有人会知道Charles有没有听懂Sharon当时的话，至少Charles在那之后和Sharon出门到回来一直都表现得乖巧而愉悦。但，Charles并非普通孩子，他八岁就开始翻看伯罗奔尼撒战争史。站在这么一个智慧儿童的视角，听不懂似乎比听懂更困难。

举办的并非犹太婚礼，因为Erik不愿意把自己预期的婚礼在他和Charles身上演绎。

我要结婚了。Erik在心中默念着，这句话在他的脑仁里不断穿行，像一个哑巴闷在胸腔里的歌曲。结婚进行曲铮然响起，那一段段起伏有致的旋律像一阶阶石磴，通往高耸的危崖。人群发射出丰富多彩的眼神在他身上来回扫射，而他唯一的盔甲只有自己脸上带着标准笑容的面具。

长久以来，Erik的生活都像是一场驯兽表演。人们或猎奇或好奇地围聚在观众席上聚焦于他，却没有人敢参与其中。

他的小新郎，穿着一身笔挺的燕尾服，一双眼睛蓝的像飞燕草在海风里念给墓碑的情话。美丽、年轻，然而身患哮喘。有人解释“短暂”的意思是“有消失的危险”，而现在Erik有比这句话更好的对“短暂”的诠释：那就是站在他面前的这个人。

神父Armando的声音在耳畔响起：“请问你们俩彼此当中，有谁有什么理由认为你们的婚盟不合法吗？”

Erik愣了愣，望向身边的Charles——那一瞬他居然有种可耻的希望，希望这只顺从的小羊羔会出声反对自己母亲谋划好的终身倚靠。然而Charles让他再度失望了，他只是笑着摇了摇头。

Erik也只能照葫芦画瓢，跟着他一起对神父摇了摇头。

“那么，”神父再度发问：“在场的各位当中，有谁能提供正当的理由，指出这两位的婚姻不合法吗？”

在他发问后的短暂寂静里，Erik内心波澜起伏。毫无疑问他渴盼有个人杀出来反对他们的婚姻，然而命运之神在一天之内抛弃了他第二次。全场都是一片沉默，只有不知道哪里传来的汽车鸣笛声在那里哗哗作响。

神父点了点头，开口继续主持这场被涂脂抹粉的祭礼：“Erik Lehnsherr，你愿意接受Charles Xavier成为你的合法丈夫吗？”

“我愿意。”Erik回答。那该死的鸣笛还在远处响个不停，像是测谎器发出的尖锐嘶鸣。

“Charles Xavier，你愿意接受Erik Lehnsherr成为你的合法丈夫吗？”

“我愿意。”Charles的声音听起来居然有几分欢愉和坚定，Erik不知道是不是自己的错觉。

开始交换戒指了，戒枕上放着两枚银色的钢圈。实际上两枚戒指都是用白金铸成的，内侧刻着一小行字。一个“Charles永远爱Erik”一个“Erik永远爱Charles”，那行字以后都要贴着Erik的皮肤陪他度日了。这么一想，倒有点像烙刑。把金子打造的谎言牢牢贴在他身上，和鬼魂一样如影随形。

Erik握上了Charles的手，他又闻到了那股味道。

Erik皱了皱眉，忍耐住一切不适，勉强地维持住表面的平静，把婚戒套上了对方的无名指。整个过程Charles都在对他静静地微笑，那双蓝眼睛里闪烁着一点一点清澈的光芒，然而他身上散发的那股Omega的味道对Erik而言却是等同于尸体的腐臭在对他的灵魂施加酷刑。

Charles的妹妹穿着伴娘的雪纺长裙，腰间和脖颈上别着蓝色的缎带。她尖锐的眼神越过Charles的肩头望着Erik。感受到了对方目光里孩子气的挑衅，Erik只是置之一笑。

而Charles以为Erik的笑容是冲着他的，于是他也抬起了唇角的弧度。望着面前自己的丈夫。Erik身上散发出一股钢铁般的寒冷，那股Alpha的气息像钻入了他紧绷的衣料，紧紧地攫住了他的皮肤。

Charles不敢置信自己居然能够嫁给Erik Lehnsherr。

***

婚礼结束，Charles和Erik同乘一辆车回他们今后共同的家。车内一片沉默，他和Erik都没有开口。

Charles扭头去看自己丈夫的侧脸——刀削斧砍，坚毅而冷峻的面部线条。那张脸像一把砸不开的锁，阴沉森冷地对试图入侵的人发出警告。即便他就在自己近在咫尺的身旁，可那双眼睛却让人觉得他仿佛远在天涯海角。

Charles曾经打开过这把锁，然而被锁住的人似乎已经不记得了。不过那样也不错。在第一眼见到Erik的时候Charles就认出了他，可是他不打算提醒Erik某段隐秘的回忆。毕竟自己那个时候骗了他，那都是过去的事了，过去的东西就永远放在角落里蒙尘才是正确的选择。他和Erik需要的是一个崭新的开始。

这样想着，Charles心中感到一股温暖的甜蜜。毫无疑问，他深爱着眼前的这个男人，从他十六岁开始起他就爱着他了。

Lehnsherr家的宅邸透着一股欧洲人身在异乡的旅愁，它像是开在红土坡上一朵冰霜凝聚的花。冰冷、内敛、优美而毫无家的实质。道边一排法国梧桐，丝绒般的萌荫把阳光搅碎榨汁，变成一滩流动的斑斓波光。

“这些梧桐明天开始移植，在它们被挪走前麻烦你不要靠近那里。”Erik没有情绪的声音在车厢里响起，“后花园也不要靠近。”

“谢谢，但是移植走也太可惜了，其实我……”

“没什么可惜的。”Erik生硬地打断了他：“不过是几棵树罢了。你要是哮喘发作，麻烦的可就是我。”

Charles闻言垂下了头，Erik的语气里似乎带着无形的刺，像冷锐的霰弹一样喷溅到他身上。初时只觉得一阵凌冽寒意，过了很久以后摸到了血的温热才感受到了痛楚。

——他不忌讳别人提起“哮喘”这个词，然而这并不代表这个词不会刺痛他的心。Xavier家的门廊里一整列先辈们的画像，半数以上的人死因都不约而同地是哮喘。其中也包括Charles的父亲。

这祸及子孙的灾殃是Xavier家世代相传的不动产，顺着亲属的血一直流淌下来，流到了Charles的身上。然而米已成炊，Erik已经无法拒绝这一切了。他只能当成自己从Xavier领养了一只金丝雀，何况Charles是个装潢门面的好玩偶不是吗？

Charles从母家带来了一个贴身男仆Alex Summers和一个保镖Logan Howlett。Alex是个看上去有些玩世不恭的Beta。而Logan，这个肌肉发达、对周遭一切似乎都爱理不理的人，和Erik一样是个Alpha。

Erik对此感到有些意外，不知道Sharon夫人安排一个Alpha给Charles一个Omega当贴身保镖的用意是什么。他进门前对着倚在门柱上的Logan扫视了一眼，对方却连看都没看他。就算对着Charles，Logan也只是点头示意。

Erik觉得自己有必要好好观察Charles和Logan，如果说这两个人之间真的像他想的一样有什么的话，那么他就能从这场婚姻里解脱了。

一阵风卷起了夏日蓊郁的植物馨香，而天光很快就黯淡了下来。大片的乌云纷纷聚集，像参与邪恶祭祀的女巫的漆黑裙摆。被剪秃的枯槁树枝在突然袭来的狂风里啼饥号寒，在夏日的傍晚营造出冬季的萧索。雨丝纷纷坠落，来势汹涌，砸碎在梧桐叶上的声音如同铁蹄飒踏。

这场夏日暴雨的狂想曲一直延续到夜阑人静也未有止息的意思。连绵雨丝仿佛水晶制成的鸟笼栏杆一样包裹住了Lehnsherr家。透过雨帘望去是一扇扇被填满灯光的玻璃窗，最大的那一扇落地窗后Erik拉上了窗帘。转过身去看正端坐在床边散发着沐浴后芬芳的Charles。

在这个房间里，他们彼此的气息无处不在。Erik闭上眼睛，把胸臆里翻腾的不适感强行压抑下去。这是必须完成的仪式，如果Charles身为他的配偶却始终没有被标记的话，媒体们估计会兴奋得张牙舞爪。

这张婚床宽阔而舒适，就算是两个人睡也能在中间隔开很宽的距离。想到这个，Erik稍微宽心了一点。他睁开眼睛扫了Charles一眼，壁灯下Charles苍白的脸上氤氲着一抹红晕，像是颙望情人时的温柔踟蹰。这让他那张像是从阿尔丰斯•慕夏的画上拓下来的脸多了一份血肉的实感。

“你会吗？”Erik没头没脑地问了一句。

Charles轻笑一声：“虽然我母亲认为性知识是不洁的，可是感谢和谷歌和亨利•米勒。”

窗外传来一声声雨水拍打梧桐叶的声音，壁灯被关上了，黑暗像被打翻的墨汁一样顷刻淹没室内。Erik靠近了Charles，那股味道像是一只芳香的鬼魂，伸出手来抚摸他的身体发肤。Charles紧张地摸索向这个靠近他的身影。室外的光透过窗帘投入室内，把他们勾勒得像画上的剪影。而Erik的身体触感也像影子一样透着一股凉意。

Erik的味道似乎比他的情欲要主动得多，那股侵略性的Alpha气息和他的吻一起掠过Charles被扯开的衣襟间。Charles觉得紧张，于是他咬住了自己的食指。Erik的吻一路向下滑去，最后落在了敞开的睡袍下摆里。

“……”手指一定被咬出血了，一股生涩的铁锈味在舌尖弥漫开，属于金属的情欲气息。他一时间感到有些害怕，Erik的嘴唇和舌头附着在他的大腿根部那块敏感的皮肤上。他的味道拍打在上面，混合着呼吸的灼热还有丝缕的湿意。窗外的雨水拍抚弄着梧桐叶，Erik的唇舌抚弄着他未经人事的肌肤。

从来没有人教过他取悦自己的夫婿，事实上不仅仅是他，人们都觉得Omega天生知道该在床上怎么浪。Charles只在书籍和网络里隐约摸索过性爱的轮廓，知道程序大概是怎么回事。但是看着动物被杀和自己躺在砧板上的感觉是不同的。因为Omega的身份，愿意和他接触的人根本没有几个。人的气息让他感到陌生且惶惑。

Charles努力地放松下来。Erik握住他的膝盖，他的手很冷，和婚戒的金属硬度压在Charles的皮肤上。Erik的舌尖划过Charles的大腿和胯部的交界线，一股麻痒的快感让Charles颤栗了一下。他仍旧不敢把手指从牙齿间拿出来，下身的刺激让他眼里布满了泪水，欲望也开始充血挺立了。

Erik的吻和他的手不同，那是湿热得像地狱一样的纠缠。他像品尝一道菜肴一样对Charles那块敏感的禁区细嚼慢咽。然而Erik心中明白，这场性爱之所以娴熟那是因为这和他以往的一夜情经历没什么不同。对于罗马教廷视作罪行的无关爱的肉欲，他可是驾轻就熟。

Omega的费洛蒙味道在房间里越发浓郁了，那味道似乎是有触感，那是包裹着丝绸的钩子，滑腻而尖锐，用沾染血腥和噩梦的寒冷勾住了他。厄洛斯从阿芙洛狄忒的花园里取来了苦泉，潺潺地淌过他的神经末梢。普绪克在他的裤裆里复苏了，炽热滚烫，蠢蠢欲动。

把全身心都沉进岩浆一样翻涌跌宕的欲望里去承受炼狱的炙烤，就不会对那股缠绵的病态费洛蒙气息而感到恶心不适了。梧桐叶被雨水摧残的声音叮叮咚咚，像某种冷冰冰的起哄。其间夹杂着两人粗重得近乎振动声带的呼吸声。

意志坚定点，Erik。他对自己说。你只要干他，标记他，让他受孕，这就够了。

“Erik。”Charles突然出声叫他，他的食指还放在自己的齿缝间，所以声音听起来含糊不清：“以后我们的孩子要叫什么名字？”

“唔，”Erik停下了对欲火的撩拨，侧头思索了一会：“男孩就叫Pietro，女孩就叫Wanda吧。”

“Pietro，Wanda……”Charles咀嚼着这两个名字：“可是……为什么？Wanda是德语名字，而Pietro却是意大利语名字。”

“大概是德意志和意大利友谊万岁？”Erik闷闷地说。

Charles发出一声轻笑——在此之前，从来没有人为Erik那冰冻三尺的幽默感笑出来过。但是取这个名字的真正原因Erik是不会告诉Charles的。

然而在这个雨夜种种兵荒马乱的声音里突兀地杀出一场小型叛乱，床头的移动电话突然高声鸣叫，拉撒路一样撞击着房间里沉重压抑如棺木的黑暗。

Erik从Charles的双腿间抬起了身体，Charles松开双唇放开了自己的食指。“啪”的一声壁灯灯光复活了，打破了这片影子戏剧的情欲魔咒。Erik把话筒从床头柜上拿下来，皱着眉头和那头通话。他的声音冷漠而平静，要不是那被汗水打湿的凌乱额发，Charles近乎要怀疑刚才在这里和他缠绵的是另一个人。

Erik挂上了电话，短促地叹了口气，转过身来看自己的新婚丈夫。Charles身上挂着的白棉布睡袍像块即将被剥离开的糖纸，里面那颗奶糖已经开始融化了，汗津津且软绵绵。

“发生什么了？”Charles发问，他的声音里有股诱惑的沙哑，像一架生锈的唱片机哼着情窦初开的小曲。

“突然事件，一起生意，涉及好几百万。”Erik言简意赅地描述完毕，就从床上爬了起来，光着身子走向了更衣用的小隔间。他的手刚搭上那扇拉门的把手，Charles犹疑的声音就从身后怯怯地传来——

“你就……这样走了？”

Erik对着门笑了一下，把笑意维持在脸上转过头来看着Charles，说道：“你可以自己解决。”

“可是……”Charles望着他，眼中是毫无掩饰的失落。然而他只过了半晌就找回了平时的镇静平和，勉力挤出一抹笑容，低声说道：“那么我在这里等你。”

“不必了。”Erik一把拉开了更衣间的门，迈步走了进去。

直到楼下的车道传来轮胎碾压过路面的声音，Erik残留在他双腿间的体温让Charles还是不能确切地感受到他的离去。Erik的气息仍旧在这间房间里鼓动着，紧贴着Charles的身体，像步步紧迫的暧昧撩拨。

Charles叹了口气，把手伸向自己的下体。前面早已软了下去，可是后面却一片滑腻腻的酸胀。在自慰方面Charles没什么经验，家里的抑制剂总是准备得很充足。而Charles近乎没怎么和Alpha接触过，Logan和Erik不一样，Logan打他乳臭未干的时候就跟着他，Logan的气息对他而言就像氧气一样稀松平常。

Charles蜷缩进被褥间，然而他身体内部升起的空虚咬蚀着他。他分明是今天的主角，今天所有人的忙碌都是为他，所有人的笑脸和逢迎都是为他。然而在潇潇雨声里他感到了一股彻骨的寒意，顺着脊梁攀进他的四肢百骸。

对着群山大声呼喊，没有回音的空旷即是寂寞。而潮水般的回音汹涌起伏地包围了你，你却还清醒明了自己身边空无一人，这即是孤独。

Charles抱紧了自己的双膝，他咬紧了口腔内壁，那里弥留着自己鲜血的腥甜。然而Erik没有吻他，新婚之夜缠绵他齿间的是自己腥热的血。

梧桐叶在雨水里呜咽着，Charles下床披上外套，拉开了窗帘。雨夜里的月亮看上去像长了睫毛，月色毛茸茸地缠绕在雨丝上。他在母家的房间窗户里看过去的月亮总是像颗滚落在纽约繁华灯火里的玻璃球，而这边的窗户上垂落着葳蕤的藤萝，繁茂的叶片把月亮抓在指缝里，把月光晕染上了夏夜溽热的香气。

就算Erik叫他别等，他也还是一直固执地等了下去。因为他相信自己的新婚丈夫不会太晚回来。然而到了后半夜车道上才响起了动静，Charles正睡眼朦胧地把头抵在窗户玻璃上，一下就被惊醒了。

Erik喝得酩酊大醉不省人事，一个金发小姐和一个红皮肤的男人一左一右地把他掺了进来。管家Magda一脸担忧地跟在后面，金发小姐转头叮嘱她：“快去拿点解酒的东西来。”于是Magda匆匆下去了。

Charles从窗边站起来，皱着眉头看着酒气熏天的Erik，问：“怎么回事？”

“喝醉了呗。”Emma撇了撇嘴，说着和Azazel一起用力地把死人一样的Erik给扔到床上。

“我该称呼您为‘老板娘’吗？”Emma抬起即使是半夜三更也被涂得根根分明的眼睫毛，毫无敬意地看着Charles：“我是Emma Frost，boss的私人助理，说得通俗点就是‘专门替Erik Lehnsherr收拾烂摊子的人’。”

“很高兴认识你，Frost小姐。”Charles一边腹诽自己当然知道私人助理是什么，一边礼貌地微笑，朝她伸出手。

“时候不早了，我们就此告辞。”Emma看都没看他伸出的手一眼，转身就走出了房门，Azazel在她背后对着Charles歉意地耸了耸肩，脸上挂着玩味的笑和Emma一起出去了。

Charles看了一眼自己尴尬地停顿在半空的手，抿了抿嘴唇把手收了回来。好吧，他不会介意这种小事。作为一个Omega，这种事他早就体会得够多了，这根本没什么。

Magda端着一杯茶水上来了，她看着Charles，歉意地笑了笑，柔声询问：“夫人，请去一边休息好吗？这边我收拾就够了，不用劳烦您的。”她说得委婉客气，其实是在暗示Charles他的帮忙只会碍事。Charles只得坐在床边看Magda帮Erik灌茶水脱外套，闹腾了一番后已经快天亮了。Magda收拾好东西恭敬地退了出去，整个房间再度只剩下了他和Erik。

外面雨还在淅淅沥沥地下，只是雨势没有那么猛烈了。那些梧桐树就要被移走，整个晚上都像是它们的告别演出。Erik躺在床的另一侧，呼吸沉稳悠长，带着熏人的酒气。睡着后的Erik，看上去并没有他醒着的时候那样冷酷凌厉。他的睫毛垂了下来，在淡青色的熹微黎明里扇动着。

Charles慢慢地朝他靠了过去，这是他终身的伴侣，然而Erik的手脚是那样冰冷，仿佛他生来没有体温。Charles把Erik的双手握了起来，捂在了自己的胸前。他紧紧地贴在Erik身上，别扭地换了好几个姿势，以寻求能温暖Erik的最佳位置。

他把头靠在Erik的锁骨下，Erik的呼吸声在头顶掠过。Charles脸上漾起了一丝笑意，闭上了眼睛准备在丈夫的身边进入梦境。

窗外的雨滴渐渐止息了，稀疏的雨声像一个刚开始学钢琴的人小心翼翼在琴键上敲出的乐曲。

Erik的嘴唇突然动了动，他的声音别样温柔，喊出了一个名字——

“Cosimo。”

那声呼唤落在Charles的头顶上，和整个夜晚的雨水的寒冷一起，从Charles的天灵盖兜头灌下。

***  
（本章所有黑框里的内容都是Charles的日记）

 

【我今年十六岁了，按长辈的话，就是“到了人生新的阶段”。父亲以前叫我记日记，说把人生的轨迹记录下来是件趣事。然而，我的生活平淡无奇，渐渐地日记里全是记录今天看了什么书。这是一种徒劳吗？我想不是。至少在面对日记本的时候我可以静下心来，在一天的末尾里得到思考的闲暇。  
我十六岁了，这意味这再过一两年我就会开始发情，然后嫁人。每一个Omega都是这样，我不认为自己会有什么特权去破例。人们常说“安然若素”，实际上这句话里充满了对无力改变现状的悲哀啊。但是，在那之前，我想任性一次。】

三年前那个秋老虎的尾巴，冷锋的先行部队在纽约的上空滚过。Alex蹑手蹑脚地敲开Charles的房门，鬼鬼祟祟地钻进了Charles的房间里。

那时候的Charles要比现在的他要瘦弱苍白得多，一个身患哮喘的Omega贵公子，像只小猫一样被关在家里了十六年。他的活动范围不被允许超过自家花园，在花粉弥漫的季节他连房间门都不能出。

Charles只能透过书籍和网络看外面的世界，家里那堵高高的砖红色围墙矗立在他面前，他哪也去不了。只有Raven旅游回来的时候会给他讲一些有趣的见闻，然而这形同于望梅止渴。随着十六岁生日的到来，Charles做出了一个叛逆大胆的计划——他要偷偷溜出去。

他仔细地查了纽约的交通路线，规划好了这次逃家之旅的每一个站点。Alex打开手里那个神秘的袋子，把里面的东西拿了出来。“这是我的旧外套。”他说道，把衣服抛给Charles。“还有，这是你要的隐形眼镜……不过我不太明白，这些有什么用？”

“我要是穿自己的衣服出去，他们准会查到，然后在寻人启事上登我的穿着。至于隐形眼镜，也是为了防止他们在寻人启事上登我眼睛颜色。”

Alex咯咯地笑了起来，敬佩的称赞：“还是你考虑得周全。呐，这个是我拿你给我现金去开的卡，用的是我老爸的名字。还有这个是口罩，这个是纽约地图……”

Charles把Alex带来的东西一一收进帆布包里，诚恳地感谢道：“谢谢你，Alex。”

“别客气。”Alex拍了拍他的肩膀，“我们是好哥们。”

Charles抬头朝他一笑，目光里闪烁着歉意：“我这一离家出走，你就麻烦了。”

“没什么麻烦的，我装傻就行了，难道他们还能打我么？”Alex爽朗一笑。

几分钟后，Charles从浴室里走了出来，他的蓝眼睛已经变成了黑色，Alex那件对他而言过大的外套松松垮垮地罩在他身上。

“趁着天还没亮大家都还没醒，快点溜吧。”Alex笑嘻嘻地把他送了出去，走出了屋子，从一条灌木丛中的小径绕到后门。纽约没有黑得彻底的夜，夜色是浑浑噩噩的半透明的青灰，像浮着冰渣的酒。

Charles一出门就戴上了口罩，他可不想还没逃家几步就哮喘发作被送回去。

“Charles，旅途愉快。”Alex朝他挥了挥手就闪回了屋里去。Charles深吸一口气，出世以来第一次无人陪伴地迈出家门。曼哈顿的市井喧嚣从黎明的天空那头隐约传来，这是人世的味道，温暖而热闹。

这次逃家行动他没有告诉Raven，因为他的妹妹肯定会尖叫着反对。Raven身为一个女性Alpha仿佛天生保护欲过剩，就算是去参加酒会她也会勒令Charles坐在角落里然后搬来一堆吃的堆在他边上，并且用凶恶的目光吓走每一个上前来试图搭讪的人。

事实上Charles一开始并没料到情况会是这样，Raven在十二岁的时候被Xavier家过继。那时候被从福利院里接来的Raven穿着一条脏兮兮的裙子，Alpha性别刚刚觉醒的她目光里有股野兽的凶狠和防备，身上散发着一股Alpha的凌冽气息，令人不敢靠近。

那时候Charles想，这就是他的妹妹了，他以后要好好照顾她、保护她。

然而到了后来才发现，Raven要比他独立得多，结果反过来是Raven一直在照顾他。

Charles长长地吁了一口气，清晨的街道空气并不像家中一样窒闷沉浑。他只有两天时间，所以他打算先去康尼岛，再去布鲁克林。他并不想让家里人担心太久。

周末的康尼岛挤满了人，即便这个季节没有热狗大赛和美人鱼表演。废弃的摩天轮矗立在秋天强弩之末的阳光下，Charles绕着海滩散步了一圈，又在各大游乐设施的门口围观了一下，根据游客的表情和尖叫来想象玩这些东西的快感。他没打算去参与，虽说他离家出走了，可他没打算作更多的死。

黄昏到来，他去买了个蛋筒冰淇淋，坐在路边的长椅上拉下口罩来慢慢地舔着。母亲不允许他吃这些。冰淇淋的味道没他想象的那么梦幻，不过也算实现了一个梦想，他为此感到满足。黄昏的光穿透焜黄的树叶落在他因为长期足不出户而毫无血色的脸颊上，Charles晃着脚，望着如织的游人脸上露出了天真的笑意。

【今天就这样了。其实一整天下来我都有些心怀惴惴，但是却又觉得很刺激。大概这就是所谓“背德的快感”？秋天黄昏下的纽约车站像皮拉内西的铜版画。“Passion”（激情）的拉丁词根不正是“Patior”（我受苦）么？酒店前台小姐因为我是Omega而狐疑地打量了我许久，不过房间里床单很柔软整洁，淋浴系统也很舒服。晚安，我要去享受我的Junior’s芝士蛋糕了。】

第二天纽约的太阳照常是有些灰扑扑的绯红色，像一张久历风尘的红颜，在城市的喧嚣和嘈乱里依旧光鲜亮烈。太阳升起来又慢慢地沉下去，无论纽约多么繁华阜盛都无法让太阳为其多停留片刻。

Erik Lehnsherr抱着一束花，迈着哲学家特有的沉重脚步慢慢踱过布鲁克林的街区。但是Erik对思考哲学问题半点天赋都没有，他板着脸，脑海里回荡着白天的工作报表和难吃的吞拿鱼三明治。

作为一个事业有成的Alpha到了这个年纪还是单身其实很正常，Alpha们不像Omega一样结婚就是他们的事业。他们要花费很多时间来打拼赚钱、站稳根基。而Erik的祖父在年初中风以后就不停地给他施加压力，要他赶紧成家。

Erik对于结婚这件事一点兴趣都没有。婚姻就像宠物，看别人养的是很可爱，可是自己一旦养起来才发现它会到处漏屎，还要喂饭洗澡。Erik打算中年以后草草娶个Beta就了事了。他不能娶Omega，因为某个阴暗的隐秘，他对Omega生理性地抵触。

听到一阵喧闹，Erik才突然想起这已经不是在治安良好的曼哈顿了。他扭头朝喧闹声传来的方向看去，只见一个醉态毕露、形容猥琐的老头把一个孩子压在墙壁上动手动脚。那孩子带着个大口罩，一双黑眼睛露在外面，眼神里满是惊恐。

“小可爱，来让我把香肠放进你的洞里，用我的大结让你爽到哭泣，怎么样？”老头一边打着酒嗝一边嚷嚷着令人作呕的亵词。

一声火花的裂响，Erik内心深处最痛楚、最愤恨的记忆被挑了起来，像根橡皮筋一样被拉长然后松开，在他的血肉上弹出一道触电般的惊痛。等到反应过来，Erik已经把那个矮小的少年护在了身后，脸上散发着冰冷的杀意望着面前的糟老头。

“快给我滚，不然我把你那引以为傲的结割下来塞到你这张恶心的脏嘴里。”Erik的目光里迸射出尖锐的怒火，声音的冷硬像可以削金断玉。

醉汉夹着尾巴灰溜溜地逃了。一个软糯的声音从他身后传了过来：“谢谢你，我的朋友。”

Erik转过身来的时候闻到了一股芬芳——Omega的味道，但是这一回他没有产生任何不良反应，没有作呕，没有头晕。面前这个戴着兜帽和大口罩的黑眼睛少年大概还没开始发情，他的味道闻起来是如此清新怡人，像还未结果的柠檬树。

一阵车灯划过，少年胸口反射出金属品的光辉——那是一个被打造得十分精美的钥匙项链，应该是订制的，因为Erik没有在市面上看到过这个造型的钥匙项链。

“这个点在布鲁克林逛，你对纽约的治安也太有自信了。”Erik冷冷地说。一般这种情况下他都会一言不发地转身离去留个潇洒的背影，但是今天是个特别的日子。

“我以为没事的。”面前的小Omega似乎没见过世面，隔着兜帽挠着头，嗫嚅着说。

“快点回家吧。你一个Omega如果真的遇到那种事，法院顶多判个‘四级强奸’。”Erik苦笑了一下，低头看着手中的那束百合，苍白的花瓣上凝固着洒上去的水珠，在昏黄的街灯下像一颗颗无法坠落的眼泪。

“我现在可回不了家。”小Omega抬头看着他，在这个距离下Erik才发现他的眼睛之所以是黑色是因为他戴着隐形眼镜。Erik不禁心中一动——这双眼睛真正的颜色会是什么呢？

“为什么？”Erik问。

“我出来是为了看今晚的烟火晚会，看完了再回去。”小Omega眯起了眼睛，Erik能够感受到口罩那头他的笑意。

Erik紧绷的后背难得地放松了下来，那股清新的Omega费洛蒙若有似无地缠绕着他的鼻尖。他许久没有过这样的体验了，这股味道令他心中某个晦涩冰冷的角落松弛了下来，让他胸腔里涤荡起甘冽温和的青草吐息。

“你这样可不行。”他神差鬼使地说：“我陪你。”

小Omega似乎很惊喜，不知真色的眼瞳在暧昧的灯光下闪烁着兴奋和喜悦。“那太好了，我的朋友。”他诚挚地说。“我也不想一个人。”

“不过先陪我去个地方。”Erik说着，低头看了手中的花束。

【如果Raven知道我就这样陪着一个陌生的Alpha去了一个死胡同，她估计会把生平用过的所有粗话堆起来臭骂我一顿。这位先生，嗯，姑且叫他“鲨鱼笑先生”吧。不过世界上大概没有这么性感的鲨鱼？管他呢。他看上去有点可怕，但是我后来才知道，每个可怕的人内心都有点不可言说的伤痛。正是因为知道痛苦的滋味，所以才做出一副冷漠的样子来保护自己。】

小巷里一片昏暗，车灯和人声从外面掠过，却照不进来。正是因为没有掺杂那些混沌的灯光，所以这条巷子里的月色才格外纯粹。小巷尽头摆满了燃烧的蜡烛，还放着一束束鲜花，都无一例外地是百合。

在摇曳的烛火包围间放着一架相框，照片里的女孩对着摄像头粲然微笑，那绚烂的笑容把她有几分冷硬的五官线条都柔化了。然而那抹笑容是灰白色的，看上去有股肃穆的哀凉。

“漂亮的女孩儿。”Charles轻声说道。

“她是我妹妹。”Erik的目光里看不出哀恸和忧郁，在小巷里仿佛静止的黑暗中，他的目光看上去分外幽深。

Charles没有像别人一样用猎奇的目光来刺探这刺探那，也没假惺惺地说一堆无关痛痒的安慰，他只是靠近了他，伸出手来小心翼翼地握住了Erik的手。他的味道里有股体温的暖意，正如他的手心透出来的温柔温度一样。温暖从他的指尖渗进了Erik的掌心纹路里，流进了他的血脉中。那股温暖仿佛在朝他脉脉低语：我在你身边。

Erik的心跳声加快了，他不禁收紧了五指，把身边这个小Omega的手掌牢牢握紧。他想拥抱他，吻他，然而他不能这么做。他是Alpha，对方是Omega，费洛蒙让他们的接触如同烈火和热油。如果不小心翼翼地保持距离，他就会毁掉这个少年，他还这么年幼，比Ruth当年还要年幼。他不能这么做。

烟火在湖边盛放，湖水扩张了天空的疆域。天空和湖面开出并蒂双生的烟火。Erik和Charles坐在湖边，并不知道湖中的烟火是离得更近还是更远。

Charles坐在长椅上晃着脚，目光静静地凝视着天空上的百花争艳斗丽。Erik扭过头来望着他，烟火的影子投射在他不知真色的眼瞳里，像两面镜子，清澈得不染尘世喧嚣。

“你为什么一直戴着这个口罩？”Erik问。

“因为我小时候脸烧伤了，这块地方非常丑陋，所以要遮住。”Charles随口扯了个谎——一个后来他会为此后悔的谎。

Erik蹙紧了眉头，语重心长地开始进行思想教育：“人的美与丑和脸上的疤痕无关。你自己都不接受自己脸上的缺陷，怎么能让别人接受它？”说着，他伸手就要去摘Charles脸上的口罩。Charles连忙低下头紧紧地将口罩捂住。

“好吧。”Erik叹了口气。“你总有一天会明白的。”

——其实我是怕家里人登了寻人启事然后被你发现我是离家出走。Charles想。

烟火在天空纷纷绽放，留下一块块灰扑扑的残骸，过不多久，残骸也消失了。新的烟火又升了起来。Charles突然扭头看向Erik，说道：“闭上眼睛。”

Erik不明所以地看着他。

“我说，闭上眼睛。”Charles有些急切地说：“而且不许睁开。”

真是小孩子。Erik想着，嘴角挂起一抹笑，闭上了眼睛。虽然他很想把眼睛撑开一条缝看这个小Omega要搞什么鬼。但是仔细一想又觉得他没必要违背对一个小孩子的承诺。于是他乖乖地阖紧了双目。

一朵烟火蓦地升起，将整个纽约照耀得亮如白昼。Charles摘下了口罩，他深吸一口流动着灼热的空气。不知为何，在这个男人面前摘下口罩居然让他有股坦诚相见的裎裸感。他把脸朝Erik凑了过去，轻轻地吻了那两片薄薄的嘴唇。

【我吻他了。既然决定任性两天，那么干脆任性个彻底。例如放纵自己去吻自己心爱的男人。】

烟火腾空升起，在空中纷纷盛放、衰老、死亡。一片欢呼声和吵扰声里，Erik的嘴唇带着一抹夜风的凉意。他差点就睁开了眼睛，可是又怕这个小孩子会因此而生气。黑暗里那两片柔软而温热的嘴唇，蜻蜓点水般羞涩地急急掠过。像一颗流星，转瞬即逝，却在他幽暗而空洞的内心里擦出一道雪亮炽热的光辉。

公园里不知道是哪里在放艾丽西亚•凯斯的歌——“就是那时，我爱上了你。就是那时，你成了我的唯一。就是那时，你偷走了我的心……”

***

有一段Charles后来不记得了。三年时光可以让人忘记很多事，他只记得清最重要的部分，也就是那个烟火下的吻。

而他不记得的，就是那个时候Erik问他：“你叫什么名字？”

Charles情急之下想起了自己最近在看的一本意大利小说，就脱口而出主角的名字：“Cosimo。”接着，他问Erik：“你呢？”

“我？”Erik笑着，看着这个偷吻他以后又以迅雷不及掩耳之势戴回口罩的小鬼，沉声说：“你很快就会知道我的名字的。”

——我会回去，查出你的父母，跟他们商议。再跟你订婚。等你成年之后，娶你。

补充设定说明：  
本文里Alpha的性觉醒时期大概在11-12岁。Omega的性觉醒时期浮动较大，早的在八九岁，晚的二十多岁。Beta没有真正意义上的性觉醒。  
关于标记移除手术，虽然它的存在给Omega带来一点自由的希望，但是手术本身存在极高风险（也有受到幕后的经济和政策遏制而无法将技术提高的因素）。很可能因为医疗事故而不得不切除整个腺体造成把Omega变成无性人或者直接死亡的后果。（Whatever，这都是伪科学


	5. Chapter 5

【第五章】

Love is destructive.

 

Charles不过睡了一小会，却做了无数个梦。

他梦见十岁性觉醒的时候母亲看他的眼神，那目光落在他脸上几乎要发出耳光的脆响来；他梦见十二岁的时候每天看着Raven去上学而自己却只能呆在家里；他梦见十四岁的时候在宴席上偷偷和Raven溜到楼梯上找一个吉普赛女人算命，那个女人说他将来会嫁给一个金棕色头发的犹太人，Raven未来的伴侣则会是个科学狂人的闷骚宅男，Raven对此嗤之以鼻，钱都不付就拉着Charles在女人发出的罗姆语咒骂里溜走了。

那些梦境像车轮一样碾过Charles的脑海，发出筋疲力尽的喘息切分音。那是永远也驶不到岸的车轮，拖拽着他沉入泥沼。黑色的污泥淹没了他，泥潭里的妖怪伸出树根一样的指爪掐住他的胸口。他大声呼救，冰冷的污水顿时灌进了喉咙。

Charles张着嘴在床上醒来，窗帘被夏日骄阳穿刺出半透明的质感。窗帘上的金线刺绣闪闪发亮，像俄狄浦斯从自己和女儿共同的母亲的殓衣上摘下来刺瞎自己双目的金别针。噩梦醒来的阳光要比辗转难眠时的月意更容易唤醒人的泪水。Charles感到脸颊上一道冰冷的轨迹，小蛇一样逶迤在皮肤上面。他定了定神，抬手擦掉了泪痕。他可以十分娴熟地装作自己从未哭过，这样就可以营造出他从不伤心的骗局，而欺骗对象正是他自己。

Erik早已起床，另一侧的被子凌乱地摊在那里，像个被兔子弃置已久的巢穴一样冰冷。整间屋子里弥漫着一股刺鼻的酒气和窗外传来的陌生草木清香。费洛蒙的浑郁早已散去，这间屋子丝毫不像一间刚被用来度过新婚之夜的房间。

Xavier家的早晨不是这样的，母亲的作息时间都是根据宴饮和酒会的时间来安排。所以屋子里很少有安静的时候。更何况每天早上Raven都会准时来拍他的门，让他把自己替她完成的学校作业交给她。

Charles望了一眼墙壁上那座挂钟——他才睡了三个小时，因为神经紧张和睡眠不足带来的尖锐刺痛钻着他的脑子，像牙医手中的锯子，一边切割着他的神经一边发出嗡嗡的声响。如果侧耳细听，会发现组成那些声响的是一个低沉和缓、温柔得像反射在钢铁上的月色一样的声音，它们都在呼唤一个名字。

Charles用双手捂住太阳穴，他决定等自己精神好些再思考这个问题。然而当下他的思想却不受控制地开始转动——他的丈夫爱别人，爱到在梦里都会心心念念喊他名字。他该怎么办？按理说他该为这起婚姻的强制性感到庆幸，这让Erik不得不娶他，但是很快他就觉得这样的思想太过肮脏并为此责怪自己。

——他要放手么？可是，他根本没有自主权。他在霸占一个爱着别人的男人，Erik不应当比他更可怜吗？

头痛和苦恼像只小虫子一样啮咬着他，那些问题像一把把刀片一样搅着他的内脏，刀刀见血。直到Alex敲门的声音打断了他自虐一样的思绪。

“少爷，您起床了吗？”Alex的声音隔着门板传来。

“得了，Alex。你的声音足够把十个睡死的聋子惊醒。”Charles用力地捂了一下额头，沉闷地作答道。门外传来了Alex的轻笑，接着这位Charles青梅竹马的男仆推开门走了进来，他非常罕见地衣冠整洁，连蝴蝶结都端端正正地系在脖子正中央。

Charles诧异地看着他：“你怎么了？”

Alex耸了耸肩，露出一个轻佻的无奈表情：“Magda女士要求的，她说Lehnsherr先生有低血压，讲得文艺点就是‘床的阴暗面’，如果早上哪位仆人不修边幅的样子被他看到的话，就会是萨拉热窝事件引起第一次世界大战。”

Charles闻言悚然一惊，他想起了自己被Raven百般诟病的睡相，如果Erik早上一睁开眼看到的就是他乱七八糟地拧成不同姿势趴在床上的场景……Charles不禁打了个寒噤，制止自己再想下去。“Lehnsherr先生人呢？”Charles问。

“他去公司了。”Alex回答，他看Charles的目光里带着犹疑的询问：“昨天晚上……”

Charles出于本能一样地袒护Erik，装出一副若无其事的样子解释：“他的生意出了突发变故，必须要去解决。你知道的，他抽不开身，所以连蜜月都取消了。”

Alex露出岔岔的神色：“生意的事比自己的新婚丈夫还重要？”

“Alex。”Charles的声音冷肃了起来，Alex闻言立刻收敛了神色，不情愿地垂下头道歉：“我失言了。”

“不，我不是这个意思。”Charles温和地说：“你要知道这已经不是在Xavier家了，你这样喜怒动辄形于色，让我很担心。”

“我知道了。”Alex不好意思地挠了挠头。

为了活跃气氛，Charles笑了笑，用轻松的声音打趣道：“其实也没那么糟，我喜欢事业心重的男人。何况他不老是粘着我，也就不会太亲密以至于给他机会厌烦我了。”

Alex配合地展颜微笑，向以往一样服侍Charles梳洗更衣。Charles拉开更衣间的门，顿时感到一股五彩斑斓的灾难扑面而来，Erik的衣橱简直像副精神分裂患者的涂鸦，如果Erik是个明星的话，他的街拍大概能养活一大票时尚灾难专栏的评论员。Charles轻叹一口气，感慨：“看来我丈夫的品味和他的容貌是成反比的。”

“据说他平时公共场合穿的衣服都是Frost小姐挑选的。”Alex带着幸灾乐祸的表情开始分享从仆从里打探到的小道消息：“以前还要更加可怕呢。”

Charles撇了撇嘴唇，不置可否地去翻自己的衬衣和外套。不得不说他的衣物在这堆多姿多彩的布料垃圾中简直像一股清泉。

 

用过早餐后Charles的精神稍微好了一点，他叫住了正准备收拾餐具的Magda，十分礼貌地问：“请问先生对薄荷过敏么？”

Magda摇了摇头，毕恭毕敬地回答：“不会。”

“那么，可以麻烦你每天早上在先生的茶水里掺点薄荷叶吗？听说先生有低血压，薄荷可以缓解起床后的头痛和胸闷。”Charles说。

Magda若有所思地点了点头，回答：“这个方法不错，我会试试的。”

Charles温和地笑了笑。

早餐过后Raven来了电话，她的声音听起来十分紧张：“Charles，你新婚夜还顺利吗？”

“顺利”这个词不得不说有些微妙，Charles张着嘴支吾了一会，才回答：“我们都累了，所以早早就睡了。”

“嘁，这就累了？”Raven开始迫不及待开始攻讦自己哥夫：“他是不是人事不行啊？”

Raven直白的逼问让Charles接Alex手中的茶杯时抖了一下，两滴滚烫的茶水洒在了Alex的手背上，把他疼得龇牙咧嘴。

“Raven……”Charles有些责怪地叫妹妹的名字。Raven听到以后，倒抽一口凉气：“他真的不行啊？！”

Charles大感头痛，伸手揉了揉自己的太阳穴：“你可别再这么说他了，他可是我丈夫。”

“啧啧，嫁出去的人泼出去的水，这么快就为了老公训斥妹妹了。”Raven酸不溜秋地挖苦，“我下午翘课来看你，顺便观察一下我哥哥的丈夫。”

“他……呃……不在……”

“啊？Xavier家最可爱的孩子嫁到了他家里，他居然溜走了！这不是人事不行是什么！”Raven在话筒那头的惊声诘问让Charles翻了个白眼挂上了电话。

下午茶时间一到，Raven就风风火火地大驾光临。她新买的细高跟绷带鞋近乎要在Lehnsherr家的红木地板上踏出几个窟窿来。Magda看了一脸欲言又止的郁闷神情，Charles只得善解人意地提醒：“穿着高跟鞋多累，换双拖鞋吧。”

Raven在Charles对面一屁股坐下，不客气地拿起一块夹心奶酪千层酥大咬一口，含含糊糊地说：“新婚第一天就一个人吃下午茶，我可怜的哥哥。”

Charles耸了耸肩，努力装出一副不在乎的声音：“他很忙啊。”

“哼，我还不了解这些Alpha？他们说‘忙’，翻译过来就是‘我不想理你你也别来烦我谢谢’。”Raven连珠似的对自己的同类开地图炮：“你对他真是太宽容了！”说完，她脸上的激愤变成了担忧，目光牢牢地锁在Charles的脸上，“你没事吧，Charles？”

Charles愣了愣，还没来得及把脸上的失落给用微笑挤下去，Raven就伸出手来握住了他的肩膀，“你一定要告诉我这是怎么回事。”

“怎么回事……”Charles苦笑一声：“Raven，我要是跟你说实话，你一定会杀了我。”

“你不说实话我也会杀了你。”Raven朝他抛来一个色厉内荏的眼神，“快说。”

于是Charles把事情经过一五一十地说了，包括他十六岁那年离家出走发生的事。在他的叙述声里Raven的表情变得阴晴不定，Charles很了解自己的妹妹——她越是生气，就越是会做出一副沉着冷静的样子来。

“我想杀了你。”Raven诚实地表示。

Charles勉力挤出一个笑容：“至少我的预测是对的。”

“你那时候为什么不让他看你的脸？”Raven的声音变得疑惑了起来：“那样说不定他会来找Xavier夫人提出跟你订婚呢。”——她从来不叫Sharon母亲，而是称呼她“Xavier夫人”。

“那又有什么用呢，Raven？”Charles心平气和地说，语气冷静得仿佛在讨论别人的事。然而看人警醒如Raven还是听出了他声音里的颤抖。“事实证明，他根本没有因为那件事爱我。他心里装的是别人。”

“说不定你那时候给他机会，他爱的就会是你了。”

“不，Raven。如果这种事能用先来后到决定的话，世界上也就不会有这么多婚外恋了。”——Raven总觉得Charles就是这点不好，他太成熟了。成熟即意味着绝望的清醒，以及麻木的平静。

“你那时候为什么一定要隐瞒他自己的身份？”Raven不解。

“Raven，你没在那个年纪爱上过一个人，自然不会明白这种感觉。” Charles垂下眼睛，嘴角噙着一抹浅浅的笑，仿佛在梦醒之后回味着梦境里的耳鬓厮磨——然而，梦境里的天长地久，在现实里都长不过一夜。梦醒之后，就一切都破灭了。

——“孩子的爱和成人的爱是有很大区别的。孩子的爱是一种不计较来日的、义无反顾的冲动偏执。我当时只觉得，只要吻他我就很满足了。这种心理大概是和我品尝第一口冰淇淋的感受一样吧……只要那么刹那间的美满，我就觉得足够了。但是吻他的感觉要比第一口冰淇淋还要美好。更何况，我根本不知道他是谁。我是一个Omega，我的婚姻没有自主权。所以我们未来渺茫。更何况，我是Xavier家的长子，他一旦知道我的身份，这份感情就变质了。”

“哦，你是说孩子都喜欢一夜情？”Raven辩驳：“你根本就是懦弱，Charles。”

“其实这种感情，和‘一夜情’真的有些相似之处。”Charles不以为忤地笑了笑：“擦肩而过，给彼此留下美好的回忆才是最好的选择。而且只有这种感情才可以慷慨无私不是吗？一旦让他知道我是谁，那这段感情就需要经营了。”末了，他苦笑了一声，自言自语一样轻声说道：“看来我的选择是对的。他根本不会爱上我，所以我当初没给他留下牵绊是对的。”

Raven沉默了良久，最后尖锐地看着Charles，问：“Charles，那你现在准备怎么办？”

“我打算呆在他身边。”Charles的语气温柔却坚定，“我是他的配偶，我会一直守护他、照顾他。毕竟这场婚姻是我们都无法选择的。这场婚姻牵连的不仅是我们，更是Lehnsherr家族和Xavier家族。”

“这不成，这不成！”Raven连连摇头，脸上尽是不赞同的神色：“有的时候为了能够获得快乐，自私一点也是必要的。”

“我没有办法对他自私。”Charles轻声说道：“何况，让他和我在一起。这已经很自私了。”他的话语里有着轻微的自相矛盾，平时Charles说话总是条理清晰有头有尾，而今天从头到尾他都是一副魂不守舍的样子。

Raven望着他，艰涩地笑：“我觉得你的选择不会让你幸福，你做好受苦的准备了吗？”

“生而为人，受苦难以规避。”Charles脸上漫开悲哀的微笑，“所以我会试试去苦中作乐。”

***

今天公司里以总裁办公室为中心散发出来的低气压笼罩在每个人的头顶。一向阳光活泼得没心没肺的Sean都受到了压迫感不敢偷偷用办公室电脑玩游戏。至于别人，那是更不必说了。午餐时间员工餐厅更是一片世界末日的萧条，甚至没人感发出咀嚼食物的声音。

Emma踏着高跟鞋进来的声音打破了这片仿佛遭到大屠杀的死寂，她手里提着一件刚从干洗店取来的西装，一丝不苟的妆容也掩饰不了脸上的疲惫。她一进餐厅，就敏感地耸动着鼻尖，然后尖声质问：“谁在吃沙丁鱼？”

Sean撇了撇嘴，在众人同情的目光下强作镇静地举起了手。

Emma板着脸两三步踏上去，一把把手里的西装送过去，捏着鼻子瓮声瓮气地说：“那么，劳烦你把这个给boss送去。我是没办法穿过这个餐厅了——抱歉，我一穿上新衣服就会对臭味过敏。”

同事们同情中隐含着幸灾乐祸的目光几乎要在Sean身上擦出火花来。纵然大海啸来了Sean也能闲适地在浪头冲浪，但是一想到boss那张喜怒莫测的脸他还是会不寒而栗。不过如果说Erik是存在在传说和崇拜里的魔王，Emma就是举着火把逼近眼前的煞星。于是Sean只得忍气吞声地取下那件西装，动作谨慎迟缓得像一个死刑犯在给自己的罪状画押。

“快点，不然boss又要啰嗦了。”Emma翻了个白眼，督促道。

Sean提着西装一路穿行，来到了那扇看起来仿佛有成吨重的办公室门外。倒提一口冷气，怀着视死如归的心情敲响了门。

“谁？”boss的声音从里面传来。

“Bo、boss……呃……我是Sean Cassidy，Frost小姐让我来送西装……”Sean在心中对自己的怂样大大鄙视了一番，嘴巴却无法控制地结巴。

“进来吧。”

Sean出了一口气，推开门走了进去，低着头把西装挂到了衣架上。他正松了口气准备出去的时候，boss的声音突然响起，像个物件一样砸得他头晕眼花——“我问你一件事。”

完了！Sean心中大呼不好，一边搜肠刮肚地想自己这两个月来做了什么违反员工守则的事，而他的大脑一片空白，根本没有足够的马力供给他运转。

Erik的问题却出乎他意料：“我觉得这种事问你们年轻人比较妥当。假如你们被强迫和自己不喜欢的人结婚，那该怎么办？”这个问题Erik今天在办公室里思索了一上午。

“这个……”Sean觉得这是个表现自己的大好良机，于是立刻摆出一副口若悬河的样子来，开始回味自己妹妹看的那些网络小说的剧情：“当然是不断地为难他，冷落他，让他忍无可忍，自己提出离婚。”末了，他有些沾沾自喜地说：“最好的办法就是冷落他的同时找个人去撩他，让他耐不住，然后劈腿。”

Erik脸上露出恍然大悟的表情，紧接着又恢复了平常的冷漠神色，从文件堆里朝Sean抛来警告的一瞥：“你说得不错。但是不要把我们的对话张扬出去。”

Sean觉得自己心脏都吊上了嗓子眼，只得一边再次默默地鄙视自己的怂样一边点头，迭声答应：“是是是，我要是敢说出去半个字母，就肚破肠流脑浆崩裂碎尸万段不得好死……”

听着属下花式诅咒自己，Erik不由得皱起了眉头，道：“够了，回你的工作岗位上去吧。”

 

下午Erik离开了公司去市中心参加一个庆功会，他前脚刚走，职员们就纷纷地舒了口气。该玩游戏的玩游戏，该看电影的看电影，公司上下一片祥和温馨。

为了大多数人的福利，总是要牺牲少部分人的利益。Emma和Azazel就是那总是被牺牲的少部分人。Emma面对着每次酒会上别的公司的秘书的挖苦和刺探总是要忍耐住恶言相向的冲动在适量程度上刺伤对方的尊严，Azazel则是要按捺住不去打哈欠或者挠头规规矩矩地站在Erik身后。

今天这场会议格外漫长，各种无聊的问题可以把人的耳朵磨出茧子来。Erik忧郁地想现在的人类智商平均线真是越发堪忧了，如果凯撒和亚历山大穿越过来，一定会拔剑四顾心茫然，并大声责问苍天这个世界是怎么了。

这场乏味程度不下于大学高数课的会议终于结束，Erik强忍住前夜宿醉带来的不适微笑着和合作的傻帽们一一握手告别，走出那间大厅的时候长出了一口气。然而更头疼的问题随之而来——他要怎么去应对自己的Omega小丈夫呢？

不过，突然从天而降的巨大刺激让他瞬间就把这个问题抛到了九霄云外——他看到了一个人从大楼的另一侧走出来，一边跟着周围的人挥手作别一边沉静优雅地微笑。那个笑容Erik这辈子都忘不了，那场庭审结束时，这个人也是这么笑的。洒脱、平静而讥讽，让Erik面部肌肉抽搐，浑身的血液倒流。

Sebastian Shaw永远都是一副游刃有余的闲适样子，哪怕那时候他面临着强奸和谋杀的双重指控时也是如此。他的笑容仿佛在告诉对面因为怒火中烧而浑身发颤的Erik：你不过是个只能生闷气的臭小子，你永远赢不了我。

在Erik因为即将达到临界点的怒意而有几分模糊的视线里，Shaw出了门，上了一辆车。Erik握紧了拳头，几乎像是冲出去一样找到了自己的车，一把打开了驾驶座的车门。

他正准备坐进去的时候，Azazel的胳膊斜刺里伸来拦住了他。Emma永远镇静的声音在一边响起：“Erik，你不能这样做。”

“这是我的事，你们谁也别插手。”Erik的话语一字一句地从齿缝里迸出来，语气里森冷的恨意让人不寒而栗。然而即便如此Azazel也没有松开手，Erik第一次这么懊悔给自己找了一个如此孔武有力的保镖。

“得了吧，你脑子被驴踢了？”Emma的神情凝重冷肃：“你要是真的撞死了他，法院无论如何都会判处故意杀人。到时候我们所有人都要一起遭殃。你要是撞得不够准，那就更够呛了，你知道Shaw的手段。到时候你真的扛得住他的报复？”

Erik没有说话，灰绿色的眸子盯着驶远的Shaw的车子，目光里像是有匹在牢笼里挣扎的恶狼，迫不及待要冲出来饕餮血肉。

“你想想你的新婚丈夫吧。”Emma的语气柔和了起来，仿佛掺杂进了一丝蛊惑：“那个小可爱在家里等你不是吗？”

“我可没想娶他，他对我来说，不过是个沉重的包袱。”Erik漠然地说。

Emma正要开口继续规劝，一个青涩而动听的声音突然在他们身后响了起来——“Erik！”三个人听到这个声音都不禁愕然，回头一看，发现Charles站在走廊的门柱下把手插在裤兜里，朝着他们愉快地微笑。

Logan站在Charles的旁边，他脸上不知道为什么有股隐隐的怒气。Charles不动声色地拍了拍他的后背，这个动作被Erik敏锐地收进了眼里。

“你怎么来了？”Erik用不带感情的声音问。

“我想来接你。”Charles微笑着说，他的嘴唇在灰暗下来的天色里显得格外红，像洁白信封上的红色火漆，封缄着一张写满温柔倾诉的信笺。

“那不必了。”Erik冷冷地扫了他一眼，就把视线挪向了Shaw的车消失的地方，“我晚上还有个应酬，你自己回去吧。”

说完，不等Charles回答，他就两步绕到了汽车后座，打开车门把自己丢进去一样迅速地钻进车里，“砰”的一声关上了门。

Charles的笑容凝固在了脸上，他突然觉得自己的脸有点累。

Emma看了他一眼，耸了耸肩膀，好心解释：“每个月都有这么几天。”

看着Erik的车在沉下来的夜幕里扬长而去，Charles终于如释负重地松下了嘴角，把那个笑容摘了下来。他垂下眼睛，望着路边灌木丛里一束枯萎得形貌难辨的花朵发愣。

Logan的声音在身边响起：“真他妈是个24K纯混蛋。”

“不要这样，Logan。”Charles勉强地冲他笑了笑，眼神却是难掩的伤痛和疲惫。“一切都会慢慢好起来。”

“‘慢慢好起来’这句话总是催眠无数人走向慢性自杀。”Logan垂眼看着他，不急不慢地说。“我真想把这个不识好歹的家伙给揍到吐血。”

“那可不成。”Charles伸手轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀，他的目光从那朵枯萎的花上滑落了下来，软塌塌地落在自己的衣角上。“走吧，Logan。”他用叹息般的语气说道。

 

车在夜色里疾驰着，纽约的夜景在窗外不断闪烁着晃过。车厢内一片安静，只有车载音响在那里自言自语唱着法国香颂。那幽雅的歌声里有柔情蜜意的爱和至死不渝的守候，但是那种爱情只能在那些刻意遣词造句出来的艺术里存活，一关上音响，就只剩下空寂的沉默和纽约物欲而残酷的夜了。

一双黑眼睛在脑海里盘桓着，还有一个从口罩里传来而有些闷声闷气的稚嫩的声音——“我以前一直很期盼自己能亲身体会下纽约未经窗玻璃和铁栅栏驯服的夜色，但是身临其中，才发现也不过如此。‘憧憬是不可以达到的，达到憧憬即意味着憧憬幻灭’大概就是说这个吧？但是即便纽约不过尔尔，还是有别的事让我很开心。”

Erik闭上眼睛，他想起和那个少年在酒店门口挥手作别后自己没有直接回家，而是绕到了音像店去翻那首他们接吻时在角落里响起的歌。店主饱受他那跑调的歌声折磨，最后还是睿智地把歌辨识了出来给他翻到了碟。Erik回家以后一边放着那首歌一边喝苦艾酒，渐渐地，一双透明的、绿色的手带着温柔的触感扶上了他的脸颊。

迷蒙的醉意里他看到了那双清澈的眼眸，在酒精编织出来的幻觉里，那双眼睛是透明的。一股柠檬树的芬芳拍打在他的颈间，像知更鸟的翅膀上最纤细的羽毛。一股热流在他血管里流窜而过，不像纯粹的欲望那样炽烈。而唯一能让欲望变得温柔的，只有爱意。

他闭上眼睛，放任思绪在温柔的回忆里游走。只有想着Cosimo，他才能从仇恨和愤怒的挤压中寻求片刻平静，真切感受到自己的心脏里还在流动的血液，而不是五脏六腑都已经在仇恨的腐蚀下石化。

那个和苦艾酒一个颜色的年轻躯体朝他凑过来，温暖地包围住了他。Erik感到身上紧绷的神经松弛了下来，突然，幻影猝不及防地抬起了头，一双湛蓝的眼睛凝视着他。

——有些人的眼睛会在光影里变色，一会棕褐一会湖绿。Erik只见过一双这样的蓝眼睛，纯粹的蓝，无论阴晴明暗都纯粹得铿锵有力。这双眼睛的主人昨晚刚和他同床而寝。

Erik惊愕地睁开眼睛，纽约的夜又回来了，无孔不入地渗进车座上淹没了他。

副驾驶座上的Emma突然轻笑一声，漫不经心地戏谑：“你刚才的表情淫荡得我都想报警了。”

“Emma，你今天格外啰嗦，嫌工资太多了么？”Erik沉声驳斥，Emma立刻识相地闭了嘴。

静默给了Erik足够的空间来胡思乱想，他开始认真地考虑起了Sean那番话，觉得听起来似乎还挺有道理。于是他当机立断，以一个吃饭约炮都极力追求效率的社会精英的速度制定了一个邪恶的计划。

***

当晚他回家的时候，Charles还没上床就寝。他披着一件天鹅绒的外袍正趴在桌子上打盹，那件袍子的领口不老实地塌了下去，露出了一段脖颈，那段颈子的洁白细腻让人看了简直要手足无措起来。Erik心中一动，几乎想要伸手去轻抚那截优美的脖子，可是理智扼杀了他的冲动。

Charles左手握着一支钢笔，右手垫在自己的脑袋下，钢笔笔尖在他正在书写的纸业上染出一个浓墨重彩的黑点，像一颗黑色的星辰坠落在樱草色的纸张上摔成了一滩泥浆。Erik瞟了一眼他写的东西，那是一本小说的摘抄。Charles的字迹温雅蕴藉，Chancery Italic的字体本来就不好写，而他每个字母都书写得饱满洞达，想必胸中有丘壑。

——也许不是每个Omega都是只会坐在椅子上啃巧克力的繁衍工具。Erik想。

Charles的睡眠很浅，一听到动静他就醒了。他握笔的手条件反射地划拉了一下，一条触目惊心的墨黑伤疤横擦整页纸，像那颗黑星辰拖出来的尾巴，漂亮的手写体都被破坏殆尽。Erik眼底的肌肉抽搐了一下，他才不会承认自己是在可惜那些精雅的书法。

“Erik？”Charles揉着眼睛犹疑地问，他的语气因为没有消散的睡意而带着一股轻软的稚嫩。Erik心中一滞，这个声音像是记忆里某个遥远时空里的声音投射到现实里的回响。

“你在写什么？”Erik望了他一眼，随口问道。

“我在做读书笔记。”Charles微笑，他的睡袍的另一边也耷拉了下来，露出一直被手压着的那边脖颈。手印赫然地映在雪白的皮肤上，暧昧的粉色像是醉意的晕染一样从脖子根蔓延到耳朵下。

“什么书？”Erik一边问一边走向更衣间。

“《最初的爱情，最后的仪式》。”Charles回答着，他没料到Erik今晚态度居然没有那么冷漠，于是他的语气里带着一丝小心翼翼的欢欣。

“我听过，据说内容相当压抑扭曲。”

“卡夫卡说：我们应该阅读那些伤害我们和捅我们一刀的书。”Charles合上了那本足足有砖头厚的笔记本，关上了台灯。

Erik不以为然地一笑，漠然地反驳：“这些作家老是装模作样地说一些自以为是警句的话，其实他们自己的人生都过得像坨屎。”

没料到Erik会突然对他打开话匣子，Charles感到有一丝轻松。尽管在胸腔里那层浮泛的宁和愉悦下，Erik那句“他不过是我沉重的包袱”仍旧字句鲜明地扎在那里，跟中世纪施予极刑的尖桩一样将他最柔弱的部分洞穿。

也许Erik改变了一些？Charles心中一股喜悦在轻微鼓动，像一只兔子毛茸茸的四肢在他的胸臆间攀来爬去。

趁着Erik还在更衣，Charles决定先去洗澡。他沐浴完，在浴室里吹干了头发。走出来的时候却愕然地看见Erik换了另一身正装。

“你还要出门吗？”Charles愣怔着问。

“我有事要去旧金山两天，一小时后的飞机。”Erik转动了手腕，将自己的袖口扣好。

Charles站在原地，他的眼神放空了一瞬。接着一副不敢置信的表情又回到了他的脸上，他定定地望着Erik，眼眸里的蓝色清透得像是即将要消逝一样。

Erik却看都不看他一眼就朝浴室走去，在他们擦肩而过的时候，Charles突然闷声笑了一下，那个笑声里像是即将翻涌到断崖的泉水、即将粉身碎骨的冰晶，透着一股清澈到了极点的令人感到悲哀的无奈。

“注意安全。”他的声音听起来如鲠在喉，被一股氤氲的雾气洇染的朦胧柔软，柔软到无法穿过任何阴影去窥探事物背后的真身。

Erik没有回答，径直走进了浴室。浴室里残留着一股香波的芬芳和吹头发的味道，温热湿润，从人的感官里牵引出一幅涓涓水波淌过娇嫩肉体的联想。Charles的气息残留在这里，混合在空气中，像一场飨宴的衣香鬓影留在空荡厅堂里的痕迹，轻轻地摩挲着Erik的皮肤。

Erik突然暴躁了起来，他一把拧开盥洗池的水龙头，把冷水泼到自己的脸上，像自己面庞上燃烧着一把火。

——Erik Lehnsherr，你不能这样水性杨花！你心里只有一个人！Erik在心中恶狠狠地告诫自己，他抬头望了一眼镜面里的他。那双灰绿的眼睛里流露出一股愦毒狠戾的坚定。他扯来毛巾把自己脸上的水花擦得干干净净才出了浴室。

Charles正坐在床沿把一袋干花倒进玻璃盘子里，室内弥漫着一股馥郁的木莓清香。这股味道甘甜而丝滑，质感仿佛柔软而芬香的嘴唇。

Erik的目光停留在床单上，顿时滞住了。“我的手链呢？”他语气不善地问。

Charles有些恍然地转过头来，过了一会才幡然醒悟一样说道：“啊，我帮你收到床头柜里了。这种东西不要随便扔在床上啊。”说着，他拉开床头柜，正准备去拿里面的东西的时候，突然一股强烈的冲击把他钉在了墙壁上。Erik蕴含着冰冷怒意的眼睛赫然出现在近在咫尺的地方，Charles的心脏不禁一收缩。

“不要乱动我的东西。”Erik一字一句地说，他语气并不凶狠，落在Charles的耳畔却是近乎能将他的肩胛骨砸碎的沉重。

Erik尖锐地看了他一眼，低头一把把那条手链从抽屉里捞起来紧紧握住。他的手腕是典型的男性手腕——紧绷着贴在骨骼上的血肉上浮凸着的经络像某种神秘符文，能赐予这双手扼杀凶兽的力量。现在一根精巧的银链像蛇一样盘踞那骨节分明的指缝间，蛇口里叼着一枚森冷华美的月长石。石头里的蓝雾分明是那样凄艳到诡异的，在Erik仿佛守护着某样宝物的紧握里却闪动着脉脉温情。

那枚月长石垂在他手背上晃动着晶莹的光晕，像是他刚给某人拭完了泪，有一滴眼泪却在他身上留恋不去，却又因为水滴的短暂寿命无法停留，而充满了盈盈欲滴的悲伤。

Charles错愕地看着他，末了，他垂下了头，低声说道：“对不起。”

Erik没有回答他，而是冷着脸转身就朝门外走去。

Charles的声音突然从背后传来——“这枚石头背面刻着一句话。”

Erik皱起了眉头，这枚月长石背后确实刻着一句话，只是他分辨不出这是什么语言。Ruth在他十八岁生日的时候把它送给了他，“月长石是有魔力的石头”Ruth当时这么说。Erik对她那属于小女孩的天真幻想只是置之一笑。

“它是古希腊语。”Charles自言自语一样，他靠着墙壁缓缓地滑了下去，抬头望着那个站在门口的身影，牵动嘴角露出一个他们两人都看不见的笑。“它的意思是……”

——“‘爱即毁灭’……”

***

Lehnsherr家的游泳池风格别具一格，像一个深深塌陷进去的方形巨坑，十几阶大理石楼梯一路延伸到水里。据说设计初衷是为了还原爱琴海边的小码头，但是那十几级台阶看得人头晕目眩。Charles喜欢坐在台阶上让池水漫过自己的双脚。他不能游泳，只能通过这种方式来感受水流拂过肌肤的凉意。

已经过去一个月了，可是Charles却觉得自从他嫁到这里来时间仿佛已经过去了很久。Erik近乎从不在家里落脚，就算是回来了也是在别的房间匆匆休息几个小时又出去。Magda买的那一大袋薄荷叶从未派上过用场，最后在夏日的燠热里开始干枯而不得不扔掉了。

Lehnsherr家的娱乐设施数量几乎为零，Magda说先生一直过着卧室—餐厅—公司的三点一线式生活。不过Charles并不感到奇怪，Erik身上每一丝气质都确切地说明他没有丝毫享受生活的天赋。

如果说这段时间里有什么值得开心的事，那就是Raven终于摆脱了纠缠了她十九年的单身生涯。对方是个Beta，名字叫Hank McCoy，年纪和Raven相仿。McCoy家族在纽约久负盛名，因为这个背负这个姓氏的人中出了两个诺贝尔奖获得者，其中一个正是Hank的父亲。而所有人都认为Hank将会是第三个。

不过出乎意料的是Sharon并不喜欢Hank，觉得他太腼腆害羞。Sharon对过于拘谨礼貌的人总是怀有一种莫名的敌意，当初她对Charles的父亲也是这样的。

在Raven和Hank确定关系后，Raven兴致勃勃地拉着Hank来找Charles喝下午茶。Hank在别人面前总是寡言少语，和Charles却很谈得来。两个人从天文谈到地理，从地理谈到物理。Raven反而莫名其妙被地晾在了一边，瞪着眼睛看两个学术狂魔在那里进行涉及了五门语言的高智商座谈会。

趁着Hank去洗手间，Raven压低声音问Charles：“Xavier夫人说我是小女孩品味，你觉得呢？”

“你的品味很成熟。”Charles笑着抿了口茶，“他很稳重、有教养，而且我看得出他是个自律的人。”

Raven笑逐颜开，撒娇一样轻轻拧了一把Charles的胳膊，“比起Xavier夫人，我更愿意听你的。”

“我在想，Raven，你当初应该付那个吉普赛女人钱的。”Charles淘气地朝他眨了眨眼。

Raven的脸一下羞得通红，为了掩饰过去，她轻轻地打了Charles一下。

妹妹的感情生活一帆风顺，学业也步步高升。Charles和她一对比就显得孤单影只、凄凉无比了。但是Charles一点也不嫉妒，他觉得这是Raven应得的。Raven刚来Xavier家的时候连仆人都敢欺负她。就算Charles干涉也无济于事，因为Charles在这个家里没有丝毫地位。这个目光世故而神色天真的女孩手上总是带着作为母亲遗产的五指戒指，久而久之让人觉得那五根赤金环扣都箍进了她的血肉，和亡母的悔恨一起成为了她的一部分。

刚开始的时候Raven对下人的冒犯总是忍气吞声，很多人议论那是因为她对被人侍奉感到手足无措。于是那些踩低捧高的人也就越发得寸进尺。直到一次一个女仆触到了她的底线，她直接用带着金指环的那只手一巴掌甩了过去，那明晃晃的凶器在对方脸上留下了五条血淋淋的伤口。在那之后就再也没有人敢忤逆她。

Raven作为Charles唯一的姐妹和玩伴，现在她能够获得幸福而光明的未来，这让Charles很宽心。

一阵阵风从游泳池水上掠过，夏季末尾的风带着一股浑浊的闷热，在池水上搅起一圈圈涟漪。Charles闭上眼睛，让风贴着脸颊拂过。

Erik不在，他也只能向以前一样继续看自己的书，研究自己感兴趣的东西。他的笔记本和日记都堆满了一个箱子。旁人都很不解他为什么要这么做——一个Omega就算拥有学识，也没办法弄出什么名堂来。

但是Charles不这么认为，他不想因为自己与生俱来的性别而认命。他想要上大学，哪怕所有人都认为他的希冀是徒劳，他也要全力以赴。Erik不在家，他没办法和自己的配偶商量。而且他也不想用Erik的钱，那会让他愧疚。

Charles开始在网上找一些打字员的工作，或者是别的可以用网络完成的活计，以此零零碎碎地攒钱。同时他还开始搜集一些学校的招生考试情报，给自己制订备考计划。

Charles正在心里盘算着，突然游泳池边传来了Magda的脚步声。她走路的时候总是有条不紊而富有仪态，Erik也是如此。

“夫人。”Magda恭谨地出声唤道。和刚来的时候不一样，现在她对Charles的尊敬是发自内心的。

Charles伸手摁了摁自己的鼻梁，他今天一整天都头昏脑涨。“什么事？”他和颜悦色地问。

“先生说今晚回来。”她说道，目光里有一抹隐忍的怜悯。

Charles闻言放下手，他已经不记得自己多久没和Erik见面了。上次见面的时候很不愉快，一个对Erik心心念念的Beta闹到了家里来。Erik那时候不在家，Charles被那个心怀不甘的男孩推到了地上，脸撞上了桌角。要不是Charles极力阻止，Logan就把那个不速之客给打残了。Erik当晚回来却看都没看Charles一眼，跑到书房翻了会东西就走了。事后，Charles只是若无其事地叮嘱所有人不许把这件事泄露给Erik，免得让他烦心。

那一次Erik回来发现家里有些地方开始变得不同了，他能够敏锐地察觉到自己在仆人眼中的威信似乎不比以往。而所有人都对Charles柔和的命令服服帖帖。Erik开始疑心Charles在耍什么花样。不过有一点值得庆幸的是Charles喜欢在卧室里摆干花，那些香气把他的费洛蒙味道掩盖得差不多了。

Erik还发现卧室里那张小书桌上堆满了考试参考书和打印出来的试题。他不由得生出怒意来——他的Omega居然背着他搞这些东西，这简直是在对他身为Alpha的主导地位发出挑战。

没想到自己的冷落不仅没有让Charles无精打采反而让他过得更加舒服闲适了。Erik心中感到十分不爽。

Erik觉得有必要对策略做出相应的调整，但是公司里一堆屁事处理让他忙了一个星期。和大多数Alpha一样家庭内部的事他永远不会放到公事前面解决。今晚终于拿下了那一大笔生意，他终于可以回家了。

然而在Erik的车驶入大门前，家里刚走回卧室的Charles突然脸色苍白、浑身颤抖。一抹不自然的红晕从他的脸颊蔓延了开来，把他的耳朵都染成了绯红色。他勉强踉踉跄跄地进了卧室，一把关上了门。他脚底一软倒在了地上，灼热的脸颊贴着冰冷的地板，汗水源源不断地从额头上滚落。成熟Omega的费洛蒙大肆地散发出来，他紧咬住嘴唇，伸手死死地揪住自己的衣摆。

一股粘腻湿滑的触感从下身蔓延开来，他发情了。

Charles的大脑被欲望烧灼得一片空白，他茫然地思索自己的抑制剂放在了哪里。这时候门外传来了一阵脚步声，卧室那扇大门“吱嘎”一声被推开，他自己的味道里混杂进了一丝Alpha的气味，那是他熟悉又陌生的，他丈夫的气味。


	6. Chapter 6

【第三部：The Ninth Wave】

You don't want to hurt me

But see how deep the bullet lies

Unaware I'm tearing you asunder

There is thunder in our hearts

Is there so much hate for the ones we love?

 

【第六章】

钟声挂在晨曦上发出哀悼般的重响，每一次那铜铸的巨兽发出沉浑的唁吼，树叶都要一阵惊怖颤抖般的战栗。夏天回光返照的燥热连清晨都不放过，几只蝴蝶翩然低飞，穿过它丰盈雍容的遗体。

Erik抬起手腕的时候闻到了Charles的味道，然后才想起昨晚的睡梦里有人拉住了他的手腕。

如果这个世界上还有什么能让Erik Lehnsherr感到害怕，那就是梦境了。梦境是潜意识对灵魂的低语，而他的潜意识里是一片荒芜灰败的废墟，冒着的几缕青烟像无处归依的鬼魂四处寻找乱葬岗栖身。

昨晚的梦境里天空是一片无间隙的黑色，幽暗得形体都没有身影。父亲和母亲走在前面，他拉着妹妹走在后面。他们头也不回，脚步以活人无法企及的速度飞快地向前疾行。Erik咬着牙跟在后面，刚开始还能坚持，后来就越来越疲惫、越来越疲惫。他的步伐变得踬踣颠簸。手心也沾上了汗水，几次差点滑脱Ruth的手。

Erik心中焦急困顿，而他却怎么也追不上父亲和母亲。他就那样眼睁睁看着他们的身影被地平线吞没，然后自己脚下一绊，摔得头昏眼花——不疼，但是几乎身上的血液都在那一瞬蒸发了，心脏里被刺进一股酸楚的虚无。

Ruth松开了他的手，看着摔倒在碎石间遍体鳞伤的哥哥，用清澈而悲哀的声音缓缓说道：“Erik，我要走了。”

“别走……”Erik挣扎着抬起手向她伸去，可是她瞬间就消失了，像变成了一个影子，被这里的黑暗给浸染同化了。

“你们都丢下我。”Erik把手伸向那空无一物的深邃黑暗里，声音因为强力地抑制着情绪而沙哑扭曲。“为什么？为什么都要丢下我！”

有人伸出手来牢牢地握住了他的手腕，柔软温热的掌心抚摩着他手腕上的战栗。黑暗里传来一个温和坚定的声音——

“我不会丢下你的，Erik。”

那个声音轻轻许诺，似乎远在黑暗的极尽深邃处，又似乎是靠在他肩膀上耳语那样近。Erik厌恶许诺这一行为，诺言的本质是对无可捉摸的对来的虚弱慰藉。可是这个声音里弥漫着一股可以穿透骨血抚摸他冰冷内核的温情，让人错觉他许下的诺言都一定会被践行。

那个声音逶迤着蔓延出了记忆，像异端圣餐礼上爬出秘匣的珊瑚蛇，等待着邪教徒的亲吻。它绚丽的保护色刺痛了Erik，让他回到了现实中。手腕上的袖口敞开着，他的血液在皮肤下作息如常。

突如其来的活着的实感令他感到一阵腻烦，他低头用力地揉摁着自己的鼻梁。早起的时候意识是一片发紧的空茫，干涩地绷在脑子上。他草草地穿好了衣服下楼去，出乎意料地，Charles已经起床了，并且坐在餐桌边。

“Erik。”Charles听到动静抬起头来看他，冲他皱着鼻子笑了起来。一抹果酱色泽酽酽地敷在他的唇瓣上，像花瓣上的一抹晚霞。

Erik点了点头，接着问道：“你嘴唇上的是什么？”

“啊？”Charles一怔，抬起手指揩了一下唇瓣，“这是木莓果酱。”

“木莓？”Erik愣了愣，旋即抿起了唇角：“你还真喜欢浆果。”

“木莓更加特别，因为它是一种像花一样的水果。”Charles在投入餐室的阳光里微笑着，他手指上沾着的那一点果酱在白皙的指尖反射着阳光，像雪山顶上血红色的启明星。

“水果的前身都是花朵，所以也没什么特别。”Erik在餐桌对面坐了下来，拿起Magda装在托盘里递上来的被熨得平平整整的报纸。

他的视线在新闻上飞速地扫过，Charles的声音从餐桌那头传来——“木莓其实是蔷薇科的植物，是樱花和玫瑰的近亲啊。”

“嗯。”Erik对植物学没什么兴趣，左耳进右耳出地应了一声。

“木莓看上去娇弱柔软，实际上它的藤蔓上长了利刺。这样的构造，其实和人的心很相似。”Charles轻声说道。Erik放下了报纸，饶有兴味地看着他：“不是说像花吗，怎么又变成像人的心了？”

“因为人的心灵是很脆弱的。”Charles举起了沾着木莓果酱的餐刀，解释道：“跟木莓一样可以随便采摘、碾碎、搅成一团。所以每个人都有一道自己的防线用来保护自己，哪怕会刺伤那些想要抚慰自己的手。”说着，他唇角的笑意弧度浅淡了下去。“这就是木莓的哀伤。”

联想到昨晚梦中的那只手，Erik突然像被针扎一样隐约意识到Charles话语中的深意。他把报纸摊在桌子上，脸上的表情变得沉冷了起来。“别说了。”他语气生硬地命令。

——我不会接纳你的，如果我要接受你，我就必须把我心里另一个人赶出去。因为我的心里只能容下一个人。

Erik的声音让餐桌对面的Charles颤了一下，他脸上的笑容如被霜雪般委顿了下去。Erik突然发现自己开始有些害怕面对他受伤的眼神，于是僵硬而焦躁地拿起刀叉吃早餐。他恨透了这种感觉，因为他觉得自己根本不亏欠Charles什么。

钟摆有节奏地晃动，分分秒秒向后挪移，让月亮再度升起来又降下去，循环往复。天空开始回忆那一片已经失去的黄昏。纽约的暮色里沉入点点渔火般的建筑灯光，像在一片血海上闪耀的遇难者求救灯。

时钟恒常如一的咏叹在费洛蒙的香味里和卧房里的钟摆重合了。房门开启的轻响中Charles发出了一声按捺不住的呻吟，那声音暧昧极了。暧昧是一种高级的撩拨，让被情欲俘获的人甚至察觉不到自己被诱惑了。

那声音和汹涌的Omega费洛蒙一起朝着Erik扑面袭来，效用如同一颗正中狼人眉心的银色子弹。

在这种时候，在人类用了千万年的进化都无法摆脱的原始冲动下，记忆里的晦涩阴影衍生出来的抵触顿时消弭无形。

Charles如同坠入火山岩浆一样被难耐的燥热席卷侵蚀。一阵阵由内向外散发的麻痒让他颤栗发抖，好像他的血管里流的尽是绒毛。浑浑噩噩的神智里有一双冰冷的臂膀夹住了他，他像攀住浮木的溺水者一样死死地把自己颤栗的胳膊给缠了上去，把自己滚烫的脸颊贴上了那片凉爽。

“你如果不愿意，我就去帮你找抑制剂。”他丈夫的声音压抑地穿透雾涌云蒸的性欲气息，擦在他被泪水和汗水打湿的脸侧上。

——哪怕是现下的干柴烈火，Erik也不愿意违背Omega的意志发生任何事。这并非针对Charles，哪怕对那些紧张不安的脱衣舞男他都会问这句话。

Charles闷声干笑了一声，他喉咙因为从胸腔里攀升的欲火而干涩发紧。

“Raven问我你是不是人事不行。”Charles显然已经彻底失去了理智，他一凡素日的庄重优雅，说话的声音沙哑而魅惑，像只小蜥蜴一样爬进了Erik的耳朵——“亲爱的，我需要被反证。”

那只小蜥蜴掉进了Erik的脑海里，瞬间进化成了凶猛的沧龙，将海洋中其它的一切吞噬殆尽、赶尽杀绝。把清醒理智的大脑屠戮成一片腥热血红的修罗场。Erik一把抱起Charles，迈开步子朝床铺走去。

Charles身上穿着一件家常的绀青色开司米外套，下面贴身穿的爱丽丝蓝细平布衬衫已经被汗水打湿，被染成了一种更沉润的蓝色。被熨得笔挺的领口下隐约可见锁骨的轮廓。燃烧的玫瑰红贪婪地吞噬了他脖颈原色的洁白，一路侵城掠地上脸颊，在泪痕下氤氲得愈加浓艳。

尽管迫不及待要吞噬他，可是Erik的动作依旧慢条斯理，像是故意要Charles难受一样谨慎冷静。他一颗颗解开外套的扣子，再去剥里面那件衬衫。而他的手还没来得及完成这套磨人的动作，Charles就主动地把肩膀从衣物束缚中挣脱出来。这一具在夏末都要被包裹进羊绒外套里的娇惯身躯就这样挣脱花苞，在Erik视线里开放出一朵昂贵的雾都茶花，雪白的重瓣深处是一团娉袅的红色烟霞。

他们两个人的气息混在在一起，像两颗被一同搅碎的木莓，相拥着破碎融合，散发出肉体的纯真香气。性欲是人类唯一能坦率面对的灵魂深处的兽性，像吸血鬼的渴血症一样在饥馑中爆发，让他们狼吞虎咽地将对方的体温吞下。

Erik一口咬上Charles的锁骨，他像个断腕的大提琴手在安抚世界上唯一会为了自己发出声音的琴。他下颔的胡茬蹭在Charles的胸口极其一阵刺而痒的酥麻，微弱的电流一样蹿向Omega的全身。Charles感受着Erik的舌头牙齿胡茬的蹭抚，像是要用甜美的酷刑将他撕成细小的碎片。

Erik的手指纤长而骨感，散发着永远都无法被温暖的冷意，像是秋意栖息在他手心的脉络里被带进了家中，在Charles的皮肤上催生出成熟的水果香味。他的手灵巧而邪恶，冷漠而热切，拂过Charles头颈交接处那块柔嫩的皮肤，像抚摸价值连城的瓷器一样轻柔而贪婪。

他们两个人像在用彼此的体温融化自己，汗水交融成一片。一边爱抚彼此一边褪下衣物。亚当和夏娃在返祖的呼唤里摘下了蔽体的无花果树叶，像吞下智慧果实前一样野性狂乱却又纯粹。Erik讨厌像野兽一样没头没脑地交媾，在他眼里交媾不是做爱。他以一个NYU高材生的审慎精细把这个过程变得充满了纵情韵味，每一下爱抚和侵略都像几何图形的数值被巧妙计算刻画。Erik从未和Omega上过床，哪怕是在那起惨剧之前，因为Omega太珍贵了，他们像蚌壳里的珍珠一样被雪藏培育。而此刻他的伴侣似乎很享受这种爱欲的交缠。

这是真正意义上的初夜，不是像上次那样半途而废的。这个念头在Erik的抚摸和舔咬间隙闪过Charles的脑海，让他的身体僵了僵——他根本不知道该怎么去取悦自己的Alpha，他只能躺在这里接受对方的主动。力气活都给Erik负责反而让Charles感到有些过意不去，但是热潮很快缚紧了他，让他无法再思考。

一阵刺激从胸尖上传来，Erik衔住了他的乳头。Charles发出一声颤抖的短促惊叫，待到自己的声音落入耳畔，他又立刻闭了嘴，觉得心里有种不安的羞耻感在冷冰冰地贴着肺腑滚过。他脑海里立刻浮现出Erik的嘴唇——那薄薄的、总是抿成缄言形状的嘴唇，收殓了他十六岁那年的吻。Charles紧蹙了一下眉头，在一阵阵袭来的舔吻中大口地喘着气。

Erik的舌尖划过他的乳尖，柔软鲜红的肉粒立刻充血挺立。Erik的手抚上了Charles被冷落的那一边乳头。他的手指轻轻捏揉着那细嫩柔软的乳晕，一阵阵酸胀的刺激在胸前的敏感点漾开，Charles的身体像是被浇上了烈酒一样被贴着皮肤烧灼。他蓝色的眼眸里淌满泪水，晶莹闪耀像雪后打碎的镜子。

Erik的气息，冷酷中带着炽烈，像刺入他四肢百骸的丝质傀儡线，让他的身体脱离理智清醒随着情欲的操纵摆动。那是白荆棘削成的匕首，浸满圣水，扎在他的胸口里，他的心里，他的脑子里。Charles艰难地低下头去看着这个在他的胸口挪动的金棕色脑袋，在尖锐而燥热的情欲里，他的轮廓被模糊得看不出棱角。Charles知道一旦把自己交给他就无法完整地再要回来。

他僵硬而犹疑地稍微张大了腿，好像丈夫显示自己的主动。他的下半身已经一片滑腻了，体液把入口沾染得水润光泽。Erik一只手握住了他的大腿根部，将自己的Omega伴侣的下半身敞得更开些，Charles咬紧了下唇，一想到自己在门户大开地面对着别人，就被一股羞耻感烧灼起来。

Erik低下头去含住了他的阴茎，Charles连忙抬起一只手咬住了自己手指。Erik的舌头在他的性器官上滑动舔弄，他几乎要哭出声来了。他的脸颊红得要滴出血来，眼泪源源不断地从他的眼中滑落。后穴一阵涨涩，紧接着身体深处的空虚难耐地鼓动了起来。

Erik终于放过了他的阴茎，他的丈夫从他的双腿间抬起头来，脸上的表情和平时比没什么变化，只是他的脸上被汗水濡湿了，看上去添了点柔和的错觉。Erik向床头柜凑了凑，这个时候胳膊长就是方便，他一下拉到了抽屉把手，在里面翻出一管润滑剂来。

——那本来是备给新婚之夜的，到了现在才派上了用场。

Erik的手指沾上润滑剂探向Charles的下体，一点点没入进去，那里温热、湿润而柔软，还有处子特有的紧窒。Erik在把手探入蚌肉撷取珍珠。身体被异物进入的感觉让Charles发出了轻微的抽噎声。Erik的手指爱抚着他的内部，牵引出一阵阵微凉的酸涩。Charles还没适应过来，他就又插了一根手指进来，这突如其来的刺激让Charles发出一声粗重的抽泣声。Erik的手指技巧性地摁揉着他因为紧张而皱缩的甬道，小心翼翼地将那个隐秘的洞穴拓展开。一波又一波陌生的快感袭来将Charles刺穿，Erik的手指既甜蜜又残忍，在他的身体里开疆拓土。

“我要进去了，可能会有点痛。”Erik的声音低沉而沙哑，Charles还没来得及回应，下体就是一阵撕裂般的惊痛。他猛地弓起了身子，那猛然刺入的剧痛让他忍不住要痉挛挣动，Erik伸出双臂沉沉地压在了他的肩膀上，让他动弹不得。

“不要乱动，不然会见血。”Erik喘着粗气说，他的脸色并不好看，Charles也同样面无血色，一头晶莹的汗珠。而Erik还只进入了一半。

Erik握着阴茎慢慢往Charles的后穴里面插进去，Charles闭上眼睛倒抽着气，在眩晕的虚弱地呢喃道：“Erik，你……你弄痛我了……”

Erik心里有些许的愧疚——他的性器尺寸有些惊人，这也是为什么Erik几乎从来不搞处子的缘故。

等到终于完全插入了Charles的身体，那身体深处的炽热和湿滑紧紧地包裹住了他的阴茎。一声低叹从这个总是不苟言笑的男人喉咙深处流露出来——这是属于他的，他身下这个成熟诱惑的迷人胴体，是属于他的。占有欲被满足的狂喜在他脑海里充盈了起来，火热的欲望在灵魂里狼奔豕突，催促他在这个和他紧密契合的躯体上刻下烙印。

Charles深吸一口气尽力地放松自己。“放松点，Charles。”他在心里对自己说，“不要让你的丈夫为难。”他的身体一阵阵无法控制的颤抖，但是在他不断的心理暗示下，他似乎渐渐地习惯了那埋入身体深处的火烙柱体。他尽力地用平静的嗓音轻声对Erik说道：“Erik，请你继续。”

Erik微微地皱起眉，问：“你要我今晚就标记你吗？我怕你受伤。”

Charles抿着唇点了点头，他一点点抬起上半身，伸出双臂拥住了面前自己的伴侣，即使这个动作牵引得他下身一阵锐痛。他的手抚上Erik的后背，他的丈夫肌肉结实紧绷，像紧绞在一起的麻绳。Erik抱着他俯下身，把头埋在自己的伴侣肩窝里，好像那里是他的巢穴。

他开始抽插起来，Charles的肩膀立刻绷紧了。无与伦比的性欲快感猛烈贲张，他们的气味和体温交融在一起。两个人紧紧相拥像是要把对方勒死。情欲一波又一波拍来，像要把灵与肉都撕扯得粉碎回归虚无。一浪高一浪低，不容丝毫空隙的起伏跌宕。纯粹而愚騃的尖锐快乐在无内中窜动叫嚣。Charles尖叫了起来，他再也无法继续忍耐。像遭遇海难的人抱住一块木板一样抓着Erik的背，而咸腥的欲望海水淹没了他的下半身。

溽热、滑腻、伴随着阵阵刺痛的顶峰快感、酸涩、羞耻的淫荡，汇聚成爱欲的虚像，在交合中一切都看上去仿佛是在相爱，然而并不。房间里充盈着饱满得要滴出汁液的费洛蒙，从肌理上绵绵滑过，触感一如饱蘸鲜血的天鹅绒绳索。他们一同高潮了一次又一次，令人毛骨悚然地默契。

头顶帷帐上的织锦鲜花似乎都要成熟到尽头，然后微笑着一齐落下。

Erik猛地一个冲刺，在Charles的惊声喘息里深深地植根在他的肉体深处。Omega将脑袋埋入主导性爱的侵略者的胸膛，那股雄浑的Alpha气息让他大脑一片空白。那里的肌肉紧致坚实如包裹皮革的大理石。Erik在他体内成结了，一阵阵的刺痛和股胀几乎要撑裂他。

我不仅是个荡妇。Charles闭上眼睛，绝望地想——我还是个小偷。

***

接下来是混乱而昏聩的一周，除了偶尔的休息，就是没有间断地做爱、做爱、做爱。简直像除了对方身体以外无处可去的迷茫少年，只会机械地共享一篮子的禁果。但是和吃饭不一样的是，一样食物总会吃腻，而做爱却永远不会腻味。

其实，性爱本身就和生活中庸常的吃喝住行没有分别。既不是艺术里狂风暴雨的垂死狂欢，也不是卫道士口中亵渎不洁的罪恶。性欲和吃饭喝水一样，本质上不过是为了灌溉肉体的欲望。

Charles总是很僵硬被动，而Erik并不在意，他们不过是被婚姻匹配在一起的工具，工具之间不需要什么情趣。在义务上Erik永远尽职尽责，所以也就不需要掺进什么情感。

Charles的发情期在慢慢过去，他身上已经有了一个Alpha的标记。

昨夜是这场漫长成人礼的余韵，他们在高潮后的疲惫里分开来。Erik一向闭上眼睛就能入睡，而Charles却总是要在床上躺一会。壁钟挂在墙上尽忠职守地摇晃着时间流动的声律，昏暗而湿热的室内像关进了整个夏天的雾气。

一片岑寂里，Erik突然轻微挣动了一下。他的手指紧紧地抠住了床单，像是在扼住仇人的脖子。汗水从他广阔的额头上滑落了下来，沿着冷峻的眉眼线条缓缓滑落。

“你们都丢下我。”他呢喃着痛苦的诘问：“为什么，为什么都要丢下我？”

Charles心中感到一阵钝痛，随即涌上心头的是一阵温柔的情意。他轻轻地抓住了Erik颤抖的手腕，大拇指在自己丈夫瘦削的腕骨上轻柔地摩挲着。

“我不会丢下你的，”他低下头，在伴侣的耳边坚定地承诺，“Erik。”

钟摆有条不紊地晃动，时间流淌出草木勃发的窸窣声响。餐桌边Charles静静地看着自己的丈夫，对方却没有看他。爱欲离开了，他们分离，相爱的假象被打破，只留下雪后残缺的镜子。

餐桌中间放着三个画着森林图案的盘子，他们之间隔着三片深邃古老的莽莽林海。

***

Charles去学校找Raven的时候她还在给衣服打板，脖子上挂着一条尺子就跑出了工作间，蓬头乱发，双眼布满血丝，活像刚从绞刑架上跳下来的女鬼。

“……你失恋了？”Charles把她浑身上下打量了一番，错愕地问。

“我的期末作业死线了。”Raven呆滞地说。

Charles同情地看着她，伸手拍了拍她的肩膀。Raven突然在空气里嗅了嗅，脸色一片刷白，愣愣地问：“你闻上去怎么怪怪的？”

Charles耸了耸肩：“因为我结婚了。”

Raven愣了数秒，接着像是女鬼瞬间复活，苍白的脸色涨得通红，如临大敌地瞪着Charles：“我操，你被婚内强奸啦？”

“Raven，不要讲脏话。”Charles皱起了眉头，摆出兄长的架势来沉声训斥。“还有，不是强奸。Erik不会做那种事。”

Raven眼睛一霎不霎地凝视着他，就在Charles被她盯得发毛的时候。她突然肩膀一垮，脸上露出一个勉强的微笑：“那好吧。”说着，她望了望Charles的身后：“Logan没跟着你？”

“我今天让他回Xavier家拿东西了。”Charles解释，“父亲有几本笔记我要参考一下。”

Raven脸色露出了犹疑的困惑，她不解地问：“Charles，我真的不知道你天天研究学术有什么意义。”

“大概是没意义。”Charles轻笑了一下，“我只是想让自己比较特别——这听上去很愚蠢吧？”

Raven不置可否，不安地伸手揪住挂在脖子上的尺子在指尖不断地搓动着。Charles轻轻地捏了一下她的脸，低声说道：“我先走了，今晚要和Erik去参加一个酒会——作业加油。”

“嗯。”Raven应了一声，目送着Charles离开。

待到哥哥的身影消失在校园的建筑阴影里以后，Raven转身回到了工作间。和她合作的同学小山百合子正在双目无神地喝着咖啡。

看见Raven进来，她放下咖啡，言简意赅地表示：“我想跳楼。”

“这里是一楼。”Raven扁了扁嘴，哀怨地看着一桌子的布料。

百合子微微侧过头，问：“你哥哥走了？”

“是啊。”Raven漫不经心地回答，在布料上标注尺码。

“你哥哥就是嫁给Erik Lehnsherr那个？”

“是的，我那不幸的哥哥嗳。”

“Erik Lehnsherr是个有意思的男人。”百合子拿起剪刀，干净利落地裁下一条缎带。“他能让奥斯卡影后的独生女心甘情愿给他打下手。”

“Emma Frost？”Raven皱了皱眉——她只在婚礼上见过那个一身白的Alpha女人一次。那时候婚礼还没开始，钢琴手正在给钢琴试音，Raven站在一边看着。Emma Frost走了过来，脸上挂着礼貌疏离的笑容。“Xavier小姐？”她淡淡地自我介绍：“我是Emma Frost，Lehnsherr先生的副手。”

Raven也摆出那副应酬交际的虚伪笑脸，尽管“Xavier小姐”这个称呼这么多年来总是让她觉得刺耳。“您好。”她微笑着回答。

“您似乎很喜欢钢琴。”Emma把目光移向那架白色三角琴。“据说Xavier少爷——要说Lehnsherr夫人了呢，他很擅长弹钢琴。您的钢琴一定也弹得不错吧？”

“不，我只会弹《布谷鸟》和《欢乐颂》。”Raven脸上闪过一丝不悦，Emma用眼风捕捉到了她脸上转瞬即逝的变化，她嘴角提了起来，继续问道：“您不和你的哥哥一起学钢琴吗？”

Raven脸上瞬间冷了下去，她锐利地看了Emma一眼，一句话没说就走开了——即使这样做十分的不礼貌。

她确实很喜欢钢琴，她的妈妈曾经是个钢琴师。

她初到Xavier家的时候，惊喜地发现了那一架施坦威，像一个黑衣的仕女一样沉静优雅地端坐在落地窗边。她脸上露出了兴奋雀跃的神色，Charles看到了，温和地笑了起来：“你可以和我一起学。”

她原本是很振奋的，直到后来，她发现自己无论怎么努力都无法超过Charles。他们的钢琴老师是个眼睛奇异地一蓝一绿的女人。她对Raven的评价永远都是“弹得不错，但是还不如Charles，再加把劲。”

她不能半夜去练琴，Xavier太太晚上需要休息。白天的时候无论她多么努力、多么专注都无法赶上Charles。

Raven抬起手来，看着自己手上的金色指环，静默地微笑了起来。“为什么你就不能有Charles的手一半好呢？”她神情有些落寞，钢琴手试音的声音断断续续地砸落在教堂光洁的大理石地面。她的身影和背后的彩花玻璃交叠在一起，倒挂的圣母望她的眼神充满无动于衷的漠然。

而Raven没看到的，是Emma绕到了一个角落里，掏出手机打给了Erik。“我去试探了会在今天成为你小姨子的那个女孩。”Emma朝着电话那头报道：“我感觉她和Xavier家有些貌合神离。”

“知道了。”Erik听完应了一声，然后挂断了电话。他目光移向摊在面前的十几根领带，过了半晌，他放弃一样叫Magda过来帮忙挑选。他自己则坐在一边开始思考了起来——Raven Xavier，原名Raven Darkholme。她并非Xavier家的亲生孩子，而是通过那愚蠢的过继法案被Xavier家收养的。Erik必须要知道自己姻亲家族的每一个细节，于是他让Emma将关于Xavier家的所有讯息都搜罗到了一起。

因为并非亲生，所以Erik觉得有必要去刺探她。一旦Raven有什么异心，那么她的存在就是引狼入室。

Erik微微地蹙起了眉——他必须如履薄冰地在纽约生存发展，因为他身上肩负着血海深仇，要让他去面对一个强大的劲敌。

 

耳畔传来剪刀开合的清脆声响，回忆的思绪也一下被剪断。Raven低下头来懊恼地看着手中剪坏的布料，自杀的心都有了。

百合子看着她手中那块府绸的残骸，眉头挑了一下：“小心点。”

“嗯。”Raven魂不守舍地应了一声。

“唉，当学生还真是辛苦。”百合子淡淡地笑了笑，“有点羡慕你哥哥，安心地当个Lehnsherr夫人。”

“夫人这个词听上去有够老的。”Raven随口说道。

“在我的日本老家，‘夫人’的词是‘おくさん’，意思是呆在屋里、不出门的人妻。”百合子耸了耸肩，“听上去像藏在地窖里的红酒呢。”

Raven愣了愣，目光停留在布料上交缠蔓延的藤蔓上——Charles是红酒。那么她呢，她又算什么？

只怕，她连葡萄汁都算不上吧。

***

 

Alpha们在台球桌边的一边喝添加利一边高谈阔论，他们的配偶们则另起炉灶交流生活日常和一些隐晦的风流韵事。毕竟床上和厨房是他们唯一被允许表现得比“第一性别”还要主动的地方。

Erik在此类场合一向庄重得体，他装作不经意一样打量着William Stryker。这个被风传暗地里朝斯里兰卡的反政府军倒卖过军火的商人看上去还很年轻，但是他看似礼貌规矩的做派里透出一股隐约的戾气。Emma提醒过Erik，Stryker家族传统向来奉行反犹主义，为此Erik对他保留着九分戒心。不过现在他们有一些共同的利益可以追求，而Erik有些轻蔑地认为，对商人来说当眼前利益和他们信奉的某样主义发生冲突时，往往也就意味着那个主义离完蛋不远了。

在他们的台球桌政治分析会边上用来当做陪衬风景的美丽摆设们则聚在一圈沙发椅上。这些上流社会的夫人们都是非常姽婳娴静的。Charles坐在一个角落里听着关于香水、烹饪和时装的话题，不禁感到有些恍惚。他对所有关于时尚的话题都一窍不通，烹饪方面更是一个恶贯满盈的食材杀手。闷了一会，他礼貌地和太太们打了声招呼，来到阳台上透了会气。

夏末的风里浮动着婆娑的树鸣。荼蘼留下的香气似乎还未在空气里散尽，秋意就快要把枫叶染红了。Charles小时候觉得时间过得很慢，而现在时间却越过越快。好像他一不经意就要变得和那些夫人们一样苍老了。而最令他害怕的不是老去，而是在庸常的驯化下渐渐麻木，变得和自己的那些同类一样臣服滞钝。

Charles揉了揉太阳穴，转身要回到那个温暖甜闷的会客室去。而Stryker的宅邸里廊道交错，每一条走廊样子都差不多。他绕来绕去，待到耳边听不到一点人声的时候才发觉自己迷路了。

Charles焦躁起来就像一只猫薄荷嗑多了的曼恩岛猫。他一边在肚子里礼貌地问候设计这栋房子的人一边挨廊挨道地寻找活人。最后他在一条走廊上听见门响，一个黑发少年光着脚走了出来。

Charles看见了心中大喜过望，于是他连忙走上去相询：“你好，我是这里的客人。我迷路了，请问你知道去会客室怎么走吗？”

少年抬起头来看向他，他不禁一惊——这个孩子的眼睛是奇特的一蓝一绿，和他曾经的钢琴老师一样。

他脸上划过的怔忡似乎刺激到了对方，少年冷淡的表情微妙地扭曲了一下，细声细气地问：“你也觉得我是个怪物吗？我父亲说我是个怪胎。”

Charles看着他，扬起嘴角微笑起来，回答：“不，孩子。这是‘虹膜异色症’，是一种美丽的基因变异。东罗马帝国的一个皇帝的眼睛也和你一样。”——这都是他的钢琴老师告诉他的。和Raven一起学钢琴那段时间是他童年最快乐的一段时光。可惜后来Raven不知道为什么突然放弃，并且说什么也不愿意再学下去了。

“真的吗？”少年挤出一个羞涩而惊喜的笑容，目光歆慕地看着Charles。他的脸色十分苍白，和Charles以前一样，看来是长期足不出户造成的。

“Jason！”一个声音在走廊另一端响起，听到那个声音，面前叫Jason的男孩打了个寒战，脸色的喜悦也立刻褪了下去。

Stryker把手插在裤袋里，快步走了上来，他目光冷漠地扫了Charles一眼——“Charles Lehnsherr？你先生在找你。”

“不好意思，我迷路了。”即使Stryker不友善的说话语气让Charles十分不舒服，他还是依旧保持着礼貌和风度来回答对方。

Stryker却没有继续搭理他，而是猛地瞪向Jason，目光严厉而厌恶。“你出来干什么？”他森冷发问。

Jason瑟缩了起来，怯怯地看向自己父亲。Stryker不耐烦地喝令：“还不快回房间去！”

男孩咬了咬嘴唇，迷恋地看了Charles一眼，Charles回以他一个温和无奈的眼神。继而Jason异色的眼眸里燃起了一丝细小的火光，鼓足勇气一样扭过头来正视着自己父亲，说出一句让在场其他人都大惊失色的话：“我想要他做我妈妈。”

Charles茫然无措地瞪大了自己的蓝色眼睛，Stryker的表情更是在瞬息间万花筒一样闪过各种五彩缤纷的情绪，末了他猛地转过身一把揪住Charles的肩膀，阴沉地质问：“你对我儿子说了什么？”

“我……”Charles愣了愣，但是他很快又冷静了下来，心平气和地解释：“我只是告诉他，他不是一个怪物。他的眼睛异色是一种正常的基因变异现象……”

他话音未落，Stryker就猛地抄起摆在一边廊柱上的花瓶，把瓶子里蓄的水劈头就泼到了他的脸上。

羼杂着枯叶腐败气息的冰冷兜脸浇了下来，Charles亚麻色的头发被打湿了贴在脸颊上。一些残败的花瓣沾在了他的脸和脖颈上，触感冷腻而粗糙，像溺死的鬼魂在掴他耳光。

Charles呛了一口水，深吸一口气抬起袖子撩开了自己的湿发和脸上的花瓣，蔚蓝的眼睛不卑不亢地正视着William Stryker愤怒扭曲的面孔。

“请问这就是Stryker先生对待客人的礼数吗？”Charles的声音平静中带着一丝冷傲的高贵发问。

“小Omega，你母亲Sharon Xavier就没教导过你该怎么和Alpha说话吗？”Stryker的眼睛微微眯起来，目光危险地钉在Charles身上。

Charles勾起一边的唇角，展露一个优雅而傲慢而笑容，他转过脸去看了一眼Stryker搭在自己肩膀上的手，反刍：“那么，令尊是否又教过您对待Omega的基本风度呢？”

“父亲……”Jason犹疑着在一边发出惊恐的声音——他喜欢这个蓝眼睛Omega，因为这个人身上散发出一股Jason从未体验过的母性的温暖。这股温暖给了这个从未得到过宠爱的怯懦孩子一股奇特的力量，让他竟敢出声反抗自己高大威严的父亲。

“闭嘴，我等会再修理你。”Stryker扭头朝Jason喝骂了一声，继而展开一个狰狞的冷笑望向Charles，“我的父亲生前可是倾注心血教导我作为一个Alpha该有的仪态和气度。”

——“但是看来他做得不怎么好啊。”

那个熟悉的低沉声音插入到他们的对峙中间来的时候，Charles脸上露出了惊喜的表情，他条件反射一样扭头望向声音的来源。只见Erik双手插在裤兜里，昂然地站在走廊的灯光下，目光冰冷地注视着这一切。

“Lehnsherr先生。”Stryker脸上的笑容褪了下去，瞪视着Erik：“您的Omega还真是没规没矩、顽劣不驯。”

Erik勾起唇角，扬起一个没有笑意的笑容，慢条斯理地走了过来。一把把Charles从Stryker的手下揽过来拢在自己手臂间，漫不经心地说道：“他是我的Omega，要教训他也是我来教训。你算什么东西？”

他的话直白而傲慢，让Stryker瞬间变了脸色，而当着自己儿子，他又不好发作那市侩无赖的一面，于是他只要咬了咬牙齿，沉声警告：“我们的合作项目可还是在进行呢，Lehnsherr先生。”

“那就让它停止吧，Lehnsherr家不缺那几个钱。”Erik抬了抬眉头，接着对Stryker投来的眼刀恍若不见地低头用一只手捧起Charles湿漉漉的脸，Charles条件反射地闭上了眼睛。而Erik松开了他的脸一下，接着又握着手帕抚了上来。他丈夫用大拇指捻着手帕一角有些笨拙地替他擦拭着脸上的水渍。

Charles湿漉漉的睫毛温顺地垂落了下来，在自己那毛茸茸的影子上颤动着。Erik心中一动，一股凄凉的痛楚漫天匝地地涌了上来。他心中那个幻影又趴在了他的肩头呵气了，他眉头一蹙，用一股森冷的怒意把那个念头压了下去，像是怕玷污什么圣洁的事物一样。

——Charles不是他！不是他！他永远不可能会是他！他的爱人是唯一的，谁都不能和他比较……

***

那件事让Charles生出了一点希望来，而很快希望就破灭了。Erik在那以后又回复到婚后一样足不落家。不知道为什么，Charles总觉得Erik与其说是冷落他，更不如说是在逃避他。

Erik现在每天都睡办公室沙发，虽然他适应能力十分强大，就算躺在棺材里也照样能睡得天昏地暗。可是那个念头一直萦绕在他心里，扰他清梦。他又捡回了早年的恶习，在睡前喝酒助眠。可惜借酒消愁一时爽，宿醉头痛火葬场。Emma给他买了无数次阿司匹林以后再也忍不住地爆发了：“Erik Lehnsherr，你家里是有芬里厄还是有耶梦加得？照理说有了你也不该怕，你都大龄三十啦！”

“Emma，我给钱你干活，少说点废话。”Erik一面在文件上签字一面沉声说道。

Erik抬了抬了自己被铰成新月状的眉毛，意有所指地说：“触手可及的就是比不过偷都偷不到的呵？”

Erik抬起头来冷峻地睨了她一眼：“你为什么对我的感情生活这么感兴趣？”说完，他露出饶有兴致的表情，玩味地问：“据说Frost女士在给你物色对象？”

Emma的眼珠贴着上眼皮滚了一圈，一脸生无可恋地埋怨：“她给我介绍的那个Beta居然拿蒸澳洲鲈鱼柳配白露笋海胆汁招待我……上帝保佑，秋天吃白露笋！怎么会有母亲这样给女儿找对象！”

Erik笑了一下，摇了摇头继续看文件——Emma和她的母亲Hazel Frost之间的闹剧永远能够在他工作时提供闲暇放松的娱乐。在Hazel第三次被送进戒疗所后Emma就几乎断绝了和她所有的往来。而Hazel一直想要试图用亲情挽回些什么，只是那在铁石心肠的女儿面前却无济于事。

“说来，你跟Stryker闹掰不会真的是为了你的小丈夫吧？这可不像你的作风。”Emma漫不经心地说。

“当然不是。”Erik伸手拈掉钢笔尖上沾上的一根线头。“那天我借着找Charles的名义去了他书房。”

“没想到你还是个业余间谍活动爱好者。”

“然后我发现了一份文件。”Erik眨了一下眼睛，脸上的表情波澜不惊，“如果这笔生意谈成，就正中他和Shaw的下怀了。”

Emma笑了一下，没做其它表示地看了Erik一眼，把他签好字的文件整理好带出了房间。

***

Alex把盘子推到Charles面前，而Charles却是一脸恹恹。

“少爷，你必须吃点东西。”Alex提醒，“你都一天滴米未进了。”

“不知道为什么，我今天一整天都觉得恶心。”Charles兴致缺缺地看着盘子里的煎烤乳鸽胸，感到一阵胃酸翻涌。他立刻丢下叉子冲进洗手间吐了起来。

Alex赶上来，一边帮他拍着背顺气一边语气担忧地问：“怎么回事？会不会是怀了……”

Charles吐完以后漱口洗脸，躺回沙发上抱起了一个靠枕。他目光无神地望着面前的电视屏幕，拿起遥控器打开了电视。

电视里在放不知道叫什么名字的肥皂剧，里面的Beta女主留着克娄巴特拉七世一样的发型，项链上串着一只倒吊的银蝎子。Charles不禁看得出神——他母亲年轻时的一张照片里就是这个打扮。父亲还活着的时候抱着他看那张照片，说：“你妈妈当年可是风华绝代。”

女主角怀孕了，她的丈夫给她做点心、买衣服，照顾得无微不至。女主角在爱人的臂弯里幸福地微笑着。

“啪嗒”一声，Charles猛然惊醒，发现自己的视野是一片水雾弥漫的混沌。他的眼泪已经顺着嘴角漫进了嘴里，口腔里一片咸涩的味道。他的喉咙一阵阵发紧，像是喝了很多的酒。

Alex看见了，上来拍了拍他的肩膀，犹疑地问：“要叫Raven小姐过来陪你说说话吗？”

“不了。”Charles苦笑——Raven最近和Hank如胶似漆打得火热，他怎么能不识趣到去破坏人家小情侣的二人世界呢？

“我认为，在这场婚姻里你应该理智一点。”Alex说。

“不，Alex。理智只是情感败北者的保护色。”Charles愣愣地看着茶几上被制成香料的木莓干果，声音沙哑地说道。万事万物都是一样的色身无常，在这一点上花木倒是比人要幸运许多，死后还能被妥善保存。他没有那种在年华最灿烂的时候自我毁灭以求抵抗衰竭的觉悟，他只能在这样循序渐进的流动光阴里苟活下去。

——Erik啊Erik，可惜无论是屏幕里的举案齐眉还是屏幕外的花前月下，那都是他和她，不是我和你。

***

Charles去参加了纽约大学的入学考试，笔试完美通过，接下来就是一周后的面试。拿到成绩那一刻他脸上露出了这段时期鲜露的微笑。Alex感到迷惑不解，嘟哝道：“我真的不明白你怎么和Scott一样都喜欢学校。”——当年他在社区大学唯一擅长做的事就是聚众斗殴。

“Alex，大学生一般穿成什么样？”Charles打开衣柜兴致勃勃地问。“还有那些社团活动之类的……不知道我的同学会不会喜欢哲学……”

“大学生思考哲学问题有助于减轻煎熬上课时间的痛苦。”Alex撇着嘴巴笑了笑。

“我只上过钢琴课，别的课也和钢琴课一样吗？”Charles从衣柜里探出头来，蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着希冀的光芒。

“这可不像是离家出走只身游遍布鲁克林的人会问的问题。”

Charles不好意思地挠了挠脑袋，说：“我太兴奋了。”

就这样Charles等待着面试那一天的到来，这个星期对他而言过得分外地缓慢。就这样在雀跃中一天天地期盼过去，尽管这段时间他感到四肢沉重、胃口疲乏。可是他苍白的脸上却晕染着欢愉的红晕。

瓦罐不离井口破，Charles已经过惯了被命运耍弄的人生，习惯了希望破灭的景象，所以他总是隐隐地感到不安。果然很快就出了意外。

只是他没料到这个意外会是Erik。

Erik虽然看上去令人畏惧，可实际上他真正勃然大怒的时候是很少的。他的怒火并不是那些毁天灭地的火山岩浆，而是深秋里的一潭死水，水面平静无澜，水滴暗潮汹涌、白骨累累。在他接到留校教学的同学打来的电话后，这滩森冷的死水蓦地从他的脊髓浇筑进了胸口。

——“今年法学院入学考试里有一个考生的分数高得惊人！他也姓Lehnsherr，不会是你亲戚吧？如果是的话我就在面试的时候好好照顾他一下。”

Erik一边回味着老同学的话一边拿起手机打回了家里，电话是Magda接的。

“你为什么不早点告诉我，他在准备考大学？”Erik的声音冰冷而阴沉。

Magda已经当他们家的管家多年，立刻就察觉到了Erik语气里沸腾的怒意。她连忙敷衍了过去，把电话挂上以后飞奔上楼去找Charles。

“夫人，”Magda脸上的神情是少有的慌乱，“先生知道了您考学校的事，他似乎很生气。”

“生气？”Charles皱起眉头，“有什么好生气的？教授说我的分数可以申请奖学金，我又不用先生的钱。”

“不是这个问题。”Magda很了解Erik那可怕的控制欲，连连摆手，“总而言之，趁着先生还没回家，您最好还是先回Xavier家躲一下，等他消气了再回来。”

Charles骇异地笑了一下，不禁感到奇怪：“我并没有做对不起他的事。”

Magda见和他交流根本没用，两个人思维根本不在一根线上。她急得绞紧了手，却只能无奈地出去了。

大约十分钟后，楼下一阵刺耳的刹车声划破了凝滞的空气。接着没多久，一股钝重而阴森的怒意穿过墙壁和木头，像细小的针刺一样扎到Charles皮肤上。他不禁悚然，而还没有来得及作出反应，他就听到了一声轰鸣，卧室的门被猛力推开，站在门后的是他脸色阴戾的丈夫。

“Erik……”Charles刚出声，Erik就几步冲了上来，一把抓住了他的脖子，把他摁在了书桌上。这一下几乎把他掐死，带着钝痛的窒息感让他眼前涌过一阵黑暗。

“一个Omega不好端端在家里呆着，居然去考大学。你是想要全纽约的人都笑话我吗？”Erik的脸凑得离他那样近，而那双灰绿色的眼睛令他感到浑身被雪水浇注的砭骨寒冷。

“我……咳……”Charles在他的扼制里艰难地呼吸着，抗辩道：“我难道没有受教育的权利吗？”

Erik冷笑一声，说：“你有没有都是你的Alpha说了算。”

“Erik，不要这样……冷静下来……我们好好谈谈……”Charles惶惑惊恐地看着他，小声地提议。

“不必了，我没有和Omega‘好好谈谈’的习惯。”Erik唇角扬起一个残酷冰冷的笑容。

“我不会用你的钱，我只是有这么个愿望而已，请你放我去上大学，让我了结一个愿望好吗？”Charles近乎是卑微地乞求着他。

然而所有曾经向神明和命运卑贱地乞求过的人对他人的哀求都是无动于衷的。回应他的是Erik没有感情的声音：“你作为我的配偶，只要好好地呆在家里，做个像样的玩偶就可以了。怪不得你母亲要把你甩手给我，你还真是个烫手山芋。”

Charles脸上露出了凄楚的笑容，“Erik，你不能这样不讲道理。”他声音颤抖地说。

可是Erik却一把捏住了他的脸，曾经替他擦拭过脸颊上的水渍的手指像刑具一样陷进他的脸颊里，像是要把他的脑袋给捏碎。

一片头昏脑涨里，Charles被Erik扔到了床上。Erik扒掉他衣服的时候动作迅捷而凶猛，衣料扯得他的皮肤一阵阵刺痛。Charles的眼泪不断地从眼角坠落，打湿了枕头。Erik压了上来，在他惊痛的惨叫里插入了他的身体。

他根本没有办法挣扎，随便动一下就是撕心裂肺的痛楚。他瞪着眼睛看着头顶的帷幔，那些精美的绣花依旧是没心没肺地一片灿烂光华。

没有爱抚和舔弄，只有刑罚一样的残暴侵犯。他冰冷麻木的视野中，一只飞蛾从窗台飞起掠过，没入了远方天空里那抹蓝色。如果他也能和那只飞蛾一样该多好，哪怕那样只能活过一个秋天，却是自由的。

他不敢哭出声音来，怕哮喘发作。天色越来越黑，窗台上的玫瑰的红色像是睡着了一样变深了，露出一丝梦境特有的腥甜黑色。Erik的汗水落在他的手指尖，粘腻、冰冷。他爱的这个的人唯一的心交付给了别人，留给Charles的只有他的冷漠和愤怒。

那些绣纹上的花朵狞笑着在他的视野里臌胀了起来，和人尸的巨人观一样。渐渐地，它们弥漫成一片斑斓的色彩，摇摇晃晃、模模糊糊。Charles踉踉跄跄地穿行在这片瑰丽的森林里，那是八岁的他，在找一个地方躲起来。

他总是喜欢在家里躲起来，然后等着父亲来找他。每次父亲都带着宠溺的笑容责怪他乱跑，然后把他扛在肩膀上去书房里看各种珍贵的蝴蝶标本。Charles喜欢玩这种游戏，瑟缩在隐蔽的角落里等人来寻找是新鲜刺激的。

而那一天过了很久都没有人来找他，他就在这里躲到天黑。黑魆魆的走廊里没有开灯，月亮在窗外广袤的夜空里露出失血一样的苍白笑容。

Charles越来越害怕，他从藏身的角落里走了出来。开始跌跌撞撞地去找父亲，黑暗的路面上一个东西绊倒了他。他痛得流出了眼泪，可是他把哭声硬生生地咽回了喉咙。只是用小手擦干净了眼泪然后自己站了起来。

他来到父母的卧室门口，推开那扇对八岁的他而言太过高大的房门。一阵雪白的光芒撕裂黑暗扎在他眼睛上，让他雪盲一样眼前闪过一片血红。耳畔传来了母亲的哭声，映入眼帘的是那只床边沿父亲垂下的手。

——在那以后他再也没有玩过捉迷藏的游戏，因为不会再有人来找他了。

***

再度睁开眼睛，闻到的却是一股陈旧古朴的味道。他躺的地方不是主卧的床，而是一个陌生的房间陌生的床上。这个房间里的一切陈设都透着一股昏黄的陈旧感。宽大的白色衣橱像女孩子用的，天花板一角蹲着一只乖巧的猫咪石膏像，已经褪色的粉色丝带挂着被擦拭得晶亮的水晶风铃，它被系在窗户下。正对的床的墙壁上的缎木画框里，Hedy Lamarr正哀愁地凝视着他。

这里像是某个死去多时的高雅小姐的遗址。整间房间里都弥漫着一股忧郁而清纯的香气，那是百合，一大捧地装水晶花瓶里，摆在Hedy Lamarr的黑色裙摆下，垂着洁白的头颅呼出馥郁的叹息。

Charles稍微动弹了一下，浑身就是骨头散架一样的撕裂痛楚。一根冰冷的东西缠着他的手腕，他挣扎着把扭过头去看，目光甫一触及手腕上的东西，心瞬间就冷了下去——那是手铐，把他的左手牢牢地拷在了床头。

Magda和Alex都没来见他，估计是Erik不允许。另一个仆人来传话，说Erik下令他不认错就不给他东西吃。Charles弯起嘴唇笑了一下，而笑容却是空洞的，那是了无生趣的老妪笑容。配上他那双蓝眼睛，这抹笑容散发出一股令人战栗的美。

“请问今天是几号？”他扭过头来，温言询问。那个男孩看着他的脸呆愣愣的，听到他的声音的时候如梦初醒一样回答：“哦、哦……今天是23号了。”

直到那个仆人离开，Charles都没从麻木里清醒过来。23号，他一直期盼着的日子。他的目光像漫无目的地逡巡的蛇一样游移在窗台上。他可以从那扇窗户跳出去，然后穿过草坪和车道，穿过爱神和死神的雕像，从那扇铁门上爬过去。出门以后是一条车道，可是这条街上不会有出租车，他记得街角有个电话亭，他可以进去打电话给Logan或者Raven。然后他可以让他们送他去学校，现在天空还这么明亮，时间一定还早，他只要换身衣服……

腥甜的气味弥漫进鼻腔里，Charles看着自己被手铐咬出一道道血痕的手腕，却不觉得疼。

时间一点点过去，他希望这个白昼永远这样燃烧下去。可是从小到大，他没有一件事是如愿以偿的。他曾经有过那么多梦想，成为钢琴家，或者成为数学家，或者哪怕是成为能让父母骄傲的儿子。这些愿望都无一例外地落空了，只剩下一些冰冷的灰烬在梦里散发出余热烧灼着他。白昼还是在他的绝望里渐渐地沉沦了下去，黑夜像是把地球吞入肚子的兽口，铺天盖地地笼罩住了纽约闪烁的灯火。每一盏灯光背后都是温馨而朴素的人家，毫无知觉地享受着自己日常里琐碎的幸福美满。

Erik彻夜难眠，躺在这张冰冷的床上。他把John叫过来，问：“他还没认错吗？”

John摇了摇头，孩子气地扁起了嘴巴。

Erik短促地叹了口气，让John退了下去。John刚走到门口，Erik就又叫住了他：“你就站在他门口守着，不要进去。”

Erik站起来，想到阳台上抽根烟。然而他刚一走到就阳台上就突然眼前一阵天旋地转，晕倒了过去。

再度醒来的时候他已经躺在了医院里，Emma坐在他床沿哗啦啦地翻着一本杂志，封面印着她妈妈和不知道哪一任前夫陷入官司纠葛的新闻。

“医生说是休息不足造成的，还有他说你再抽烟喝酒就会死。”Emma一把合上杂志，对着他眨了眨眼睛，说道：“多事之秋，好自珍重吧。”

Erik望着天花板，平静地问：“我睡了多久了？”

“‘睡”？”Emma斜了他一眼：“这叫‘昏阙’，是只有虚弱的老头子身上才会出现的症状——你昏阙了两天两夜了。”

她话音一落，Erik就变了脸色，他挣扎着从床上爬了起来，问Emma：“我的手机呢？”

“在你家里。”Emma耸了耸肩，然后在Erik阴冷的目光里补充了一句：“不过Magda在外面。”

说完她站了起来，走出了病房，过了一会以后Magda进来了。他的女管家脸色沉静稳重而温和，在他床沿坐了下来。

“他还没认错？”Erik沙哑地问。

Magda目光复杂地摇了摇头。

Erik咬紧了牙根，过了一会才从牙缝里迸出一句话来：“还真看不出来，他居然这么倔。”

“Erik，”私下里Magda都直唤他的名字：“你为什么要这么做？我不明白。”

“我也不明白你们。”Erik干巴巴地说：“我对他难道不够好吗？Lehnsherr家难道还不够让他丰衣足食吗？他为什么还这么多想法，要跑出去闹腾？”

“有些鸟儿天生向往蓝天，你无法把它们关进笼子里。”

“笼子？”Erik骇笑了一声，“把他放在一个豪宅里让他不愁吃喝，叫笼子？”

“在失去自由这一本质上，算是。”

“你变成他的同谋，是不是？”Erik尖锐地看着她，“你也信他那套屁话，被他同化了？”

Magda顿了顿，眼神里划过了一抹悲伤，“他实在很可怜。”她轻描淡写地说。

“一个Omega能嫁到这种环境里来，他的丈夫不刁难他不揍他，而且别的Alpha身上有的那些恶习——吃喝嫖赌，我一项都不沾……他有什么可怜的？”

“Erik，看来你不了解Omega。”Magda笑了一下。

“我不想去了解。”Erik粗暴地说，“当年，Ruth乞求我，让她可以出去玩，她说她只出去一晚上。我答应了。然后就是那一天，就是那一天……”他的语气里涌起一丝哽咽，话语再难延续下去。

——他一直想要好好地去爱护一个人，因为他深知不被爱护的凄凉。

Erik二十二岁那年，他像个工作狂一样天天呆在办公室里，和谁较劲一样啃下一项又一项难做的生意。后来有一天他突然觉得胃疼，可是这是隐隐约约的，于是他没有多在意，而是继续疯了一样工作。

就这样一天天拖下去，痛楚终于扩大到了再也难以忍耐的地步。Erik不得不去了医院，结果查出来是胃溃疡。当时医生严厉的表情像是要吃了他一样——“胃痛了这么久都不来看，看你年纪轻轻的，就活腻了吗？”

后来进行了手术，术后要住院几天。他没事走到走廊上坐下，这一层楼另一边是儿科病区。对面的长椅上坐着一对母子，男孩瑟缩在母亲怀抱里，脸上的表情有些不安畏葸。

“妈妈，做手术疼吗？”男孩子问。

“不疼的，我会陪着你，握着你的手，要是你觉得疼，你就可以掐我的手。”他的妈妈抚摸着他的脑袋，温柔地安抚道。

——这就是正常的、被关爱着的孩子。那一刻，Erik感到自己的胃似乎又疼了起来，火烧一样致命的痛楚，撕裂般的烧灼感攀着他的身体发肤，让他紧紧地抓住自己的手腕，颤抖着扭成了一团。

他不想坏得彻底，可也不想好得彻底。因为那样的话要么是地狱里的万劫不复要么是天堂里的永生。可是他都不想要，他想不断地死，再不断地重生。也许总有一世能遇到一个完整的家庭，过完平稳的人生。

Magda伸出手安抚地摸了摸他的脸，低沉地叹道：“Erik，你只是被自己的心魔魇住了。”

“我不知道该怎么办，我可以怎么办？”Erik痛苦地说：“我害怕Charles……我跟他待在一起的时候总觉得自己快要无法忍耐，快要情不自禁地背叛Cosimo了……我只能远远地离开他。”

“以后要陪着你生老病死、和你共度一生的人是Charles，而不是另外那个孩子。”Magda平静地说，“你心里因为对爱的渴望而滋生出了一个爱人的幻影，Erik。”

“不。不是这样。”Erik固执地一口否定。

“人的一生是会充满很多痛苦和遗憾的。可是一个只执念过去的人，是没有未来的。”Magda深沉地看着他。“Erik，最重要的存在是现在啊。只有敢端正地面对现在的自己和现在的旁人，那才是真正的人生，也就是真正的幸福。”

“我不需要幸福，幸福太残忍了，总是让我尝到甜头以后就无情地溜走。留下失去它的我，和回归的黑暗面面相觑……这就是由奢入俭难吧。”Erik苦笑了一下，他冷硬的面部线条此刻上去是悲伤的，像一块指针快停止摇摆的钟表。

Magda轻轻地叹了口气，过了许久以后，走廊里突然传来一阵骚动。紧接着房门被粗暴地一把砸开，Logan站在门口，嘴里叼着一根雪茄，目光直勾勾地朝Erik望来。

他深吸一口雪茄，几步上来不顾Magda的阻拦一把揪住了Erik的病服领口。他把一口浑浊的烟雾连着愠怒的低吼一起喷到了Erik的脸上：

“Lehnsherr，你不给Charles吃饭？”他一字一顿地诘问着。

“我只是让他认错，因为他总会饿得受不了的，谁知道他这么倔。”Erik毫不示弱地正视着他，冷漠地回答。

Logan脸上的表情霎时间变了，一抹可以说是慌乱的神情掠过了他的脸。“Charles……他没告诉你？”这个高大强壮的男人声音居然在发抖。

“他告诉我什么？”Erik疑惑地皱起了眉头。

“Charles他……”Logan定了定神，冷冷地凝望着Erik，说道：“……他根本没有饿的感觉！”

“什么……？！”Erik惊诧地瞪大了双眼。

Logan微微蹙起了眉头，脸上一抹悲怆的神色来，解释：“他的母亲后来找那个狗娘养的男人经常背着他母亲打他、虐待他。还他妈的时不时把他关在房间里不给他饭吃，这样隔三差五地饿下去……他的胃出了问题，后来慢慢对饥饿感麻木了……”在他的叙述声里，Erik的表情渐渐地凝固了，Logan一把松开他的衣领把他甩回了病床上，阴沉地望着他：“还不快点回去看他！如果Charles有什么三长两短，Xavier先生的亡灵在上，我会宰了你！”

待到Erik急匆匆地一把推开房门进去的时候，Charles已经昏死了过去。床单上染着一大块从他血肉模糊的手腕里淌出的鲜艳血色，因为干涸而透出隐隐的枯黄，像是殉情情侣留下的兽迹。

整个解开手铐把Charles从床上抱起来再把他送去医院的过程里，Erik的脑海都是一片空白。一个声音在他脑海里隐隐地低语——“如果他死了，你还能活下去吗？”

如果Charles死了，他还能再度像面对父母的死、面对Ruth的死一样再挺直腰杆吗？

一股窒息感勒住了他的咽喉，像是要把他皮肤下的每一根血管都挤开挤裂。这种感觉在他当初翻遍天涯海角地寻找那双不知颜色的双眼时都不曾有过。那是绝望，《圣经》里如是解释它：如果你一开始便一无所有，别人会把你的一无所有也夺走。

医生看着检查结果，目光喜忧参半地从眼镜后射向Erik身上，“他怀孕了。”医生告诉他。“已经有三个月了。”

***

秋天大概要过去了，Raven和Hank订了婚，母亲也再醮了，对象是那个她交往了多年的男人。可是Charles却并不关心，一片枫叶落在他的窗台上，叶片上的脉络都被染成了鲜红色，犹如流动的血管。从他搬来这个房间已经过去多久了？这是Lehnsherr家最小的一个房间，可是他呆在这片逼仄的空间里有一种安全感。据说这是一种遭到重大挫折以后会产生的子宫回归欲，是人的死亡本能的体现。

那天在这间屋子里，他抱着膝盖坐在床上，Erik和Raven无言地一人占据一边床沿注视着他。没有开灯的房间里像被洗去了所有的色彩，变成了单纯的黑白灰。两个Alpha的气味压迫夹持着他，却不能给他带来丝毫安全感。

过了很久以后，Erik才开口打破了沉默：“如果你不想要，可以打掉这个孩子。我认识肯堕胎的私人医生。”

“你要杀掉我的孩子？”Charles惊恐地抬头望向他，那无神的蓝色眼眸里划过一缕刺痛的怒火：“你怎么可以想要杀掉我的孩子！”他条件反射地伸出双臂死死地护住自己的小腹。

Raven连忙凑过来一把扶住了他的肩膀，轻轻地拍抚着他紧绷的肌肉。

Erik艰涩地咽了口唾液，他的眼睛在幽微的光线里呈现出玻璃的质感，复杂地望着Charles。

“我要让他出生，无论如何，我要让他出生。”Charles喃喃自语一样重复道。

Erik的唇角挂起一缕冷笑，嗄哑地说道：“也许出生才是这个世界上最可怕的事。”

Raven震了震，抬起头来看了他一眼，又迅速地把头低了下去。她紧了紧怀抱，安抚道：“好啦，Charles。没有人会害你的孩子的，养好身体，安心地把他生下来吧。”

看着Raven和Charles之间互相信任依赖的亲昵，Erik感到胃部一阵揪紧般的酸意与痛楚。

灰尘在漏进窗户的光线里翩跹着，它们似乎永远不会坠下来。它们是没有生命的、渺小的死物，却仍旧在川流不息地按照特地的轨迹转动。大概它们之所以可以一直如此轻盈地在空中旋转，是因为它们身上没有生老病死的重量。

那天Erik走了以后就再也没来看过他，Alex家里出了事，他的弟弟Scott Summers出了车祸。他必须要赶回去照料。而Erik给他安排的其他仆人都被他推掉了，他想一个人安安静静地呆在这里，和自己腹中的生命呆在一起。

他还爱Erik么？毫无疑问，是的。爱的过去式是世界上最悲哀的词语，他无力去面对它的沉重。Raven有一次来看他的时候问：“Charles，诚实回答我，你这样沉浸其中，是因为你真的爱他，还是因为你除了他以外没有别的选择？”

Charles干笑了一声，回答：“Raven，爱情这种事是无法用逻辑来解析的。”

Raven勉强地抿起了唇角，然后伸手摸了摸他还不明显的小腹，脸上露出哀凉的欣喜来。“我才19岁就要当姨妈了呢。”她说道。

“你说这个孩子会像我还是像他？”Charles垂首，目光温柔地凝视着自己的肚子。

“我希望他像你。”Raven抬起头，对着他微笑了起来。

“我希望像他。”Charles的蓝眼睛像一滴蓄在眼窝里的泪水，在床栏杆的阴影下晃动着细碎的波光。

——“至少他没有哮喘。”

日子一点点滑过，对生命期盼榨干了多余的悲喜。Charles强忍着所有的反胃和恶心努力地进食，他要补充足够的营养，也是为了他的孩子能够在他的身体里能健康地长大。

Erik没有来看他，Magda来送午饭的时候说他回了德国，他的祖父病危了，本家有一堆繁重的事务要处理。

不过对Charles而言，在德国，抑或在纽约，都没什么分别。他离他还是那么遥远，德语当中有个词语叫作Waldeinsamkeit，意思是孤身呆在森林深处。他无法穿过Erik的那片森林。

他的肚子一天天大了起来，走动也越来越艰难。于是索性天天窝在床上睡觉看书，现如今他看不下任何爱情故事——书里的爱情总是这么虚假，全都是作者一厢情愿的美好幻想。那美好刺痛了他。

窗外大雪纷飞。书页里，伊丽莎白•毕晓普在给友人写信，信中写道：“你为我写墓志铭时一定要说，这儿躺着全世界最孤独的人。”

春天来了，春天却比冬天更冷。因为春天为了让冰雪融化而将自身的光与热全部倾注给了它。最后换来的结局却是冰雪的毁灭和自身的寒冷。无法用爱去拯救所爱的，这大概是世上最大的悲哀。

Erik回来了，他在德国忙得焦头烂额。但是回到祖国以后他的心境却奇异地澄净了下来，不知是否因为远离了纽约的尘喧与是非。祖父临走前听他讲完了这些年的事，老人僵硬地歪起嘴巴，挤出一个满是皱纹的笑容。

“Erik，有欲望是好事，说明你还年轻。但是欲望变成执念，就会让人不再年轻。”老人躺在病床上，艰难地开口说道：“你要认清自己现在握在手里的，才能正确明晰自己想要的到底是什么。”

如今Erik站在一丛冒出嫩叶的灌木背后，看着Charles在窗前点香薰蜡烛，一小点火苗在他指尖颤抖着，像一星夏夜的萤火，在这个清寒的季节里依偎向他的指尖，只因为他皮肤上的体温肖似夏天。

Charles好久没有见到Logan，他不禁打电话给Logan，在得知了一个事实以后他怔了一怔。放下电话以后他去到浴室里，仔细地梳好头发，洗干净脸，让自己看上去尽量有神采有力量一点，因为他要面对的可是世界上最冷酷无情的人。

Erik站在游泳池边看着晃动的池水，室内闷着暖气，这潭水蓝盈盈地晃动着，散发着丝丝的蒸汽。他深吸一口气，刚想脱衣服换上泳裤，Charles的声音就从背后冷不防地传来——“你为什么要向我母亲诽谤Logan，让她解雇他？”

Erik转过身，看着Charles吃力地挺着一个大肚子，愤怒地瞪视着他。

他笑了一下，反问：“为什么不能？”

“你居然怀疑他和我有什么。”Charles突兀地笑了一下，游泳池水映入他的眼眸里，交映出蛊惑的幽光。“这真是太荒谬了！”

Erik一言不发地望着Charles，在他视线的压迫下Charles情不自禁地绕着他走开了几步，不知不觉地踏上了那高耸台阶的边缘上。

“没有哪个伴侣会像你一样不给丈夫消停的，Charles。”他沉声说道。

“伴侣？”Charles愣了愣，随即仰起头来，定定地注视着他：“Erik，我不打扰你，也请你放过我吧。”

Erik微笑着看着他，那个微笑漫进齿颊里却是一片苦涩。他的目光从Charles的头发上一路扫视下来，看来他挨着台阶边缘的脚的时候，他脸边的笑容却凝固住了。

他想要伸手去拉住他。那将会是在将来无数个噩梦里反复折磨他的一瞬。看着他伸来的手，Charles脸上突然一片惊惶的苍白，他以为他要揍他——那时候他每次想要点什么，想为自己争取点什么，Kurt Marko和他的儿子Cain就会毫不留情地给他拳头或耳光。

他条件反射地往后退了一步，那一步却踩空了。他从仿造爱琴海边的码头的宏伟石砖台阶上滚了下去，忒休斯忘了把黑帆换成白帆。

散发着浓烈化学药物气味的仿造海水灌进了Charles的鼻腔和咽喉，他在池水里挣扎着。温热的水流像水妖一样拖拽住了他沉重的身体。放眼过去一片破碎的蓝色，水波一层层袭来扼住了他的咽喉。

一双臂膀从水波里穿过来拥住了他，凝絮剂和消毒水的味道里混合进了他熟悉的味道。那个身躯像包裹着皮革的大理石，贴上了他的身体。Charles下意识地伸手捂住了小腹，他怕他挨得太紧会伤害到孩子。

Erik把Charles抱上了游泳池边，Charles张着嘴发出破碎的尖锐呼吸，一下下不成节奏，像是某种破损乐器在竭力嘶鸣。Erik一听这个呼吸声就知道不对了，Charles在他怀里剧烈地咳嗽了起来。Erik大吼一声：“John！”守在门外的男孩闻声立刻跑了进来，“快去叫救护车！”Erik焦灼地命令道。

他不知道遇到哮喘突发该怎么办——他和Charles结婚都这么久了，他居然从未想过要去网上搜一下哮喘的应急措施。Charles在他怀里痛苦地痉挛地起来，他伸手掩住了自己的脖子，像是咽喉卡着一只刺猬在扑腾抓挠。Erik慌乱之中摸到了Charles的裤子，结果摸到了一片湿淋淋的温热。

他低头一看，头脑中立刻空白了一瞬。

有一次他不小心碰翻了一个装着红色蜡烛的玻璃杯，里面鲜红的蜡泪都洒在了他的手上，把他烫得脱了一层皮。现在像是那时候的场景重现。

Charles曾经说过的话在耳边隐约地回响：“因为人的心灵是很脆弱的。跟木莓一样可以随便采摘、碾碎、搅成一团。所以每个人都有一道自己的防线用来保护自己，哪怕会刺伤那些想要抚慰自己的手。”

——“这就是木莓的哀伤。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一节的副标题’The Ninth Wave’来自Kate Bush的专辑’Hounds of Love’B面标题以及I.K. Aivazovsky的代表画作《九级浪》。凯尔特民间传说里每一重浪都分九级，第九级最为凶猛险恶。九级浪可以轻易折断桅杆、吞没船只。它的背后是新的世界和美丽的晨曦。想要取得一线生机，就必须奋力抵抗九级浪无情的毁灭力量。
> 
> 同时大力推荐布什奶奶的’Hounds of Love’，尤其第一首歌’Running up That Hill (A Deal With God)’，简直不要太适合EC……布什奶奶谈到’爱的猎犬’时说：这是一个意象，譬喻那些害怕被爱奴役的人。而这个意象是爱化身为猎犬（猎犬指童年害怕的怪物阴影）去猎杀他们。所以他们逃走了，因为他们害怕被它追获以及被撕成碎片。
> 
> 关于文中小查查喜欢躲起来等父母寻找的行为是精神分析史上一个经典模式，叫作“Fort/da game”。弗洛伊德在《梦的解析》中提到过幼童有时会把自己藏起来，好让大人找不着，这时他们会感到格外的紧张，深怕大人会自此忘却他们，甚至趁机抛弃他们。这是一种把自身存在价值建立在他人对自己的需求之上的心理，等到真正地长大自立后就会渐渐消退。


	7. Chapter 7

【第七章】

医院像玻璃瓶里的人工雪景，即使全世界都被笼罩在融融春日里了，这一隅也还固执地保留着一方冬天。来苏水的味道是干净到了极处的脏。放眼望去是一片灰蒙蒙的白色，那片白和裹尸布是一样的质地，像阿兹克特人涂在即将被活祭的俘虏身上的白垩。

转运床的轮子发出辚辚声响，躺在床上的Charles痛得冷汗淋漓，他握着护栏的手指指关节被拧得泛白。然而他没有丝毫的力气来挣扎，浑身都像是在往下坠一样沉重。一股剧烈的撕裂痛楚在他腹内扭曲着将他四肢百骸贯穿。

“病人并发哮喘症状，快准备沙丁胺醇注射！”医生的喊叫声从头顶响起。一波惊涛骇岸的痛楚沿着神经蹿开近乎将他洞穿，他握着护栏的手指一紧，却没有叫出声。他意识里仅剩的一丝的清明在压抑着自己不要发泄，如果周围的人听见了会紧张。手心里的那根栏杆被他抓得染上了体温和汗水，倒像是人的手指了。

“……Erik……”他痛得快昏迷了过去，头一软侧了过去，脑海里一片电视雪花一样的杂乱混沌。雪花深处传来的杂音像烟火灰飞烟灭时的哀鸣。

Erik在手术室前被医生拦了下来，手术室的大门被訇然关闭。Erik站在那扇紧闭的大门前，脑海里像是窒息一样无力拾起任何思绪。这种感觉像小时候和家人去剧院看戏，看着奥菲莉亚的尸体在落下的幕布后消失时无能为力的茫然。

Raven和Logan很快赶了过来。Raven是上课的时候跑出来的，进出租车的时候不小心碰掉了发夹扯下一大把头发，疼得她眼泪都出来了，但是她却无暇去顾及。Logan没有情绪地扫了Erik一眼，转身去问护士情况。

“Lehnsherr先生，请问您能不能如实告诉我到底发生了什么！”Raven还没喘过气来就提起声音质问道。

“他不小心从阶梯上滚了下去，掉进了游泳池里。”Erik平淡地回答道，目光一霎不霎地盯着手术室的门。

“不小心？”Raven冷笑一声，“这话你拿来骗别人可以，可是别想骗我。Charles这么稳重谨慎的一个人，怎么可能‘不小心’滚下楼梯？”

“Raven，冷静点，别闹了。”Logan走了过来，拍了拍Raven的肩膀。Raven狠狠地剜了Erik一眼，在离Erik最远的座位上坐了下来。Logan拿出一根雪茄踱到长窗前抽了起来，护士战战兢兢地上去制止：“先生，医院不能抽烟……”

Logan漫不经心地说道：“我现在要么抽烟要么揍人，或者破坏一点公物。你选吧。”

护士张了张嘴，只好无奈地退了回去。

“Charles今天打我电话问我去哪里了，然后就出事了。”Logan望着被玻璃窗蒙上一层脏兮兮滤镜的天空，开口道。他的声音落在走廊的青灰色阳光里显得分外冷峭。“Lehnsherr，我可以不计较这件事是怎么发生的。但是如果Charles这次不能平安，我可能就会暴躁，我一暴躁就要出事，你明白了吗？”

Erik没有回答，他像是个沉默的守望者雕像一样坐在那里，身上散发出一股石头的冰冷和坚硬。

走廊里一片世界末日到来的气氛，底色是阳光被洇染上尘埃的凄清灰色，寂静像等待在头顶的海啸坍塌下来的众人屏息凝聚而成。窗外的花园一片草长莺飞春花烂漫。

Charles在近乎把他撕成碎片的剧痛里看到眼角闪过一抹雪青色，艰难地在泪水和汗水弥蒙的视线里聚焦起目光来，才看清是一个医生的衬衣从白大褂里露了出来，那上面印着一只硕大的雪青色蝴蝶，姿势像翩然欲飞。

他想起小时候站在贵重的乳白色丝绸帷幔后，那席帷幕上用金线绣着一只巨大的蝴蝶，呈现出只有标本才会有的双翼铺展姿势。这只蝴蝶从未活过，它是以死的姿态被创造的，死亡把它永恒牢牢禁锢在这段帷幕上，成为堆砌华贵豪宅的众多冶艳髑髅之一。他站在后面，惊怯却又好奇地看着母亲坐在梳妆台前卸妆，那张美艳无暇的脸在棉团的魔法下融化了，她瞬间变得苍老憔悴，像勉强撑着一具皮囊的支离枯骨。

可是母亲的苍老如今在回忆里骤然浮现，他心中居然有些艳羡，艳羡她有足够的时间老去。而他此刻躺在这间手术室里，还不知道能不能被活着推出去。

腹部像是要被迸裂了一样，他神智一片空茫，那片电视机的雪片又升起来了，像无数月亮残破的影子奋力地想要挤在一起凑出原本的皎洁，却忘了由完整到残败原本就是个不可逆的过程。

“你好像从来不生气。”Raven的声音在雪片飞舞里响起，是多少岁的时候？他没力气去记起来了。

——生气？为什么要生气，对着在乎自己的人生气才有作用。没人在乎他，他生气不是徒然让自己难受么。

医生的声音从现实里传来，穿透重重云霭刺进雪花碎片里：“病人身体太虚弱了，根本没力气顺产，只能剖宫产了！”

“这是外伤引起的胎盘早剥，必要的时候需要切除子宫来保住病人生命。快把这份手术协议拿去给家属签字！”

——家属？Charles懵懂的意识捕捉到了这个词。他只想到了Raven和Logan，可是Raven这个时候应该在上课。Logan，他们会让他签字么？不对，这样的手术好像只能给丈夫签字。Erik……如果切除了子宫，他就再也不能生育了，Erik会同意吗？虽然他很想活下去，可是凭什么就要让Erik养活一个自己不爱的已经失去生育功能的Omega呢……那对他太不公平了。

在这样迷迷糊糊地思索的时候，一阵皮肉翻卷般的惊痛猝不及防地袭来，Charles脑海绷成一片空白，喉咙里发出忍无可忍的惨叫。

手术室的门打开了，Erik差点一下从椅子上站起来。出来的是个护士，她的胶皮手套上沾满了血，把手中的文件都染上一痕血红，让那份白底黑字看起来像死神的契约。

“谁是病人的丈夫？”护士的声音在走廊的阳光里响起，像在清灰的底色上划出一笔冷酷的血红。

Erik站了起来，勉力地冷静应声道：“我是。”

“病人需要立刻施行剖宫产手术，以及必要时刻需要切除子宫来保命。”护士显然经常见到这种情境，语气是近乎麻木的冷静。“若是您同意的话，请在手术协议上签字。”

她用带着染血手套的手递来一支笔，笔上也染上了血的粘稠——那是Charles的血。Erik握着笔的手不断地颤抖，这是他这辈子写过的最扭曲的两个签名。

护士拿着手术协议转身匆匆回到了手术室，门一开一合的间隙里传来里面Charles惊痛的惨叫。那声音听得人心胆都要提起来，还没止息就被关上的门夹断了。戛然而止的静寂里过道中一片心有戚戚的恐怖阴沉。

Erik听到一个沉重紊乱的声音，像一个人匆忙逃离的脚步声，带着深海水压的重量撞击着鼓膜，过了片刻才反应过来那是他自己的心跳声。

过了一会手术室的门又打开了，那个护士的手套上还是沾满了粘稠的血液——之前的那些血已经凝固了，这些是新的。“病人进入休克状态了，必须立刻输血。您知道他的血型吗？”她问。

Erik愣住了——他居然还真不知道Charles的血型是什么。

Logan的声音冷静地在一边响起：“A型血。”

“请问有人和病人血型一致并愿意提供新鲜血浆么？”

“我。”Logan言简意赅地回答，在窗台上掐灭了烟头，跟着护士离开了。

听着他们离去的脚步声，Erik心里一阵空落落的酸楚。他不知道这感觉是什么。小时候和母亲一起看电视剧，看到屏幕里主角被坏人折磨，他想冲进去救他，可是一堵玻璃挡在那里。他只能垂首站在屏幕外听着立面传来的哭喊和惨叫。这是和看着奥菲莉亚被殓入幕布一样的感觉。

手指上一阵干涩发紧，他抬起手指，发现是上面沾上的血液干涸了。那一块皮肤上紧揪着凉飕飕的干硬腥稠，像被风干的一个告别的吻。

Raven坐在一边，眼睛像是一根被掰弯的铁丝一样僵硬而牢固地勾在窗外的藤本蔷薇上，那一丛蔷薇像是被她的目光在碧草蓝天里扎出来的一团血。

“那时候我只有Charles，他也只有我。”她突兀地开口了，像是急切地想要找人说话一样，语速磕磕绊绊缠夹不清：“Kurt Marko总是打他踢他，还有那个Cain……”她目光闪烁，像是一个垂死的老妇在竭力回忆青春，“但是他们不敢动我，后来我才知道，那是因为我是个Alpha。他们对Xavier夫人编谎话，让她把Logan调到乡下去守度假别墅，然后他们就可以随便欺负Charles……”

“我不知道。”Erik艰涩地说——他一直以为Charles是个娇生惯养的温室花朵。

Raven喉咙里蹿出一声嘶哑的冷笑来，继续说道：“每次我帮他上药，他都一声不吭，还会微笑着说‘谢谢你，Raven。’于是我对自己的技术很有自信，在校园运动会上充当护士。结果我给他们上药他们都疼得跳起来，抱怨我手劲太大……”她眨了眨眼睛，声音干硬得没一丝温度：“那时候我就想，我一定要保护好Charles。他是这个世界上唯一一个真正对我好的人。”

Erik心里一片发紧的酸疼，他双唇抿着的那条线动了动，却还是沉默。手术室门扉紧闭，外面一片死气沉沉的平静，里面却是和死神争分夺秒的博弈。他却只能站在外面，孤立无援地面对绝望的剥蚀。

一阵脚步声响起，Logan回来了，他脸色有些苍白，神情却依旧冷静。他瘪了瘪嘴，把摁在针眼上的棉花一把扔进路边的垃圾桶，又回到窗前抽起了烟来。

过了良久，Erik突然开口：“如果你爱他，我可以退出。”

Logan抽烟的动作停滞了一下，别过头来用一副看神经病的眼神看向Erik。“我爱Charles？”他又好气又好笑：“你病得不轻啊，Lehnsherr。”

“不然你怎么这么紧张？”Erik自己都没意识到自己语气里一股酸意。

“Charles的父亲是我的救命恩人。”Logan微微扬起唇角，用一副别人爱信不信的语气平静地解释道：“要不是他，我早他妈完蛋了，也不会能现在在这里输血给你老婆。Xavier先生知道自己身患哮喘随时会一命呜呼，Charles他老妈又是个自私的母亲，所以他把Charles托付给我，要我好好保护他。”

“‘随时可能一命呜呼’……”Erik咀嚼着这个词，口腔里一片冰冷的苦腻。他的眼睛直直地望着手术室门口亮起的红灯，那盏灯立在那里散发着幽幽的冷光，像是一块被烧得通红的烙铁在抽噎。那块烙铁带着惊人的炽烈滚烫贴着他的视网膜，热度近乎能让他浑身的血液蒸发。

手术室的门又打开了，护士匆匆走了出来，纠缠着血腥味的声音平静地汇报：“恭喜你，先生。是双胞胎，一个女孩和一个男孩。女孩比男孩早出生30秒。”霎时间Erik只感到浑身的肌腱都松弛了下来，而护士接下来的话让他的身体又立刻紧绷：“男孩和女孩都体重过低，已经放进保温箱了，准备马上转移到新生儿重症监护室。”

她话音刚落，一个小护士就急匆匆地从手术室里跑了出来，焦急地叫道：“病人产后大出血！现在要赶紧输血！”

她的话像一声霹雳一样朝着人的天灵盖砸下来，所有人的脸色都不禁变了。Raven半个身子探出了座位，一只手猛地揪住了座椅扶手死死地攥紧。Logan把手中的烟头伸出去掐灭，却试了好几次才摁对地方。Erik愣怔了数秒才找回自己的脑子，像揪住一只脱缰的马一样揪住自己的理智，勉力让自己冷静下来。

Logan走了过来，“还抽我的血吧。”他的声音听上去平稳而坚毅。

“可是先生，你今天已经抽了很多血了……这会对身体……”

“少给我讲这些废话。”Logan粗暴地打断了护士，“我死了不要你们埋，快带我去抽血！”

护士慌乱地点了点头，带着Logan走了。

Erik站在原地觉得整个世界一片天旋地转，过了几个世纪那么长的几秒钟后，他突然抬腿就往手术室里冲。另一个护士连忙一把拦住他，“先生，您不能进去！”她惊惶地说。

她的声音让Erik如梦惊醒般找回了神智，他愣愣地往后退了几步，灰绿色的眼睛空茫地盯着手术室的那一线门缝。一股浓烈的血腥味从里面飘了出来，他突然感到胃部一阵紧揪。他定下心神，脸色苍白地退了回去。

那个声音又回来了，在脑海一个角落里发出细微的嗡鸣——“如果他死了，你还活得下去吗？”

Logan很快就回来了，这一次他没办法像上次那么潇洒，他走路的步伐都有些摇晃。Raven连忙站起来想扶他坐下，Logan挥挥手拒绝了，继续回到窗前勉力点起一根烟抽了起来。

手术室的门又完全关紧，Erik站在门外，Charles躺在门里。一片浓重厚密的血腥味里，Charles隐约听闻到了一声婴儿的啼哭。医生的声音紧随而来：“看来只能切除子宫了。”

他立刻浑身的神经都紧绷了起来，拼命地想要伸手阻拦，但是身体像个被抽干瘪的气球，只能软趴趴地倒在床上。

“不要……不要……”他张口发出微弱的呼声，声音低得近乎没振动声带。

“怎么了，你有什么话要说吗？”一个医生凑了过来，语气柔和地问。

“请不要……切除……子宫……不要……”他近乎是挣扎着，从扼住他咽喉的死神手里一个音节一个音节地抢过来。那声音拍打在呼吸罩上，顷刻间化作一片朦胧白雾。

“这个……”医生的声音听起来很为难。但是Charles已经再也不能支持下去了，他像是浑身都消融了一样沉入了黑暗里。

Raven的脚步声在走廊上不间断地叩击着，在阴沉的寂静里撕扯出一片片的颤音。她伸手挠了挠头，居然挠下一小块血痂来——她被撕掉那缕头发竟然把头皮扯破了，而她却一直没察觉到疼痛。

Erik站在病房门口突然打了个喷嚏。他这才反应过来自己从游泳池湿漉漉地爬上来以后就一直没把自己擦干。初春的寒意包裹着他，无孔不入地刺进他的皮肤血脉。

“如果还需要血浆的话怎么办……”Raven突然想到一个问题，声音有些颤抖地喃喃道。

“我还在呢。”Logan朝她勉强一笑，用力地吸了口手中的烟。

“Xavier夫人和Charles一个血型吗？”Erik问。

“血型一样是一样，可是……”Raven眼睛闪过一丝不易捕捉的厌憎：“她根本不在乎Charles的死活。”

Erik眨了眨眼睛，语气里有一缕疲倦：“看来我还一点都不了解我丈夫的家庭。”

“你总算是有自知之明。”Raven瞪了他一眼。

时间仿佛夏天受到高温烤灼而融化的树胶，粘腻而迟滞地幽缓流淌。医院走廊里偶尔脚步声掠过，但更多的是静默。Erik感到浑身的感官都迟钝麻木了，一种被拖入死亡深渊的阴冷重量压在他的肩膀上。这个阴冷的长廊像舞台上暗杀的场景，和铅灰色的阳光一起等待着缺席的刺客。

Erik握紧了手，指甲掐进了手心昭示命理的纹路。他像一棵树，冰冷、苍凉、而孤立。站在光阴中不为风霜所动，扎根于岩缝，被自己曾经打败过的巉岩同化，变得一样的冷酷刚硬。

而现在，这棵树感受到了光，从还是颗种子起就没体会到的光的沐浴。趋光性在他为自然所造就的灵魂觉醒。他想要碰触光，却又感到恐惧犹疑。光会让他再也不能从容地维持着这样酷烈冷硬的状态生存下去，光会让他的枝叶偏离原本的轨迹，扭曲成向命运稽首的驯服姿势。

他憎恶被命运操纵的未来，所以才会对过去如此执着。再也回不去的光阴和再也找不到的爱人，沉浸于对过去的执念形同于和未来的决裂，这是唯一能让他心安理得地对世界冷漠下去的方式。

冷色调的光晕在廊庑间漫漶，像阑珊雨意里隔着冰封时光传来的徒劳唏嘘。

手术室的门被推开，Erik立刻向前迈了一步。护士不仅手套上满是鲜血，白大褂上也被浸染开斑斓的红晕，这样近乎怪诞的可怖像是《恶之花》里的插图。“你们可以进去了。”她宣布。

Erik感到血管一阵近乎冰冷的炽热，他连忙迈步走了进去。手术室里一股烧灼般的浓烈血腥，那股毁灭的气息仿佛从深渊里翻滚奔腾而出。如果暮秋的寒蜩悲鸣能用鼻腔感触，那大概就会是这番味道。他的Omega躺在病床上，薄荷绿的床单被染上了一大片怆然的红，那张盖在他身上的薄毯似乎都让他不堪重负，毯子上大片的血污红得发黑。

跟在后面的Raven看到这番情景浑身剧烈地颤抖起来，发出了一声惊恐的尖叫。Logan一把扶住她的肩膀，用宽大的手掌挡住了她的视线。“孩子，别看。”他沉稳的声线因为压抑着骇怖而嘶哑。

病床旁并排的两个保温箱里躺着两个粉色的小肉团，娇嫩的手脚轻轻挣动着，散发出被点燃的火种的鲜活生机。而Charles躺在他们旁边的床上，面无血色，冷汗淋漓，像被打捞起来失事船只的船艏雕像。他呼吸起伏微弱得无法用肉眼感触，只有旁边电子屏幕上的折线在显示他还活着。

医生走了过来，摘下口罩说道：“暂时抢救过来了，但是接下来的24小时都十分危险，就看上天保佑，能不能让他醒来了。”说完，他短促地呼了口气：“准备转移要五分钟，你先看看他吧。”——他的语气里有隐约的同情，而Erik努力将其忽略掉了。

“他会醒来的。”Erik也不知道自己为何如此笃定。

Logan扶着情绪不稳定的Raven走了出去。Erik在床头边蹲了下来，伸出手轻轻地抚摸上Charles苍白的脸颊。Charles的头发一片湿腻，汗水像细碎的玻璃一样切割着他的手心。Charles的皮肤摸起来柔软而冰冷，仿佛岩爱草对亡灵的告白。

那张在清晨阳光里对他微笑的脸此刻了无生气，玫瑰红的嘴唇血色褪尽，一如凋败的花瓣。Erik的手指顺着他的耳根滑落到脖颈上，轻轻地握住了那洁白优美的脖子。他的手掌难以控制地颤抖着，几乎要收紧手指来感触Charles动脉里血液的鼓动。在血肉的无情衰亡前，任何对生命的挽留都是徒劳。

医生谨慎地提醒他时间到了。他感到胸膛里堵着一阵如鲠在喉的凄苦，他自我厌恶一样紧闭起双眼，然后又睁开。最后他俯下身轻轻吻了Charles冷汗涔涔的额头。

Erik站起来走了出去，春天亮烈的阳光晃得他几乎要跌倒。Raven坐在椅子上捂着脸，却很安静，像只把头埋进沙坑的鸵鸟。Logan站在她边上，扭过头来看了Erik一眼，脸色的神情有些诧异：“Lehnsherr，你脸色很难看啊。”

Erik没有说话，他抬起手指揉了揉眼角，不知道从哪里来的轻微湿意濡化了他指尖上沾染的血迹。

***

Hank赶去医院的路上路过一小间花店，心里盘算了一下要不要带花过去，可是仔细一想，万一情况不好，送花就太讽刺了。于是他放弃了这个想法。

重症监护区一片阒静，他的脚步声分外突兀。Hank有些路痴，兜了大半个圈子才找到Charles的病房。看来这是医院最好的一间病房，一半房间都被落地窗环抱着，窗玻璃后是纽约群青的春夜。今晚的夜空分外萧索，一颗星星孤立无援地悬在残缺的月亮下，微弱地闪烁着。

隔着走廊玻璃，可以看见Charles埋在被褥间的苍白脸颊。他的床孤零零地摆在房间中央，被苍茫的夜空包围着，和那颗星星一样彷徨无依。

Raven抱着双肩在走道的长椅上坐着，Hank走了过去轻轻地伸出一只手搭在她肩膀上。Raven抬起头朝他疲惫地笑了笑，伸手捏了捏他的那只手。

“你饿吗，要不要我去买点吃的？”Hank问。

“不饿，刚刚Gwen带了东西来给我吃。”Raven回答，朝身边的座位努了努嘴，示意他坐下。

Hank慢慢坐下，他有些不太忍心望向对面玻璃里的景象，于是目光牢牢地定在Raven身上。“情况如何？”

“现在暂时稳定下来了，看看能不能度过危险期吧。”

“Lehnsherr先生呢？”

Raven脸色划过一抹怒火，“他去办手续了。”她说道：“Logan在守着双胞胎，Erik Lehnsherr居然还不放心他。”

Hank笑了笑，宽慰道：“他毕竟是个小心谨慎的人。”

“小心谨慎，哼。”Raven咬牙切齿，“居然让自己老婆从楼梯上滚下游泳池，还真是小心谨慎呢。”

Hank轻轻捏了捏他的肩膀，说道：“别生气了。”

而Raven却依旧是一副余怒未消的样子，脸色上的阴沉没消散半分。

没过多久，Erik回来了。他脸色苍白中泛着潮红，看上去像发烧了。之前的湿衣服早就贴着皮肤干了，身上草草披了件Magda从家里带来的外套，看上去像逃荒的难民一样，一反他平日的衣冠济济。

Hank和他打了声招呼，他点了点头作为回应。Raven则只从鼻子里哼了一声。

Erik没有坐下，而是站在玻璃窗前抱着双臂看向病房里。

就这样静默地守候了很久，Hank突然发现Erik脖子上全是冷汗，不禁关切地问道：“Lehnsherr先生，您似乎不太舒服？”

“我没事。”Erik的声音沙哑得变了调，却依旧沉稳。

跟精神上承受的巨大压力比起来，这点肉体的病痛就真的不算什么了。他把手伸进自己的裤袋里，手指紧紧地揪住了衣料。

Charles躺在那里，电子屏幕上的折线依旧在波动，但是随时都可能变成一条直线。他的Omega配偶此刻正站在生命的危崖上摇摇欲坠。一旦他摔了下去，那么今后的日子……一股冰冷发苦的寒意顺着Erik的胸腔蹿开，他立刻想到了放在自己书桌抽屉里那把枪。他摇了摇头，把那个想法甩出了高烧灼热的脑海。

一个护士匆匆跑来，朝着Erik开口道：“Lehnsherr先生，您的儿子发黄疸了，医生让我请您过去看看。”

Erik重重地叹了口气，朝病床上的Charles望了一眼，跟着护士匆匆离开了。

 

Pietro躺在保温箱里不停地哭闹，Wanda倒是安安静静地睡着了。两个孩子都非常瘦小，身上可以看得见青紫的痕迹，医生说那是早产儿都有的，所以不用担心。之前Wanda一直吐奶，医生只好给她打了营养针。Logan一脸恹恹欲睡的疲惫神情守在边上，看到Erik来了，只淡淡地问了句：“Charles怎么样了？”

“情况稳定。”Erik简单地回答道，不知道为什么，他就是不愿意跟Logan讨论关于Charles的话题，一个词都不愿意多说。

Logan松了口气一样放松了肩膀靠上了椅背。医生走了过来，Erik看到医生不禁愣了一下，“神父先生？”

走过来的医生正是他们的婚礼司仪Armando Muoz神父，他看着Erik似乎也很惊讶，招呼道：“Lehnsherr先生！真没想到这两个是你的孩子啊。”接着他不好意思地挠了挠头，“当神父其实是我业余爱好，我本职是这间医院的医生。”

Erik笑了一下，望向保温箱里的Pietro，问：“我女儿和儿子现在情况如何？”

“您儿子的黄疸有些严重，不过别担心，我们刚才已经进行治疗了。两个孩子都比较虚弱，以后要好好调养了。”说完，Armando神情变得严肃了起来，望向Erik：“Lehnsherr先生，您夫人还好吧？我同事们都在议论今天从鬼门关前救回了一个难产的Omega。”

Erik敷衍道：“他还好，谢谢你们。”

Armando怀疑地看着他，过了一会才意有所指地表示：“当时在手术室的护士说他肚子上有很多道淤青。”

过了半晌Erik才反应过来他话中的深意——Armando的意思是他家暴？怎么可能！他心里燃起一股无名火来，只是生硬地回应：“他不小心从阶梯上滚了下去。”他原本想说“滚进了游泳池里”，但是又觉得讲得太详细了有股欲盖弥彰的意思，于是只点到即止。

Armando也不好多问，只是拍了拍他的肩膀，诚恳地祝福道：“上帝保佑你和你夫人。”

要是上帝脑子还清醒就不会发生这种事了。Erik一边腹诽一边微笑作为回应，对方端详了一下他的脸，皱起了眉头，问：“看你脸色你像在发热。”

Erik不以为意地说道：“我没事。”

神父却语重心长地说道：“你最好去休息，不然要是你也病倒的话，你夫人和孩子可就没人照顾了。”

Erik愣了愣，Logan见状，出声说道：“你去休息吧，我和Raven在这里守着。”

Erik迅速地扫了他一眼，点了点头转身离开了。

绕到发热门诊去量体温，医生看了看度数，张口结舌：“先生，您都烧到这个地步了居然还没昏过去……”

***

太阳一点点蚕食着苟延残喘的黑夜，沾满血污的爪子从地平线里破土而出。夜弥留的黑色余韵包裹着这朵燃烧的血块，像包裹着火红大丽花的漆黑枝叶。Raven斜靠着椅背，努力地和困意交战着不闭眼就睡。Hank靠墙站着，他倒是一点都不困的样子，静静地凝望着刚升起来的太阳，太阳毛茸茸的尚不刺眼，像被包裹在薄膜里的新生生命。

Erik烧还没完全退尽，但是他坐在Charles的床前岿然不动像尊雕像。Raven虽然对他还余怒未消，心中却也十分敬佩，他居然撑到现在都还一副冷静自若的样子，背部都挺直紧绷着没靠在椅背上，像条严阵以待看守自己宝藏的龙。

“McCoy先生。”Erik突然出声，Hank震了一下，别过头来用询问的眼神看向他。

“麻烦把窗帘拉上。”Erik用陈述句请求道。

Hank拉上了窗帘，室内陷入一片昏暗，Erik平淡地说了声“谢谢”，低头继续盯着Charles。

Charles的脸陷在枕头里，被窗帘遮挡得朦胧浅淡的阳光洒在他的脸上，让他看起来如同沉睡在碧空的浮云里。这是我的丈夫，Erik想，现在他就在这里，这一刻，这个人，现在就在他身边。

他曾经身边有过很多人，可是他们都走了，留下一个偌大的空无一物的房间，里面装满了晦涩的影子，在每一个午夜梦回的时刻，和无尽的空虚一起摇摆在他的胸腔。那些回忆次第掠过，发出的声音像钟摆的步伐，细碎而刺人。

那年的冬天，院落里堆积满了新雪，树木的皮囊上被寒风刻画出裂缝般的皱纹。Erik还记得那份空难新闻，乘客名单上白纸黑字、无可动摇地写着他父亲的名字。他那一向坚强果敢的母亲在机场昏阙了过去，他连忙扶住她。消息灵通的媒体早已赶到，周遭一片相机的咔嚓声抓拍这家属悲痛欲绝的一幕，Ruth怯生生地躲在了他身后。他像只孤立无援的雏鸟，在暴风雪中坠落在闪光灯汇聚的海洋里。

身体一直都很健康硬朗的母亲受到噩耗打击，就此一病不起。半年后，她终于向深埋在骨血里的蚀骨悲痛妥协撒手人寰。在生命结束前，她嘱咐Erik一定要照顾好Ruth。

“你的妹妹是个Omega，意味着她会更加敏感、更加脆弱。十几岁是很危险的年龄，我不中用，没办法陪她度过了。你一定要好好关怀她、照顾她，让她可以平安顺利地出嫁。”

“放心吧，妈妈。”Erik握住了母亲的手，和自己拼命抗争才挤出一抹笑容，“我不会让您失望的。”

“你从未让我和你父亲失望过。”母亲平静地微笑，“老头子，我这就来陪你了。”她喃喃道，接着安详地闭上了双眼。

Ruth很乖巧懂事，她从来不在Erik学习的时候来打扰他。她喜欢Hedy Lamarr，说要成为像她一样的女演员。但是她身体非常不好，大半年都卧病在床。Erik每天早上出门都会去她的卧室里和她说几句话，顺便把Hedy Lamarr照片下那樽水晶瓶里的百合花换上新鲜的。

“Erik，你领口歪了。”Ruth经常笑着如是提醒他，然后伸手帮他理好领子。

Ruth经常看向窗外，看着飘飞的落花或者绵亘的雨丝，眼里露出小心翼翼的向往。Erik知道她想到外面去，于是在新年的时候背着她去了时代广场看跨年烟火。人与灯火不断地汹涌奔流，他背着妹妹挤在人群里，妹妹小小的胳膊紧紧地攀着他的脖子。想到自己身上还肩负着一个生命，一个和自己流着同样的血的生命，Erik就感到自己多了一份面对尘世里人潮纷迭的勇气。新年夜的凛凛夜风里，他们像两只寒号鸟一样偎依在一起。

那天是Ruth的成年生日，Erik亲自布置餐桌，摆上新鲜的百合花，想要好好庆祝一下。Ruth早上请求Erik让他出去玩玩，Erik那一天很高兴，于是答应了，让Ruth的女仆陪着她出去。她出门前看着Erik，笑嘻嘻地说：“Erik，你领子又歪了。”然后伸手帮他扶正了领口。

只是Erik没有想到那会是最后一次。

那天下午，他被领进了警察局的停尸间。Ruth躺在房间中央的不锈钢台上，墨绿色灯罩的吊灯里的灯泡像个即将炸裂的定时炸弹，炽热烧灼的光线把人的影子摇晃成了层层叠叠的重影，织成一个悠久的梦魇场景。

Erik最后的血亲躺在那里，已经死去多时。她早上出门时穿的那件红黑苏格兰格子裙被扯成了一条一条，像顽劣的小孩不耐烦地撕开的糖果包装纸。那张和Erik神似的脸上，灰绿色的眼眸瞪得老大，眼中充满凝固的恐惧和怨恨，像是随时会从不锈钢台上跳起来把人咬死一样。凝固的鲜血从额头上流淌而下，像风干的油漆。

“初步判定为奸杀，她是被扯着头发把头撞向墙壁撞死的。”警察平静地告诉他，他几乎浑身的血液都要凝固了，他想一把揪住面前这个警察的领子，咆哮着质问他们为什么可以这么冷静、这么冷血。可是他没有，因为干警察这行的人和干医生这行的有某种共通之处。

房间里一股腐糜的、甜腻的香味，那是Omega的费洛蒙味道。他身边的警察是个Beta，没有察觉到。而那个味道却像末日洪水冲垮一截树木一样在Erik的感官里沸反盈天、毁天灭地。Omega死后身体里的费洛蒙都散发了出来，就像植物枯败后枝叶里会散发出瘴气。

Erik走出了停尸间，脑海里一片麻木空白，他进了卫生间以后才发现自己居然硬了。一阵可怖的猛烈恶心感揪紧了他的胃部，他扶着脏兮兮的盥洗池呕吐了起来，吐得天昏地暗，像是要把心脏都呕出来一样。厕所里的白炽灯接触不良，明灭地闪烁不定，像随时要把整个世界和自己一同熄灭一样。

小时候手不小心被划破了，他都觉得那个痛楚天翻地覆。可是到了后来，遇到了这些事，他心里却是麻木的，像陷入了冬眠一样，沉浸在阿芙蓉症一样昏沉颓败的梦境里，不知道自己栖居的巢穴已经被风雪倾覆成了一个雪窟。一朝春日里醒来，才发现自己浑身都是溃烂流脓的冻疮。

Erik抬起头，看着月亮从窗户一角滑到另一角，孤独而坚忍地度过茫茫的夜空。纽约的夜空里没有一颗星星，朦朦胧胧的灰烬色云翳像星星被焚烧留下遗骸。这个世界根本没空管他的喜怒哀乐生离死别，在这个按自己内部规律运转的浩瀚宇宙中，他不过是一根催折即断的芦苇。

当年Hedy Lamarr去世后，她的律师说她走路是总是昂着头，她一直那么漂亮，就算老了也美丽依旧。

Ruth说自己也想像她一样，优雅而从容地老去，漂漂亮亮地迎接生命的终结。说着，她拿起了自己最喜欢的那顶别着碎钻百合花的黑色天鹅绒宽檐帽戴在头上，说自己进棺材的时候一定要戴着这顶帽子。

“傻孩子。”Erik在Ruth的葬礼上看着墓碑说道，语气却是沉缓而温柔的，像他以前和妹妹聊天时一样，“风太大了，你的帽子会被吹走的。”

事实的真相总是阴森可怖，那天Ruth让女仆去给自己买冰淇淋，她站在原地等待。排队买冰淇淋的队伍很长，年轻的女孩百无聊赖地看着手机，没留意到自己的小姐在一边的长椅上脸色开始变得不对劲。Ruth发情了，慌乱之下她站了起来找一个地方藏身，然后她慌不择路地拐进了一个小巷里。

上天开了个残酷的玩笑，让Sebastian Shaw，一个Alpha，此刻路过了小巷口。

Shaw是一个让整个纽约听到他的名字都会绷直背脊的人，据说有母亲拿他的名字来吓唬哭闹的孩子。叛逆期的年轻人带着崇拜而惊怯的笑意谈论着那些关于他的轶事，胸怀正气的人则对他咬牙切齿。当然，后者在这个世界上近乎绝迹。

而这个被人口舌相传为靡菲斯托的黑道大亨，真人其实风度翩翩、举止得体。他脸色总是挂着一抹有慈悲意味的自信微笑，那天在法庭上也是如此。他居然可以信手把所有确凿的不利证据悉数推翻，让所有人对他的憎恶和怀疑动摇。在他舌灿莲花、从容端然的自我辩护下，台下一众义愤填膺的观众反而显得浮躁滑稽，原告席上的Erik反而像个负气的毛头小子。

庭审结束后，他在媒体和围观群众的簇拥下对着Erik露出胜利者的微笑，语气像个和颜悦色的师长一样吐出一句德语：“Gesetze sind wie Würste,man sollte besser nicht dabei sein,wenn sie gemacht warden.”

旁听席上的Azazel很郁闷，骂道：“有文化了不起啊……”接着他连忙转过头来小声问Emma：“他说的是个啥？”

“那是俾斯麦的一句箴言。”Emma冷淡地回答：“意思是：‘法律就像香肠，最好别管它是怎么做出来的’。”

待到对手和旁观者们都散去以后，Erik的手指紧紧地揪住了一边墙壁上的一幅画框边沿。木头上的阳刻花纹硌得他手心隐隐发痛。他恨这是现实，不是传说里的故事，然而就算是传说，他也不会是参孙，在最后的时刻寻回力量和敌人的千军万马同归于尽。墙壁地板天花板都在毫无同情心地看着他，他想毁灭它们，可是他做不到。再多的怨恨再多的怒火也无法将时空扭转，这就是哀叹和抱怨也不能使之变得如愿的人生。这不公平，且太没人情味，可现实就是这样，没人能够选择。

太阳隔着窗帘照耀着，像某个古战场上漂泊的热烈亡魂，隔着一层薄薄的纱帘来窥探人间。窗帘边缘布满镂空花纹，有几处已经破损了，阳光把这些残花败柳的焦黄色影子投射在床褥上，像一张泛黄的照片，里面挤满了作古的影像。Erik趴在Charles的手边睡着了，他戴着婚戒的那只手握着Charles苍白的手指，把自己的脑袋枕在上面。寂静的房间里只有仪器发出的轻响，在那里摇摇晃晃，像冰柱融化的水滴声。

他梦见自己二十五岁生日的时候，和平常一样把手插在裤兜里，神情冷漠地穿过街角的月季篱笆绕着公园散步。那段时间他有很严重的焦虑症，每天把五花八门的药往嘴里塞，却根本无济于事。他匆匆地迈步走过开着粉白色小花的花圃，远处的天空蓝澄澄像一汪雪水，婆娑树影上悬挂着几只风筝。

一帮小男孩嬉笑着跑了过来在他面前停下，一个孩子握着一瓶罐装饮料，有些羞怯地问：“请问，你可以帮我打开这个吗？”

Erik愣了愣，接着他一言不发地帮男孩扭开了易拉罐拉环。男孩欢呼着感谢了几句，然后心满意足地握着饮料和伙伴们跑开了。

看着他们离去的身影，Erik不禁恍惚了——如果，此刻站在这里的他再年轻几年，和他们一样大的话，是不是就可以和他们一起玩了？也许他们可以一起长大，成为好朋友，一起上学，一起勾肩搭背地放学回家，一起去做坏事，去烧街角老猫的尾巴，去扎某个面目可憎的邻居的车胎，坏事顺利完成后彼此击掌庆贺。

那些他在乎的人，他的父亲，他的母亲，他的妹妹，全部都离开了。他竖起浑身的铜墙铁壁来抵抗来自的外界的冷漠和恶意。他一直告诉自己：“我不需要任何人。”因为如果不这样的话他就会活不下去。

然而纵然再皮糙肉厚的人，也无从抵抗那无可动摇、恒久如斯的孤独。

夹着植物香气的风迎面吹来，他惘然地笑了。在树叶间隙里落下来的细碎光影间，那些孩子的踪影早已不见，而留在原地已经长大的他，此刻仍旧是独身一人。

 

一只鸟轻轻地掠过窗外，从窗帘的缝隙间看过去似乎是只白鸟。鸟的影子掠过Charles沉睡的面容，他长长的睫毛突然动了动睁了开来，那双蓝色的眼眸在弥蒙的光晕里宛如月亮上的水滴。

“Raven，帮我拉开窗帘好吗？”他露出一个虚弱的笑，声音低微却宁和地说道：“我想看看今天的太阳。”

Raven在眼里绷了十几个小时的泪意终于再也无法抑制，她缴械投降一样在Charles面前哭了起来。


	8. Chapter 8

【第八章】

天空的玻璃琴发出淡蓝色的蒙着灰的悠远吟唱，音符化作雨滴降落在城市被浑浊云影打湿的轮廓里，像一只只白鸟坠入深渊，回响只有深渊自己知道。

病房里的鱼眼灯闪烁着无生命之物永不疲惫的白光，把室内的景象投射在那一圈窗户上，像病床床头柜还有各种医疗器械围聚着天空，咄咄逼人地审视着这片密不透风的雨帘。医疗托盘上沾满血的纱条在这样一切阴影都避无可避的落拓灯光下显得格外丑陋可怖。纱条上沾的血迹干枯发黑，血是人对生命最初和最后的体验，是可用视线感触的他人的疼痛。

Charles的手紧攥着床头栏杆，Erik的手覆盖在他的手掌上。他不愿意去抓住自己丈夫的手，那样在取填宫纱条的时候还要分心是否会把他抓疼。Erik的手很冷，疼痛像轰然倒塌的天空压在他身体上，而在这样厚密的痛楚间隙里，他仍旧能感触到Erik的手指给予他的冰冷的抚慰。头顶的灯光落在布满冷汗的皮肤上，像毫无同情心的刻薄尖刺，炽痛随着下体那股撕裂般的痛楚沿着神经蹿开，他死死咬着下唇，没有发出任何声音。

眼前的灯光黯了一黯，Erik的手掌抚上了他的额头，滑下来掠过了他被汗水打湿的睫毛。像人转身的时候衣角无意间碰到一束兰草，那是是而非的碰触落在他眼睑里，几乎令他落泪。

取出来的填宫纱条像一条暗红色的蛇尸，被护士端在托盘里带出了房间。那股蓊郁的血腥味令人头脑发胀，Erik走过去将窗户拉开了一条缝，窗外风雨萧疏的气息透了进来，Charles觉得有点冷，于是像只仓鼠一样窝进了被子里。

Erik的脚步声移到了门口，他听见一声轻响，房间里的灯关了，房门打开，那一线漏进来的光里，他爱的人背影漆黑得像个谜。无论是谁试图要打开装着谜底的匣子，都会被里面蹿出来的毒蛇咬死。Charles想出声叫他不要走，可是话语却凝噎在喉咙里，像是他这辈子都没说话的力气了。房门的影子和墙壁的影子合在一起，掩埋了他丈夫的背影。

灯光黯了下去，窗外的夜景亮了起来。那些闪烁的人间油彩，被雨水随意地涂抹在这卷漫长的画布上，在玻璃窗上淌开的水流里化作一个个婀娜的影子。Charles把病服下光裸的双腿蜷曲起来。他把自己整个苍白而尪悴的身体塞进了被窝里，天空的玻璃琴在空荡的病房里发出清冷的回音，像没说尽的遗言留在死去心脏里的悲叹。

Erik的碰触仿佛还留在他的手背上，他把手放在自己的颈窝里，用脸颊夹住。被褥庞然的阴影下，他的睫毛抖动着，像将醒的睡美人。这一场噩梦的诸般细节他居然都回忆不起来，只是那股痛楚仍旧刺在心里。

他对Erik有愤怒、有不解、有恐惧，却始终没有恨意。Charles的心中对周遭总是倾注自己全部的耐心的和善意，他永远不会习惯去恨一个人。何况，恨是一种徒劳的情绪，恨意最终只会伤害自己。

他把自己深锁在这个布料编织的黑暗匣子里，这里黑暗一视同仁地融化了一切，黑暗里没有自我和他者的区别。他想去看看自己的孩子，想到这里，Charles会心地微笑了一下。他今年才二十岁，却已经有了两个孩子。他不禁想起Raven今天边削苹果皮边说的一句话：“每年都有成千上万个Omega躺在手术台上痛苦、流血，可是他们只在意结果，在意他们肚子里的孩子生出来是否健康，但是根本不会想到手术台上的Omega通常都不到二十岁。”说完，她愤恨地挑了一下刀锋，不小心割伤了自己手指。

女儿叫Wanda，儿子叫Pietro。Erik告诉他，Pietro很闹腾，Wanda却很安静。但是有的时候Pietro哭得太带劲，Wanda就会跟他比赛一样也张口嚎起来。Erik说这些的时候表情淡淡的，让Charles困惑而失望——他是多么地希望这两个孩子的降生能给Erik带来一点快乐。

Charles抱紧了胳膊，他的胸部很干瘪，不像别的Omega一样在孕期臌胀起来。医生说是他身体太差了，Erik一脸怀疑地瞪了医生很久。医生在那煞神般的视线下颤颤巍巍地吐露Charles营养不良大概是情绪低落引起的。而且他还语重心长地嘱咐Erik，如果他的Omega产后不好好调养会落下一辈子病根。

被褥温暖地拥抱着他，用沉重的寂静隔断了窗外的雨声。他的身体像茧中沉睡的幼虫，洁白纤细柔软，却再也变不成蝴蝶了。灵魂和血肉成悲哀的互文，血肉变得和灵魂一样千疮百孔，灵魂和血肉一样散发着衰败的腥臭。

但是他无所谓了，真的无所谓了。雨还在下，可是那又怎么样呢？它不会永生永世地下下去，太阳总会出来。他不能拖着过往的悲伤耽溺在痛楚的海洋里腐烂，他才二十岁不是吗。他还有足够的青春去改变一切。就算是为了Wanda和Pietro，他也要努力让这个家庭变得幸福起来，因为他切肤地感受过，一个不幸的家庭要摧毁人的一生是多么地轻而易举。

只是那时候，Charles还不明白，人的希望不是会循环再生的东西，希望和感情一样，都是燃料，焚烧殆尽后就再也无法透支。由此可见，爱上一个正确的人是多么地重要，然而，爱上一个正确的人需要多么庞大的运气。

只可惜他和Erik都没有足够的运气。

***

车碾压着鹅卵石光滑的身躯，在屋子门口停了下来。Alex拉开了车门，Erik抱着Charles从车上下来。Erik不太习惯抱人，动作很僵硬，硌得Charles酸痛的身体更加酸痛。Alex用探询的眼神看了Charles一眼，Charles不动声色地摇了摇头——意思是他很好，不需要Alex把他从Erik怀里接过来。

两个孩子已经在Charles之前被接回了家里，现在都安静地在婴儿床上睡了。Charles坚持要买一张大点的床，让两个孩子睡在一张床上。靠窗户那头的床头柜被挪开来，腾出位置来摆放婴儿床。Charles把头倚在护栏上，垂下眼睛凝视着自己的两个孩子。

他原本是很怕这间房间的，Erik在这张床上曾经那么残暴无情地伤害了他。但是现在他没那么怕了。因为他的孩子就挨着他的枕头在酣睡。两个孩子都是早产，皮肤比一般婴儿要透明一些，而且体型也没那么丰满，像两个干瘪的水蜜桃。Raven看他俩的神情一脸嫌弃，表示：“为什么你和Erik Lehnsherr都长得不算丑，生出来的孩子却像猴子一样？”

春日的阳光有着刚被雨水冲洗过的温润色泽，酒水般的金色光泽里弥漫着令人心安的温暖。两个孩子靠在一起睡得正香，Pietro的拳头被Wanda攥着放在了嘴里，于是他只能吧唧嘴。Charles把手伸过护栏轻轻地摸了摸Wanda的胎发，他觉得她的鼻子有点像Erik。

耳畔传来房门打开的声音，Charles震了一下，看见Erik穿着睡袍走了进来。他看了一眼Charles，淡淡地说道：“我睡会午觉，下午要去公司。”

Charles点了点头。Erik把睡袍脱了下来躺在了床的另一边，他一沾枕头就睡了。Charles轻轻叫了他一声：“Erik？”

Erik没应，他的睫毛在暖黄色的阳光里像岿然不动的纤细植物。

Charles轻手轻脚地把身体凑了过去，大腿不小心碰到了Erik的手背。他皮肤的凉意让Charles的动作凝滞了一下，但他还是慢悠悠地钻进了被窝里，靠在了Erik的身边。

午间的日头像是经历了一上午的飞扬跋扈以后变得温吞疲惫了起来，洒落在房间里像某一家人餐桌的灯火透过玻璃撒到街道上。Erik的面部轮廓在这样柔和的光晕里没那么冷硬了，反而透出一股无奈的沧桑。他身在温暖中，却拒绝任何温暖。正如夕阳的光辉再如何灿烂也扶平不了那亘古绵延的群山峰峦。

Charles伸出一只手指，轻轻地划过了Erik的鼻梁。Erik皱了皱眉，但是雷打不动地继续睡。估计海啸火山来了都影响不了他那铁打的生物钟。Charles轻轻吁了口气，仰起脸吻了吻他丈夫的耳垂。

Erik动了动肩膀，Charles连忙把脑袋缩了回去。而Erik没有醒，他翻了个身继续睡了下去。这时候Pietro突然开始胡言乱语了起来，Charles连忙凑过去看，原来只是讲梦话。

Pietro继续在那里嚷嚷，Wanda闭着眼睛踹了弟弟一脚，于是他闭嘴了。

Charles轻叹了口气，脸上露出一丝浅笑。疲惫感席卷而来，他头靠着婴儿床睡着了。

***

当“星期一”和“早晨”这两个词交叠到一起的时候，衍生出来的往往是“痛苦”。但是对Erik来说一周七天一天二十四小时都没什么区别，不过是按着时间表按部就班地活着罢了。尽管如此，员工们生无可恋的情绪还是影响到了他，在接到电话说晚上要出席一个晚宴的时候他更加没好脸色——他近期能推的应酬都推了，晚上回去和Charles一起吃饭。搞得Emma天天早上研究太阳会不会从西边升起来。

但是这个宴会不能推，因为关系到一起很重要的生意。和很多成功人士一样，Erik不会把事业放在家庭后面。

不过他在饭桌上发现了很多关于Charles的有趣的习惯，例如他讨厌胡萝卜，还死都不承认。于是Erik坏心眼地在他餐盘里倒了一堆胡萝卜，并且带着谜之满足看着Charles把脸皱成一团硬着头皮把那些蔬菜都吞下去。Erik还心情很好地叮嘱Magda每周餐桌上至少出现三次胡萝卜。

Pietro和Wanda自出生以来就没好过几天，两个孩子不停地发烧吐奶惊悸。Charles总是守着他们很晚，有一次Wanda发高烧他急得流泪。不知道为什么，Erik居然有点嫉妒自己的女儿。至少Charles会因为担忧她而落泪，而Erik给Charles的眼泪都是出自于伤害和愤怒。

看了一眼墙上的钟，现在是午休时间了，他要回家里一趟。于是他打电话叫了车在楼下等着。

Charles不知道为什么没有上床午睡，他在餐厅里等着Erik。Erik不禁感到有些意外，当他眼神扫过Charles的手指的时候，脸色不禁变了——Charles的手上贴满了创口贴和纱布，两只手都被包扎得无法蜷起来。

“你的手怎么回事？”Erik阴沉地问。

Charles像要掩饰什么一样干笑了一声，把手插进了口袋里。“我没事。”他有些心虚地说，接着连忙把放在一边的饭盒端了过来摆在自己和Erik中间的餐桌上。“这是我给你做的……点心？你可以带去公司里吃……”他像是临上场前把演讲词背得滚瓜烂熟上场以后却又紧张得大脑一片空白的样子，怯怯地说。

“嗯。”Erik应了一声，心里还是有些意外的。那个食盒看上去像Charles自己买的，造型十分幼稚，是那种幼儿园小朋友才会喜欢的天蓝色，而且右下角居然有只傻笑的不知道山羊还是柴犬的东西……但是Erik嘴角轻轻地扬了起来，他自己都没察觉到。

下午的工作十分繁忙，食盒放在办公桌边一直没动。Emma进来送文件的时候瞄了那醒目的天蓝色一眼，问：“给你孩子买的？”

Erik头也没抬：“我内人给我做的菜。”

Emma走出门的时候差点被高跟鞋崴到脚——她还是思量自己是不是要做好充足的心理准备，因为搞不好下回推开这扇门就会看到自己boss一边听’Baby One More Time’一边抖脚的震撼画面了。

周一这一天一切事务都有种百废待兴的势头，Erik批了一下午文件，他的眼睛已经快认不出“文件”这个词了。待到到了赴宴的时候他整个人中指关节上已经快被笔杆磨破一层皮。晚宴的一切都很无趣，他真的很不明白人类对于芝麻绿豆大的琐事为什么有着说不完的闲话。最痛苦的是他还要强行装作这群俗人的一份子应和他们。

“Lehnsherr先生怎么不带太太出来玩玩呢？”有人打趣道：“我兄弟上次参加一个小型酒会有幸见到了Lehnsherr夫人，回来以后赞不绝口，说他简直是Anne Sexton的男性版呢。”

“谢了。”Erik冷淡地回应：“他生完孩子身体不太好，我让他在家里休息了。”

“啊，那保重身体啊。”另一个人插话进来：“《欧洲风化史》里说欧洲尤物以英伦玫瑰为最，玫瑰虽美，但是也很娇嫩啊。”

他们对于Charles的讨论里有意无意地擦过的秽亵意思让Erik感到了一阵尖锐的怒意，通常Alpha的伴侣被别人的言辞冒犯，Alpha感到恚怒都是因为自己的面子和对于伴侣的所有权遭到了侵犯和亵渎。但是Erik心中沸然腾起的愤怒和这样属于理智可控范围内的自尊挫伤无关，它的出发点更多的来自于他心中某样不知名的情绪。

Erik不喜欢饶舌，通常他很少和人争论，因为他认为智商不在一个层次没有沟通的必要。但是这一次他却有些反常地挑起了唇角，嘴边的笑意像一道被寒意由内而外劈开的裂痕。他的眼神会让所有人都立刻忘记现在是春天。

“‘昔日玫瑰以其名流芳，今人所持唯玫瑰之名’。如今玫瑰冠上了他人的姓氏，也依旧芬芳，它原本的名字就留给那些守着空枝的人去挂念吧。”Erik轻轻捻着酒杯，红酒在玻璃杯里轻轻晃动着，像一朵冶艳绽放的血红。

他话说得隐讳，但是人们还是感受到了不知道哪个方向传来的冰冷怒意，于是都噤若寒蝉。没有人会真的愿意去招惹Erik Lehnsherr，他们原本以为那种玩笑尺度在Alpha之间的沟通里是被允许的。

晚宴结束后Azazel开车把Erik送了回去，他在楼下看到主卧的灯还亮着，突然他想起了那个食盒。于是连忙打开车载冰箱把它拿了出来，隔着食盒能够感觉到里面的食物已经凉透了。Erik蹙了蹙眉，对Azazel嘱咐道：“把车开到隐蔽点的地方去。”

虽然Azazel不知道自己老板又在发什么神经，但他还是照办了。谁知道在他把车停到后院里以后，Erik居然打开了那个食盒准备开吃。看到里面的菜色那一瞬Erik苦笑了一下——没想到Charles报复心居然这么强，居然做的是胡萝卜蛋糕。

那些蛋糕被烤得歪瓜扭枣，造型像被踩扁的牛粪。Erik拿起一块来放到嘴里，那一刻他眼前仿佛出现了世界末日。如果可以的话他大概会起诉这块蛋糕强奸他的味蕾。Azazel透过后视镜看到他像是一瞬之间得了十种绝症的精彩脸色，同情地问：“要不要我帮你吃？”

“想都别想。”Erik严肃地说，用了摩西出埃及的意志力把这些死不瞑目的胡萝卜吞了下去。但是他心里居然有点快乐，从来没有人会弄伤自己的手给他做东西吃。哪怕是数分钟前面对宴席上的珍馐美馔，他也没这样得到切实的食物的抚慰。

Erik抱着食盒走进家门，又觉得自己太一本正经了，像小学生给老师交作业。于是他有些僵硬地换了个随便的姿势拎着饭盒进了家门。出人意料的今天双胞胎没在那里大哭大闹，整间屋子都一片平静，房间里隐隐传来了钢琴的声音。

那架钢琴摆在家里一直都是摆设品。Erik的父母都心知肚明自己儿子的音乐天赋什么水平，所以也没打算徒劳地花钱培养他的乐器演奏能力。这架钢琴被买来这么久大概还是第一次发出声音来，这首曲子像雨滴一样轻盈缠绵，却又透着一股清冷的哀切感。Magda迎了上来接过他递去的食盒和外套，Erik装作不经意地问：“谁在弹钢琴？”

“夫人呀，今天叫了个调音师过来把琴调好了，他在试手呢。”Magda微笑着回答。

Erik皱了皱眉，他迈开脚步向书房走去。房门没有完全合上，透过那条敞开的缝，他看到Charles坐在钢琴前的背影。落地窗外的夜色和垂在玻璃前的藤花撞到了一起，淌下绰约摇摆的影子。Charles没有穿平时那些颜色朴素的常服，而是穿着一件红色的卫衣，不知道是衣服做得太宽松还是他太瘦弱了，一边包裹在棉布睡衣里的肩膀露了出来，在藤萝葳蕤袅娜的倒影里像只兔子脑袋一样耸动着。他贴着创口贴的手指在琴键上灵活自如，像是不曾受过伤一样。音符里有云雀的飞翔，有苜蓿花丛带着清香的摇曳，有玫瑰色的嘴唇，有微卷的、被月光晕染上温柔色泽的亚麻色头发。

感受到自己露出的肩膀上Erik的气息的时候，Charles的手指颤了一下，音符顿时滚作一团，听上去像被打翻的花瓶发出的惊喘。那双手攀到了他的胸膛上，藤萝的影子在它们形状优美的骨节上摇晃，像是影子把它们摁在了Charles的身体上推搡。Erik的身体贴着他的后背，一股令人心悸的陌生温暖透过衣料传了过来。“继续弹。”Erik的声音有些沙哑，他的下巴摩挲着Charles的头顶。

Charles突然一阵紧张，他伸出手去敲击琴键，继续弹奏那首《亚麻色头发的少女》。只是被搅成一团的音符仿佛乱麻，他的手颤抖着难以扯开缕清。那些音符纠葛着，Erik的吻落在了他的耳根，他呼吸越来越粗重，那个吻像是顺着皮肤滑落的一滴滚烫的水珠，一路烙下温湿的痕迹，落在了他的肩膀上。接着Erik抓住了他伤痕累累的手，音符在一片混乱里戛然而止。窗外的夜落在紫藤花上边得更加浓郁了。

Erik把他的身体掰得翻转过来，他赫然面对着自己丈夫灰绿色的眼睛，一股恐惧的战栗顺着脊梁爬了上来。那股越来越浓重的费洛蒙气息压迫着他的胸臆，几乎将他的内脏揉成碎片。上次的噩梦从尘埃里跳了出来狠狠蛰了他一针，毒液伴随着情欲的滚烫吞噬了他全身的血脉。Erik把他压在床上，Erik扒光了他，Erik……Erik狠狠地操进了他，那种痛不欲生的撕裂感在记忆里席卷而来，他在身体被压倒在琴键上发出的轰鸣里惨叫出声。

Erik的动作停了下来，月光淋漓地滴落在他神色复杂的脸上，问：“怎么了？”

Charles把被拉开的双腿颤抖着合拢，却夹到了Erik的腰，膝盖碰到了一个滚烫的硬物，他震了一下——Charles，你不能怯懦，不能让他困扰！好不容易他们之间的关系才有了一点改善……他不能扫自己丈夫的兴。

尽管被钢针般的恐惧扎刺得千疮百孔，他还是勉强地挤出一个笑容来：“我、我没事……来做吧。”他的笑容像是冬天干裂的嘴唇突然笑起来撑破了裂口，鲜亮和欢欣都是用来装点别人视野的，余韵里的痛楚和血腥都是自己才能体会的。

“但是……能不能不要在这里……”在Erik怀疑的目光下他咽了口唾沫，嗫嚅道：“……很难清理干净……”

Erik侧过头来深沉地看了他一眼，不做声地把他从椅子上抱了起来。Erik的手臂在颤抖，他已经很难忍耐了。弥蒙的灯光和月色在Charles的眼前天旋地转地掠过，他听到一声轻响，他被放到了一张床上——他那个小房间里的床，很狭窄，两个人躺在一起似乎太勉强了。可是Erik并不在乎，他把Charles摁在被褥间，霎时间Charles眼前的天地一阵昏暗，清新的洗衣液香气里Erik的味道霸道地侵入了进来。嘴唇上一阵温热，Erik吻了他。

像是醉酒之后被一片落叶拂过嘴唇，这个吻是是而非。他已经不太记得十六岁那年被吻的感觉了，他只记得那个吻的存在，一直用它的符号来悼念它的温存。现在那抹温度在他的嘴唇上复活了，Charles喉咙里涌起细微的哽咽，可他不想像个小孩子，于是用呻吟掩盖了过去。

Erik一边从领口里轻咬Charles的锁骨，一边替自己的Omega褪下了裤子。Charles的大腿摸起来像是在度过长久冰封的冬天后在开春触摸到的第一片嫩叶。他在抚摸Charles的皮肤的时候，对方的皮肤也给予他抚摸作为回应。他褪下了他的衣服，这次解扣子的动作很温和。衣服被扯开，露出了印满吻痕淤青的洁白脖颈。夜色在Charles的皮肤上晕出一层浅蓝色的影子，让他们错觉自己正躺在紫罗兰花丛里和对方相拥。

Charles压抑着心中的恐惧和不适，感受到Erik的手指侵入了他。他不禁低下了头，额头抵在了Erik的肩膀上，他一眼看去，目光触及到了自己小腹上那道肉红色的蜈蚣一眼丑陋的疤痕，他抖了一下把目光收了回来，伸出双臂搂住了Erik布满细汗的背脊。

Erik的手指探入了他的身体，轻轻地摁揉搅弄着。Charles感到下体一阵涨涩，温热黏湿得连他自己都感到陌生的体液从后穴流了出来濡湿了大腿，他立刻紧张地道歉：“对、对不起……”

出乎意料的，Erik居然发出了一声轻笑，“没什么好道歉的，Charles。”

Charles觉得颜面无关，咬了咬下唇，Erik的吻落在了他的脸颊上。“每次做爱你都要咬点什么，不妨我拿胡萝卜来给你咬？”他的丈夫低沉地问。

——这混蛋！原来给他吃胡萝卜都是蓄意整他！要不是身体受制于人，Charles真想跳起来给他一拳。但此刻他一动都不想动，Erik的手指竟然让他非常舒服。他像是融化的黄油一样舒展开自己的身体和神识，任由Erik肆意逗弄他。

但是就在他安逸地享受Alpha在他体内的摁揉的时候，手指突然抽了出去，Erik抓住了他的腰把他翻了个身，让他骑到了自己身上。已经被逗弄得湿润滑腻的后穴敏感无比，在穴口触及到Erik贲张火热的阴茎头的时候，Charles的大脑空白了一瞬。

“自己坐下去，然后自己动。”Erik悠闲自得地倚靠在床头上，说道。

“我……我不敢……”Charles打了个哆嗦——让别人给自己打针和自己扎自己针的感觉是不一样的，Erik那话儿有多厉害他可是贴身体会过。他大腿肌肉颤抖了两下，撑着Erik胸膛的手臂丝毫不敢松懈。

Erik抿了抿嘴唇，抬起一只手指，手指轻轻地掠过Charles有些臌胀的胸脯。哺乳期的乳头要更加敏感，Charles浑身一阵酥麻，身体不由得摇晃了一下。在那阵快感余韵未消的时候，Erik握住了他的腰，把他的身体往下一摁。

身体瞬间被贯穿的痛感和快感顿时让他仰起了脖子，差点叫出声来。他从孕期开始就一直滥用抑制剂，但是身体深处却一直有股无法用压抑欲望来获得平静的暗涌。那股坚实、炽热的欲望瞬间用快感将他贯穿，虽然痛，却十分美妙。那一刻的感觉像所有的理智都被抽走了，身心都被一片愚騃的、纯粹的极乐笼罩。在一片美妙的空白思绪里，他发出了满足的呻吟。

“自己动。”Erik的声音落在了他的颈窝，和他温暖的呼吸一起轻触着Charles敏感的肌肤纹理。

Charles咬了咬嘴唇——难产都过来了，还怕这种事吗？他鼓足了勇气，把臀部抬高了一点，又沉了下去。他不太适应这种感觉，炽热湿润的内壁收紧了一下，Erik倒抽一口气。他轻轻了捏了一把Charles红肿的乳头，在对方的战栗里惩罚性地伸出舌头舔了那娇嫩的小肉粒一下。粗糙的舌苔刮过敏感的乳尖，Charles呻吟了一声，继续在Erik的阴茎上操弄着自己。

渐渐地他开始熟悉了，自己找到了一个舒适的角度来抚慰自己的屁股。他们的下半身交合着，上半身紧贴在一起。两个人都能透过汗水和体温感受到对方鼓动的心跳，一下下穿透骨血传入自己的胸腔。Erik的手捏住Charles的腰部，嘴唇轻轻地在他的颈部划过。Charles扭动着腰肢，腿部皮肤紧贴着Erik的胯，他的呻吟落在了Erik的耳垂上，像无数个不惊动梦境的绵密亲吻。

一阵喷张的灼热，Erik的精液灌入了Charles的身体。在那一霎登峰造极的快感后，他考虑的是会不会再把Charles弄怀孕。但是他希望不要。

——他已经不想再看到那个躺在血泊里的Charles了。

***

Alex提着大包小包摁响了门铃，过了很久以后门才打开，背后探出Sean鸡窝般的脑袋：“今天周末大清早的，让我睡个回笼觉好吗？”

“不好。”Alex斩钉截铁地回答，接着从门缝里挤了进去。果不其然屋子里的情况让人一言难尽，他挑起了眉头，正准备开始婆婆妈妈的时候Sean举起双手做投降状：“我收拾屋子！我这就收拾屋子！”

一番忙碌以后屋子里总算能坐人了，Alex一脚踹开地上躺着的一个断头的毛绒玩具坐了下来。楼下传来Sean的弟弟妹妹们闹腾的声音，他头痛地摁了摁太阳穴：“我和小孩子真是八字相克。”

Sean嘴里塞满了Alex买的面包迷迷糊糊地应着，打开电脑开始魔兽起来。

“唉，我家少爷生的双胞胎真是比他的爹妈乘以十还闹腾。”

“唔。”

“不过他们出世以后少爷和Lehnsherr先生的关系倒是改善了很多。”

“唔……唔？！”

Sean用力地咽下一大口面包，扭过头来惊悚地看着Alex，游戏界面里己方团灭了也不管。

“怎么……？”Alex被他的眼神吓了一跳，讷讷地问。

“Lehnsherr先生……是那个Lehnsherr吗……”Sean一脸撞鬼的神情。

“……这个纽约还有很多个Lehnsherr吗？”

Sean脸色瞬间灰败了下去，过了大概半分钟那么长的时间，就在Alex被他盯出一身鸡皮疙瘩来的时候，他做出一副大义凛然的表情，短叹了一口气，坦白：“……我好像做了一个很对不起你家少爷的事。”

在听他用纯理科生的文学水平把整件事情叙述完毕后，房间的屋顶几乎都被Alex的咆哮给掀了起来：“Sean Cassidy！！！你能不能有点脑子！！！”

“我我我我不知道Lehnsherr先生的新婚配偶是你家少爷……”Sean缩了缩脖子，上帝他见过暴怒的Alex用一根小指头把对方打到重度伤残，他还想四肢健全地活下去。“而且我……我压根不知道他问我那种问题干嘛……老天保佑我感情经验没那么丰富啊……“

Alex按捺住要掐死他的冲动，咬牙切齿道：“满大街的报纸都登了！”

Sean一摊手：“我去杂志店都只买科技杂志的。”

Alex眯起眼睛来，冷峻地审视着他：“你可把我少爷害惨了！”

“对、对不起……”电脑屏幕里Sean的团长在团队频道刷屏咆哮，可是他顾不上这么多了。发火的Alex比巫妖王还可怕。

Alex瞪着他沉默了好一会，直到Sean被团长怒踢之后，他突然想到了什么一样，嘴角弯了起来：“那么你最好将功赎罪。”

“……我一个小市民能帮到你们少爷那号人物什么……”

Alex挂着高深莫测的笑容倚在沙发上，伸出手指敲了敲沙发的扶手，说道：“你帮着留意一下Lehnsherr先生在公司的动静，要是他出轨了或者要做什么对不起我家少爷的事，你就及时通知我。”

“我靠，你要我监视我老板？”Sean差点从椅子上跳了起来：“这种违反员工守则的事我才不干！”

“又不是让你给隔壁公司当007，你激动什么？”Alex斜了他一眼，他立刻安静了下来：“而且你做的说不定能让他的家庭更加和谐，家庭和谐有益于身心健康，你们老板一身心健康，说不定就会给你们涨工资了。”

Sean若有所思地点了点头：“说得好像是这么回事。”

“而且，”Alex循循善诱：“你想想，我家少爷那种人，你要是帮他，他不会不报答你的。”

“……虽然我不知道你家少爷是哪种人不过，我做了对不起他的事，补偿他是应该的。”Sean摸着下巴思忖道。

“这就是了！”Alex笑了起来，用胳膊肘碰了碰他。

“但是，”想到公司里的两位煞星，Sean的脸又耷拉了下来：“要是被发现我就死定了。”

“以你的智慧，瞒过他们不在话下啊。”Alex违心地夸赞道，Sean似乎很受震动，点了点头：“也是，《无耻混蛋》里的台词：舍不得往乳头上贴胶布，就赢不了马拉松。”

Alex像看弱智儿童一样看了他一眼，淡淡地纠正：“这句台词是《恶老板》里的。”

“……好吧。”Sean长叹一声：“要是被发现我就要成仁了，不过萨特说得对，我们终将一死这个事实让生活看起来像个笑话。”

Alex伸手拍了一下他的脑袋：“这是加缪说的！”

***

日子过得稀松平常，不过是每天日升月落的轨迹循环往复罢了。只是往年间像一间宾馆的房子变得开始热闹了起来，开始多了人情味。Charles做菜的手艺越来越好，渐渐地他做出了勉强能吃的东西，但是鉴于他的烹饪天赋和Erik的音乐天赋一样可怕，在一次餐桌上出现一只死不瞑目的遭受了残酷火刑的鸡的尸体后，Erik觉得Charles还是离厨房远一点比较好。

但是Charles在床上的技术倒是进步迅猛，在以前的一夜情里，Erik都只是当解决生理问题，干完以后穿裤就走，事后也回想不起任何关于这次一夜情的感受。但是Charles却不同，他开始熟练以后变得在性爱里游刃有余了起来，每次都让Erik意犹未尽，甚至破天荒地不想去上班。虽然他们的缠绵通常被双胞胎的哭闹打断。两个孩子睡在主卧隔壁辟出来的婴儿房里。因为Pietro就算睡着了也会闹腾，为了父母的睡眠质量着想只好出此下策。

其实Erik不知道的是，之前在他不在家的时候，Charles会偷偷地取出一个神秘的U盘插到电脑里开始研究Raven给他下的黄片。刚开始他面红耳赤简直无法看下去，后面看多了就习惯了。他拿出一本活页本一本正经地研究视频里的小技巧和体位，还有演员的呻吟内容。虽然他第一次脱口叫Erik“daddy”的时候差点把自己丈夫吓得早泄。

即使已经生过孩子，Charles依旧保持着细腰窄胯。这个身材曾经被到他家做客的亲戚嫌弃过：“看这瘦屁股，生孩子肯定会痛死。”当时Charles瘪了瘪嘴，不屑地想：他才不要生孩子。

一家四口就这样和谐地过了下去，和普通夫妻没什么不同，好像过去的一切都没发生过一样。但是人不是电脑，有个回收站来专门储存那些痛苦的、不想要的回忆，因为可以压在箱底至此蒙尘，任由千秋万载从上面碾过去。每天到了万籁俱寂的时刻，那些针刺般的痛楚和寒意就顺着脊椎爬上来，然后他会睁开眼睛，看到和自己隔着一大块空间睡在床另一头的Erik。

他们是夫妻，但他们也不过是夫妻。

时间就这样过去，不急不缓，时钟的指针在数字上描绘着无形的年轮。慢慢地Charles发现Erik每天无论有多忙，都还是会亲自去更换那间囚禁过他的卧室里的百合花。Charles不敢走近那间屋子，那里潜伏着噩梦的凶兽，只要他踏进去就会扑上来撕咬他。手腕上没有留下疤痕，可是他夜里时常从噩梦中惊悸醒来，下意识地摸自己的手腕，在摸到没有金属的凉意后轻轻地吁一口气。

就这样一年过去了，Wanda和Pietro身体依旧不好，却也有了点小孩子的活泼。Wanda很黏Erik，“爸爸”这个词总是被她叽里呱啦地喊来喊去。Pietro却正好相反，他黏Charles，每次Charles多关心Wanda一点，他就会嫉妒地去抓Wanda的头发，然后两个肉团子扭打在一起，弄得Charles不得不让他俩分床睡。

Charles渐渐地开始沉浸进这种庸常的家庭生活，变得和很多主妇一样。为了照顾孩子，他没时间再去看书学习了，上大学的梦想也渐渐被抛在了脑后，变成了一个遥远的、青涩的梦。有的时候回想起来会笑一下，只是那笑意不知道是了然，还是悲凉。

也许他会就这样过一辈子，给Erik生很多孩子，然后孩子再生孩子。再到后来，和成千上万的人一样在老丑中衰亡。见证他的存在的只有族谱里那一行仍谁看到也不会去深思的文字：“于某年某月某日嫁于Erik Lehnsherr。”想到这里，他开始感到恐怖，因为族谱里那些被他一眼扫过的名字背后都存在着一个灵魂。那些名字此刻在他眼中像成千上万个赴死的前辈，殊不知等待他们的未来只是一个一失足就爬不回来的万人坑。

枫叶开始变红了，然后那抹怒放的血色也退去，只剩下对季节妥协的枯焦的黄，最后委顿成一片灰烬的黑，落在树根变成新的叶子的养料，如此循环反复。

在第二个春天行将结束的时候，Erik突然发现自己公司的账目有地方不对劲。他开始反复核查，动用了公司技术部的一些见不得光的手段去追溯问题根源，最后所有的证据都指向一个最不可能的事实。

那天晚上Erik留在公司和高层们商议，没有回家。

春夏交加的时候容易引起哮喘，Charles已经好几个月没出门。他闷得发慌，好在Lehnsherr家有一道走廊一侧全是玻璃窗，透过窗户可以看到庭院里的蔷薇和木莓。Charles让Alex打开顶部的窗户透风，自己拿着一本书坐在落地窗边的沙发上读了起来。初夏的空气里有股醇厚的甜腻，像是无法被风化开的回忆。那股繁密的味道穿行在林叶间，在植物的绿影上吹拂过夏之气息。

Charles的目光在字里行间挪过，却完全没读懂句子的意思。他知道自己心不在焉，他一直在等一辆从花园车道上驶过的车。有好几只画眉和蝴蝶掠过去，远方的夜色越来越沉郁。油墨的香味覆盖下来，他的书盖在了脸上，他睡着了。

Erik回到家里的时候就看着Charles裹着毯子缩在沙发上，一本书掉到了地面上。夜风里带着植物野性的香气，未经沧桑感染过的无所畏惧的年轻的气息。Charles睡着的时候看上去有股雕像的沉静庄严，他苍白的皮肤让他多了一分殉教者的神圣悲哀。Erik走了过去，把他从沙发上抱了起来抱回了房间。

在他给Charles盖上被子的时候，Charles的嘴唇动了动，一句梦话从他嘴里轻轻飘了出来——“远走高飞……”

Erik握着被子的手指颤抖了一下，Charles的肩膀抖了抖，像是冬天的寒意始终没从他身上散去。

***

到了夏天的时候，家里的电话线路出了问题，外面的电话打不进来，里面的电话打不出去。但尽管如此，Erik还是没叫人来修，而且不但是这样，他还以电脑辐射对身体不好为由，不允许Charles玩电脑看电视。还说现在天气转凉容易风寒，不给他出门。

Charles觉得很奇怪，屡次想理论，却都被Erik用各种理由搪塞了过去。

他就这样近乎是被软禁地关在了家里，每每他想溜出去，Magda总是能逮到他，并且客客气气地把他送回房间。与此同时，Raven也很久没有来看他了。Charles隐约觉得外面出了什么事，但是Erik就是切断他和外界的联系。他让Alex回家去看看是不是发生了什么，可Alex再也没回来。

Erik开始和刚结婚的时候一样长久地不回家，对于他做的事Magda每次要么敷衍得密不透风要么就是守口如瓶。Charles越来越疑惑，但是Wanda和Pietro让他无暇分心。他一面在心中祈祷千万别出什么事，一面尝试各种方法和外界获得联系。

直到有一天，Raven头发散乱、大汗淋漓地来找他——她不是被迎进来的，她是大吼大叫地闯进来的。Alex跟在她身后，几乎和她一样狼狈，但是神情依旧镇静。

Charles听到骚动出去看发生了什么事，结果迎接他的却是Raven直挥而下的拳头，Raven手上那五根指环可以直接打折他的鼻梁，可是她的拳头在离他的脸只有一指宽的时候生生地停了下来，颤抖了两下松了开来，一把揪住了他的衣领。

“Raven，你怎么了……”Charles疑惑地问。

“我怎么？你怎么不问问你丈夫干的好事？”Raven冷笑一声，用他们从小到大都没对对方用过的冰冷而愤怒的眼神盯着Charles。

“我……我问不到……”Charles蹙起了眉，他心中某个地方揪紧了。

Alex上来顾不得主仆身份把Raven和Charles分开，对Raven摇了摇头：“小姐，抱歉，我可以作证——少爷他是真的被蒙在鼓里……”

Raven听言，神色松动了一下，她目光放得柔和了一些，声音带着无法抑制地颤抖，对Charles宣称道：“Xavier家破产了！你的妈妈承受不了打击病倒了！这都是我们的好姻亲、你的好丈夫干的！”

她的每一个单词都像是淬了毒的利箭一样朝着Charles发射过来，Charles腿一软，要不是Alex拦着他几乎瘫软到了地上。

那一刻他头脑一片空白，而胸腔里却像是被万箭穿心。

***

Erik放下了酒杯，这场庆功宴上很多面孔在他眼里都面目可憎。没有一场胜利会像如今这场一样令他感到作呕恶心。他不知道这种情绪是什么，也许可以称之为愧疚感？但是他不欠Charles任何东西！他愤恨地想，他为什么要为扳倒Xavier家感到难过？Charles现在姓Lehnsherr！

想起那天Charles说的梦话，Erik感到一股黑暗的空虚在胸腔里翻腾。他突然感到害怕，可他不知道自己在害怕什么。

Erik觉得有些不适，于是随便找了个理由溜到了洗手间里。他往脸上泼了无数次水，却始终不能把自己浇清醒。这时候洗手间的门发出一声轻响，却始终没看到人影。他疑惑了一下，转过头去却发现是个矮子。

他认识这个矮子，Bolivar Trask，一个疯子。对方看到他似乎也有些意外，不自然地扭起嘴笑了笑，凑到最矮的那头洗手台上拧开了水龙头。

“你好啊，Lehnsherr先生，在这里见到你真是惊喜。”Trask礼貌地打着招呼。

“是啊，惊喜。”Erik掏出一张纸巾来擦自己脸上的水珠，同样慢条斯理地应酬道。

“您看上去……似乎不太舒服？”

“酒喝多了。”Erik勉强笑着回应。

“啊，这样。”Trask耸了耸肩：“对了，我有个新奇玩意儿，不知道您有没有兴趣。毕竟您是少数和Omega结婚的成功人士了。”

Erik一边在心里骂这人怎么这么鸡婆，一边只能勉强堆笑回应：“请说，洗耳恭听。”

Trask勾起一边唇角，用故弄玄虚的语气介绍道：“有些家庭里的Omega不安分，你肯定也深有同感。但是这个社会分工如此必然是有依据的，如果那些Omega出于个人意愿而打破了分工规律，这个世界肯定会乱套。”

Erik皱起了眉头，虽然他努力地想把Trask的话置于不屑，可却又无法控制地让自己侧耳倾听。

Trask习惯性地扭了扭嘴唇，继续说道：“我们研制出一个可以管教Omega的东西。一个小小的……道具。不会给日常生活带来任何影响，Omega只要戴上了它，没有Alpha的指纹和声音指令就无法取下来。只要他们离开Erik制订的活动区域，项圈立刻会释放出4毫安的电流，让他立刻休克……”

Erik的手指紧绷了起来，但他的目光依旧沉静冷峻：“那是什么东西？”

Trask又笑了起来：“一个项圈。”他说道，“无伤大雅的东西。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中老万说的“昔日玫瑰以其名流芳，今人所持唯玫瑰之名”出自《玫瑰的名字》，虽然这部小说楼主看来很神棍不过对这句话有很深的印象。大意就是很多东西流传到最后都只剩下了一个符号，人们手中掌握的仅仅是这个符号而非事物本质。老万对初恋的爱情就是这样的，他只是执着于“爱情”这个符号而已。


	9. Chapter 9

【第九章】

记得那天早上起了一场大雾，从落地窗往外看去，仿佛置身孤岛望向茫茫海面。一切颜色在这片遗失的仙境里都失去了它们对眼睛的说服力，只剩一无所有的苍白佐证这个世界的荒凉。雪后幽缓行过，去寻找一面打碎的镜子。她的冰冷裙裾留下的朦胧兽迹让整个城市都迷失在失去形体的虚无中。

窗前摆着一盘棋，在装着白雾风景的玻璃前，双方厮杀正酣。黑子步步为营、筹谋周全，像恣意舒展之中又自有格局的树枝。而白子的棋路却追寻险种求胜，置之死地而后生，形同战意奔涌的猛兽。双方在缠斗不下，胜负悬于一发。

就在两相对峙的战局里，一边摇篮里的Pietro突然叫了一声。Charles匆匆落了子扭头去看，结果他只是说梦话。等视线移回棋局的时候Charles露出了懊恼的神色：“我走错了，我要重新下。”说完他伸手去拿那颗棋子，Erik却挡住了他的手。

“人生就和棋局一样，一步行错，满盘阴影。”Erik抿嘴一笑，说道。

Charles看着他，笑着摇了摇头。他的面庞在窗外的迷茫大雾印衬下有种梦游的迷离感。“Erik，不会这样的。就算一步走错了，后面还有很多步。”说完他收回了自己的手。

——那盘棋是Charles赢了，即使是在他走错了一步的情况下。

 

夏天要过去了，秋天来了。树木在秋风的摧折下变得憔悴枯瘦，像是一个个从垂暮的原野上剪下来移植到庭院里的幢幢鬼影。Charles坐在窗台上，听到底下车轮碾过石板路的声音，他站了起来，在小茶几上摊开棋盘，摆上棋子。

他的手肘支撑在膝盖上，垂首凝视着在棋盘两端对峙的棋局——这场游戏永远没有真正的胜负。无论谁被将死，还是谁赢得这片格子疆土，最后它们都会被分开锁回匣子里，殊途同归。就像他用这些棋子玩乐，命运也在用人来玩乐。他们头破血流，最后不过是在一场必输的游戏里两败俱伤。

门口响起了脚步声，房门被推开。Erik望着坐在门后的Charles，对方听到他的声音勾起了嘴角，他的眼神仿佛积满情死的灰烬。“Erik，来跟我下棋吧。”Charles出声说道。

Erik愣了一下，Magda已经告诉了他今天发生的事，想必Charles已经知道他对他的母家做了什么。可是Charles的反应却出乎他意料的平静，不过Charles一直以来都是如此平静。从小他就被医生告诫要控制自己的情绪，否则容易哮喘发作。

Erik走了上去在他对面坐下，Charles只是低头看着棋子而不看他。

棋局开始了，Charles一反往常每一步都要思虑再三，择取最万无一失的那一步。他今天的棋路凶残而暴戾，像一个毫无头脑只知道进攻掠取的狂战士。Erik轻而易举地抓到了他的破绽，将他一举击溃。看着自己兵败如山倒的棋局，Charles只是微笑，接着他伸出手把棋子全部扫到了地上。

“Charles，你这是赖皮。”Erik深沉地看着他，说道。

Charles却没有直接回答他，而是抬起头来望向Erik，“为什么？”他的眼中有一股跨越时空纬度的深刻哀切，那样冰冷的眼神似乎连霜雪落在上面也不会融化。

Erik想伸手去摸他的脸，可是他的手指颤抖了两下，最后还是停留在了桌面下。

“Charles，你的母亲对我的公司资金动了手脚。如果我今天不扳倒她，来日就是她扳倒我。”Erik望着他，用平静的语气叙述道：“而且她很聪明，没有一次性做大的，而是一点点微小的动作积累到一起。要不是我检查数字的时候十分谨慎，估计还不会发现。”

Charles站了起来，他动作猛烈得带倒了椅子。“我不认为我的母亲会做这种事。”他望着Erik，一字一顿地说道：“她从来不管Xavier家的事业，所有生意都是交给旁人打理的。”

“没错，确实。”Erik冷笑了一下：“是Kurt Marko做的，但是是你母亲授意的。”

Charles震了一下，他的手指颤抖着捂住了自己的脸。“Marko……我怎么没有想到……她捡回来的蛋，到底还是孵出了一条蛇吗？”他的声音从指缝里传出来，像是在干笑。Erik突然觉得他不对劲，连忙站起来想要扶住他。可是Charles却后退了一步：“离我远一点，Erik。”

Erik听从他的，站住了脚步。他和Charles之间隔着一堆散落的棋子。

“也许你说的是对的。一步行错，满盘阴影。”Charles苦笑了一声，从手掌上抬起了头，他的眼泪里已经盈满了泪水。他望着Erik，嘴唇颤栗了一下，像是努力想笑最终却徒劳无功。眼中的泪水被那一下面部肌肉的牵动震动，滑落了下来。

Erik无法再忍耐下去，他跨过一地狼藉的棋子走过来抓住了Charles的肩膀捧住了他的脸。在Charles微弱的挣扎下他的拇指掠过自己Omega的脸颊，拭去了那滴淌下的泪水。

“一定是Marko干的……一定是……”Charles喘着粗气，蓝眼睛慌张茫然地望着某个空洞的方向。“一定是他在边上挑唆……我的母亲……她……她从来不管这些事……”他一边喃喃自语，呼吸渐渐变得粗重了起来，眼神也开始变得混乱。Erik见状，连忙摁住了他，直视着他的眼睛：“Charles，冷静下来！”但是Charles对他的话恍若未闻一般，他的胸膛开始以骇人的频率起伏起来，喉咙里发出了尖锐的呼吸声。

突然，Charles像是噎住了什么一样脖子痛苦地痉挛了起来。Erik连忙拉开边上的床头柜把喷雾剂拿出来把喷头塞进Charles的嘴里。“Charles，不要激动！”他拍抚着Charles的肩膀，一只手把他颤栗的身体抱在怀里，一只手拿起了床头的电话。

Charles的视野一片迷乱，这间卧室里熟悉的布景此刻像受惊的兽群一样跌撞混和在了一起，变成一片令人惊惧的凌乱海洋。脏，真是脏啊。他想道，像是很多颜料混合在一起的颜色。缕不清梳不通的糟乱。

然后一片濛濛白雾升了起来，把这一切肮脏都覆盖了下去。最后它们都在空白的表现下继续纠缠不清地一同腐烂，最后它们还是亵渎了他。

或者说被亵渎的并不是人本身，人去染指感情才是对感情本身的亵渎。

***

Raven还记得很多年前那时候，妈妈蹒跚着脚步回到了家里。给她做了一顿大餐，朴素的白色桌布上摆着一道道散发着腾腾热气的菜肴，看上去像琳琅满目的诱惑。她突然有点害怕，在家里拮据了这么久以后突然奢侈起来，这让她十分不安。

妈妈打开了一瓶红酒，倒在她画着兔子图案的小杯子里的。“喝啊。”妈妈看着她，笑道。

Raven没敢喝，她趁着妈妈转身去厨房取烤箱里的鸡的时候，偷偷把酒倒进了花盆里。

她的妈妈是个真正的淑女，无论何时都不会坐满椅子，头发总是打理的亮泽柔顺，走路总是迈着优雅高傲的一字步。但是那天晚上她狼吞虎咽的样子吓到了Raven，她像是要把所有食物都塞进自己咽喉里一样费力地咀嚼吞咽。

Raven那个时候不知道，她被自己的情夫抛弃了。那个Alpha不愿意离婚给她一个正经的名分，多年来一直持续的地下情终于走到了尽头。在此之前Raven一直和妈妈生活在乡下，因为那里不会有人调查一个单身Omega抚育孩子的问题。她的那个父亲偶尔回来看她们，但是Raven对他几乎没有印象。

她妈妈的手在积年累月的劳作里变得粗糙僵硬，再也无法弹钢琴了。那天晚上，她用那双手掐住了Raven的脖子。

冰冷的金指环硌着孩子柔软的皮肤，像五把小刀在锉着她的血肉。她茫然恐惧地瞪大了眼睛，两只眼眸里都投入了母亲扭曲的面孔。

“反正他们也会夺走你。”她的母亲歇斯底里地哭喊道：“不能让他们夺走你！”

眼前的景象因为逼仄的房间里沉重的黑暗而变得混沌了起来，被勒紧的脖子让她缺氧窒息，脑部的血管臌胀刺痛。求生意识的逼催下Raven挣扎了起来，用拳头打用脚踢，可是都没有用。母亲的沉重像座山一样扼住了她的咽喉。那五根指环把她的脖子切割出了血。

“妈妈……我不想死……妈妈……”Raven挣扎着用微弱的气息哀求着，每个音节从被攥紧的喉管里说出来都带着一股刀片般擦伤人的冰凉。

突然，一团血花在她脸色绽放开来，混合着腐败的生命的腥臭，像张铺天盖地的罗网一样罩住她们这些作茧自缚的凡间生命。她的母亲吐出了一口血，放在Raven脖子上的双手松了开来。Raven捂着脖子咳嗽了几声，慌张地挣脱了她蜷缩到了角落里。

她的母亲瞪大了眼睛，望着自己的女儿痉挛而僵硬地倒了下去，鲜血是她死时唯一的妆容。

红酒里下了足够致死的毒药，Raven没有喝，可是她的母亲却端着杯子一饮而尽。

她的母亲是个被蒙在悲哀阴影里过去的影子，她死去后幽灵依旧缠绕在她父亲当年赠与她做定情信物的戒指上，被继承到了女儿手里——五枚金铸的指环上刻着不明意的铭文，被同样金光闪闪的细链子连在一起，戴在手上像是把五指都套上了黄金的枷锁，Raven时常凝视着那只佩戴遗物的手，在心里想：“想捉住它，却是自投罗网地把手伸进了它给你备好的桎梏里。”——说不出是在嘲讽母亲还是在嘲讽她自己。

窗外传来了一声鸟啼，Raven从过去的回忆里惊醒了过来。落入她眼中的是窗外一片萧索的枯枝。被寒风凌迟的草木痛苦地伸展向天空，而天空的高度是它们的呼喊永远无法企及的。

房间里摆满了箱子，柚木地板上堆积着各种杂物。楼下传来人们的交谈和呼喝，还有家具搬动的声音。这所她生活了多年的房子，竟不能留一个全尸给她。

Raven望着窗外血光粼粼的红叶，想要叹气，但是那口气被生生噎在了喉咙里——她不能低头服软，不能悲天悯人。否则的话就一切都完了。她决不能像母亲一样软弱，踏着死者的脚印殊途同归地走向同一个坟墓。此刻她心中无疑在憎恨Erik Lehnsherr，可是她又很羡慕他，想要学习他的冷静和从容。镇定点，Raven，你必须长大了。她在心里对自己说道，你不会当一个失败者的，对不对？

Raven继续清理屋子，她在翻找书桌最下层那一沓沓文件的时候，一副蜡笔画猝不及防地从纸张里探出自己褪色的脸。Raven愣了愣，把它抽了出来——她几乎要忘记这幅画了，这是她在福利院的时候老师让他们画的，主题是“梦想”。

“我的梦想是未来会买得起自己想要的东西，会健康，会漂亮，会有很多人爱我。”——那一行写在画纸下方的小字笔迹稚拙，可是Raven还是一眼就看明白了它的意思。

那口被噎在喉咙里的叹息还是流溢了出来，她站起来走到浴室里，掏出打火机点燃了它。看着上面鲜艳灿烈的颜色被火舌舔上一层焦炭的颜色。最后它们在盥洗池里萎缩成一团，陈旧的画纸化作了崭新的灰烬。烟气刺痛了Raven的眼睛。

***

Charles的烧退了，可是他还没有醒来。输液瓶里的水滴潺潺流动，Erik坐在窗边望着桌子上那盘被匆匆拾起来的棋子。窗外的秋阳带着一种不再相信誓言的冷酷凛冽，被干枯的树枝戳刺得千疮百孔。

他的手机被握在手里，屏幕上已经被他手心的汗水濡染出一层水雾。里面存着Trask的电话，对方说如果他改变主意决定使用项圈的话随时可以联系他。项圈……Erik在脑海中反复思量着这个词，它可以让Charles永远留在自己身边。

但是，那又有什么用？Erik胸腔里不禁升起了一股怆然的悲凉。他像是陷入了一种被二元撕扯的矛盾里，混沌迷茫，找不到方向。如果这个世界上所有的问题都像考试卷一样有个标准答案该多好。可惜在命运的诘问面前所有人都是差等生。无论“是”或“否”，都是不能一笔勾下的答案。

Charles沉睡的面容比他醒着的时候还要苍白，那是用血肉雕筑出来的死亡意象。Erik站起身走到他身边，跪在了他的床边，把头埋在他的颈窝上。他的额头抵着他脉搏和血管的搏动。Charles的味道里像可以用嗅觉感触的德彪西作品。Erik每每拥抱着他，那股温和甜美的气息都让他感觉自身如同盲人靠气味想象故土的原野。可是它又是那么遥远，超越了时空的维度，那是另一个天地的空气。

一股脉脉浅流顺着他的血管流淌，Charles的皮肤烙在他的触感上。他此刻在Erik的怀里，可是所有的河流都会在岁月变迁的改道甚至枯竭，这个世界上没有一成不变的永恒。Erik的手指颤抖轻轻拂过Charles光裸的脖颈，这个脆弱的命门此刻被他握在手里，为什么他还要把它交付到冰冷器具的钳制里去？不！他不会这么做！

Erik咬了咬牙站了起来，目光淡淡地从Charles身上掠过——他确实有很多不会的东西，但是他可以征服它们。他既然可以打败之前人生中令人窒息的冗长孤独，那么他也可以打败如今盘踞在他和Charles之间的阴影。

Erik站了起来把被子拉了上去，他把手机拿出来拨出了Emma的号码。

“Boss，有何贵干？”听筒那边传来了Emma懒洋洋的声音。

“我有件重要的事要交给你做，你要办稳妥，但是对公司里其他人要保密。”Erik说道。

“什么事啊？”

“免除Xavier家对我们的债务。”Erik平淡地说。

电话那头安静了数秒，过了一会以后传来Emma语气刻板的回话：“不好意思，请问你真的是Erik Lehnsherr吗？我想确认一下是不是有外星来客干掉了他然后掉了包，谢谢。”

Erik冷冷地说：“我想你这个月并不想被扣工资。”

“啧，算你厉害。我这就去办。”Emma从鼻子里哼了一声，挂断了电话。

Erik收起了手机，他的手轻轻地撩开Charles面颊上被汗水打湿的一缕头发。他不习惯这样柔情的动作，事实上Erik连和别人有过多的肢体接触都感到讨厌。但是Charles是不同的，在这个世界上有那么多的人，但是Erik想要留在身边的只有Charles。

夜幕降临了，他去了Ruth曾经的卧房，拧开收音机，给自己倒了杯苦艾酒。他坐在那张床边一边喝酒一边凝视着窗外渐渐沉默的斜阳。每次他遇到了极其困难的疑问都会坐在这间屋子来思考，这里对他而言是一个小小的避风港，能够让他的心灵得到暂时的平静。

收音机里在放《崔斯坦与伊索德》里的那首“爱之死”，在伊索德歌颂至死不渝的爱的高亢歌声里，苦艾酒那近乎致幻剂的醇郁让他视野朦胧了。放在桌子上的La Fée里蓝色的酒水在他眼前晃动了起来，弭散成一片氤氲的蓝色雾气。在梦中他一个人在荒凉的道路上前行，四周很冷。

天气一冷，天空就会显得有几分清癯。薄云像细密的丝绢覆盖在天空钴蓝的肌肤上，流露出骨感少女穿宽松衣裳时特有的飘逸韵致。她玲珑的身躯上套着一个比自己更丰腴的灵魂，那个灵魂替她撑起这件暧昧的华服。一抹云影嚅嚅啰啰地缠绕着月亮，像烟火凋谢后不甘归于寂灭的烬尘。今夜的月亮不知道为何总是带着一股忧郁的蓝色影子，Erik抬起手腕，目光凝在手链上那颗月长石坠子上。“是因为你的缘故吗？”他自言自语一样轻声问着。

那枚月长石里弥漫着幽咽般的蓝色雾气，像一缕被囚禁在玻璃里的亡魂。

他越走越荒芜，像是一个人孤独地朝着死亡行进的归途。这个世界似乎只有一维空间，连高度和深度都归化为了虚无。一起现实中理所当然的存在在梦境里都变成了谵妄。那个总是在苦艾酒的梦境里出现的绿色身影迟迟不来，Erik走到了梦境的边缘才遇到了他。这一次他的形体失去了酒精那失准镜子般的扭曲，而是朴素一如他们初见。他穿着过于宽大的外套，戴着挡住半边脸的口罩。他走到Erik面前抬起了头，露出一双湛蓝的眼睛。

Erik看着他，嘴唇颤抖着，却无法再喊出他的名字。

他伸出手，放在Erik手腕上轻轻一抚，把月长石链子摘了下来。

“上天不会为你手工定做一个爱人。人与人之间总是存在分歧和鸿沟。但是，如果你不学会去原谅梦境和现实之间的差异，就永远得不到人生的欢愉。”他的声音隔着口罩传来，声线里弥漫着一股熟悉的气味——那股气味像是刚被摘下的亚麻关于温润肌肤的梦境。

“再见了，Erik。”他蓝色的眼睛微笑了起来，蓝色的雾气聚拢了起来，将他们包围。Erik想抓住他，想大声挽留他，可是最终他只是站在迷雾里什么都没有做。

——Eros，古希腊语中“因苦而生的爱”，这一词语神格化后成为了希腊神话中司掌爱欲的神。在古罗马神话中则以拉丁语里接近“受苦的爱”这个意思的“Amor”或者“Cupido”对应。在意大利语里，“苦”（Amaro）与“爱”（Amare）则只有一个字母的差异。但是现实中的爱欲何尝不是总是和苦涩联系在一起？或者说，不愿意直面爱苦涩的那部分，就从未拥有过真正的爱。

这些年来那个梦境里的影子，都不过是他幻想的化身，而非爱的化身。

一声鸟啼惊醒了他，落入眼帘的是水晶花瓶里已经枯萎的百合。收音机里正在嘁嘁喳喳地播报晨间新闻。这是一个真正意义上的破晓。

Erik伸出手指揉了揉酸胀的太阳穴，酒瓶里蓝色的精灵透过玻璃在朝他微笑。Erik站了起来，把那一束百合从瓶子里拿了出来。他抱着死去的花来到了后院，找来铲子在树下挖开了一个坑，把百合放在了坑里。

Erik把手伸进外套口袋，把月长石手链套了出来——这个让他曾经对Charles发怒的手链，它的背面刻着的那句“爱即毁灭”被Erik的手指摩挲着。然后他放手了，手链落在了坑中的百合花上。

“对不起。”Erik望着它，语气忧郁而真诚地说道。然后他动手把土填进了坑里，把百合花和月长石一齐埋葬。

***

Charles站在自己的家门口。今天早上他醒来的时候Erik已经不在了，家里来了电话说他的母亲想见见他。Magda偷偷把他放了出来，“记得在先生下班前回来，不然我们这些下人还无所谓，他要是对您发火就麻烦了。”Magda叮嘱道。

他的家在这里，他已经有多久没回来过了？这个他长大的地方，Raven说房子再过几天就要卖出去了。Charles感到一切的过往都在朝他挥别，他已经不是那个从这扇门里走出来的那个十九岁少年，可他是那么地羡慕他，那时候他还没尝到失望的滋味。

如今家里门庭冷落，仆人们都被遣散了。家具几乎都被搬空，要么就覆上了一层白布待售。原本放他的钢琴的地方，如今只留下了窗外清冷的阳光。

而造成这一切毁灭的人，都是那个他曾经天真地以为可以给他一个新的未来的人。可是那个未来如今仍无着落，可是他的过去却已经被那个人洗劫一空。

Raven带他上楼的时候告诉他，Marko家的人一夜之间消失得无影无踪，还卷走了一堆珠宝和古董。Xavier夫人病得很重，但是今天勉强可以下床。她还叮嘱Charles千万不要说会刺激到Sharon的话。

Sharon坐在楼上的会客室里等候Charles，她像是一夜之间突然暴瘦了一样，曾经合身的裙子穿在身上像是偷穿了别人的衣服。但是她的仪态和风姿却丝毫未变，还是那么高贵优雅。她看了一眼Charles，对着餐桌对面的座位扬了扬下巴：“坐吧。”

Charles看着她，千言万语在此刻都哽在了喉头。他神情复杂地对她点了点头，在她对面坐了下来。

——Charles害怕Sharon，曾经她是这个世界上唯一一个会让她感到恐惧的人，那种害怕是面对Marko的虐待的时候也没有过的。在这一点上Charles很羡慕Raven可以叫她“Xavier夫人”而不用叫“妈妈”。

“Charles，到了现在，我想你心里大概是恨我的。”Sharon抿起嘴角，朝着他一笑，那个笑容好像是在说其实她对别人的看法不屑一顾。

“不，妈妈。无论如何我都不会恨您的。但是你却从来不给我爱您的机会。”Charles看着她摇了摇头。

“Charles，你知道吗。曾经我是多么渴盼成为一个母亲，你的出生让我这么开心……”她干涩地说：“后来你渐渐长大了，可是我却在慢慢变老。而你……你长得越来越像我年轻的时候，不，你要更漂亮。你继承了Brian的智慧，那是我所没有的东西。”Sharon垂下眼眸看着他，似乎在他的眉眼间寻找亡夫的影子。Charles抿起了嘴唇，勉强地朝着母亲微笑起来。

“可是后来……后来我发现，Brian开始冷落我了，他总是花很多时间来照顾你。当年他从来就不会为了陪我而推掉工作，可是他却为了带你出去玩而退却了好多演讲和集会……”Sharon看着他，目光一如既往地清冷，她唇边的笑容不知道是在嘲笑别人还是在自嘲。

Charles突然对她即将说出口的话产生了一种庞然的恐惧，他别过了脸，过了半晌只能从纷乱的思绪里拼凑出一句话来：“父亲……父亲他是爱您的……”

“你知道什么？我可爱的、什么都不懂的小金丝雀。”Sharon短促地笑了一下，“也许婚姻的出发点确实是爱，可是世界上没有比婚姻更能毁灭爱的东西了。到了后来，两个人并行的路上就只剩下猜疑、厌烦和控制欲，连最初那点美好的记忆都被岁月里的纷繁琐事玷污了。Charles，你只消记得一件事——生活里鸡零狗碎的烦扰未必不比突如其来的天灾人祸可怕。”Sharon说道，缓缓地眨了眨眼睛，像在叙述一件极其乏味的事情。

“妈妈，我并不觉得您老了。您始终是那么优雅动人，美丽这件事是和年龄无关的。”Charles诚恳地说道。

“那又有什么用处？宝贝儿，等你老了的那一天，你就知道什么风度、举止还有教养在衰老的容貌面前一无是处。”Sharon近乎是温柔地说道，接着她的目光变得沉冷了起来：“所以，Charles，我是这么嫉妒你。你几乎夺走了我的一切，好像那些从我身上溜走的青春都灌注到了你的身上。我越来越老，你却越来越漂亮。你的青春在刺痛我，我后悔把你生出来。你知道人最害怕的是什么吗？是曾经的自己。那个曾经拥有一切却在无知中挥霍无度的自己。你就是那个曾经的我，你是被我浪费的青春年华对我自己的报复。”

“不……妈妈……我……”Charles焦急了起来，但是却想不到任何给自己辩解的话，因为他根本无心对Sharon做出任何带有伤害性质的事。

“别说了，Charles。可是你到底是我的儿子，Brian死后我本来想把你扔到福利院去。可是……我有什么办法……你是我生命的延续，我没有办法恨你，我没有办法……”Sharon垂下睫毛，她的神情骄矜依旧，可是语气却是沉缓的：“也许我早就该明白，在成年人的世界里，对于自己所得到的一切都概要做好会为此付出代价的准备。这就是我渴望成为母亲的代价。”

“妈妈，并没有人对您的爱是出自于对您外表的歆慕。”Charles望着她，哀切地微笑了起来，他的语气里有股悲悯般的凄楚：“我小时候是多么渴望我的母亲会像别人的母亲一样给我念童话故事，给我准备下午茶。但是这个世界上根本没有那么多只要许愿就能实现的愿望，我的母亲不管是什么样的我都不该去抱怨，因为母亲是独一无二的。所以，我从来没有恨过您。”

“你说这些话的语气……”Sharon短叹了一口气：“他们都说你像我，其实，你还是像你父亲多一些。”

秋日的阳光洒落在他们之间，可是却无法驱散他们间的阴霾。Charles和Sharon之间隔着一道用血缘和亲情也无法填平的沟壑。也许他们之间没有恨意和敌视，但同样的也没有温情和谅解。

“我不明白……为什么……为什么您要对Erik……”Charles嗫嚅着说。

Sharon笑了一下，好像如今摆在她眼前的血本无归的败绩并不存在似的。“Raven把他对你做的那些事告诉了我，我刚开始很冲动。我是你妈妈，这个世界上只有我能教训你，他凭什么？我不能在让你留在他身边了。但是Kurt告诉我，单纯的争论毫无用处，他有个更好的办法——让那个小子变得一文不名，那时候我让你和他离婚他也阻止不了。于是我授意Kurt去做了。可是我没料到，你的丈夫居然这么严谨精明，到底还是被他发现了，呵。”

“可是，我的婚事都是您安排的。”Charles望着她，神情里包含着沉重的痛苦。

“女人是善变的，你父亲当初喜欢我，就是因为我的莫测。”Sharon对着他轻倩一笑，娓娓说道：“你是我儿子，我只考虑你一个人。别人是死是活我才管不着。”

Charles从家里出来的时候抬手摁了摁内眼睑，他感到手上沾上了水珠。于是他以为是下雨了，不禁抬头看了看天空。

然而蓝盈盈的天空一片云开日朗，秋阳一泻千里。

***

Erik进来的时候Charles正坐在床上，Wanda已经睡着了，Pietro正在Charles的怀里，睡眼朦胧地伸出小小的手去抓Charles的卷发。Charles刚嫁过来的时候头发还很短，现在发梢却已经够到了肩膀。

“Charles，身体好些了吗？”Erik开口问道。

Charles从自己垂落的头发阴影里抬头看他，脸上带着疲惫的笑意。“坐吧，Erik。”他轻声说道：“等我把Pietro哄睡了，我有话要和你谈谈。”

Erik望着他，神情欲言又止——他也有很多话想告诉Charles。但其中只有一句是最重要的，那是很简单的一句话，只有主谓宾。

Pietro吧唧了两下嘴巴以后趴在Charles的肩头睡着了，Charles把他轻轻放在Wanda的身边拉上了被子，然后下了床走到了Erik的对面坐下。

“你想说什么，Charles？”Erik取过酒杯来给自己倒酒，问。

Charles抬起头来注视着他，目光深沉得像是要把这一眼永远铭记在心一样。“我们离婚吧，Erik。”Charles苦笑了一下，温和地说。

Erik的手抖了一下，红酒洒了出来，色泽浓烈像一片泼溅开来的鲜血一样。

“Charles，你应该清醒地认识到自己在说什么。”Erik望着他，一字一顿地说道。

Charles笑着摇了摇头，他的神态礼貌而平和：“Erik，很多事我都可以不去计较，不去在乎。但是这一次真是抱歉，你触及到了我的底线，我没有办法再像以前那样一笑了之。”

“你的底线？”Erik骇异地笑了起来，“如果你母亲得手了，失去一切的就是我！所以为了你的底线，我就要束手待毙？Charles，不要以为把底线摆出来会让你现在说的这些无情无义的措辞变得高贵起来。”他说话的时候胸膛剧烈地起伏了起来——这样的激动在Erik身上几乎从未出现过。

Charles眉头蹙了一下，神情却依旧是冷静的：“Erik，你分明有更多的办法去解决这个问题，你根本没有和我母亲沟通就直接把她划为敌人开始动手。是什么驱使你这样做的？你不像是这样欠考虑的人。”

Erik收住了脸上的笑容，目光冰冷地落在Charles的脸上。他的Omega抿着嘴唇，一脸的沉静和倔强。他摇了摇头，嘴角像是痛苦地抽搐一样动了动。那些话被积压在思绪里，最终还是无从说出口。他的脑子像一个灌满水的被扎起来的气球，一戳即破，却没有人来戳破。

——他之所以对Xavier家做那些事，是因为一个连他自己都不愿意承认的阴暗的理由。他想消灭Charles的后盾，让他无路可退，让他在离开Erik以后没有其它可以去的地方。他要让Charles只能永远地留在自己身边。

Charles像是了然一样微微扬起了嘴角，那双蓝色的眼睛里没有丝毫的怼恨和怒火，像火蛋白石一样晶莹透彻，却又深邃不可知。“Erik，抱歉，我高估了自己对你的爱意。一个人若是为了爱情连自我和原则都丢掉的话，那么低等动物也不会比他更可悲。”

Erik的手颤抖了起来，手指猛地张开，又用力地握成了拳——为何他想要的一切总是溜走在他费尽辛苦的掌握里，为何每当他朝着光明迈出一步的时候总是跌进命运给他铺设的陷阱里？为什么？为什么！

种种思绪和黑暗的记忆翻腾而来，如同掀起滔天巨浪，以将巉岩砸碎成齑粉的滔天之势袭来，几欲将他灭顶。他胸腔里翻滚起一股带着血腥气息的痛楚，那股无与伦比的绝望几乎将他的脊椎压碎。他瞪大地眼睛，几乎是呆滞地望着面前的人。他曾经是他的，可是从今以后，他再也得不到他了。

Charles耐心地等待着Erik回话。看到他苍白的神情和空洞的目光，Charles突然心里涌起一股不忍，他是多么地想把这颗高傲的头颅拥在自己怀里，轻轻地抚摸他的后脑勺，对他说：我在你身边。

那一瞬他几乎要动摇了，他想守候在Erik身边，用自己全部的温柔和热情来爱他。他近乎绝望地发现经过了这么多次痛苦的洗刷后，他仍旧还像开始一样爱着Erik。他无法放弃他。

Erik看着Charles，突然间一个思绪石破天惊地闪过他一片痛楚空白的脑海。他在片刻之间就下了决心——既然已经做到这一步了，那不妨做到底。他迅速地找回了自己的理智和冷静，嘴角微微挑起，露出一个让人揣测不清的笑容来掩饰他内心的波澜。“Charles，我要好好考虑。我们先吃晚饭吧。”

Charles的目光在他脸色碾过，虽然Erik不情愿承认，但是他的Omega确实慧黠过人。他必须全力佯装不露出破绽。

过了片刻，Charles轻轻地点了点头。

望着那双蓝眼睛，Erik心里划过一丝不忍，可是他狠了狠心，对自己说道：“你不是可以轻而易举地做到冷血无情吗？为什么在这个时候不把人性抛开？”他的目光在Charles洁白的脖颈上划过，睫毛颤抖了两下，最终他的眼睛里还是冰霜占据了上风。

Erik从药箱里翻出了那包药，把白色的粉末撒进了Charles的茶杯里。细微的药末混杂在红茶里了无踪迹，最后只剩下Erik自己的倒影——一切都无可挽回了，只能循着这条路走下去。他害怕又变回孤身一人。他再也没有办法像以前一样自我催眠，安慰自己可以一个人过得好好的。

Charles不知道自己是怎么睡着的。梦中有很多人拥挤着他，那些人的身上散发出腐烂的鱼的腥气。他们几乎要把他给挤成肉泥，他被人流带到了一个地方，那里是布鲁克林的小巷。人流恍然间消失了，只剩下他一个人。

他茫然地迈步走进了小巷里，突然一双手从阴影里伸出来抓住了他。他想逃开，但是浑身无力。那双手撕掉了他身上的衣服，他在极度恐惧下勉强保持着镇定想要与那个人影一搏，但是所有的反抗都徒劳无功。最后他被扒光了，那个人把他摁在地上，从背后进入了他以凶暴的节奏律动起来。

在绝望和惶惑里，他听到了有人在窃窃私语——“他很不安分，快给他注射镇静剂。”“先刺入颈动脉部位的针管。”“如果您想让他进入类发情状态的话，只要摁下这个键……当然这不是真正的发情，只是让Omega进入能够更好地服务Alpha的状态。”“尺寸和形状都是订做的，所以不用担心会和脖子之间留下空隙，针管也会稳当地插在那里不会造成伤害。”

Charles虚弱地朝着声音来源的方向呢喃道：“救我……”

那些声音一起沉默了下来，回应他的只有冷冰冰的寂静。

“救救我……”他没有放弃，继续喊道。身体像是要被撕裂了一样痛，他感到体温正在从自己的血管肌理里渐渐消失。“爸爸、妈妈、Raven、Logan……”

远方不知名的方向传来两个轻快的童声在那里一齐唱道：“我的妈妈杀了我，我的爸爸吃了我。我的妹妹小玛丽哟，捡起了我的肉骨头，包在手绢里。”——这是在很小的时候和Raven一起唱的童话故事里的歌谣。

“救救我……谁来救救我……”在粗暴的侵犯里，Charles垂下了头，眼泪一滴滴地淌了下来——别哭，Charles，别哭。你已经是大人了，你已经有了自己的孩子。坚强一点，Charles，别哭了。

“Erik，Erik，Erik……”他突然开始念起了这个名字，像是抓住了一根救命稻草一样，不停地念，知道唇干舌燥，喉咙嘶哑没声：“Erik，救救我……”

后面的人的动作停了下来，退出了他的身体。他虚弱地趴在地上，听着那个脚步声绕到了自己的面前。一只手捏住了他的下巴抬起来，Charles骇然地瞪大了眼睛——出现在他面前的，是那双再熟悉不过的灰绿色眼睛。

他猛地从床上坐了起来，额头上的冷汗源源不断。噩梦留下的惊惧和怛怖让他惊心裂胆，在惘然失措到了极度的空白思绪里，他颤抖地抱紧了自己的双肩。

突然他摸到了自己的脖子上一块冷冰冰的东西。

Charles迷茫而疑惑地下了床踏在地上，他一边摸那个东西一边一步步蹭到了镜子边。

——赫然出现在他面前的是镜子倒映着的窗外漫天血色枫影，他站在这片酷烈的殷红里，满头大汗、脸色惨白。他随着紊乱呼吸起伏的脖颈上严丝密缝地箍着一个金属的、冰冷的项圈。

Magda原本在楼下熨衣服，突然她听到楼上的主卧里传来了一声撕心裂肺的惨叫。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里查妈对查查的感情可以用初版《格林童话》里白雪公主的故事中公主和母亲的关系诠释。在最初的白雪公主里，谋害公主的并非公主的继母，而是公主的生母。“白雪公主与母亲之间的冲突，除了皇后对自己美貌的执迷，也许还有白雪公主与皇后之间暧昧的性竞争。皇后害怕女儿的美丽胜过她，这种美丽的魅力，正是皇后所担心害怕甚至是渴望的。在白雪公主不断散发迷人的魅力时，她开始嫉恨、阻止、甚至想要毁灭她。”（《从精神分析观点解读<初版格林童话>》）
> 
> “我的妈妈杀了我，我的爸爸吃了我。我的妹妹小玛丽哟，捡起了我的肉骨头，包在手绢里。”这首歌出自童话《杜松树》，这篇也是被收录在《格林童话》里的，求德国儿童心理阴影面积……


	10. Chapter 10

【第十章】

Charles所有关于童年的梦魇里都有一堵红色的砖墙。

对于年纪小小的他而言，那堵硬邦邦的红色是直插到天空心脏的高度，环抱大地的广度。它毫无怜悯地把蓝天切割成一个畸零脆弱的块状，把墙边树木过长的花叶和飞翔的小鸟一起吞噬。Charles出不去这堵墙，外面的世界被挡在它高大雄健的身躯后。他只能趁大人不注意的时候把脑袋贴在墙上听外面的声息——一片阒静的风响，偶尔掠过的车鸣，像是一把弦已经松弛的小提琴，乐手兴致缺缺，偶尔想起来才拉两下。

在这首由空寂编织成的悲歌里，血红砖墙围成的剧场里，玩偶们穿着华贵的衣物。除了这片为展示给俗世看而绚烂和奢靡以外，他们剩下的都是一片空白。看不见的丝线牵引着他们，把他们从散着金粉和碎钻的飨宴坐席一步步引向餐盘中。

Charles Xavier在这群木偶里佼佼出众。制作他的工匠一定在刻下最后一刀的时候心力交瘁吐了血，生命最后绽放的殷红竟然让不吃墨的白瓷也为之妥协，在他的嘴唇上浇灌出了一朵娇嫩的玫瑰。他身体各部位是如此分工有序，脸颊负责无暇，嘴负责甜美，锁骨负责优美，肩膀负责柔弱。只有眼睛，他的眼睛，同时负起了天真和蛊惑。

木偶师提起了丝绳，木偶们的舞蹈僵硬美丽一如死去的画眉扇动翅膀。Charles靠着剧场边缘的红色砖墙，他是木偶，他只能在这片天地里活。场外的喧嚣呼喝全然与他无关。

在某一天，他踏着玻璃假花间的小径，慢慢地踏出了他的剧场，掉落在了尘世里。一只手捡起了他，把他揣在怀里带走了。捡他的人怀抱里的气息围绕着他，他充满了对未来的希冀和渴盼，被那个人带进了家里。

然而，再度睁开眼睛，他发现自己的身体被锁紧了另一个剧场里。一个玻璃做的棺木圈禁了他，紧紧地压迫着他的身体。他无法动弹，他连表演的价值都失去了，只剩下了这具徒留被主人用肉眼玩赏的身体。

“极致的美会成就你，更会毁灭你。”一个七零八落的木偶，转过孤零零的头颅，张合着残破的木片嘴唇啪嗒啪嗒对他说道。

——那只木偶的脸是他母亲的。

玻璃棺木聚拢过来，勒住了他的脖子，把一条银河的重量都压在他的咽喉上。他伸手去摸，那冰冷咬痛了他的手指。

——“Charles，Xavier夫人……Xavier夫人去世了……医生说是心力衰竭……喂？喂！Charles！”

电话那头Raven焦急的声音在房间里突兀地响着，像把尖锐的剪刀一下一下戳着黄昏里胶着的静寂。垂挂在那里的话筒一晃一晃，像一个被绞死的人。

Charles抱着膝盖坐在床头柜边，他像只受伤的幼兽一样把头埋在自己的臂弯里。沉下去的夕阳发出一点点冷莹莹的光辉，那是太阳的垂死挣扎，再壮烈也是扑向毁灭的一滩徒劳的忘川之水。那缕来自冥界的赤色在他的后颈流淌而过，在项圈的金属上反射出刺目的火花，宛如撒旦睁开的眼。

***

Azazel今天不知道怎么成了个诗歌爱好者，一路上车载音响都调到了某个诗朗诵频道。今天大概是埃德加•爱伦•坡专栏。略微嘶哑的男声读完了《安娜贝儿•丽》《致海伦》和《尤娜路姆》以后，那首最著名的《乌鸦》带着阴郁和悲恸的韵脚划过了窗外沉没的斜阳。

——“乌鸦对我说：永不再了。”

这句话像是一颗新鲜滚烫的死者的心，被碾碎制成了坎特雷拉的药饵。这味邪恶的毒药顺着他的神经血液迅速流淌，让Erik的心跳带着一股无与伦比的剧痛近乎撕裂他的胸膛。他的眉头皱了一下，闭上了眼睛，夕阳洒落在他的眼睑上，在视野里弥漫开一片血光。

本来他以为自己根本无所谓再失去什么，可是如今这股心痛来得全无道理。在人间这片森冷的失乐园里，四处散落着腐烂的释迦果。和那颗让人类遭到驱逐之罪的果实不同，它们是流着毒液的智慧。可是在贫瘠的尊严和荣华的堕落间，人们总是宁愿选择后者。

Erik的脚步踏向了家门口，今天的夕阳红得有些诡异了，把他家的房门涂刷得像虚位以待的墓碑。他不知道该以何种脚步走进家门去面对家里的那人，尽管此刻他知道他绝对会在门后等他，可是他的心情却比以往没人等他的时候还要惶恐。

他推开门，客厅里空无一人，Magda像往常一样迎上来结果他脱下的外套。Erik想问Charles现在的状况，可是却又难以启齿。Magda看他的眼神里有种近乎露骨的责备，作为一个行事永远带着分寸的管家，她的主观见解向来很少形于颜色。

厨房里传来了隐约的声音，Erik疑惑地迈开步子朝那里走去。厨房的门大开着，背后的情景像一副主题怪诞而情色的艺术插画，苹果滚落了一地，地上布满了沾血的碎玻璃，玻璃上映着窗外流进来的夕阳，像被神降罪的索多玛，被摔碎坐在了伊甸园的树下，把几颗果实震落在地。

他的Omega，此刻坐在流理台上。他身上只穿着一件白睡袍，和他们新婚那夜一样。两条光裸的大腿肆无忌惮地大敞着从流理台边缘垂下来，而他的腰背却挺得笔直。像毫无悔意的莉莉丝站在红海中央，昂然接受造物主的惩罚。

Charles手里握着一颗苹果在那里啃着，他的手上被缠着绷带，睡袍和大腿上沾着点点血斑。厨房的电视里放着一则广告：“Omega管束器，专门针对那些叛逆顽劣、不安分的Omega……”

听到这里，Charles抬起沾满果汁的嘴唇冷笑了一下：“我可从未想到，有一天‘叛逆顽劣、不安分’这样的词会用在我身上。”

Erik站在门口没有说话。

Charles把被咬了几口的苹果扔到地上，它和其它被咬了两口就被扔掉的苹果滚落在一起。他抬起头来望了Erik一眼，他的眼睛蓝色的怨灵，张着森然的利齿吞掉所有刺探它的目光。在这样凝滞而冰冷的目光下，Charles的嘴角颤动了一下，他的嘴唇鲜红得像是自己心口里溢出来的血。接着，他顺手抄起边上一罐果酱猛地朝Erik扔了过去。

Erik没有闪避，但是那个玻璃罐的走势到了半空中就虚软了下去，在他们之间砸碎了。里面鲜红的木莓酱飞溅出来，像一具被摔成肉泥的身体。那滩果酱的形状像只张开的爪子，想要抓住那堆破碎的玻璃。

Charles的身体蜷缩在了一起，他抱着自己的肩膀发起了抖——他今天近乎疯狂地用各种尖锐物去砸脖子上的项圈，但是它就像烙在了他身上一样，怎么也撬不动。他把玻璃杯砸碎了用碎玻璃去钻项圈上那些缝隙，直到手掌被割得血肉模糊了也没停下来。

他撑着自己的身体跪坐在地面上，手上的伤口在地板上染出一个个鲜红的印子。他的眼睛死死地盯着那滩破碎的玻璃——如果他捡起其中一块划开自己的劲动脉，这一切的屈辱就都结束了。这样复杂而无望的人生就将会戛然而止。如果还能重生为人的话，他再也不要做Omega。

可是，事情已经走到了这步境地。他居然还是留恋活着的感觉。他不想就这样结束了。就算全世界都放弃了他，就算所有人都放弃了他，也还有一个人不会放弃他，那个人是他自己。逃到死亡里是一件轻而易举的事，但是他吞下的那颗苦涩的智慧之果让他总是选择最艰难的那条路。

Erik踏着破碎的玻璃和苹果慢慢地靠了上来，伸出双臂把颤抖的Charles搂进了怀里。

“……我会保护你。”Erik艰涩地说道，拢起双臂把Omega瘦弱苍白的身体笼入自己怀抱中。“Charles……只要你不离开我……我什么都会给你……”他其实很想企求他，但是Erik从来说不出有哀求意味的话。Charles的脑袋在他怀里一动不动，他伸手去抚摸他后脑勺被汗水打湿的头发。发鬈柔软地在他掌心拂过。Erik时常没有人情味，但是他此刻竟然不敢对着一个人的头发下重手。

只要Charles留在他身边，他可以去努力学会当个好丈夫，努力学会去温柔地爱一个人。可是如今Charles的这具躯壳仍旧停留在他怀里，散发着人体的温热，他却觉得自己已经再也找不回他。

——“乌鸦对我说：永不再了。”

Charles把头从他的怀抱里抬起来，他依旧是那么美，和被Erik娶进来的时候比更加成熟了。但是如今虽然那些五官依旧无缺，却像是画在空白底色上的粉彩，鲜艳得欲盖弥彰。他像是一个无魂的玩偶一样虚软地倒在Erik的怀里，轻飘飘地像随时会在染血的白衣里散作一团粉末。

“我会照顾好你的，Charles。”Erik伸手抚摸着Omega细腻的面部皮肤，声音里带着微微的嘶哑和颤抖。这个虚弱和惨白的瘦小男子居然掏空了他所有的底气和勇敢，让他错觉自己是个像没有怜悯之心的神忏悔的罪人。

在这个凉爽的秋日黄昏里，繁华瑰丽的纽约城，流光溢彩的曼哈顿，这栋精致华贵的宅邸里。高大英俊的Alpha拥抱着他美丽温驯的Omega。然而他们周围狼藉的玻璃碎片和苹果的残骸尸横遍野，其间夹杂着点点干涸成痂痕的鲜血。这个世界从来没有那么体贴，就算是相爱的两人，也没有对的时间和对的地点默契携手围聚成脂光粉艳的场景迎候。

在无数时间长河里那些无数伤害和误会形成的扭曲倒影下，爱情是什么？爱情最终什么都不是。被他们小心翼翼护在胸腔里的温柔爱意，掏出来就成了被削去皮的果肉，再如何洁白鲜嫩也会被慢慢风化成枯萎的黄。

Erik把Charles抱到浴室里，小心地褪下他染血的衣物。他的Omega的小腹上蜿蜒着一道鲜红的疤痕，触目惊心，视线在那道伤痛的颜色的前却避无可避。Erik拧开了热水，用手背试了试温度，才把水洒在Charles身上。他从来没做过这种事，因此分外谨慎，这段关系已经承受不了他任何的出错了。

Charles就这样任他摆弄。其实Erik调的水温跟他平时习惯的水温比还是太烫了，但是他却像麻木了一样毫无感觉。他整个人像是灵魂陷入了一种浑浑噩噩的休眠中，冷热不觉，病痛不知。

洗完了澡，Erik又替他擦水、穿衣，重新包扎好了手上的伤口。然后把他抱到床上盖好被子，Charles一直木讷而呆滞，Erik给他的伤口上药的时候他眉头都没皱一下。Erik感到一股焦灼的不安，但是他这辈子都没怎么抚慰过人，温柔不是他的特长。他此刻在心中无比恼恨自己——为什么他对人情如此一窍不通，以至于站在这里手足无措，像只呆头鹅。

Erik在Charles身边躺了下来，伸出手搂住了他。沐浴后的Charles的身体闻起来格外清新，他的身体柔软温热，像一块对疲惫的头颅总是敞怀以待的枕头。Charles在他怀里轻轻挣动了一下，Erik察觉到了，伸手摸了摸他的肩膀，问：“怎么了？”

“Erik。”Charles叫他的名字，声音因为压抑着哭腔而颤抖沙哑：“把它拿下来……把它拿下来……好不好？”

Erik皱起了眉头，他胸中腾起了一股怒火，他摁紧了Charles的肩膀，Charles因为骨骼被猛力挤压而造成的剧痛而瑟缩了一下身体。Erik带着怒意的声音在他耳边响起：“拿掉它？然后让你从我身边跑掉？为什么你总是想着要离开我！”

“我没有，Erik……”Erik身上散发出来的侵略性和压迫力让Charles惊惶了起来，他在Erik的钳制里挣扎了起来，而却只是被压得更紧。他们就这样紧紧地贴在对方的身上，像藤蔓和树干。两颗心隔着皮肤骨骼跳动着，两幅画隔着彼此的画框，颜色无法共享，亦各有各的光影。

过了很久以后，Erik才渐渐平静了下来。他像是要掩盖自己的什么过错一样，用轻柔得张皇的语气对Charles说道：“我去拿你平时吃的药。”

Charles苍白的脸色上划过一抹异色，却还是平静了下去——就让他发现吧，已经无所谓了。

Erik走进了浴室打开Charles放药的柜子，后面摆着几样哮喘患者平时要服用的药物。Erik一样一样翻过去，突然他看到了角落里的一个玻璃瓶子。Erik这样一个谨慎的人不会放过任何异样，他立刻察觉到了那个瓶子不对劲，于是拿了起来看。

在目光触及到瓶身上的标签时，他的脸色一下变得阴晴莫测。

Charles缩在被窝里，柔软的被褥盖在他身上，隔着窗纱可以隐约看见窗外点点的别家灯火。房间里暖气调到了宜人的温度，一股清冽和煦的熏香气息缱绻弥漫。他会产生一种自己在被爱护的错觉的，如果没有那抹紧贴着脖子的冰冷。

这个项圈的设计还算有点人性化，没有勒到他呼吸困难，也没有把他的颈部皮肤硌得难受。Charles凝了凝神，突然一道灵光闪过脑海——设计者还是有顾虑到Omega保护法案的，小心翼翼地不让项圈带来可以被划入“虐待”的伤害，那么……

就在他陷入思索的时候，一道急促的脚步声突然在床边响起打断了他。“这是什么？！”Erik的声音阴沉森冷，激得Charles打了个寒噤。他不禁抬头去看，只见Erik手里握着那个瓶子盯着他，灰绿色的眼睛里凝聚着冰冷的怒意。

Charles尽力地让自己平静下来，冷笑了一下：“标签上不是写了么？”

Erik脸色霎时一片苍白，他握着玻璃瓶的手抖动了两下，用力地把瓶子墩到了床头柜上，发出一声惊天动地的钝响。婴儿房里顿时传来了孩子刺耳的哭声。

“你为什么要把这种脏东西放在柜子里？”Erik怒不可遏地问，他明明已经知道了那个答案——每次他们上床前，Charles都要去浴室。可他还是想让Charles否认那个事实。

在双胞胎此起彼伏的尖锐哭声里，Charles微微弯起了唇角，然后那个弧度越弯越大，最后不可抑止地变成了大笑。他的笑声在哭声里一下一下穿刺着，居然比哭声还要悲凉凄厉，好像眼前的一切都么荒唐滑稽一样。

不知道是不是因为他的笑声太可怕，孩子们的哭声居然停下来了。

Erik的眼神越来越惊惶，Charles从来没有在他面前这样开怀大笑过。因为一个Omega发出这样的笑声会被视为“放浪形骸”的行为。那个总是体贴温柔的Charles，总是隐忍坚定的Charles，总是庄重稳妥的Charles。Erik看着他，突然心中感到无限酸楚，他分明娶到了世界上最好的Omega，却又亲手毁了他。

“Erik Lehnsherr，你是凭什么认为，在你强暴了我一次以后，我还能若无其事地跟你做爱？真是太抱歉了，我还没贱到那个地步。”Charles笑得上气不接下气，粗声说道。他说的每一个字都能把Erik的心脏凌迟得血肉模糊。

Erik痛苦地望着Charles，对方像是笑得筋疲力尽了，肩膀松了下来，虚弱地倒在了床头柜上蜷缩了起来，表情又变成了那副呆滞的样子。Erik压抑着身体的颤抖，凑上去伸出双臂抱住了他。

“对不起，Charles，对不起。”他的声音变得粗粝沙哑了，眼前的一切都一片模糊。他的手臂颤抖着揽住Charles的肩膀，泪水带着体温顺着脸颊淌进了Charles的发丝里。“Charles，给我一个机会……好吗？”他近乎是哀求地用商量的语气问。人一旦对眼泪妥协，平时死都不肯松手的尊严就立刻变成了累赘，巴不得一下抛开得远远的。

Charles嘴角勉力地扯动了几下，却始终凑不出一个完整的笑。他空荡荡的蓝眼睛里溢出了晶莹的眼泪，滴落在Erik的手上。

“太迟了，Erik。已经太迟了。”他的眼睛凝视着空气，轻声说道。

Erik震了一下，突然之间他觉得自己像是浑身的血液都被抽干了一样，就这样被宣判了死刑。

***

John端着一盘水果拼盘匆匆地朝着主卧走去，路上遇到Bobby抱着新剪下来的温室蔷薇走进来，两个人互相使了个眼色。John做了个鬼脸，顺手从蔷薇花束里捞过一朵摆在盘子边。

推开门，只见他们的夫人躺在床上，Charles的气色跟前段时间比要好看了一些。但是他仍旧病得很重，脸上带着高烧还未褪去的潮红。Raven坐在他床边在跟他商量着什么。下人不能偷听他们的谈话，John把水果放下以后就匆匆离开了。

Charles斜靠在床头，Raven伸出手来用手背贴了贴他的额头，皱起了眉：“你这个病都拖了这么久了，怎么还没好全？”

Charles摇了摇头，无奈地说道：“医生说是积郁成疾，我也想早点好，不然怕伤到宝宝。”

Raven抿了抿嘴，目光从Charles已经隆起的小腹上掠过，脸上露出了不赞同的神情，在她的视线触及到Charles脖子上那条冰冷的金属的时候，就彻底变成了愤怒：“他这样对你，你干嘛还牵挂他的孩子？”

Charles苦笑了一下：“这也是我的孩子。”

Raven愤愤地说道：“项圈这种东西，亏他想的出来！我们难道就不能试试司法途径么？”

Charles摇了摇头，眼神变得心灰意冷：“我不是没有去查过，这个东西它……确实是合法的。”

“这根本侵犯人权！”

“Raven，你要知道，人权是法律规定的，法律是Alpha们制定的。”Charles望着他，眨了一下眼睛：“在婚姻法规定的配偶对Omega的权利和义务里，我的配偶确实有监视我的权力，而且在我的行为搅扰了他的正常生活的情况下，他确实可以对我施行强制管束。”

“这简直是野蛮，这种东西和奴隶有什么区别？”Raven恼火地说道，接着她像是意识到自己说错了话，马上噤了声——如今，Charles对“奴隶”“宠物”“囚犯”这些字眼特别敏感，尽管他极力掩饰，可是Raven还是发现了。

Charles朝着她浅浅地笑了一下，她也朝着Charles回以一笑，两个人都装作刚才的尴尬没发生。

“就算是高度文明的古代希腊罗马也保留了奴隶制，哪怕是宗教里基督耶稣说在神面前人人平等，奥斯维辛集中营的门口不也是还贴着‘不信仰基督就没有自由’？”Charles说着犬儒的话，脸上却挂着无所谓的笑意：“就算奴隶制被革除了，但是历史留在人们脑海里的集体潜意识还是会驱策着他们去歧视、奴役别人。”

“Charles，你以前不会这么……”Raven皱起了眉，一时不知道该如何拿捏那个词。

“愤世嫉俗？”Charles垂下了眼睛，掌心轻柔地摩挲着自己隆起的腹部。“遇到这些事以后我已经没力气来装得清高宽宥了。我是一个无神论者，所以他们的神的胸襟，我学不来。”

Raven微微垂下了头，过了良久眉头才舒开。Charles看着她轻叹一口气，柔和地说道：“Raven，我很抱歉，这一切都是因为我。”

Raven咬住了嘴唇，肩膀颤抖了起来，过了很久以后她才开口：“你总是这个样子……你总是这个样子……把什么都推到自己身上……”

“不过，这场病生得还是很值得的。至少他把Alex叫回来照顾我了，还允许你来见我。”Charles说着，伸手摸了摸Raven的头发。Raven朝着他勉强一笑。

“还没问正事，现在家里怎么样了？”Charles担忧地看着他：“还有你的学业……”

Raven突然想起了什么，脸色闪过一抹神秘而欣喜的神色：“Charles，我把那个箱子挖出来打开了，你不会生气吧？”

Charles困惑地摇了摇头。

Raven咬了咬嘴唇，压低了声音：“那里面放的是……金条……整整一箱……”

Charles瞪大了眼睛，愣愣地看着她。

“Xavier先生可真够疯的，这种东西，就这样埋在花园里……不过埋得还算深，那个坑可以把Hank竖着埋了。我去查了账目，发现这箱东西不在我们家的财产清单里，也就是说他们没办法收走它……你爸当年一定是想尽办法才把它挪出来的。”

“我……”Charles一时不知道该说什么好。

“我把它们都换钱了，刚好可以还清我们家的债务。Charles，你不介意吧？”Raven微微低下头，小心地看着他。

“我当然不介意，家里出了这么大的事，我却什么忙都帮不了……”Charles笑着摇了摇头。

“Erik Lehnsherr那天来找我了，”Raven有些犹疑地说道：“他说他可以出钱替我们还债，并且让我继续上学。哈，本姑娘穷着出来的，大不了再穷回去。我才不要受他施舍，这不都是他一手造成的么。装什么好人啊？”

“你没和他吵吧？”Charles不禁有些担心——Raven做事向来一根筋，冲动又冒失。他今天本来穿了一件高领毛衣把项圈遮住，想要瞒过Raven。一来他不想Raven在这个骨节眼上还要为了他烦心。二来他怕Raven会去找Erik争论，那只会让事情变得更加不可收拾。他怀孕了，现在是无论如何也无法离开Erik。为了孩子，他只能和Erik相安无事地过下去。

Erik每天晚上上床的时候都和以前一样在隔他老远的地方躺下来，但是到了后来，Charles经常在睡梦里被他抱醒。Erik总是把他搂得很紧，他晚上睡觉像是从来不用翻身一样，总是面朝着Charles这一边。

有一天晚上Charles做了噩梦，他下意识地一把推开了Erik，把身体瑟缩在床的一角里。Erik像靠过去抚慰他，他却像只受惊的幼兽一样尖叫道：“不要碰我……不要碰我！”Erik的手生生地顿在了半空中，Charles把头埋在膝盖间抽噎了起来。他们都看不到彼此的表情。

订婚那天，Charles靠近Erik，Erik不动声色地挪开了身子。如今Erik想要靠近Charles，换来的却是Charles歇斯底里的抵抗。真是三十年河东三十年河西。

“我今年开始实习了，而且学校一直给我奖学金，所以完成学业应该没问题。”Raven淡淡地说，在谈论别的话题的时候她总是很话唠，唯独不愿意和Charles讨论自己的课业。

Charles轻叹了一口气：“这样，我也就放心了。”

Raven正在脑海里翻找其他话题，突然眼睛扫到了Charles放在床边织的一件小衣服，不禁笑了一下：“你居然学会织毛衣了？我记得以前在家里你碰一下针线，我们的保姆都会马上抢过去，嘴里还念叨‘我的乖乖，别乱动那玩意’。”

Charles攒了一下眉头：“不然呢，整天躺在床上什么都不做，人会发霉的。”说完，他眼神温柔地望着自己隆起的肚子。“我要让我的孩子出生以后快快乐乐的。”

Raven望着他的肚子，孩子气地瘪了一下嘴，撒娇道：“哼，Pietro和Wanda那两个小恶魔就算了。这下又多了一个。我的哥哥以后都不疼爱我了。”说完她作势要拍一下他的肚子。Charles连忙伸手握住她的手，柔声安慰道：“这么大个人了还这么幼稚。你这个当阿姨的以后不是多着时候去教训他吗？”

“你怀Pietro和Wanda的时候反应那么大，这一胎倒是很安静的样子，以后估计会很乖巧。”Raven说着，伸出一只手指挠了挠Charles的肚皮，Charles被她挠得笑了起来。

“Pietro和Wanda都没遗传到哮喘，希望这个孩子也不会有。”Charles说道，伸手摸了摸肚子。

这时候，楼下传来了一阵车声。Raven一惊，连忙站起来告辞：“我先走了，我可不想和他打照面。”Charles善解人意地点了点头，Raven匆匆穿上大衣就走出了房间。Charles觉得有些累，于是靠在床头柜上打起了盹。

他听见门口响起了脚步声，黄昏的光芒落在他的眼睫上，眼前的房间被笼罩进了一片温和的暖黄里，像一个遗忘的世界。如果他可以做一个梦，梦中忘记之前的所有，然后睁开眼睛的时候看到进来那人的时候能脸上绽放出微笑，张开双臂去迎接他，那该多好。

可是，这都办不到。Erik走了过来，那只散发着丝丝凉意的手贴上了他的额头，过了一会又拿来。Charles感到有一点温凉掠过他的面颊，像淌下的水滴。

在很长一段时间里，他都错觉是自己哭了。后来才发现，是Erik在抚摸他的脸。

***

Emma走进Erik的办公室，她的老板一如既往地在那里埋头批文件。Emma把咖啡杯放了下来，扶着桌面望向Erik：“我有个关于Shaw的消息，你想不想听？”

Erik签字的笔尖顿了一下，他抬起头来望向Emma，眼神凝冷严肃。

Emma勾了勾唇角，说道：“你在纽约是弄不掉他，但是在墨西哥就不一定了。”

“他去墨西哥了？”Erik皱起了眉头。

“没错，一项毒品生意。对方架子端得很大，一定要他亲自去接洽。”Emma望着他，缓缓说道：“Shaw的势力不会延伸到那里去，所以可以找人悄悄做掉他。但问题是，那里太远了，Shaw为人又十分机警狡猾，你没有办法在纽约操控事态。”说道这里，她顿住了，欲言又止地看着Erik。

Erik的表情由沉着阴戾渐渐地变成了痛苦和犹豫，他的目光从Emma脸上挪开，像是要逃避一样望向房间一角。

“……去不去你自己决定，但是Erik，你老婆预产期快到了，你自己衡量吧。”Emma脸上几乎没有什么表情，直截了当地说道。

Erik咬紧了牙齿，凝神沉思了半晌。过了良久，他开口道：“我去。”

Emma深沉地望了他一眼：“Erik Lehnsherr，有句话形容你还真是合适——‘是战时的领袖而非和平时的领袖’。”说完，她扬了扬手，抛下一句“我这就去安排”之后转身出了门。

望着被Emma关上的门，Erik的身子向后一仰靠在了椅背上。他平时绝对不会这么做，哪怕是没人的时候他也分外注意仪态。但是下定那个决心似乎用完了他全部的力气，他突然觉得自己筋疲力尽了，虽然复仇还没有完成，可是他像是一个已经习惯跋涉的人迈到了终点，在达到最终的目标的同时也觉得心灰意冷。

Erik咬了咬牙——这是最后一关了，只要他挺了过去，干掉了Shaw……接着他就回来陪Charles，还有他们新出生的孩子。也许他不在Charles身边反而更好，因为他的存在只会伤害Charles。

坚定了自己的决心，Erik摇了摇头，在椅子上坐直了身体继续工作。时间滴滴答答一路敲击到下午，Erik想自己是时候去医院了。路上他经过了一家花店，想了想于是要Azazel停了车。Erik去花店里看了看，最后挑了一束鸢尾花。他回到车里以后，Emma扭头看了一眼，夸张地叹了口气：“Erik，你难道不知道探病忌讳送颜色鲜艳的花吗？”

“我又没什么探病的机会。”Erik生硬地回答。

Emma耸了耸肩。

Charles看上去精神不错，他坚持不要住独立病房，于是被安排进了一间有三个人的病房里。另外两个都是女性Beta。她们对Charles都很友好，尽管他戴着项圈。

Charles坐在床上翻着一本日语小说，书被摊在他已经鼓起来了的肚子上。他新打好的一件毛衣挂在床边护栏上，鲜亮的鹅黄色，像一朵绽放的小花朵。看到这件毛衣Erik心中不禁有些惆怅，他还记得以前母亲给他打过毛衣，可是那件毛衣还有一只袖子没完成她就病倒了。

Charles从书页后抬起头来看了Erik一眼，他冷淡的目光挪移到他怀里的花上的时候神情愣了愣，然后还是把视线转回了书上。

Erik把花插进瓶子里，在床边坐了下来。他伸手去把Charles鬓边的一缕头发撩到耳后，手指不小心碰到了项圈。那股冰冷让他皱了一下眉头。Charles的脖子被这样一个冰冷的铁环咬着，他再也没办法像以前一样把头埋在他的颈窝里了。

Charles翻书的手停顿了下来，Erik瞟了一眼书页，漫不经心地问：“这本小说讲什么的？”

“讲一段三角恋。一个男人爱上了一个幻象般的女人，另一个为了生活努力打拼的女人却爱上了那个男人。最后被爱的女人跳楼了，另一个女人也疯了。”Charles简短地叙述道。现在他们之间除了必要的对话之外，多余的口舌都是尴尬。在这一点上他们倒像是真正的夫妻了。

Erik的身体僵了僵，仿佛一个心事被看穿的孩童一样，坐在这里觉得手脚怎么放都不对了。

“男人在火车上偶遇了一个姑娘，那个姑娘的脸倒映在车窗上，和窗外掠过的暮景交织在一起。这番景象震动了他，于是他爱上了她。而另外一个姑娘，她生活在偏远的山村里却努力地看书、记日记、做笔记、练习三弦琴，而她的一切昂然向上的生活意志印在男人的眼里，却是一种徒劳，一种撞击墙壁的回响。”Charles放下书，娓娓说道。一抹浅淡的微笑爬上了他的脸，那道笑容像一只飞累了的蛾落在他的唇角，张开翅膀做一场漫长的休憩。

“Charles……”Erik下意识地叫了一声他的名字，剩下的话却是一片无着空白，像是一个人欲要开口对着话筒说出告别的话语，对面却骤然响起忙音堵住了他。

——他很想学会去爱一个人，可是在感情面前他永远笨手笨脚。毕竟和爱的联系在他二十岁那年就被切断了，在这方面他成事不足败事有余，和媒体还有群众所见的那种总是打扮得一丝不苟的商业巨贾完全是两个人。他连伸手给他拭眼泪的勇气都没有，他连哄他开心的智慧都缺乏。

前几天他对Magda说Charles总是怏怏不乐，他实在不知道该怎么办。Magda看着他，有些意味深长地笑了。“Erik，我想他为何怏怏不乐你我心里都很清楚。”她这样回应道，而Erik第一次没有因为这样的言语冒犯而生气。

“Charles，等孩子出生以后，我们带上Wanda和Pietro出去旅游一次吧。”Erik伸出手轻轻地把他揽在怀里，Charles很乖巧，现在的他完全是个偶人，对一切摆弄都是逆来顺受的态度。

“你想去哪里？希腊，或者是挪威……”Erik在脑海里构思了一下，嘴角浮起一抹笑意。

“谢谢，Erik。但是我更愿意呆在家里。”Charles生硬地说道。

Erik脸上的笑容凝固了，他松开了Charles，目光深沉地看着他。Charles垂着脑袋，暮景里昏沉沉的光芒跳跃在他的睫毛上。他的面庞被染上一种被岁月洗濯褪色的枯黄，看上去像是被沉入光阴的幻象，一个永远都不会醒来的梦。

——只要Charles不离开他，那么项圈拿下来也没关系。Erik想道。但是同时他又很害怕，Charles这么聪明，如果拿下了项圈，他随时可能消失得无影无踪……

“我要去旧金山出差几天。”Erik冷硬地说道：“你安心生产。”

“墨西哥有旧金山这个城市吗？”Charles望着墙壁，一字一句地说道，蓦地调转过头来，目光锐利地望着Erik，嘴角咧开一个冶艳无比的笑容。“第一次我怀孕的时候你去了德国，这一次去墨西哥。怀孕的我让你这么害怕吗？”

——今天中午Alex来给他送午饭的时候样子不太对劲。Charles旁敲侧击，那小子在Charles面前从来不敢藏话，最后几下就告诉他了。

“老天保佑，少爷，我本来不打算告诉你，你听了绝对会生气……”Alex紧张地说：“我朋友他以为Lehnsherr先生要和Emma Frost去墨西哥偷情……”

“放心吧，他们两个绝对没什么。”Charles淡淡地说：“看自己爱的人的时候是什么神情，我很清楚。”

——他不想管Erik这些事，可是在听到Erik跟他说谎的时候，他还是忍无可忍地对他发了脾气。Charles有的时候觉得自己很委屈，他分明什么都没做错，从小到大，从妈妈跟前到Erik跟前，他都尽力做个最听话的儿子或者伴侣。可是为什么他们却要反反复复践踏他的感情？在从前，天大的委屈他都能硬生生咽下肚子里去，若无其事地摆出那副花瓶的微笑来敷衍酬酢，像团棉花一样柔软蓬松，被戳成千上万针都完好无缺。可是今天这一切都变得不可忍受，他想对Erik发脾气，可是他实在没那个力气。于是他只能色厉内荏地抬起头来对他怒目而视。

“Charles，谁告诉你的？！”Erik敛起了眉峰，冷峻地问。

“那很重要吗？”Charles定定地望着他：“你要去就去吧，但是你要知道，我最厌恶、也最无法忍受别人对我撒谎。”说最后几个词的时候他几乎咬牙切齿。

“这件事很危险，你不该被牵涉进去。”Erik放宽和了神情：“我有很重要的事要完成，事关我的复仇。”

“Erik。”Charles突然苦笑着摇了摇头：“复仇者终被仇报复，总有一天你会明白的。”

Erik没有回答他，他克制住自己不对Charles发怒，从椅子上站了起来径直走出了病房。

第二天，他就去了墨西哥。

***

Raven和Hank原本打算手挽手地走进去，但是Raven又很敏感地怕他俩的亲密刺激到Charles，于是在病房门口把Hank放开了。Hank在心里松了口气——他背上背着个大书包，手上提着成吨重的探病礼物。Raven还很喜欢把她的重量都压到自己身上。老天爷，他当初努力学习就是为了有朝一日出来不用做苦力！

Charles又在织毛衣了，这次织的是一件大的红色毛衣，看上去是织给Wanda的。Raven很担忧他这样一天到晚织毛衣会提早老年痴呆。听到动静Charles回头来看了他们一眼，脸上露出了一个温和的微笑：“Raven，Hank，你们来了。”

“Charles，你怎么一下瘦这么多？”Raven诧异地看着他——确实，距离她上次来探视才不过过了一个星期，Charles整个人却像是被抽掉气的玩偶一样，整个人瘦弱得只看得到一个肚子肿在那里。

“我胃口不太好。”Charles对着Raven勉强地笑了笑。Hank搬来椅子，和Raven并肩坐了下来。

“Charles，我觉得突然暴瘦不是胃口不好的问题，你一定心里有什么……呃……”Hank斟酌了一下，才犹豫着说道：“心理压力……”

Charles满面倦容地微笑着，伸手拈开毛衣上的一根线头。“谢谢关心，我很好。倒是Raven，你最近还好吗？看你都有黑眼圈了。”

“我最近熬夜赶工。”Raven做了个鬼脸：“反正没什么大不了，这段时间过了作息就正常回来了。”

Charles恬淡地笑着，点了点头：“那就好。”

看着Charles，Raven突然觉得他身上有哪里不一样了。他眉眼间有了种悲凉的萧索，那不是悲伤，而是一种心如死灰之后的平静。他手中的棒针飞快地转动着，在给毛衣织最后一只袖子。清亮的早晨光线落在他身上，却像是溅起了一朵朵霜花的凉意。

“Charles……”Raven欲言又止，接着，她咬了咬牙，直截了当地问道：“他是不是又去出什么鬼差了？”

“Raven，他总是有做不完的事。”Charles笑着，把毛线整了整。

“哼，他怎么总是……总是……”Raven像是被气得语塞了，又不好讲重话，一句话在舌头上转圜了几次都没送出去。

Hank发现气氛不对，连忙转移话题：“啊，你看这瓶子里的鸢尾都枯了，要么扔掉吧？”说完他欲要站起身来，Charles连忙阻止了他：“别，别扔。”

Hank疑惑地扶了一下眼镜，有些犹疑地问：“可是这花这么残败，放在这里看了也会不开心啊。”

Charles嘴角的笑意变得柔和了起来，他眨了眨眼睛，憔悴苍白的脸上露出一抹近乎是温馨的表情。“无所谓，就让它摆在这里吧。”他缓缓说道。

Hank虽然觉得奇怪，但是他觉得再追问下去似乎不礼貌，于是他只是点了点头。

Charles感激地对他笑了笑，拿起棒针来准备继续织毛衣，结果他突然脸色一片煞白，身体颤抖着蜷曲了起来。

“哎呀，快叫医生！”Raven站了起来，连忙去摁床头的铃。

那边Charles在床上开始痛得开始呻吟了起来，他捂着肚子，手指紧紧地扣在了床沿的护栏上。那件没织完的毛衣沿着他的身体缓缓滑落了下去，落在床单上，像一片沉沦进雪原里的落日。

又是运转床的轮子声，吱吱嘎嘎，从去年到现在，被它残破的沙哑吟哦联接在了一起。那一霎Charles错觉自己像是这一生都望着医院不断移动的天花板度过的一样。霜雪浸染了他的身体，整个寒武纪的冰冷都压到了他的骨骼上。他像那本日文小说里的绉纱一样，被人摁在春天的雪水里，淘洗捶揉，一切都只为了美观轻薄。但是，一件绉纱的寿命却很短，最后它会发黄起皱，被束之高阁。可丢弃它的人心中并不会觉得可惜。

冰雪掩了上来，一片白茫茫的幻象般的荒漠里，只有他一个人躺在那里。一切生物都失去了踪迹，只留下这片无垠的雪地。他手里握着一束枯萎的鸢尾花，死亡包围着他。他的玩偶剧院坍塌了，把他抛到了这个冰冷的尘世上。在这个荒芜的世界上，死亡和痛苦一点都不重要，因为它们都是在这里行走的常态。

有人靠近了他，熟悉的气息拂在他的脸颊上，他的声音低沉地落在他耳畔，吟诵道：“就这样，在整个的夜晚，我躺在，我亲爱的，亲爱的，一生的新娘身边，在那疯狂咆哮的大海旁，在他安宁睡着的坟墓里。”

他固执地闭着眼睛不敢睁开，尽管知道这是梦，可是他还是很快乐。

风簌簌地吹动着Charles放在窗前的书，翻到了其中一页上，已经死去的鸢尾花垂下一片花瓣，落在了其中一句话上：

——“仿佛在这一瞬间，火光也照亮了他们共同度过的岁月。这当中也充满一种说不出的苦痛和悲哀。”

孩子顺利出生了，是个女孩。她的发色像混着玫瑰水的蜂蜜，眼睛像Erik，脸蛋丰满而娇嫩。

孩子一出生呼吸声就和通常的婴儿不一样，她被遗传了哮喘。

***

Erik在一个荒凉的小镇上接到了电话，这地方信号很差，他在Alex那断断续续的叙述里听出了大致的消息——他又有了个女儿，一个漂亮、乖巧的小公主。Charles给她取名叫Anya。Alex还想说什么，电话却突然被掐断了，一声尖锐的信号音掩盖住了他的话。

Erik握着手机，脸上抑制不住地笑了起来。他觉得这样笑似乎还不够，他应该找一群人喝酒，然后大笑，可是他现在呆在一个鸟不拉屎的墨西哥小镇，漫天的苍蝇和乌鸦。这地方热得像七层地狱，电风扇干咳着把滚烫的热气喷到他脸上，但是他心中浸满了无与伦比的欢愉，竟然没有因此而恼火。

Emma推门走了进来，她对着糟乱的酒馆扬起了眉头，露出一个皮笑肉不笑的表情，挑三拣四地找了张干净椅子坐了下来。“我就不该陪你来，这活真是膈应人。”她骂道。

难得的Erik没有回嘴，而是坐在那里诡异地微笑着，把玩着自己的手机。

“你脑子被热坏了？”Emma疑惑地问。

Erik抬起头来冲着她咧嘴一笑，然后站起身来拍了拍她的肩膀走了出去。

Emma瞪大了眼睛，她冒着把眼妆揉花的危险搓了搓眼睛，发现自己眼睛并没有问题。

“这他妈是什么鬼？！”Emma一字一顿地对自己问道。

***

第二天晚上，孩子发起了高烧，开始大哭不止。Charles连忙去抚慰她，他的女儿窝在他的怀抱里，细嫩的小手抓着他的衣服，像是难受极了。Charles开始恨自己为什么这么瘦，一定是骨头硌得她不舒服，而且他一点力气都没有，他怕抱不动她。

一时半会他想不到该找谁，Raven此刻肯定在工作，Logan这段时间都不在纽约，Alex忙了一天肯定回家里睡了……他一个人和新生的女儿呆在病房里，瘦弱苍白，活像一个逃家的单亲妈妈。隔壁床的女人的丈夫看到Charles样子可怜，于是给他削了个苹果，Charles接了过来，心里十分感激。

医生赶了过来，打了针却没有用。孩子越哭越凶，最后Charles最担心的情况来了，她呼吸声开始变得尖锐，小小的脸蛋涨红了，开始剧烈地咳嗽，还呕出了白沫来。

Raven和Hank赶来的时候Charles孤零零地坐在手术室外，他光着脚，身上罩着松垮裤的病服，像一个被塞进不合身的寿衣里的鬼魂。他脸上毫无血色，神情却很镇定，看着Raven，他抱歉地笑了一下，说道：“抱歉，这么晚了……我实在不知道该找谁……”

“都这种时候了，你居然还说这种话！”Raven跺了一下脚，她顶着组长的口水从工作室飞奔出来。Hank比她还要狼狈，她叫他的时候他正在操作一个流程严密的实验，结果手忙脚乱里在试管里滴错了东西，他现在脸上还残留着爆炸后的余烬。

“Charles，孩子怎么了？”Hank上前问道。

Charles之前脸上还勉强地保持的从容立刻一块块崩毁了，眼泪从他的眼中淌了出来。他蠕动了几下嘴巴，过了很久才勉强从喉咙里挤出了一句话来：“她……她发烧大哭……然后……然后发哮喘了……”说完，他深吸一口气，像是察觉到了自己的失态一样，用力地让自己平静了下来，抬手擦掉了脸上的眼泪。

——没有人会听他埋怨听他哭诉，他的哭泣只会徒增旁人的不安。他的孩子现在在手术室里，他怎么可以自顾自痛哭流涕？

“Charles，没事了，没事了……”Raven靠了上来，伸手扶住了他的肩膀，Hank在另一边一下下地轻拍着他的背。Charles以前看母亲拍孩子的背，总是会想那是什么感觉，他的妈妈都没这样做过，Sharon甚至连碰他都不愿意。他没有办法怨天尤人，他早就成了个宿命论者，把一切都归结成命运的安排。他没有办法，这个世界这么大，这么多人，他却找不到一个人可以依靠。

医生走了出来，说道：“现在病情暂时缓和了，我们建议把孩子转移到重症监护室去观察一段时间。”

Charles轻轻了出了口气，应付人向来从善如流的他此刻居然结巴了。Hank上去给医生道了谢，然后拿着文件去办手续了。Raven留在这里陪着他。

“Raven，如果没有你，我该怎么办才好。”Charles扭过头来，看着自己的妹妹，脸上露出了一个悲凉的笑容来。

“虽然你有的时候婆婆妈妈很烦人，可是大部分时候你还是我亲爱的哥哥。”Raven莞尔一笑，伸手把Charles揽在自己肩膀上。Charles的头抵着她脖子上的丝巾，睫毛垂落了下来。

他们小时候一个被下人欺负，一个被外人虐待。在Xavier家华丽的宅邸里最阴暗最逼仄的阁楼里，Charles会安慰哭鼻子的Raven，Raven会给身上青一块紫一块的Charles上药。Raven经常在半夜偷偷溜到Charles的房间里，钻进他的被窝缠着她讲故事听。Charles会坏心眼地讲鬼故事吓她，可每次结果都是逗得她哈哈大笑。

Charles不被允许出门。Raven和Alex就在后院支了个帐篷，三个小屁孩假装自己在山上野营。躺在被精心修理过的篱笆和紫罗兰花丛边上望着头顶被围墙削掉的天空，嚷嚷着自己看到了什么星座。

Charles在Raven怀里盹了一会，Hank抱来了毯子盖到了他身上。他坐到了Raven边上，压低了声音说道：“我来守着孩子，你也睡会吧？”

Raven抬手轻轻拧了一下他的胳膊：“我是她阿姨！滚去睡你的觉！”Hank缩了一下肩膀，靠在椅背上抱着手望着床上的孩子——这个孩子像洋娃娃一样漂亮，Hank对小孩子总是敬而远之，可是看到Anya他也会想去抱一抱。

Raven垂下头看着Charles沉睡的脸——他看上去不像是老了，而是生命在某方面枯竭了。他远看是一座无暇的雕塑，凑近看却是一副古画，画布上已经布满了岁月洗濯的细小裂纹。那些裂纹是不能填补的东西，是一种永恒的无奈和缺憾。

到了凌晨的时候，Anya的哮喘突然又发作了。Charles被惊醒，一下从椅子上站了起来，他睡眠不足而且近日来胃口不佳造成了营养不良，这一下让他眼前一下天旋地转，差点踉跄着摔到在地上。

Hank连忙扶住了他，Raven已经去叫医生了。Charles觉得头晕目眩，眼前的一切都看不清楚，他想呕吐，却干呕了半天只有喉咙一阵阵撕裂般的痛。

医生赶了过来，他的女儿再度被送进了手术室。

与此同时，在遥远的墨西哥。一颗子弹从枪膛里射了出来，拖着一条转瞬即逝的火花，打进了Erik的肋骨间。

Erik捂着受伤的胸口，Azazel扶住了他。他看着倒在地上的Shaw，张嘴笑了起来，露出一口被血染红的牙齿——这个老滑头，中枪以后还有一口气，居然握着枪装死等着自己靠近他。

“还记得我是谁吗？”Erik勉力支撑着，一字一句地问道。灰绿色的眼睛里充满了毁天灭地的刻骨仇恨，愤怒的极致并不炽热，而是堆积着枯骨的坟场般的冰冷。

Shaw失去了最后的力气，枪从手中掉落到了地上。“我不记得你，你却还记得我。我们之中，到底是谁比较痛苦呢？”纽约的黑帮巨头弯起嘴角笑了，那抹笑容很快松弛了下去——他断气了。

他死了，Sebastian Shaw终于死了。Erik的眼睛牢牢地瞪着他的尸体，身受重伤却感觉不到一点痛楚。Sebastian Shaw终于死了！可是为什么，他心里却一片空荡荡，没有丝毫快意？Charles的话语回荡在耳边：“复仇者终被仇报复，总有一天你会明白的。”

Charles的声音让他顷刻间冷静了下来，疼痛也铺天盖地地袭来。陷入昏迷前他只来得及对Azazel嘱咐道：“瞒住……Charles……”

一只乌鸦在他头顶飞过，带去一声嘶鸣。与此同时，纽约某间医院的壁钟上，指针琤地定在了十二点。

医生从手术室里走出来，对Charles说道：“孩子现在严重窒息，必须实行气管插管术。”说完，他问道：“孩子父亲呢？手术协议必须要您的Alpha或者Beta伴侣签名。”

Charles脸色一阵苍白：“孩子父亲有事不在，不能让我签名吗？”

医生为难地摇了摇头：“这个……这是大手术，Omega的签名是无效的。”

“凭什么？”Charles第一次对人发出这样厉声的诘问：“Omega也是人！签的字也是字！凭什么？！”

医生无奈地摇了摇头：“您要知道，这项法律是为了防止单身Omega抚养孩子……”

Charles浑身颤抖了起来，他头脑里一片空白，二十余年所学的人类文明瞬间消失殆尽，只留下一片灰蒙蒙的云雾里传来断线的轻响。Raven连忙开口：“我是Alpha！给我签！”

医生挠了挠头：“这不行……您不是他的伴侣……”

“人命关天啊医生，里面那个孩子才出世了三天。您就不能通融一下吗？”Hank也急了，推了一下眼镜理论道。

医生摆了摆手，“如果出了事，发现手术协议签名有问题，我们医院是会被法律追究的。”他的语气也很两难：“所以……”

Raven咬了咬嘴唇，一把掏出手机来摁下了Erik的电话号码，可是电话却怎么也拨不通，信号像是一条蛇在被堵住的水管里往前游，不管多么努力都只会碰壁。

Charles茫然无措地站在原地，像是突然不认识这个世界了一样，蓝色的眼睛里散发出一股绝望般的澄澈来。接着，他松开了Raven扶他的手，颤颤巍巍地朝地面跪了下去。医生看到了，连忙在他完全跪下来之前拉住了他。“请您不要为难我们，您这又是何苦呢……”

“求你，救我的孩子。”Charles眼中没有泪意，他的脸色苍白而枯败，定定地望着医生。“求求你。”

Raven连忙一把拖住他的腋下把他提了起来，说道：“Charles！求他没有用！这个世界上的Alpha和Beta们才不会管一个Omega的尊严！”她激动地说道，完全没在意一不小心把自己和Hank也骂了进去。Hank在边上脸一红，神色十分尴尬。

而Charles却像是没听到一样，伸手摸向自己脖子上那块冰冷的金属，惨然一笑：“你看看这个，单身的Omega怎么会戴着这个？”

Raven不敢置信地看着他，她停留在他身上的眼神像是看到他疯了，居然这样低声下气地把自己最羞辱的伤疤撕开来给人看。她突然觉得一阵掏心掏肺地难受——她真是恨这群人，恨自己的父亲，恨把母亲拒绝在门外的老板们，恨福利院里欺负她的高个子同学，她恨世界上所有的Alpha。可是最后，她自己却成了一个Alpha。

医生同情地看着他，摇了摇头，近乎无用地安抚道：“我们会尽力用别的方法抢救的，请你冷静下来。”说完，他像不想做任何停留一样走回了病房。

Charles的身体摇晃了两下，可是他还是挺直了脊梁，慢慢地走回椅子上坐了下来。“对不起，我刚才丢人了。”他脸上攒出一点微笑，对着Raven说道。

Hank深深地叹了口气，过去扶住脸色苍白的Raven。

走廊里很安静，只有明晃晃的白炽灯，时钟一下下的滴答声。Charles突然想起，Erik提议说一家人出去旅游。他突然有点后悔那时候跟他呛声了。如果他们去了，可以一起拍一张照片，毕竟双胞胎出生了这么久都没有一张像样的全家福。他和Erik，还有Pietro，Wanda还有Anya。他们的孩子们，挤在相框里。那个相框是那么的小，比他们住的房子要小太多了，只能够刚好容下他们一家人。但是这就够了。

这就够了。

手术室的灯灭了，Anya被推了出来。可是他看不到他的Anya，只看到了一层隆起的白布。

***

Erik去机场的路上，一个卖幸运手链的小女孩怯生生地靠近了他，朝他展示着自己手中的幸运手链，“先生，要买吗？”她侧过脸，有些羞涩地问。

Erik微微一笑，选了一个红色的手链，把一张钞票递给了女孩，“不用找了。”他说道，然后在女孩惊喜的目光里转身离开。

他低头看了看自己手中的幸运手链——可以拿来给Anya当礼物，她现在还不能戴，长大了一点就可以戴了。Erik觉得应该买两个，怕Wanda长大以后觉得他偏心，可是他回头一看，卖手链的小女孩已经不见了。

机场里Emma迎上来，她脸色很不好看。“Erik，你醒来以后都没开手机吗？”Emma冷冷地发问。

Erik一怔，他突然想到这个茬，真是高兴糊涂了。于是他连忙把手机掏出来打开了，几十条未接来电提示汹涌地挤来，一看全是家里的。

Erik正想打回去，Emma短促地笑了一下，说道：“不必打回去了，他们刚才联系上了我。这该死的破地方，进了城区才有信号。”

“怎么了？”Erik犹疑地问，蓦地，一股沉重阴暗的不祥压上了他的心头。

Emma看着他，眼神闪烁了一下，她说话做事从来干净利落，此刻却像是犹豫了。过了一会，她才开口道：“你的女儿……早夭了……”

Erik瞪大了眼睛，身体一震，胸口的枪伤突然疼得厉害了起来。他的手指一松，幸运手链掉到了地上。

***

车开进家门以后还没停稳，Erik就打开车门从车上跳了下来，这个动作让他的伤口一阵剧烈的撕痛，可是他根本顾不上这么多。

进门以后Alex正在照顾双胞胎，Wanda把蔬菜糊甩得到处都是，Pietro正在放声大哭，Alex抱着他手忙脚乱地哄着。看到Erik进来，Alex刚想说什么，Magda就匆匆地迎了上来，“先生，快去看看夫人，他已经两天滴米未进了！”她焦急地说道。

Erik的身体颤抖了一下，鞋还没换就径直地朝着楼上跑去。家里这条走过无数次的楼梯突然变得格外长，像是永远都走不到尽头一样。他来到卧室门口，只看到卧室的门敞开着，他的Omega伴侣抱着膝盖坐在床上。Charles突然之间瘦得Erik都快认不出来，他像是被蛀空了的藤蔓，绵软无力地趴伏在树疣上。

Charles的目光机械而呆滞，愣愣地停留在摆在面前的一件小小的毛衣上。

Erik的伤口一阵剧痛，他咬牙强忍了下去，慢慢地朝着Charles走去。Charles没有一点点反应，就这么任由着人间的光影空气从他身上划过，岁月的蝼蚁从他的肌理上爬过，拖拽出千万道血痕。

比起做人来，还是做一个人偶要幸福得多。人偶没有感觉，不用说话也不用倾听，没有生所以没有死。给他们布置的场景永远是良辰美景，他们永远是里面光鲜亮丽的主角。

人偶的心掉出来了，拿纸巾拭一拭，塞回胸腔里，依旧一切如常。但是人就是没有办法这样浑浑噩噩，人的心痛不了几回就会忍无可忍地支离破碎，再也拼不回去。

Erik看着Charles，突然又不敢靠近他了。他总觉得自己不该留在这里，Charles不想看到他，他只会伤害到Charles。可是Charles现在又需要他，Erik走了上去，轻轻地搂住了他。他像是被一碰就倒的危楼一样一下就倾颓在Erik的怀抱里。

“Charles，我回来了……现在没事了……”Erik轻声呢喃道。可是他直到这不是有没有事的问题，因为一切都已经无事于补了。

Charles瘫软在他的怀抱里，Erik轻声问道：“吃点东西吧？”

Charles机械地点了点头，没有做出任何回答。

Erik把他小心地安顿在床上，给他拉上被子的时候，Charles突然望着他笑了一下，在他如今分外消瘦的脸上，这抹笑容居然像突然绽放的烟火一样绚丽。

“Erik。”他叫了一声他的名字，伸出双臂来搂住了他的脖子。Erik的身体僵住了，就这样被他抱着，过了很久以后，他才颤抖着拥住了他。Charles的骨头几乎要从皮肤里穿透出来，硌在Erik的身上。这感觉仿佛和死神相拥。

“Erik，Erik，Erik……”Charles一遍又一遍地叫他的名字，眼泪顺着脸颊流了下来。他的眼睛一霎不霎地盯着Erik，眼神里那庞然如死的灰败和绝望，看得Erik都心生害怕了起来。

Erik想要说点什么安慰他，可是突然又觉得，在这种情境下，一切的安慰都是伪善。

电影里男女主角在诀别之时，总是有很多的话要说。可是Charles却觉得此刻他们之间除了叫彼此的名字之外，居然已经无话可说了。

***

Erik没想到Charles还会重新提离婚的事，他倒是宁愿Charles对他撒泼哭闹，可是对方却很平静，还很有礼貌。这完全是Erik在和对手谈判时惯用的态度。

“Charles，我完全不能理解你的意思。”Erik望着Charles，一字一顿地说道。

Charles朝他一笑，平淡地解释道：“我不能毁灭我家族的人保有婚姻关系，请你成全我这点自尊。”

“如果我说不呢？”Erik望着他，阴沉地说道。

“那很抱歉，我们只能法庭见了。”Charles慢条斯理地解释道：“如今我的身体状况严重营养不良，你觉得法官们会怎么说？Omega保护条例里，如果Omega身体状况远低于健康水准，那可以算作伴侣赡养义务不周，可以强制离婚。”说到这里，他像个职业律师一样，曲起手指敲了敲桌面。

Erik咬牙切齿，望着Charles的眼睛里几乎要喷出怒火来。

“而且你试想一下，如果这件事闹上了法庭，对你的公众形象会有多大的影响。”Charles继续道：“虐待Omega，也许在法律上受不到多大的惩罚。但是舆论上口水可以淹死你。”

Erik定定地望着他，过了很久才突兀地笑了一下。“没想到我的Omega居然这么能言善辩。”他讥讽地说道。

Charles也回望向他，如今Erik依旧还像当时一样面容英俊，神采奕奕。可是他自己这副皮囊，却已经枯萎瘦弱到了极致，像是一块寿命已经达到了极限的绉纱。当初他是无论如何也想不到，他们终有一天会走到这样在谈判桌上互相算计的一步。

Raven问他为什么不直接自戕来威胁Erik。Charles摇了摇头，回答：“也许我已经一无所有了，可是我到底还有一点父母留给我的尊严。那样做根本没有效果，对于Erik Lehnsherr，你必须要冷静理智地去对付他。因为他根本没有感情。”

Erik思量了一下，在许多法律条例里，更注重的其实是标记关系而非婚姻关系。只要Charles和他的标记还在，那么这层婚姻有没有都是一样的。只要Charles还戴着项圈，那么他就不会离开他……

这样想着，Erik妥协了，在离婚协议上签了字。

他们不到三年的婚姻就这样结束了。

***

Alex废了很大的劲才把那一沓图纸掩人耳目地带进房间里。Erik不在，那天在从Anya的葬礼上回来的车上，Charles一边哭一边对他说“我恨你”。Erik在边上沉默不语，像是默认了对他的指控。

其实也不能完全怪罪Erik，Charles早就成了个宿命论者，什么都推到命运的安排上面就好了。

那天Charles总算捉摸出了这个项圈的运作——它果然考虑到了对Omega的伤害底线，毕竟Omega是罕有性别，如果对Omega造成可划为虐待的伤害，那么它将会被立刻取缔。

这个项圈没有威胁生命的机制，也没有强行取下会触发的惩罚。换言之，他可以把他取下来，但是他需要这个项圈的构造图。这个东西必须要黑到Trask集团的内部网络里才能拿得到。

Alex听到以后一拍大腿：“这个嘛，简单。我朋友连白宫都能黑进去。”

“可是，他是Erik的员工。要是Erik发现他做了这件事，不会让他被牵连得丢饭碗吗？”Charles有些担忧地问。

“就算丢饭碗那小子也不能拒绝。”Alex居然有些凶恶地说道。

Alex很快就把Sean弄到的图纸给拿到手并且带给了Charles。他们锁上了房门，把图纸在地上摊开开始研究了起来，Charles很快就摸出了它的结构门路。他把它们收了起来，叫Alex去帮忙取来必要的工具以及纱布和酒精。

取下它费了很大一番功夫，在他和Alex满头大汗地劳作了一番以后，项圈打开了。Charles突然一阵焦躁，把它猛地从脖子上扯了下来扔到地上，针管从腺体和劲动脉里被突兀拔了出来，牵扯开一片剧烈的痛楚。

他用沾着酒精的纱布摁住伤口，把纱布一圈圈地缠到了刚透了一会气的脖子上。项圈留下一道红痕，他不能让它被人看到。

他把准备好的行李包翻了出来，里面有口罩、伪装成Beta的药物、抑制剂、Hank托关系帮他弄到的假身份和机票。机票的终点站是伦敦。

Charles和Alex一起收起了行李，他进了更衣间，最后准备带走的只有几件结婚时带来的衣服。他把所有的东西都整理进了箱子里，那些昂贵的礼物、衣服和日用品，他分门别类地装好，方便日后Erik扔掉。

那颗火蛋白石的订婚戒指被他放进了蓝丝绒盒子里，摆在了床头柜上。那枚婚戒，他的手已经干瘦得戴不上了，可是他不想把它退回去，于是他把它放在钱包夹层里，小心翼翼地塞进行李包里。

Alex把他的笔记和日记都装好了，放了好几个箱子。“这些不要了吗？太可惜了。”Alex惋惜地说道。

“没什么可惜的，趁人不注意都烧了吧。”Charles洒脱地一笑，接着他像是想到了什么，从外套口袋里掏出一条项链来，一条细细的链子下缀着一把巴洛克风格的钥匙。Raven给他送机票的时候把它还给了他。

Charles轻轻地把钥匙放在了那堆日记上，声音有些颤抖地说道：“这个也一起烧了吧。”

Alex望着他，抿着唇点了点头。

“Alex，我怕他会迁怒你。”Charles望着他，有些担忧地说。

“怕什么，我又不是第一次帮你逃家了。他们又不会打死我。”Alex开朗地笑了起来：“如果他还肯我留下来，我会好好照顾Pietro少爷和Wanda小姐的，放心吧。”

“谢谢你。”Charles诚恳地说。说完，他从床头抽屉里拿出一封信来交到了Alex的手上。“请记得帮我把这个交给他。”

Alex皱起了眉头：“这是……”

Charles脸色平静地解释：“我的孩子不能知道我抛下他们走了，趁着他们还人性未通，我必须走。但是我得让Erik骗他们，说他们的母亲去世了。”

Alex了然地点了点头，把信小心地收了起来，“我知道了。”他回答道。

Charles望着他，有些悲哀地笑了起来，他蓝色的眼睛里弥漫出一股纯粹的情谊来。“再见了，我最好的朋友。”他缓缓说道。Alex一言不发，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀。

像是多年前逃家的那个下午一样，Alex送他偷偷地绕到了后门。只是和很多年前不一样的是，那一次逃家把他送到了一个人的怀抱里，而这一次却是为了离开他。

傍晚开始下起了雨，一阵阵沉闷的轰雷闪现交鸣，风把树木吹刮得像一个个不堪重负的鬼影。Hank和Raven过来送机了，Raven塞给了他一叠钞票，Charles没有办法不收下。他没有带走Erik一分钱，现在身无长物。

Hank站在Raven身边对他说道：“房子已经弄好了，我帮你预付了半年的房租。呃，希望你住的舒服。”

“Hank，真的谢谢你。”Charles说道。

“不用谢，我总是要和Raven结婚的，到时候就和你们是家人了，家人帮家人是应该的。”Hank不好意思地挠了挠头，垂首和Raven相视一笑。

Charles其实从来没做过飞机，他连出城的公交都没坐过。从出生到现在，他的活动范围都在纽约城内，切确地说在纽约的不同房子内。一个一无是处的、被惯坏的孩子，现在突然从庇护他的势力下脱离出来，一文不名地去面对另一个世界的风雨飘摇。Charles并不是不害怕。只是他很早以前就学会了摒弃无用的感情，例如抱怨，例如恐惧。

好在大雨没有让飞机延误，他按着指示上了飞机，在自己的座位上坐下。他的行李少得可怜，连托运都免了。可是他不得不小心一点，把行李袋塞到了自己座位下面。邻座的女孩子上来以后就握着手机一直在吵架，“你根本不了解我”“你去死吧”“我讨厌你”诸如此类带着尖锐恶意的话语从她嘴里蹦出来，让Charles觉得有些骇异。直到临近起飞了，她才不情愿地关上了手机，脸上还带着一副恋战的神情。

飞机里的灯熄了，窗外的街景渐渐沉了下去。天空压了下来，很快，窗外是一片一望无际的夜空云海。这个时候Charles才敢望向外面，他不敢多看纽约一眼，怕看了就舍不得走了。

云层上的天空很晴朗，不像云下的凄风苦雨。可是云上只有一颗月亮孤零零地悬在那里，像是信笺上一大滴眼泪，可是这封信却无处可寄。Charles闭上眼睛，月亮的虚像还残留在他的视网膜上，一下一下眨动着。他伸手摸了摸脖子上的纱布，突然像是错觉自己已经在这片云上生存了很久了。

那些和你错肩而过的云朵，你要郑重地和它们告别。因为从今以后，你们不会再相逢。

***

Erik：

原谅我的不辞而别，那是为了让你我都能不难堪。

原本我是把你当作我此生的梦想，可是现在想来，我这样做是不对的。梦想是不能企及的虚幻的影子，怎么可以拿来和活生生的人比拟？你是唯一一个我愿意妥协的人，但是请不要误会我的妥协出于软弱。我原本是愿意陪你度过这一生的，只是到了后来我也无能为力了。不过就算没有我，你也依旧有你的故事。只怕从今往后，我们的故事里唯一的交集就只有结尾的那一笔死亡了。

我如今离去，有一件事却难放心得下。那就是我们的孩子，Wanda和Pietro。等到他们长大以后，如果知道自己的母亲抛弃自己离去，心里会留下怎样的伤痕呢？对于孩子来说，不被需要这一点是近乎致命的。所以请你欺骗孩子们，说他们的母亲已经去世了。我宁愿我在他们的世界里已经灰飞烟灭，也不想让他们觉得自己不被我需要。事实上，我时时刻刻都在需要他们，就像我需要你一样。但是每次我需要你的时候，你永远都不在。你自然有你的难处，我很体谅，所以我决定戒掉对你的需要。

但是尽管如此，我仍旧把你放在我心中某个地方，和我所有的温柔一起保留在那里。过去是，这一生都是。

Charles

Erik放下了信，雨夜的风夹杂着点点冰冷的雨滴拍打在他脸上。脸上一阵阵的冰冷里掺杂进了一缕细微的温热。月亮在雨里变得模糊不清了，像陷入了沟渠以后抬头去仰望它一样。可是就算隔了这么远，月亮也还是很美，美得像一场繁盛的徒劳。

最后，他们的生为人的肉身都会湮灭，在无数代人湮灭之后，月亮也会消失，地球也会毁灭，太阳也会在爆炸里陷入永恒的罹难。这个宇宙也终有一天会变成一个偌大的坟场。在终有一死的生命里，所有的故事都有着同样的结局。

——“乌鸦对我说：永不再了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “战时的领袖而非和平时的领袖”这句是普鲁塔克评价马略的话（虽然我觉得老万更像苏拉，苏拉对希腊国王说的那句“被问话的一方应该回答呀，只有胜者才能无言！”代入鲨鲨毫无违和感）
> 
> 查查在医院里看的那本小说是川端老爷子的《雪国》，事实上这篇文就是我在看《雪国》的时候构思出来的。
> 
> “就这样，在整个的夜晚，我躺在，我亲爱的，亲爱的，一生的新娘身边，在那疯狂咆哮的大海旁，在他安宁睡着的坟墓里。”出自爱伦坡悼念亡妻的诗作《安娜贝儿?丽》，把“她”改成了“他”
> 
> 附上”Thanatos – If I can’t be yours”歌词，这首歌可以代入很多CP
> 
> Now it's time, I fear to tell  
> 现在，时候到了，我却不敢说出口  
> I've been holding it back so long  
> 我总是不忍心  
> But something strange deep inside of me is happening  
> 但是新奇的种子在我的内心萌芽  
> I feel unlike I've ever felt  
> 我不喜欢这种感觉，我曾体会过   
> And it's making me scared  
> 它让我感到害怕  
> That I may not be  
> 因为我可能不是   
> What I think I am  
> 我所想的自己
> 
> What of us? What do I say?  
> 关于我们，我该说什么？  
> Are we both from a different world?  
> 我们是否来自不同的世界？  
> 'Cos every breath that I take  
> 因为我的每一口呼吸  
> I breath it for you  
> 都是为你而呼吸  
> I couldn't face my life without you   
> 我无法面对没有你的生命  
> And I'm So Afraid  
> 但我如此惶恐  
> There's nothing to comfort us  
> 因为我们之间没有慰藉   
> What am I?  
> 我该何去何从？  
> If I can't be yours  
> 如果我不能属于你  
> I don't sleep, don't feel a thing  
> 我彻夜不眠，知觉也麻木  
> And my senses have all but gone  
> 所有的感官都徒留躯壳  
> Can't even cry for the pain  
> 甚至不能为了痛楚哭泣  
> Can't shed a tear now   
> 淌不出一滴眼泪  
> I realize we're not the same  
> 我醒悟过来，我们并非同类   
> And it's making me sad  
> 这让我彻骨悲哀  
> 'Cos we can't fulfill our dreams in this life  
> 我们美丽的梦，此生都无法企及  
> So I must let us break free  
> 所以我们必须对彼此放手  
> I can never be what you need  
> 因为我永远不是你需求的归依  
> If there was a way through the hurt  
> 如果有迈过地狱的路径  
> Then I would find it  
> 我会去将它找寻  
> I'd take the blows, yes I would fight it  
> 我会承受扑面风霜，没错我会为此战斗  
> But this is the one  
> 但这只是一个  
> Impossible Dream to live  
> 毕生不可实现的梦  
> What am I?  
> 我该何去何从？  
> If I can't be yours  
> 如果我不能属于你


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于这篇文里Omega养育的孩子对Omega的称呼，其实作者并不喜欢那种“Papa”或者“Daddy”的称呼。既然诞育生命之物被称为“母体”，那么Omega被称为“妈妈”和“母亲”是应当的，这一点和男女无关。而且“母亲”“父亲”在一个孩子的生命里应该是两个截然不同、不可以互相替代的角色。所以在文里双胞胎应该叫查查“妈妈”。

【第十一章】  
Love yourself first.

雨一直在淅淅沥沥地下。假若这个城市是一篇故事的话，落在它字句间的冰冷雨水就是对故事里那些执迷的个体发出讪笑的第三人称。它们编织成没有出口的牢笼，泼溅到地上汇聚成一面又一面不肯倾吐善意谎言的镜子，用过分得残酷的诚实倒映出天空的污秽和阴暗。

窗口摆着一小盆水仙，连日的阴雨连绵让花朵无精打采地蔫着脑袋。公寓里回响着空旷的雨声，房门被开闭了一下，Raven打着哈欠打开了家里的灯，她转过身来正准备关上门的时候，冷不防出现在面前的身影吓得她差点一屁股坐到地上。

——Erik Lehnsherr不知道什么时候来到她身后的，他如同一尊被雨水淋湿的石像，浑身上下都被雨打湿了。他的头发不像Raven印象里那样总是一丝不苟，几缕额发落在脸颊边上滴着雨滴。

他看上去失魂落魄极了，像一块被雨水侵蚀的石像，浑身上下都散发这一股溺亡般的绝望气息。

他的眼睛让Raven震惊地后退了一步——她知道他迟早会找上门来，也许会摆出平日那副志得意满的样子来威逼她。Raven已经做好了万全的迎敌准备，只是没想到出现在她面前的Erik会是这个样子。

站在她对面的Erik的眼睛望向Raven，可是Raven却并没有丝毫受到注视的感觉——Erik视线里的压迫力消失了，变成一股虚无缥缈的冰冷和悲哀，像是极力地在空无一物的虚空里探寻某个人的样子。

“他在哪？”Erik开口说话了，他的声音带着一股阴沉的喑哑，如同赍志而殁的幽灵。

“我觉得你问我也是白问。”Raven抱着手，望着Erik的眼神里充满了冰冷的嘲讽。“你现在才想着找他？之前Charles怀孕的时候、Anya夭折的时候，你人呢？别在这种时候来装苦情骗取别人的同情心了，Erik Lehnsherr。拥有的突然变成已失去的，让你不甘心吧？”

Erik涣散的目光里闪现一道怒火，他咬紧了牙关，灰绿色的眼睛里浮起了毁灭的深渊来。有一瞬间Raven在他那可怖的神情压迫下腿一阵发软——她还没见识过Erik面对敌人时真正的样子。

“Xavier小姐，你最好如实回答我的问题——Charles现在在哪里？”Erik一字一句地问。

Raven冷笑了一声，她望着Erik的脸，眼神复杂而冷漠：“他当然还在这个地球上，你大可以去找他。但是世界这么大，他想躲你有多容易你自己清楚。只要他自己不愿意见你，你就这辈子都别想再见到他。”说最后几个单词的时候她已经带上了近乎是诅咒的语气，话语落毕，Raven深吸一口气，后退了几步用力地把门在Erik面前关上。

Erik望着在面前关上的门，那堵厚重的木板像是棺材板一样砸下来锁闭住了他。铺天盖地袭来的黑暗的重压近乎让他窒息。如果他不是Erik Lehnsherr，也许他会哭天抢地，会大吼大叫，会伸出拳头砸地板。可是，他做不到这些。他的痛苦无从发泄，他甚至不愿意承认自己内心丝毫的软弱。

雨水从树叶的边缘垂挂下来，水滴的跫音无济于事地掩盖着庭院里的寂静。Wanda和Pietro这两个孩子互相拥抱着睡了，他们还不知道自己已经失去了母亲。Pietro嘴里口齿不清地念着梦话“Mo……mommy……”Erik站在婴儿床前看着他们两个，他伸手去轻轻摸了摸女儿和儿子的脑袋。他突然觉得自己这个父亲是如此地不称职，让自己的孩子这么小就要面对一个破碎的家庭。

Charles已经彻底走了，卧室里还遗留着他清香的气息。Erik甚至不愿意打开窗户，那会让Charles留下的最后的痕迹也散去。他晚上睡着后经常下意识地去摸身边的位置，却只摸到了床单的空冷，指缝里再也捕捉不到那个柔软的体温。

这几天他都没有去公司，而是不眠不休到处找Charles。这个时候他才发现他对Charles的了解是多么地浅薄，他不知道他有哪些朋友，哪些地方他可能会去。甚至在他消失以后Erik对他离开纽约的方式都毫无头绪。

Erik回到卧室里，床头柜上放着那封信。他第一次读完之后胸腔里穿刺而来的彻骨奇痛让他情不自禁地收紧了手指，因此把信纸揉成了一团。他连忙松开手把信纸铺开，上面却已经多了几道深刻的皱痕。

现在只要他走进这间房间，就总是会错觉Charles还坐在落地窗前看书，或者趴在书桌上打瞌睡，或者躺在床上织毛衣。但是现在翻遍每个角落都没有他了，他已经离去了。

一种骨子里传来的无力感击中了Erik，散发着深邃的冰冷的痛楚蛇一样顺着他的神经攀爬上来，在灵魂里扎出阵阵刺痛。

Erik正准备躺下休息一会的时候，房门突然被敲开了，门外传来Alex的声音：“打扰了，先生。请问我能进来吗？”

Erik皱了皱眉头，回答：“进来吧。”

Alex一只手推开了门，一只手抱着一个纸箱。在Erik疑惑的目光下，他把纸箱放在了床边。

“这些都是少爷留下来的。”Alex望着纸箱，语气轻缓地解释道：“这些是他从小到大的日记，还有做的一些笔记。他原本叫我把它们都烧掉，可是我觉得那样做的话就太可惜了。所以……我觉得还是把它们交给您，您看着办吧。”

说完，Alex轻呼一口气，在Erik的沉默里转身离开了。

Erik的目光过了很久以后才聚焦起来，他缓缓走到那个纸箱边上，伸出手颤抖着打开了纸箱盖子。

那一瞬间一样东西闯入了他的视线，他原本混沌的目光骤间充满了锐利的错愕。那样东西铜铸的身躯像是一块掉进眼睛里的火星一样无情狠戾地灼伤了他。有那么一瞬间，Erik以为自己已经出现了幻觉，和童话里卖火柴的小女孩临死前见到的自己梦想的投影同理。那天早上他亲手埋葬掉的执念又借尸还魂地出现在了他的眼前。

仿佛被一颗陨石击中一样，在那短短的数秒内，Erik感到自己的灵魂在一块块溃散崩毁。他就那样和那枚铜铸的钥匙面面相觑了许久，直到清冷的月色透过雨丝弥漫进房间，濡湿了他的视网膜。

Erik的手缓缓伸过去，像是害怕自己的碰触会让它灰飞烟灭一样，先是轻轻地抓住了那把钥匙，在冰冷的触感实实在在地顺着指尖爬上来的刹那，他猛地一把攥住了它。钥匙坚硬的金属质感在皮肤上划出割伤般的疼痛，像是在冷笑着剖开他掌心那些昭示命理的纹路。

“不可能……不可能……不可能……”Erik喃喃念叨着，把钥匙握紧了贴在自己的胸膛上。然而它只是一块冰冷的金属，没有体温，要没有记忆，只是作为对往事的线索客观而孤立地存在在世界上。在这个万籁俱寂、一切都已经灰飞烟灭的夜晚，将Erik深埋在心中的那段美好而单纯的回忆切割成血肉模糊的碎片。

雨还在下，在雨幕里纽约通往外界的公路一下变得无比漫长，长到里面的人出不去，外面的人进不来。

房间里的灯打开了，Erik像疯了一样不停翻找Charles在那一年写的日记。那些簌簌滑过的纸页像刀刃一样在视野里闪过一道道血光扇在他脸上。那些日期把他晃得眼花缭乱，漂亮的手写体书法里的字母一个个崩散，汇聚成一片荆棘的海洋。他在里面劈破斩浪，最后终于抓住了汹涌波涛间的那一根救命稻草——六年前那一天的日记。

那一天Charles一定遇到了什么意义非凡的事情，他的字写得没那么庄重了，还不停地出现单词拼写错误，感觉他心绪如潮下笔如飞。那股激荡的情绪透过这几页薄薄的纸穿透了整整六年的岁月，把一个人一生中能经历的所有痛楚的总和迎面甩到Erik的脸上。

——“当我察觉我爱上他的那一刻，狂喜和苦痛席卷了我的内心。是否人的挚爱之情总是伴随着痛楚？因为在这个世界上，人类是如此渺小的生物，一生都在对死亡和失去的阴影下惴惴不安地度日。可是这一瞬间的欢愉，竟然给了我无穷的勇气和慰藉让我去面对接下来这一生中所有的伤痛。”

Erik咬住了嘴唇，他的手指颤抖着几乎要在日记本上抓出几个窟窿来。泪水顺着脸颊滚落了下来，落在那遥远的时光浅岸上那已经离去的人书写的爱意上。他连忙把眼泪从书页上擦掉，像是怕它们会破坏玷污那一页薄脆的纸。

他捧着日记本难以自控地哭了起来，这漫长的几十年人生中，他已经很久没有这样哭泣过。皎洁的月光下飞舞着点点尘埃。他想起了自己在德国乡下度过的童年，夏夜的萤火朝着月亮飞去，它们不知道自己的渺小，所以没有悔憾地在接近梦境的途中死去。但人类的生存方式却又不幸得多，他们终究要背负着这份渺小的绝望，在深渊里仰望着遥远的月亮，渐渐地在年岁中沉沦寂灭。

作为一个被现实定义的下来的肉体凡胎，他无法逆转时间。天上下的雨发出兵器一样凶戾冷酷的声音，把世界砸成一片鲜血汇聚的海洋。

***

“那么，Charles，洗碗就交给你了！” Jubilation站在门口一边穿鞋一边回过头来对Charles喊道。她的声音总是充满了欢快，好像喜滋滋地要去参加什么节庆一样。

“嗯，路上小心。”Charles看着她微笑着点点了头。

女孩回过头来笑着对他行了一个敬礼一样的动作，然后蹦蹦跳跳地出门了。

听到房门被关上的声音，Charles垂下了头，目光落在桌子上的餐盘上——他和Jubilation总是猜拳决定谁做饭谁洗碗，不过在尝试了几次Charles做的晚餐后Jubilation就再也不愿意采取这种决策了。

他慢慢地从椅子上站了起来开始收拾盘子，顺带抬头看了一眼对面的日程表。现在已经晚上八点了，一小时后要出门去给酒吧做清洁。今天晚上大概只能睡五六个小时，明天早上起来要先去报刊亭帮忙，然后要去餐馆当侍应生，下午要去帮人看孩子。晚上大概能复习一会……这样思忖着，Charles突然觉得一阵头晕目眩，他连忙扶住桌子站了一会，过了很久以后视线才缓缓恢复了清明。

他如今的身体素质像是一个从贫民窟里出来的、一辈子都没吃过一顿饱饭的乞丐。当年被Marko毒打虐待、不给饭吃，导致他丧失了饥饿的感觉。可没想到这一点现在居然派上了用场。不得不说命运有的时候真是幽默得可怕。

他扶着椅背缓缓站直了身体，握着餐盘的手苍白干瘦，布满了伤痕。有些伤口已经快愈合了，有些却还凝着血痂。因为每天都要去刷盘子，所以他也懒得贴创口贴。刷盘子的动作是周而复始的一致，而水落在伤口上刺激般的酸痛却是崭新的，怎么也麻木不了。

Charles拧开了水龙头，蓝色的眼睛里一片茫然的空洞，像两片被挡在玻璃后的虚空。他眼神里空无一物，而外面的东西都渗透不进去，所有的倒影和映像都会被他眼中的虚空吞噬。

水潺潺地落了下来，落在他的手背上。Charles突然想起，忘了是他哪一岁的时候，他想要学做饭，可是刚拿起厨刀准备切水果的时候保姆就夺门而入抢走了他手中的东西。“我的少爷，你要吃什么告诉我们就行了，不要动这些东西，会伤到你的！”之后，保姆絮絮叨叨地教育道。

回想起往事，Charles的嘴角抿了起来。可是那个动作只是下意识地牵动嘴角的肌肉，那不是笑。

没有人会用那样黯淡的眼神微笑。

***

Erik撑着头，几乎要睡着了。盛夏的阳光透过窗户落在他肩膀上激起一阵灼痛，然后他才想起来如今是夏天。

办公室的门打开，Erik听到一阵高跟鞋的声音，不禁抬起头来去看来人，只见Emma一只手叉着腰居高临下地看着他，一脸嫌弃地开口发问：“你多少天没剃胡子了？门卫居然没把你拦下来。”

Erik下意识地抬起手摸了摸自己的下颔，摸到了一片刺手的胡须。他以前忙起来也经常忘记剃胡子，Charles有的时候会在睡觉前伸手去摸他的下巴，然后轻声提醒他：“你胡子好像长了。”

Charles的手心总是很温暖，柔软。他看Erik的眼神也是如此。有的时候早上起来Charles会帮Erik剃胡子，他认真起来会把脸凑得很近，蔚蓝的眼眸和温热的呼吸一起朝着Erik一起压迫而来，携着那股Omega的甜香。

Erik愣怔的思绪被Emma在面前晃动的手指打断，Emma用精神科医生研究病人的眼神凝视了他一会，才耸了耸肩：“看来还没病。”

说完，她把握在手里的文件袋扔到桌面上。“那一天离开纽约的所有航班我都查了个遍，没有你的小Omega的名字。”她一边说一边百无聊赖地翻动着纸页，“怎么，他的仆人就什么都没透露给你？”

Erik的表情沉了下来——Alex什么都不愿意说，还一副“大不了你解雇我”的无谓的样子。但是Wanda和Pietro又只有交给Alex照顾他才放心，而且如果解雇了Alex，和Charles的联系就彻底断了。所以Erik只能让他留下来。

“那天晚上出城的公交我都查了，但是并没有司机注意到脖子上缠着纱布的蓝眼睛Omega。”Emma继续汇报：“Erik，我觉得你应该在仔细搜搜纽约城，不排除他躲在城里的可能。”

“不会的。”Erik把头埋在手指间：“我已经把黑白两道的势力都动了，酬劳也加到了两百万美金。这几天纽约每个角落都被翻过了一遍，可是他就是蒸发了。”说最后几句话的时候他近乎咬牙切齿——Charles的妹妹在几天前就消失了，Hank McCoy也踪迹难觅。面对这样被动的局面他近乎是手足无措。

这些年下来Erik扳倒了一个又一个强大的对手，连Sebastian Shaw都被他打败了。在面对所有的困难和僵局时他都能做到游刃有余的冷静淡定。却万万没想到他会在自己的Omega这里吃亏。

Erik端过边上的咖啡喝了一口，苦涩的味道弥漫口腔，那浓烈的苦让他几乎要发起抖来。但是那股苦味也让他思绪慢慢平定下来。他双手交叉着搭在自己的鼻梁上慢慢滑了下去托住自己的下巴，思忖着说道：“如果我没记错的话，他应该是英美双国籍？”

Emma摊开手：“你自己老婆的事干嘛问我？”

Erik瞟了他一眼，继续埋首沉思。过了一会，他敛起了眉头，缓缓说道：“如果没在乘客名单里查到他的名字，那么他应该是用假身份出境的。虽然Xavier家在世界各地都有势力，但那也是我对其下手前的事了。假身份是没有办法在失去外援的情况下在当地立足的，伪造的签证也无法获得居留权。那么只有一种可能性——Charles本身就有那个地方的国籍，他的假身份只是用来出境掩过我耳目而已。”

Emma听着，抱住了双臂，提醒：“可是这也只是你的推断，再说英国也很大，你不可能因为一个推理出来的假设就这样翻遍整个英国。”

Erik伸手摸了摸自己布满胡须的下巴，抬起眼睛对着Emma眨了眨，“不，不用翻遍整个英国。Charles离开我以后第一件事肯定是去考大学，那可是他的毕生夙愿。而且以他的水平，绝对不会是等闲的大学。再者，他的父亲Brian Xavier是牛津的毕业生，Charles又很崇敬他的父亲。所以我们把牛津当成主要目的地搜寻就可以了。”

Emma瞪大了眼睛看着他：“你以前做事可没有这么武断，Erik。”

Erik笑了一下，摇了摇头。“我现在已经被逼到别无他法了。”他低声说道，伸手摸了摸自己无名指上的婚戒。

***

快要新年了，可是Charles却毫无感觉，只有年末粘滞的寒冷困扰着他。为了省钱而不开暖气的后果就是患上了风寒。他怕咳嗽引发哮喘，于是吞了形形色色的止咳药。虽然没有咳嗽，但是低烧一直没有退下去。

合租的除了Jubilation Lee以外还有一个叫作Kurt Wagner的男孩。他是个瘦小却灵活的Beta，一个十分虔诚的基督徒，总是捏着个十字架神神叨叨。虽然他一直试图给Charles传教未遂，却并不影响那种他天真活泼的天性中对室友的关怀。今天早上看到Charles病恹恹的样子，他自告奋勇去替Charles工作，并且和Jubilation一起把Charles强行押回房间休息。

Charles醒来的时候看到桌面上摆着今天结算的工钱，被整齐地装在一张画着小十字架的信封里。旁边摆着一个不锈钢饭盒，Charles揭开盖子闻了闻，那是Jubilation炖的汤。

Charles想要笑，但是笑这个动作对现在的他而言实在是太过吃力了。他本来以为自己离开了Erik之后会痛哭一场，可现实却是他压根挤不出眼泪来。他像是一具已经失去了魂魄的躯体，就这样行尸走肉地活着。

Charles想要把汤放进微波炉里热一下，却发现自己的手指不住地颤抖，已经虚弱得无法握稳一碗汤了。

他轻叹一口气，站起来拉开窗帘望向窗外的夜空。从他的窗户向外望可以看到伊丽莎白塔。哥特式的尖顶上悬着被雾气掩映得暧昧不明的月亮。那一团孤高的白光像是要哭泣一样茕茕孑立在高空，显现出无与伦比的傲慢的美。Charles靠在窗台上，冰冷的玻璃紧贴着他的皮肤，空洞的蓝眼睛里没有任何事物的倒影。

此刻Jubilation正在酒吧里和同学聊天，聊到自己的室友，她轻叹一口气表示：“一个口音很奇怪的总是迷迷糊糊的Beta，还有一个很漂亮的Omega。”

“Omega？”她的同学露出了困惑的神色：“Omega到外面来租房子？”

“啊，没错。据说是和前夫关系破裂了所以从纽约跑到伦敦来，不过好像因为他妈妈是英国人的缘故，他的英语是相当标准的received pronunciation。我很喜欢听他说话，因为他语气很温柔又很礼貌，感觉有种上层社会的高贵教养呢。”

“但是一个Omega住在外面，感觉很危险啊？”

“没错，我都叫他不要老是打工到半夜才回来了，可是他不听，唉……不过他真的是个很好的人，从来不发脾气，而且经常帮忙。而且，他真的很厉害，有的时候我上课听不懂的地方记下来回去问他，他都能解答出来！”

“那是个很好的室友了。”

“嗯，但是他有一点就是……我总觉得他的眼神很奇怪。”

“唔，怎么个奇怪法？”同学侧过头来问。

Jubilation拄着下巴思索了一会，目光望向窗外的伦敦夜空，恍然大悟一样拍了一下手掌，指着天空说道：“就像伦敦的天空一样，虽然一片蔚蓝很美丽，但是什么都没有。”她指着的伦敦夜空里一片漫漶的雾气，这样的夜晚里群星都隐没在了窅深的夜幕后。

一片空茫的夜空里，只悬挂着一轮高远的明月。那是这片空寂的天际上唯一的光亮，然而月亮离得实在太过遥远，散发出来的光芒亦无法给予任何慰藉。Charles的眼睛就像这片天空一样，铺满没有任何波澜起伏的虚空。他的眼睛是仿佛从未见过白昼一般的盲人的黯然。除了作为必要器官的客体存在以外，那双眼睛一无所有。

欧洲和美国相比，最大的不同大约就是空气里那股沉寂的清冷。历史悠久的土地上总是覆盖着过往的沉重，帝国斜阳的沧桑总是被风声的呼啸传递过来提醒人们生存下来就必须要付出衰老的代价。这是一个无聊却和平的时代，没有战争所以没有英雄，也没有传奇。事实上，无论在何时，奇迹都只会降临在很少的一部分人身上。芸芸众生不过被各自的命数牵引着前进，在平凡里沦亡，成为历史中某个被一笔带过的年代的背景。

入夜的街道流光溢彩，毕竟送走这一年会给很多人带来莫名其妙的希望，觉得这算是新的旅程的开始。“过去”在人们心中就像是盘踞的怪物一样避之不及，必须要对其作出了断。

Charles穿着二手市场淘来的旧大衣走在街道上，这件大衣的前任主人应该是个老烟枪，他能够闻到上面散发出来的淡淡的烟草味，还总是洗不掉。他抱着一袋橘子缓缓地向前行进着，胃部里一阵阵寒冷的紧缩，他现在只想快点回家喝杯热茶。

Jubilation和Kurt都各自回国过暑假了，现在公寓里只有他一个人住。在跨年夜里所有人都待在家里，大街上空荡荡的一个人影也没有，像像被末日浩劫席卷过一样的荒凉。这样兵荒马乱的一年就这样过去了，但是留下来的伤痕是无论送走多少个新年都无法抹平的。

虽然他有英国国籍，而且从小被Sharon教导说话用牛津腔，但荒谬的是这是他第一次来英国。这里的街衢要比纽约清静很多，建筑带着一种古朴的优雅。有的时候穿行在大街小巷里，Charles都觉得自己要变成了古代漫步而来的幽灵，遗忘了过去，漫步向浓雾弥漫的未来中麻木地徘徊。

在这片悲苦福地的断层上，他是一座被洗劫一空的宝库。敞开的大门里仅仅留住了琳琅珠宝曾经为囚禁而喟叹过的虚空。梦境与现实共负一轭后致使的车毁人亡，在这场倾覆里幸存下来的他已经成了被掏空的木偶。

Charles突然觉得一阵反胃，在这个异乡的纵横阡陌上，新年节庆的霓虹和彩灯将虚无的夜空里溅起了一抹浴火般灼痛的涟漪。人们的欢声笑语隔着墙壁和玻璃隐隐传来，把涤荡的风声化作一阵阵钢针的雨，在他身上扎出千万个流血的窟窿。

前不久去找医生开抑制剂。为了怕麻烦，他对医生言明自己需要有效期更长的抑制剂。医生为难地对他言明：“长期抑制剂虽然效用更强，可以让你一个月不发情，但是副作用也更强。”

Charles摇了摇头，脸上兀自带着笑容：“我无所谓了。”

医生耸了耸肩：“你知道为什么长期抑制剂比短期抑制剂更便宜吗？不仅仅是因为它影响生育，更重要的是……它会让你对它产生依赖性而成瘾，如果你永久了以后突然停药，造成的后果必须要自己负责。”说到后面，医生的表情变得十分严肃：“希望你慎重考虑，你还很年轻，最好不要拿自己的身体开玩笑。”

Charles望着他，空洞的眼睛里没有丝毫的情绪。“我没问题。”Charles无所谓地转了转头。

反正他从今以后不会再找任何Alpha了，也不会再生任何孩子。他这上半生为此付出的代价已经足够多。

他的步子踩在楼梯上有些轻飘飘的，仿佛感触不到地面的实感。走廊里的灯有些黯淡，大概是因为灯泡老化了。这种颜色的灯光适合充盈暧昧私语，可是人群里总是有无数张愿意倾诉的嘴，却没有几双愿意倾听的耳朵。

Charles打开门回到了家里，迎接他的是一片沉闷森冷的黑暗。他没有开灯，摸索着走进厨房里放下了橘子。透过落地窗可以看到对面房子里洋溢的灯光，一格又一格，像是站在一艘罹难的船上远望岸边的渔火。

Charles双膝软了下去，像背负着沉重十字架的罪徒来到了最终的流刑地，对着那一片尘世的温暖忏悔自己的沉重。面对极刑时本能的软弱顺着他已经失去了温热的血流遍全身，像细碎的冰碴一下下从内部穿刺着他。他趴在厨房冰冷的地砖上，开始哭了起来。哭声像是一个被砍掉了几根手指的人弹出的琴声，嘶哑粗苯，断断续续。那几声音调总是无法串联出完整的悲苦，人与周遭互相渗透的联系都被它冷硬地斩断，只留下了一个孤立无援的灵魂。

他的哭声越来越凄凉，一声声地在无人的厨房里回响。眼泪滴在手指上，浇灌出麻木的冰冷。悲痛欲绝的哀泣在他的声带里撕裂出一丝丝血腥。岩浆在他的心口上沸反盈天地翻腾而过，留下一片焦土的空城。就算他此刻哮喘发作死在这里，也似乎没有多大的所谓。这样地活着才是无期徒刑，是在薄冰上赤足的流亡。

他哭累了，房间的寂静和空旷压在他身上。Charles的眼睛凝视着漆黑的地板，胸腔里塞满了对即将降临的不可知的万有的觳觫。在仿佛前世般的曾经里，飞机钢铁的双翼把他的故土和往事都远远抛在尘土里。在万里高空上，他闭上眼睛，面前却浮起了某个人的眼睛某个人的嘴唇。

从某种意义上而言，人类确实是一种可悲至极的生物，作为被流放在这个残缺而衰败的群体中的个体，在贫瘠的世界上生出无尽的对爱的渴望。在一次擦肩而过的交错火花里把自己全部的希望和幻想都寄托在对方身上，丝毫不理会对方是否能负担得住这份沉重。太过深邃的爱意总是带来幻灭的鞭笞。他们因为彼此的相同之处而互相吸引，却又不愿意去理解对方和自己的不同。

Charles站了起来，眼泪挂在他脸上干涸了，像一道道毁容的伤疤一样横亘在他面颊的苍白上。远方传来新年的钟声，像是有人在年月的深渊里呼唤他“孩子”——那样的称呼，今后再也不会有了。云雾苍茫的天际里一朵朵烟花绽放，姹紫嫣红，美不胜收，如同一朵朵鲜花覆盖在寂灭后的荒原。

——他会活下去，会生存下去。就算是站在这样一艘沉沦的船上，他也会跳进海里朝着岸边游去，直到群鱼将他分食到骨头渣都不剩。他不会认输，就算是在四面楚歌的绝境里也要一步步走下去，为了证明身为一个Omega，他根本不需要Alpha的保护和支持。他的命运掌握在他自己手里，而不是掌握在他的性别手里。

新年夜里他做了一顿饭自己吃了，牛排弄得有些焦，他硬着头皮吞了下去。他果然是毫无厨艺天赋的人，Raven曾经将其解释为“谁叫你有英国血统”。对此他以前很不服气，成天埋头在厨房里捣鼓，结果把手上弄得伤痕累累。他只是为了能做出好吃的食物，能让那个人有点家的感觉，可以在下班回来后感受到一些温馨和宽慰。

Raven打了电话过来，Charles坐在床上一边看书一边听她兴奋地讲述Hank最近的糗事。她欢愉的声音就这样在他耳畔流过去，无法感染他分毫。

“Charles，你最近过得怎么样？新年夜有人陪你吗？”Raven有些担忧地发问。

“我很好，放心吧。”Charles温和地回答，每个字节都如此笃定，近乎要让他自己都相信了。“今晚是和朋友一起过的，在家里随便做了顿饭。”

“这样吗，那我就放心了。”Raven短短了呼了口气，他们交谈了一些琐事，最后话语都不留痕迹地隐没在了电话的忙音里。他们都很默契地没有提到某个人。

有的时候，一个人慢慢地在回忆里逡巡，观望着那一片伤痕博物馆，内心却一片空荡荡的无感。感觉像是终于学会了在溺毙自己的水里呼吸了，变成了一个冰凉的鬼魂。只是有的时候惊痛还是会猝不及防地传来，在他看到路边的母亲逗自己的孩子的时候，在他看到情侣在树下相拥的时候。那些人无辜的幸福总是会刺伤他。

有的时候他觉得自己的心脏像是突然被浇了一盆硫酸，痛得蚀骨入髓。宛如中世纪被惩戒的女巫被捆上钉椅，那些嵌人血肉的钉子原本已经被习惯了，结果有被人揪着头发从椅子上拎起来，金属刑具被瞬间拔出来的凶残的痛楚让他想要大声呼救。但是他总是很清醒地认识到，不会有人来救他。

那天晚上，他梦见了一副小孩子的蜡笔画。稚拙的笔法，鲜亮得没有烦恼的颜色。毫无创意的蓝天白云的背景，一座红色的小房子，房前一片青绿的草坪。房屋前站着几个火柴人，Charles、Erik，还有他们的三个孩子。他们在房间里办下午茶，风吹过屋子前的树，放出稚嫩和苍老混合的声响。Raven和Hank来看他们，Logan也来看他们，他的父亲拜访了一会就走了。“Charles，看到你如今这么幸福，我也就放心了。”Brian对他说道，伸手揉了揉他的头发，就像小时候那样。

茶会结束了，所有人都走了。风声在房屋上空盘旋，发出酒阑人散后苍凉的回响。空无一人的房子里，Erik走过来从身后搂住了他。

Charles从梦中醒了过来，原来是高空的风撞上玻璃的声音惊扰了他。所有人都离去了，如今这间房间里只有他一个人。被雾气缠绕的月光投射下冰霜一样无暇莹白的光芒，落在他干瘦枯萎的面颊上。Charles靠着床头咀嚼着梦境留下的浅淡的影子，一滴眼泪滑落了下来，但是他却笑了。

曲终人散后的废墟里，一切都已经灰飞烟灭，一切都已经尘埃落定。但是站在这样片甲不留的荒芜与衰败里，他心中却还是有一抹温柔的暗涌拂过岁月烙印在心脏上的皱纹，让他在梦境结束后可以泪眼朦胧地微笑。

***

牛津清晨的阳光比伦敦的要清澈很多，也要柔和很多。萧疏的树影里间或传来一两声鸟啼，闹钟的铃响骤然在静谧的空气里搅扰起涟漪。地板上的一团被窝动了动，一个毛茸茸的脑袋探了出来，Charles睡意朦胧地看着床头柜上的闹钟，原本打算赖一会床，突然一道晴天霹雳在他脑海里炸响——

——今天是入学考试的日子！！！

Charles一个激灵，两下从被窝里跳了出来。他迷迷糊糊地这里磕一下那里碰一下才成功抵达洗手间，镜子上布满了室友刷牙溅出来的牙膏沫，密密麻麻的雪花点掩映着镜中他憔悴瘦弱的脸。

搬到牛津来以后虽然生活费降低了，但是打工赚的钱也更少了。刚开始的时候Charles给一对法国夫妇看孩子。在换尿布和喂饭的闲暇里偶尔得空瞄一下书本，而令人苦恼的是孩子总是时不时哭闹。后来有一天女主人把他叫到主卧去单独和他谈话，她是个十分优雅有礼貌的女人，用优雅有礼貌的语气暗示Charles她的丈夫对他有异心，他们家容不下一个会勾引雇主的狐狸精。

Charles觉得很羞辱，但是他什么也没说，直接打包好行李走了。直到来到大街上看到来往的车流他才勉强冷静下来，想起这个月的工资还没有结。但是他只是咬了咬牙继续往前走，没有回去要钱。

第二份工作是在餐馆里端盘子，还时不时要面对顾客的上下其手和污言秽语，面对老板把他当出气筒时的谩骂和毫无道理的克扣工资。要是在以前，谁敢欺负他都会被Logan给揍趴下。可是现在在英国，他举目无亲，无依无靠。

后来他凭借着一点运气找到了一份在书店帮忙的工作。老板是罗马人，操着一口生硬的英语，总是手舞足蹈地跟Charles打招呼。他对Charles很和蔼，还允许他把一些卖不出去的旧书带回去看。

Charles匆匆洗漱完毕，叼着一片面包就跨上书包出了门。他一边走一边吃着自己寒酸的早餐，脑子里回放着复习的内容。他过马路过到一半的时候，拐角处突然冲出一辆车来，Charles还没来得及做出反应，就感到钝重的硬物硬生生地砸了过来。

他跪坐在了马路上，阳光照耀着他的眼睛，额头上流下的血把蓝色的眼眸染成了妖异的紫色。Charles没感到多大的痛楚，他抬手摁住了自己额头上的伤口，摇摇晃晃地站了起来。一声车门打开的声音，司机下来掺住了他。“你没事吧？”司机焦急地问。

Charles只觉得脑海里一片空白，耳朵里嗡嗡作响。就这么被昏头昏脑地拉上了车进了医院。直到医生刚把他的伤口包扎好，他才猛然醒转，抬头看了一眼钟表——快来不及了！他连忙和医生道谢，抓起书包冲出了医院。

而此时在牛津的一间酒店里，Erik正拄着脑袋听司机在电话那头解释：“抱歉，老板。我路上出了个小车祸，没有办法及时赶来接您……”

“那你就永远都不要来了。”Erik言简意赅地说道，没等对方回答就关了手机。

考试入场时间已经过了，门卫看着Charles苍白瘦弱的样子，额头上缠着纱布，脸上还挂着没擦干的血，心生恻隐让他进了考场。Charles的状态很差，头昏脑涨地一路答了下去，全然不知道自己在写些什么，最后的一篇文章还没写完，考试时间就到了。

这下是真的完了，Charles走出考场的时候垂头丧气地想。他没有直接回公寓，而是去买了一瓶水，他的哮喘不允许他喝酒，他就这样跑到一座桥边大口地给自己灌水喝。空气里弥漫着隐约的雨丝，让河岸边的青草看起来更加鲜绿。额角的伤口一阵阵隐痛，他没有去理睬。

接下来的半个月里，他一如既往地一边打工赚钱，一边在心里盘算接下来无所事事的一年该怎么度过。老板回了老家，因此放了他几天假。Charles干脆就窝在家里看书看电影，连续好几天都没出门。

直到一天中午他刚洗完盘子，手机就响了起来，是一个陌生的号码。Charles疑惑地接了起来。

“您好，请问是Charles Xavier吗？”电话那头传来一个兴冲冲的男人声音。

Charles疑惑地回答：“我是，请问您是？”

“我是牛津大学的Hendry教授。这样突然地打扰你实在不好意思，但是我想说，你在入学考试写的那篇文章实在是太惊人了！但是没有收尾实在很遗憾，而且你的答题部分分数没有达到标准线……”

Charles轻轻地吁了一口气，礼貌地回答：“我知道，谢谢您的鼓励。我明年会努力的。”

“明年？”Hendry哈哈大笑了两声：“我是个急性子的人，如果明年才能把你收进来，我会急死的！这不是古板的应试考试，Xavier先生，我现在就迫不及待想看到你那篇文章的收尾了！”

Charles的心跳漏了一拍，他呼吸变得急促了起来，几乎要失态地瘫坐到了地上。“真的吗？”他按捺住激动之情，小心翼翼地问。“谢谢，谢谢您！”

对方很客气地回应了他，通知了他报道时间和一些须知事项以后挂断了电话。

Charles颤抖着把电话挂上，他走到窗台前一把拉开窗帘，空茫茫的蓝色眼睛里终于浮现出了一抹神采。他望着窗外逶迤到蓝天深处的房顶，还有远方冉冉升起的炊烟，喜极而泣的眼泪缓缓地从眼角滴落。

“爸爸，我做到了。”他靠在窗棂上，用喃喃自语的语气说道：“我做到了……我做到了！”

然而没有任何人回应他，如今他的喜怒哀乐都只能自己独享了。

***

圣诞节快到了，才下午六点天就已经全黑了。天上飘下了一片片白雪，仿佛细碎的百花在蓝丝绒天幕上优雅绵亘。在这样的天气里，街道上往往空无一人。Charles挎着书包刚从图书馆里走出来，校区一片清冷，只有走廊里的光孤独而坚守地散发出一片光明。

室友们都回各自的家了，Charles实在不愿意早早地回去面对寂静黑暗的房间。于是他在校园里闲逛了一会，出其不意地，他在走廊上遇到了Braddock教授。她是一个走路总是昂首挺胸的女性Alpha，头发嚣张地染成了紫色，大张旗鼓地宣示着自己的与众不同。

Braddock教授别过头来，刚好看到了他。Charles连忙出声打招呼：“晚上好，Braddock教授。”

“晚上好，Charles。”她耸了耸肩，走了过来，问道 “你看上去似乎很烦心，有什么不快的事吗？”

“没有……”Charles犹疑地回答。

Braddock轻笑了一下，掏出一个包装精美的礼物盒。“这是送给你的圣诞礼物，作为你这个学期成绩打破记录的奖励。”她笑着解释：“我听同学说你去了图书馆，还想去找你，谁知道这么巧。”

“嗯，谢谢。”Charles脸上浮起了红晕，伸手把礼物接了下来。

“你从来不笑，年轻人不该这样，你应该多笑笑。”Braddock说完，伸手揉了揉Charles的脑袋，温和地补充了一句：“圣诞快乐，Charles。”

Charles羞涩地微笑了一下，她转身离去，紫色的头发在肩头一晃一晃，身影消失在了走廊尽头。

他刚入学的时候，同学们尽管对他很客气，但是都在刻意地疏远冷落他。Charles很清楚，这一切都是因为他的Omega身份。Braddock总是故意叫他回答一些难题，给他布置难度超出旁人的作业。刚开始Charles以为她是故意要为难他，于是不服气地把她布置下来的东西全部完美地完成。后来Braddock在一堂课上展示了Charles的学习成果，同学们无不惊叹敬佩。这时候Charles才知道她的真正用意——她想让Charles在同学面前证明能力和性别无关。

因为大学课业繁忙，Charles不得不辞掉了书店的工作。现在他在给一个叫Jean的孩子辅导功课，这女孩很聪明，几乎不用Charles操心。Jean的父母对Charles也很和善，只是每次他们一家人坐在一起吃晚饭时的温馨场景总是让Charles觉得心酸。

——他一直以来都想要一个这样的正常家庭，可以凑到一起气氛活络地用餐。而不是冷冷清清的餐桌，正襟危坐提心吊胆地担忧自己的言行举止出错。

Jean很乖巧，她是个优秀的女孩。只是她的历史实在太差，Charles不得不给耐心地给她从头开始讲解。他把自己的笔记本留给了Jean，让她拿去参考。

Jean一路翻下去，翻到一个人物的时候发现人名后面的括号里被涂黑了。Jean很疑惑，一般这样的括号里标记的都是生卒。她好奇地上网搜了一下，结果发现那个人只活了三十多岁就英年早逝了。

这样短暂的生命刺激到了Charles吗？Jean看着被涂黑的括号疑惑了。她的这个家教，分明长着一张漂亮的脸，却十分地消瘦憔悴。他的眼睛空洞无神，那是经历过灭顶浩劫的人才有的眼神。Grey太太看着他母性大发，好几次提醒他要吃些高脂肪的食物。没人知道Charles过去到底经历了一些什么，但是Jean年轻敏感的直觉告诉她，那是很不好的事。

平安夜总是让独自一人的人更加形影单只，因为周遭旁人家的温暖总是会给自己带来刺痛。Charles一边往自己的手上呵气一边往公寓走去。路过一方许愿喷泉，冬天的喷泉没有放水，泉地经年累月的硬币露了出来，像一个又一个黑色的霉斑。雪花在地上融化成一个个泪印，一眼望去，城镇的夜景被撕裂出一点点纯白的疮痍。

Charles察觉到这条路上不止他一个人，即使他被标记后对Alpha的气味已经不够灵敏了。可是凭着某种本能，他知道自己被跟踪了。

但是那个人似乎没有恶意，如果他真的想做什么，在这样空无一人的道路上早就做了。

Charles没有理会跟在自己身后的尾巴，但是他想了想，这种情况下还是不要直接回家比较好。于是他绕了很大一段路，进了一家还在营业的中餐馆。平安夜生日繁忙，他艰难地找到了一个位置坐了下来。

白色的桌布，被灯光染上一层蜡黄，被烧焦的葬礼的颜色。桌面上的白瓷餐盘倒映出他的脸，像一泊牛奶汇聚成的湖。Charles听到一阵脚步声从身后传来，接着他用余光一个红发青年坐在了他斜对面的座位上。对方的视线一直黏在他身上，Charles扭过头去刻意不看他。

他伸手去拨弄放在一边的假花，人流在过道里来去，那人的视线时不时被阻断。菜上来了，Charles轻吁一口气，开始慢条斯理地吃了起来。他一边吃一边开始怎么脱身，那道视线透过来往的人群顽强的黏在他身上，让他很不自在。

现在是圣诞夜了，Jean的家里一定在自己过节，他没有理由去打扰别人。他平时关系比较好的同学也都各回各家了，留在牛津的没几个人。Charles开始苦恼了起来——怎么会有人清奇到圣诞夜出来当跟踪狂？真是不可理喻！

Charles先把这些事都抛到了脑后，开始慢悠悠地喝起了汤来。过了一会以后他感到一直压迫在身上的视线消失了，转头一看，那个人已经走了。

Charles轻吁一口气，心想自己一定是自作多情了。结果就在这时，侍者端着一个盒子上来放在他面前。“坐在您对面的先生留给您的。”侍者解释道：“他还帮您付了账。”

Charles瞪大了眼睛，手上的勺子一下滑进了汤里。

圣诞节后几天，学校开始上课了。下课后Charles一如既往地收拾好东西从教室里出来，只看到校门口一个熟悉影子站在那里。Charles先是一惊讶，接着定了定神，镇静地走了上去。

“您好，先生。上回您送我的东西我还没拆，请您务必收回去。”Charles一边说一边打量着面前的男人——是个高大强壮的Alpha，面孔里一副野性的英俊。他的沉稳气质可以让很多Omega一见倾心，可是在和Erik的脸朝夕相对了那么多年后，Charles对Alpha的魅力早就免疫了。

男子意外地看着他，接着笑了：“让你困惑真是不好意思，但是请你收下它，只有你的美丽才配得上这样的项链。”

“不，我不会无缘无故收别人的礼物。”Charles坚决地摇了摇头，把礼物盒递交了出去。

这时候一个学生路过门口，看到红发男人的时候打了声招呼：“Larry，你今天居然来上课了？”

Larry随意地打了个手势算是个招呼，接着把目光挪回了Charles的脸上。“真是漂亮的眼睛。”他赞叹：“像湖水一样的蓝色……”

Charles脸上勉强维持着礼貌的笑容：“不好意思，先生。我还要回去做晚饭，请你把礼物收回去吧。谢谢你的美意。”

“做饭？”对方笑了一声：“不介意的话今晚我请你吃饭吧？”

Charles摇了摇头，“我要和室友一起做饭，我们讲好了的。”说完，他看对方执意不肯收自己的礼物，就把盒子放在Larry身后的车盖上，轻轻点了点头，转身走了。

——也许早个几年，他还有可能收下他的礼物，应他的邀请。可是如今，他对这一切都避之不及了。

他现在贫穷、寒酸，一英镑恨不得掰成几瓣用。身上穿着一件塌肩膀的旧呢大衣，整个人瘦得像是一副随时要塌下去的皮囊，勉强用骨架固定住身形。脸上的白不是那种自然的白皙，而是一种病态的苍白，像是一块被雨雪漂洗得光彩全无的白茉莉。他身上充满了让人一目了然的不幸，那双蓝眼睛空洞得像木偶脸上凿出来的观赏性的洞。

这样的他，真的不知道有什么地方可以吸引人。他身上充满了花木残败的气息，那些曾经光鲜亮烈过的青春在他眉眼间被埋入阴郁的孤坟。这样的他只会耽误别人。

晚上一边复习一边喝水，不小心打翻了电热水壶，滚烫的开水就那样淋在大腿上，他却并不觉得疼。事后随便处理了一下就睡了，无论每天多么累，Charles的睡眠都很浅。时不时有车灯透过百叶窗的间隙在房间里掠过，别人坐在车上驶向别人的家。

他有的时候还会梦到那个时候，他像个疯子一样把死去的Anya抱在怀里。小小的身体，没有体温，没有动弹。他抱着她狂乱地流泪嘶吼，他愿意用自己永生永世生不如死的苦难去换取她的生命，可惜世界上没有可以和他交易的力量。

从那以后，他眼中的那片海就流干了，只剩下一片无垠的荒漠，回荡着魑魅散成的风沙。

从他和Erik结婚的第一天起，他就预感这个人日后会狠狠地伤害他。可是人有的时候就是那么傻，明知道会痛苦，却还是要去爱。

走在路上，透过橱窗看到漂亮的玩具和小孩子的衣服，他会突兀地想要不要买给Wanda和Pietro。写作业的时候，他会突然想起给Wanda织的毛衣还有一件袖子没完成，为此心里堵得慌难以再写下去。

第二天，被开水烫到的地方伤情开始恶化了。他疼得几乎走不动路，强撑着去了学校。下课后他打算去医院看看，一瘸一拐地走出了校门，看到Larry还站在那里等他。

“你怎么了？”他的表情像是有点意外，走上来扶住Charles，却又被Charles不动声色地甩开了他的手。

“没事，只是不小心被开水烫到了。”Charles轻描淡写地说，倔强地拖着步子准备离开。Larry却强横地一把抓住他，打开了身后的车门，不由分说地把Charles塞了进去。

Charles感到不快，他打心里反感Alpha们全然不顾Omega自由意志的强势行为。Larry关上了车门，从另一头上了驾驶座。Charles敛起了眉头，说道：“不好意思，可以让我下车吗？”

“你都这个样子了，还怎么走路？我开车送你去医院。”Larry愉快地说，发动了车子。车载音响里传来曲调活泼的小曲。他一路跟着哼，时不时地转过头来看Charles。Charles感到很不自在，他滑稽地缩在自己的大衣里。衣料纤维里残留的隐隐烟草气息包围着他，这竟是唯一在这片异乡不离不弃陪伴他的气息。

“你今晚肯赏脸和我一起共进晚餐吗？”Larry很绅士地问，脸上带着期待的表情。Charles突然有些不忍心破坏他的兴致，他皱起了眉头，勉强挤出一个笑容：“我今晚要回去做饭……”

“你的腿都伤成这样了还回去做家务？”Larry满口不赞同的语气，好像他有权利干涉Charles的私生活一样。“对了，你的名字是叫Charles Xavier吧？我从教授那里打听到的。我是Lawrence Trask，你可以叫我的昵称Larry。”

Charles猛然瞪大了双眼，Trask这个姓氏猛然击中了他，伴随着无尽屈辱痛苦的记忆一同撕裂了他靠麻木维持的平静。

“请你停车。”Charles的声音沉冷了下来。

“为什么？”Larry促狭地笑着，扭过头来看他。

“我不想打扰你，请你停车。”Charles垂下了头，额发垂落在脸颊边，看不清他的表情。他原本就没有血色的脸颊此刻更加苍白，声音也发出一阵阵颤抖。

Larry停下了车，Charles攥紧了衣摆，勉力维持着冷静道谢：“谢谢你，但是请你不要再来打扰我。”说完他正准备下车，Alpha的气息就突然倾覆过来，他整个人来不及做出反应就被压在了副驾驶的座位上。

“为什么？别的Omega都轻而易举地就能摆平，可你却偏偏这么顽固？”Larry的声音里带着恼火，近乎是侵犯地靠近Charles。在这样迫近的距离里，Charles可以强烈地感受到那股侵略性的Alpha味道。他胃里一阵翻腾，身体因为恐惧和本能的抵触而挣扎了起来。

但是他的反抗总是如此无力，在体能上Alpha永远都是占上风的那一方，所以他们可以尽情地用这一优势来践踏Omega。但即使是这样，Charles还是没有放弃，他在对方蜘蛛一样的纠缠里拼命寻找可以脱离的间隙。Larry的手摁住了他的肩膀，浑身的重量都压了下来，Charles脆弱的肩颈几乎要被压碎。接着Alpha伸手过来想扒开他的衣服，Charles瞳孔一紧，张开嘴猛地朝着对方伸来的手上咬了下去。

惨叫在车厢里响起，Trask骂骂咧咧地松开了手。Charles嘴唇上沾满了鲜血，他咬紧了牙关，一个耳光扇到了对方的脸上，虽然他没什么力气，但是角度又准又狠地抽到了对方的眼睛上。Trask一声惨嚎，松开了对Charles的钳制。

“这个耳光是要让你记着，不要以为Omega好欺负！”Charles咬牙切齿地骂道，抓住自己被扯散的领口，伸手打开车门滚了下去。他连嘴上的血都还来不及擦，就匆忙地从地上挣扎着爬了起来，拖着疼痛的腿，一瘸一拐地朝前跑去。

Trask没有追上来，估计是Charles的反抗让他怕了。嘴里的血干涸了，一股令人恶心的腥臭弥漫齿颊。他只顾着逃奔，丝毫没注意到自己的腿上一阵撕裂的痛楚。到了家里以后他浑身脱力地倒在了地上，冰冷的地板硌得他浑身酸痛。

Charles蜷缩成一团，耸动着瘦弱的肩膀哭了起来。大衣上沾上了Trask身上古龙水的味道，那股烟草的气息的微不可闻。Charles觉得一阵让他头晕目眩的恶心，他强撑着爬到浴室里，对着马桶吐得天昏地暗，连胃酸都呕了出来。直到身体都被吐空了，他身体一阵喉咙里一阵发酸的干涩。

天空开始昏暗了下去，Charles蜷缩在浴室的地砖上，抱着自己的膝盖，把头埋在自己的双臂间。只要这样过一会就好了，他想。从小时候开始就是这样，每次受到了伤害，就这样自己抱着自己一会就行了。一切都会过去的，Charles，你很强大，你可以治愈自己。

他昏迷在了浴室地砖上，直到第二天室友Warren回来才被发现并把他送到了医院。他发着高烧，腿上的烫伤开始化脓。医生开了条口子把脓放出来，才勉强保住了这条腿。

他昏迷在地板上以后一直昏昏沉沉地喊着“Erik”，可是没有人听到。其实就算过了这么多年，他内心还是那时候失去父亲的、彷徨无依的小男孩。他想要有人爱他，有人可以关心他，有人可以依靠。可是现在他的灵魂已经变成了一片遭到大屠杀后渺无人迹的荒野，他是可以一眼望到底的虚空，但是却让人怎么也看不懂。

从医院里回来后，Charles就一直没有去上课。他窝在房间里，房门紧闭，谁也敲不开。他用被子把自己裹得紧紧的，像是竖起一道无济于事的壁垒来抵抗外界的严寒。房间里拉上了百叶窗，没有一丝光亮透进来。

Warren很担心他，却又没有办法让他出来，于是他不得不向Braddock教授求助。Braddock敲了很久的门，柔声劝解了很多话Charles才打开门。

站在她面前的这个被整个院校称赞的天才学生，身体瘦弱矮小，脸色苍白衰败，他的眼睛里弥漫着一片空茫茫的蓝色雾气，像个无助的孩子。

“Charles，发生了什么事告诉老师就行了，我们会帮你的。”Braddock伸手摸了摸他的脸颊。“你总是故作坚强，好像可以抵御任何伤害。其实人啊，不能这样活着，这样的生存方式是错误的。生命确实要坚韧，但是一个人可以竖起的坚强是有限的，万事万物都躲不过过刚易折的道理。”

Charles垂着头，神情像个没有机械的木偶，眼神毫无黏着力地在空气里游移着。

“先学会爱你自己，Charles。”Braddock拍了拍他的肩膀。“不建立在珍惜自我的基础上的一切生存方式都是扭曲的，对自己温柔一点吧，Charles。你值得更好的幸福，但是幸福的第一步是要学会照顾好自己啊。”

Charles咬着嘴唇，眼泪汹涌地顺着脸颊滑落了下来。Warren走过来递给了他一条手帕，Charles颤抖着接了过来掩住了自己的脸。他的老师和室友什么话都没说，就这样陪在哭泣的他身边。

事后Trask被开除了，Charles也正常地恢复了上课。

***

漫长的五年时光过去了，他竟然已经离开了这么久。躺在病床上望着医院雪白得毫无温度的天花板，过往就这样随着沉重的茫茫白色压在了他的皮肤和发梢上。

人类只能在三维空间里生存，无论如何也无法驾驭时间的流动。他们只能这样一路走下去，怀着壮士断腕的悲壮觉悟在这片战场上奋斗到底，张开怀抱去拥抱自己的陌生和未知。那些过去满目疮痍地被埋在新发的嫩芽下，时不时在某个时针旋转的缝隙里造访他的梦境。

Charles抬起自己的手腕，看着自己手心的脉络。他无法从中勘破命运的行向，可这又是他的幸运——如果未来明晰于心却又不可逆转，那才是真正的痛苦。因为过去太沉重，所以他决定未来要只为了自己而活。他要好好照顾自己，因为过去里无数道狠辣地抽上他心口的教训让他铭记了一个事实：“他人”这个存在即意味着不可被占有、不可被依靠。

病房的门发出一声轻响，一阵脚步声靠近了床头。Charles听出了高跟鞋的声音，于是他判定是Raven。

而走进来的是Emma Frost。她手里拎着一本相簿，轻轻地放到了床头柜上。

“这是少爷和小姐从小到大的照片。Boss叫我拿给你的。”Emma淡漠地说：“他觉得，你可能会想看。”

Charles的唇角轻轻地挑了起来，无奈地叹了口气，回道：“有什么意义呢……我已经不配做他们的母亲了。”

Emma耸了耸肩，脸上露出了戏谑的笑容：“你们两个在自虐这方面的天赋还真是如出一辙。”她的语气毫无感情，话音一落就转身离去了。

走到门口，Emma又停了下来，头也不回地补充了一句：

——“Xavier先生，我的建议是别抱着‘就算是会痛苦也要在一起’这种侥幸心理，这会害人害己的。”

“我知道。”Charles虚弱地微笑着，在这时候他才放下了一直以来的伪装，那双木偶的空洞眼眸又回到了他的脸上——在Raven面前装作神采奕奕，在同事和朋友面前装得精力充沛。其实那都是假象，不过是用来避免他人同情的面具，而别人的同情是他最无法忍受的东西。

“我不会再和谁在一起了，所以你的建议没有必要。”他轻声说道，闭上眼睛把头埋在了枕头里。

耳畔传来了关门的声音，病房里又只剩下他一个人了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Love yourself first”是动画《Mary&Max》里的一句名言，大概意思就是“若想爱，首先学会爱自己” (=｀ェ′=)


	12. Chapter 12

【第四部：Kiss it Better】

What can I hold you with? 

I offer you lean streets, desperate sunsets,

the moon of the jagged suburbs.

I offer you the bitterness of a man who has looked

long and long at the lonely moon.

 

【第十二章】

纽约的天空从未如此蓝过，像穷尽了所有的尚还剔透的内核去涂抹，极致得有种好景不长的意味。百叶窗前一朵玫瑰低着头，娇嫩的花瓣沐浴在窗缝里撒进的湛蓝天光中，像是美人旖旎的容颜在迎向时光的刀刃时的踌躇。

在这个季节里只能买到温室里错季的玫瑰，摆在家里也活不了多久。不过，致美之物，总有残缺。只要这片刻的芬芳存在过就够了。Charles是这么想的。餐桌上摆着咖啡和吐司，早餐的香气和厚密的暖气混合在一起令人眩晕。他请的病假还剩一天，他打算呆在家里睡觉。

Charles拿起一片吐司慢慢地啃了起来，空闲的手拿起药瓶放在面前端详上面的说明。仿佛又回到了以前当药罐子的时候，早中晚瓶瓶罐罐吃个没完。后来他逃去了英国，为了省钱，这些药能不买的就不买。才知道原来当药罐子也是娇生惯养的人的特权，而他已经失去被娇生惯养的资格了。

在大学里，有一段时间因为学习压力太大，加上还要挤出时间来打工，他居然得了轻度厌食症。吃下去的东西都会无一例外地吐出来，到后面甚至连喝水都会呕吐。好不容易长出了点肉又马上被折腾成皮包骨。Raven每半个月都要打电话来监督他增肥，致使他不得不对妹妹谎报体重。如今厌食症虽然好了，体重也恢复了一点，他的身形却还是瘦得干巴巴的。在人前尚能撑得住场面，实际上每次对着镜子脱下衣服看到自己戳着皮囊突出来的肋骨时，心中都是说不出的恓惶。

不过，皮囊到底是皮囊。比起它底下的那部分，皮囊的补救空间还是很大。五年间，有无数条件不错的Alpha向Charles示好，可他全部都客气却又不留余地地回绝了。一应关于情爱的事，于他都像是装满毒虫的匣子，表面精雕细镂也让人避之不及。

他有的时候会想起自己和Erik的婚事刚订下来的时候，Raven端详着Erik的照片，评价道：“人模人样的嘛！和你也算天造地设了。”至今回想起“天造地设”这个词，真是无不讥讽。当初多少人觉得他和Erik美满登对，实际上不过是在鸡笼外面铺锦缎：光鲜背后，一地鸡毛。

回想起这些事，Charles轻轻笑了一下。像是一个老人家在看自己年轻时的日记，那些无知浪漫的言语从面前走马观花地掠过，一幕幕花团锦簇的凄清。嘴角噙着的，是对流逝韶华无济于事的谅解。

吃过早餐，他慢吞吞地把咖啡喝了下肚。拿过放在饭桌一边的相册翻了起来，第一页是Wanda和Pietro出生不久以后拍的。Charles一只手抱着一个，笑得十分满足。那时候的他模样还很青涩，像颗没熟透的果子。Charles隔着一层厚重的时光注视着过去的自己，觉得今天早上的咖啡太浓了，以至于他唇齿间还残留着一股令人发抖的苦涩。

一页页翻下去，后来的照片都是他离去后的了。双胞胎在三岁生日时把蛋糕抹到对方脸上；Wanda打碎了一个花瓶以后手足无措地站在边上看着；Pietro头上不知道被谁绑了个小辫子，冲着尽头没头没脑地傻笑；Pietro跑得太快摔掉了一颗牙齿；Wanda蹲下来在给仙人掌浇水……

有一张是靠着沙发睡着的Erik，他看上去很疲惫，也很憔悴。他垂下的眼皮微微发红，脸颊上爬满了青色的胡茬。Pietro趴在他的肚子上，像一只攀着树干的无尾熊。

Charles心里突然一酸，他伸过手去想抚摸Erik那张布满倦容的脸，但他的血肉之躯无法穿过五年的时光。

Charles轻轻叹了口气——他早就下定决心斩断和过去的一切瓜葛了，如今两个人这样又算什么呢？没了彼此，他们也还是各有各的人生。当你永远失去了一件东西，怀念也只会徒增痛苦。而对于现在的他而言，痛苦实在是浪费时间、华而不实的举措。

***

Erik端着一盒做早餐的煎饼慢慢地走进病房——他特地叫Azazel开车绕到了下西区去买Clinton Street Baking Company出名的蓝莓煎饼。看着店门口排成长龙的队伍，Erik担心Charles太久吃不到早餐会肚子饿。于是平时一毛不拔的他给每个排在前面的人发了二十美刀让他挤到队伍第一个。就算是插队也要插得优雅。

然而推开病房的门，Charles的床却是空的。

一个医生悠悠踱过来，看着他说道：“这间病房里的病人今天早上就出院了，请问您是他什么人？”

“我是他丈夫。”Erik脸不红心不跳地回答。

“哦，这样啊。”医生信以为真地点了点头，继而皱起了眉头，说道：“那么有件事我倒是想提醒您，您的Omega……他身体太差了。检查出来的各项指标都离健康标准相去甚远，请一定要注意好好调养。不然我可以毫不夸张地告诉你，他这样下去再过几年就得完蛋。”

Erik心脏一紧，尽力地保持着平静，问：“是怎么回事？他身上是有什么病吗？”

“不，不是。”医生摇了摇头，补充道：“每个人身体能量都是有限的，如果透支的话就会给健康带来损耗，慢慢地就油尽灯枯了。就体检结果的推断来看，他心理压力太大了，已经快到了积郁成疾的地步。而且他身体很虚弱，免疫力差，贫血，营养不良……他平时都怎么过的？”说完，医生目光疑虑地在Erik面庞上扫过。

Erik震惊地听完了这一切——Charles……他在英国这五年都经历了什么？！他的手指难以克制地颤抖了起来，一种莫大的恐慌蹿向了他的四肢百骸。

“我们之前两地分居了很长一段时间，我先回去问问他吧。”Erik强作镇静地对医生道谢：“谢谢你提醒我，医生。”

医生短促地叹了口气，点了点头走了。他走了几步又回过头来意味深长地补充道：“之前有一个和他情况相似的病人，可是他的Alpha不听我的劝告。可怜的Omega，过了两年就精力衰竭死去了。”

Erik拎着给Charles买的早餐站在病房门口，过了很久才理清了思绪。他终于明白了Charles为什么不去做标记移除手术——不是不想，而是不能，他的身体状况无法支持他进行任何大手术！

——这都是为什么？为什么会变成这样？！Erik想起了当初那个嫁给他的Charles，除了有哮喘以外，整体还算是健健康康的。每天活蹦乱跳，面色红润精神焕发。可是现在的Charles呢？Erik心中一阵揪紧般的痛楚，昨天Charles睡着的时候他进来看过他。他的Omega卸下了平时人前的伪装，就那样静静地躺在那里。Charles脸色苍白、双目下陷，脸颊也消瘦黯淡。有那么一刻Erik错觉他死了，差点失去理智去抓住他的肩膀摇晃他。

他曾经是那样地想要保护Charles，让他衣食无忧、被宠爱包围。那些出身不好的、不够幸运的Omega要靠累死累活地工作来换取保暖，可是他的Omega不能做这些事。他必须好端端地被爱护起来，想要什么就有什么。所以Erik不能理解Charles为什么总是不安分，就像看到自己好端端养着的宠物总是想冲破牢笼去森林里去觅食。

Emma原本好端端地坐在自己岗位上修指甲，Angel坐在她对面的座位上看着时尚杂志。Erik突然走过来把两个人都吓了一跳，他把一盒煎饼放在Angel的桌子上，看也不看她一眼地说道：“送你吃的。”然后火急火燎地钻进了办公室。

Angel的表情像刚被人强迫吞了把匕首，眼睛瞪得像铜铃一样在煎饼的包装上扫来扫去。“Frost小姐，为什么我觉得我吃了会死？”她战战兢兢地问。

Emma翻了个白眼，说道：“Boss送的东西你敢不舔干净？那会死得更惨哦。”

她话音刚落，Erik的办公室门又冷不防地打开了，Erik脸色阴沉地对Emma说道：“你进来。”然后又“砰”的一声关上了门。

Emma扬了扬眉头，在Angel送别壮士的目光下挺胸抬头地打开门进去了。

Erik站在椅子边上，一只手撑着办公桌面，目光像是要迸射出红外线激光把桌子洞穿一样。Emma的面部肌肉抽搐了一下，勉强地问：“请问您是更年期了吗？”

“不。”Erik居然认真地回答了，“我命令你，现在立刻找人去把Charles Xavier抓回我家里，把他关在房间里。”他带着阴沉的怒意一字一顿地说道。

“……我还是等你酒醒了再进来吧。”Emma耸了耸肩膀，转身作势要出去。Erik的声音在背后响起：“站住。”

Emma回过头，只见Erik脸上依旧带着翻滚的怒火，过了很久他才平静下来，短促地叹了口气，继续道：“没错，我不能这么做。我实在是昏头了。”

“如果你要挽回他，可以试试用孩子。”Emma提议。

“如果孩子能留得住他他当初就不会走。”Erik一口否决，“而且，我不会利用孩子的。如果让他回头的不是我自己的话，那这一切都没有意义。”

“嗯哼，你总算有不牛皮糖的时候了。”Emma露出一个夸张的欣慰表情。

Erik脸上的表情松懈了下来，他的眉眼间竟流露出了一抹悲哀。“医生说，他的身体必须好好调养。他再这样没命地工作下去，我看得实在是……”

“你可以让他上层把他辞了，反正他们公司的高层你不也认识嘛。”

“那只会让他更加恨我。”Erik眨了眨眼，无奈地笑了：“其实有时候我真的觉得自己一无是处，尤其在他面前……我根本不知道怎样才能让他幸福。”

Emma凝视着他，过了良久才开口发问：“那么，Erik Lehnsherr，在你眼中，‘幸福’的定义是什么？”

Erik低着头，过了很久都没说话。

Emma点了点头，继续说道：“是了，你自己都不明白什么是幸福，还妄图让别人幸福？得了吧，你只是想占有他，把他锁在你身边。人类照顾宠物自以为宠物该感恩戴德，可是否又考虑过宠物其实不愿意当宠物？”

Erik只是沉默着，没有回应她。Emma轻叹了口气，低头看了眼鞋尖，提议：“过几天就是圣诞了，你可以邀请他和你们一起过圣诞。”

“你忘了我是犹太人吗？”Erik抬头斜她一眼。

“你这个调情技术怪不得你老婆会跑掉啦。”Emma翻了个华丽的白眼：“反正圣诞节全民放假，你约他去你家吃晚餐呗。”

Erik思忖了一会后，轻轻点了点头：“不过只要他妹妹在，他就会有安排。所以你先帮我查Raven Xavier的工作单位联系方式，我得想办法在圣诞前把她支走，而且让她没有办法在平安夜回来。”

Emma点了点头，转身离开了办公室。在她离去后的静寂里，Erik慢慢靠着椅子坐了下来。冬天的光带着雪花的冷涩，像一个永远无法真情流露的吻。Erik不知道该如何让Charles幸福，关于人情温暖的一切对他而言都是难解的命题。他如今得到的一切都是靠算计和褫夺，不知道金门大桥底下的寒潭森冷里，多少幽魂要算在他的头上。

前一段时间陪儿女看迪士尼动画“美女与野兽”，Pietro嚷嚷着问野兽为什么要把玫瑰放在玻璃盒子里。Wanda回答说：“因为野兽的爪子太锋利，他怕自己会在抚摸玫瑰的时候不小心伤到它！”

在一边看公文的Erik听到这句话，身体颤抖了一下，又立刻恢复了平静。

——是啊，他总是伤害到那人。即便是想好好爱他。只要是他想的，往往都能做到。但是唯独有两件事——保护好Ruth、照顾好Charles。他明明什么都能给他们，最后却什么都没给成。

***

Charles刚走出公司大门就看到了门前草坪上突兀地停着的一部黑色布加迪。车身上落着薄薄一层雪花，看上去已经停了一段时间了。Charles感慨一下现在有钱人真是爱把玩具乱扔，然后准备迈步离开。

结果他刚走过那辆车的时候听到一阵声响，那辆车超到自己面前，十分霸道地横栏在出公司有且仅有的一条大道上。路人纷纷侧目，可是大概都不敢和开布加迪的人较劲，翻了个白眼就绕到草坪上出去了。

但是Charles没动，因为车窗摇了下来。倒映在玻璃上的大楼和蓝天的倒影像一卷画布一样和车窗一起缩小，然后被缩起来。图穷匕见的，车窗后露出了他最不想看到的那张脸。

有种童话叫作王子骑着白马来接你，而有种尴尬叫作前夫开着车来拦你。Charles嘴角抽搐了一下，脸上逞强地换上了一副疏远有礼的笑容，“Lehnsherr先生，我们公司规定不能这样停车。”他拿出平时教育小职员的面孔来谆谆训诫道。

“那你快点上车。”Erik像个绑架犯一样微笑起来。“我送你回家。”

“不好意思，我坐地铁。”Charles咬牙切齿地说道。

“你要相信我可以让纽约的地铁停运。”Erik望着他眨了眨眼睛，“善良的你一定不愿意给整个纽约的上班族带来麻烦，Xavier先生。”

Charles胸中烧起一股怒火，他刚想理论，可是发现聚在一边看热闹的人越来越多——是了，下班遇到活的Erik Lehnsherr和买菜偶遇Justin Timberlake一样令人亢奋。而Charles并不想让他和Erik斗嘴这件事在明天变成全公司的话题，如果上级会因此给他特别待遇的话他会不得不换间公司。于是他直到做出权宜之计，气呼呼地伸手拉车的后座门。

可是后座门锁上了，Charles拉了几下都拉不开。他愤怒地扭过头，在后视镜里瞥到了Erik脸上意味深长的笑容。他简直想把这个衣冠禽兽揪出来跟他打一架。可是这是不可能的，因为第一他打不过Erik，第二他揪不出他来。

Charles一把拉开副驾驶的门，毫无怜惜地大力砸上了门。在关门的巨响里抱着双臂扭过头看向窗外。

Erik微微侧过头，视线在Charles落在车窗上的影子上滑过。虽然他知道Charles家的地址，可他不想让Charles知道他知道，于是他平静地问道：“你家住哪？”

Charles扭过头来，皮笑肉不笑地回答：“你都知道了又何必装傻？”

Erik脸上的笑容瞬间凝固，他的语气冷了下来，不容置喙地说道：“在送你回家前我先带你去个地方。”

“哦？”Charles的目光在他脸颊上冷冷扫过，“那就去吧。”

没想到Charles答应得这么痛快，Erik有些意外地看了他一眼，接着开起了车。

一路上飘下了薄薄的雪花，窗户打开了一条缝透气，纽约傍晚的空气不像伦敦或者牛津那样清冷。咖啡和点心的香气里夹杂着车流的喁喁私语，人的拥挤把苍凉的冬天晕染上一丝暖意。可是在这片茫茫人海背后，却是一颗又一颗疏离的心。在所有只有错肩的交汇里，相遇都是为了分离。

Erik从来不用车载香水，所以Charles轻而易举地就捕捉到了他的味道。即便过了五年也还是这么熟悉，即便气味不能用梦境去回忆。Erik在他身边开着车，好像这五年从未存在过，他们依旧是夫妻，现在在回家的路上。

Charles把头靠在座椅上，轻轻地闭上了眼睛。他的心像是被冰锥戳刺一样生冷疼痛。他和Erik之间的往事都被封存成了琥珀，即便打碎了把里面的内核取出来，那也不过是一具死去了千万年的尸骸。

过了一段时间后，Erik把车停了下来。Charles睁开眼睛，看到面前景象的那一刹他错愕地瞪大了眼睛——这是Xavier家以前的房子，可是门口学校的招牌被拆掉了。从外面看，一切都和他儿时的家没有分别。

“这是……？”Charles疑惑地问。

“你回来了，就该物归原主。”Erik侧过头看着他，脸上带着一抹浅淡的笑意：“现在刚好放圣诞假，学校也有时间找新的校址。我随便弄了弄，按Alex说的大概还原了一下。”

Charles的脸沉浸在路灯照不到的死角阴影里，一双蓝眼睛像投射着地球倒影的星星。Erik望着他，握着方向盘的手颤了颤。他几乎要忍不住去触摸他了。可是他们就这样沉默了良久。

过了半晌，Charles突兀地笑了一下，转过头来对Erik露出一抹并不会心的笑容：“谢谢你，可是我不是它的原主，Raven才是。”

没想到他会这样回应自己，Erik的心脏刹那间因为愠怒而收紧了。他握紧了方向盘，冷硬的皮套深陷皮肉，让他又勉强地冷静了下来。

“只要是我给你的，那就都是你的。”他用力地望着Charles，一字一顿地说道。

“恐怕我不需要你给我什么。”Charles平淡地回答。

“Charles！”Erik低吼了一声。他声音里滚烫的怒意让Charles条件反射地瑟缩了一下肩膀——他还是会怕，多么可笑啊，他居然还是会怕！Charles咧开嘴，望着车窗外自己曾经的家露出一个无声的笑容。

一次又一次的伤害，一次又一次的威逼。永远都是一样的场景，永远都是一样的反应。曾经那三年又在黑暗的泥淖里伸出了爪子，妄图穿过这五年再度用恐惧网罗他。

似乎注意到了他的不对劲，Erik的声音变得小心了起来：“Charles？”

Charles抱着自己的肩膀，垂下头去。窗外雪花缓缓地坠落，它们终将化作水滴，被蒸发，再在高空凝结成雪，然后再坠落。永无休止的轮回，永不结束的循环。他不要和雪花一样。

他伸手打开了车门，跌跌撞撞地冲了出去。从小到大都熟悉的家门就在他面前，可这已经不是他的家了，就和身后那个人已经不再是他的丈夫了一样。纽约入夜时温度很低，在走出暖气笼罩的刹那，冷风就扑面而来，几乎把他呛出了眼泪。

雪花已经在路面上堆积成了厚厚一堆，他一脚深一脚浅地踩在雪花上，而他留下的足印都很浅，那是没有灵魂的重量才能留下的印记。雪水浸透了鞋袜，他双足都麻木得几乎失去知觉。点点滴滴的冰冷落在他的头发上，全世界的冰冷都在朝他围聚，潮汐一样渐渐吞没他的知觉。

背后响起了脚步声，一件大衣从天而降一样包裹住了他。衣服里带着那股熟悉的味道。一个人影绕到他面前伸手抱住了他，把他冰冷的身体摁在怀里。

“Charles，不要这样，是我错了，我不该吼你。”Erik的语气有些生硬，低沉的声音落在Charles的肩膀上。

而Charles木然地呆在他怀抱里，大衣温暖的覆盖下，雪水的冰冷侵蚀遍他全身的骨头。

“你这样会感冒的，我先带你回去。”Erik说道，接着他打算把Charles抱起来。Charles却一把推开了他，雪花站在他垂落的发丝上，让他看上去格外凄楚。

“我他妈不要你可怜，Erik Lehnsherr！我死了都不关你事！”Charles眼神冰冷地看着他，声嘶力竭地怒吼道。他一把扯住Erik披在他身上的衣服想甩回给他，可是手在触摸到柔软衣料的时候心脏却像受到了感染，所有坚硬的怒火都软了下去。

Erik身上只穿着一件高领毛衣，站在那里注视着他。因为刚才追赶过来时的狂奔，他总是打理得一丝不苟的头发凌乱地搭在额头上，看上去狼狈又落魄。

雪花落在Erik的黑色毛衣上，连痕迹都没留下就渗了下去。

Charles咬了咬嘴唇，把大衣轻轻地扯了下来，走上前去把它披在了Erik的肩上。Erik抿着嘴唇，垂下眼帘看着他。在这样晦暗不明的夜色中，Erik的半边面庞沉浸在黑暗的阴影中，像是戴着永远摘不下的面具，因为那副面具本身就是过往烙在他脸上苦难的刺青。

Charles低下了头，转身往前走了几步。他该去哪里？他脚下的路仿佛逶迤成了一座庞然的迷宫，他穷尽一生也走不出去。

一阵温暖笼罩了下来，Erik张开手臂把他笼在了自己怀里，罩在了大衣下。“Charles，听话，你这样会感冒。”Erik沉声说道。

“Erik，我没这么弱不禁风。”Charles说道。

“你还想瞒我到什么时候？”Erik腔调里带着几分怒意地问：“医生跟我说，你的身体状况已经是极限了！这究竟是怎么回事？”

Charles突然顿住了脚步，脱离了Erik的怀抱扭过头来看向他，眼神变得怪异了起来。

“因为，”他一字一句地说道：“我刚到伦敦的时候过得可糜烂了，每天晚上都去酒吧放纵呢。你知不知道像我这样被标记了又生过孩子的Omega很有市场啊？估计是都觉得刺激吧。我一天可以和三四个人来一发。然后我才知道，原来当个婊子这么有趣。”

他说出的每个单词都像雪亮的刀刃一样戳进Erik的胸膛里，刀刀见血。他瞠大了双眼，不敢置信地看着Charles。而对方只是扬起嘴唇，微微地侧过头凝视着他，继续叙述：“只要看到长得不错的，把腿盘上去。他们就会毫不犹豫地开始干我。我才知道自己这么有魅力，还是说你们这些Alpha都来者不拒？你知不知道他们把我弄得有多爽，比起来你的技术简直烂透了！”说完，Charles咧开嘴露出一个灿烂的笑容来。

“他们都是谁？都是谁！”Erik怒不可遏、浑身气得发抖——他恨不得把那些人全部碎尸万段！汹涌的怒意让他近乎失去了理智，目光牢牢地钉在Charles身上，可是又觉得怎么也捕捉不清他的影像。

Charles瞪着他，脸上的笑意越发嚣张，“Erik，能让我高兴的Alpha千千万，你是哪来的底气觉得我会吃回头草？”他语气冰冷地说道，“我不欠你什么，谢谢我们结婚那几年你对我的照顾。可是我能做的都给你做了，我还痴心妄想想和你这样过一辈子。你现在后悔了？那可真滑稽，一个成年人没资格惋惜自己亲手毁掉的东西。”

他话音落下后迎来的是一片沉寂，霎时间整个灯红酒绿的纽约似乎都化作了灭世后寂静的荒原。只有雪花在无声地把殓衣缝在大地的肌肤上。在沉沦般的寂静里，只有彼此的呼吸声清晰可闻，像是一把把刀片在空气的霜冻上刻上年轮。

“可是，我爱你。”

——Erik的声音微微颤抖，像是一束光线经过千万重海水的折射以后歪歪曲曲地想要碰触沉睡在海底的珍珠。可是珍珠沉得那么深，那束光芒已经无法让它焕发光明了。他灰绿色的眼睛在阴暗的光线里看上去像沉入潮水的海港，闪耀着孤立无援的灯光。

Charles的身体颤抖了一下，雪花落在他的脸颊上。冰冷的、金属质感的吻，无法带来任何温暖，只是传达想要碰触的意愿。他眼中漾起了哀戚的笑意，“那我真为你感到遗憾。”他笑着摇头：“爱一个不爱自己的人的感觉是什么滋味，我可是切身体会过。”

说完他转身就走，眼前一片雪花堆就的白茫茫。绵延千里的雪白坟茕，被滚滚红尘侵蚀后的世界裸露的白骨。

可是，我爱你。Charles在心中默念那句话，像回味Erik说的话，却又不像。

那一霎那，身上覆盖的雪水的森寒压迫向了他，冷冰冰地嗫咬着他的骨肉。Charles眼前的景物像被搅成一团的玉米粥一样一片混乱，大脑里一阵嗡嗡作响。他提起浑身力气支撑着自己向前走了两步——从五年前开始就时不时这样了，这副残败的身体还能支持到什么时候呢？

他骗了Erik，五年里他没和任何人发生过肌肤之亲。实际上，和他人过多的肉体碰触让他感到不适而反胃。Erik以为他那副瘦骨嶙峋的样子会有人看得上吗？Charles自嘲地笑了一下——过度劳作、长期熬夜、食不果腹、压力过大，加上生了Anya之后情绪崩溃遗留的体质虚弱。无论是哪一样，这五年下来都能要人命。

在别人眼里他大概是自强不息，可他却觉得自己是自暴自弃。在工作和生活稳定下来以后他想恢复正常作息，可是一吃多就开始反胃，晚上依旧翻来覆去睡不着。形形色色的药他吃了不少，可是除了抑制剂以外其它的药物没有任何帮助。

这样想着，他突然发觉自己走不动了，腿软到无论如何都抬不起来。Charles茫然地抬头，发现面前一片无垠的雪地，不染芜杂的苍白。他脸上挂起一抹笑来——他忘了自己走了多久了，可是这里真是冷。他发起了抖来，抱住了自己。他不认识这个地方，只看到前面有一间托儿所，一个小姑娘在门口的秋千上孤独地一摇一晃。

他看到了一条长椅，就走上去坐了下来。眼睛出神地盯着那个小女孩，神情里充满了无限的温柔。

有人在他身边坐了下来，问：“你在看什么？”

“看那个孩子。”Charles的目光凝视着蜂蜜色头发的女孩，声音轻柔地说道。

那个人沉默了片刻，继而问：“为什么？”

“我曾经也有过一个孩子，如果她还活着的话，应该也就这么大了。”Charles脸上露出一抹笑意来，“有的时候我一个人无聊，就会坐在小学或者幼儿园的门口，假装自己是接孩子的家长。很可笑吧？我的孩子们，他们永远不会从那间屋子里走出来。”

那个人没有说话，随着雪花坠落的寂静压在他的头顶肩头。冬天的拥抱总是这样带着凝滞的冰冷。

一个男人撑着伞冒着风雪走过来，小女孩看见了他，开心地从秋千上下来。蹦蹦跳跳地向他跑去，然后两个人手牵手离开了。

身边的男人开口了，他像是喉咙不舒服一样用一种艰难的语气说道：“我小时候每次放学都不想回家。于是我干脆蹲在学校门口的台阶上，假装我的爸爸妈妈会来接我。事实上你也猜到了，他们永远不会来。”

空荡荡的秋千还在无人的庭院里兀自摇晃着，雪花落在女孩坐过的地方，一只只寿命只有坠落这段时间的白色蜉蝣。

——纽约的黑夜总是来得很早，天空还是一片惨淡青灰的时候，街衢上的光就黯淡下去了，仿佛天空和地面一齐失了血。男孩第一次体会到天黑是在十五岁的时候。那天他参加中学的毕业典礼，宴尽人散后其他的孩子都陆续被接走了，偌大的厅堂里只剩他一个。

像小时候一样，他坐在学校门口的台阶上，愣愣地遥望远方琉璃色的天际。他的家人还没有来，对于被抛弃这件事的原始恐惧吞没了他，比噩梦里那些张牙舞爪的怪物还要可怕。天空越发幽暗，一滩漆黑的河流撕开黯蓝色的纱幕浮了起来。远方的天幕里，星星点点的灯火在闪烁，像是海中的塞壬浮出海面在对他婀娜招手。

烛光的温暖和家人的陪伴，都在那片天际线的后面。那些流着蜜与奶的福地，都在离自己脚下这片土地尽量远的远方。

按理说，在男孩的心中不该有如此伤感的情绪。作为一个富家子弟而出世的他童年都被环绕在锦衣华服里。然而无论孩子们日后会成长为什么样的人，童年时那份稚嫩的敏感心绪都是如出一辙的。那天令他深陷孤独感的夜景提醒了他一个事实——他是没有父母的孩子。

Charles靠着椅背，望着无人的雪地怅惘地笑了起来。他身体里的力气都像是被人抽走了，困意袭了上来。大脑里充溢着哭久了以后会有的那种干涩，而他已经无泪可流了。曾经穿肠裂肺的痛楚，如今在这片苍茫的荒芜面前竟都不值一提。那股阴郁的哀痛让他趴在厨房地板上撕心裂肺地哭泣，让他在街头突然呕吐，可是那都不过是自我演绎悲伤的戏码。独角戏的幕前，无人驻足。

这漫长的五年，两个人的独角戏。

Charles闭上了眼睛，在冰冷之前抢先覆盖下来的，是另一个人的温暖。

***

Charles昏迷了很久以后才醒来，他发现自己躺在Xavier家自己的卧室里，一切摆设都是原来的样子。那座老摆钟在那里颤巍巍地晃动着，用机械的冷硬给人的时间刻度。壁炉的松节被火焰熏烤出清冽的香气，暖黄色的火光照映在他的书架上，那些书都还没有变。

一切都像是他未曾离开过一样，这整整八年都像是南柯一梦，在壁炉煊暖的火苗里付之一炬。

曾经那个遇到在逃家时遇到梦中情人的男孩，在轮流被母亲和妹妹数落一顿以后，躲在被窝里偷偷傻笑。

——如果Charles Xavier是个憧憬浪漫传说的幼稚男孩，估计会不顾一切地和那个男人走，哪怕他不知道对方是谁，哪怕对方可能一无所有。可是他有自己的义务，在他的家族给他提供衣食无忧的生活时他也要付出相应的自由作为代价。毕竟这个世界上不是只有爱情才最珍贵。为了追求自己感情的灿烈深刻而给他人造成困扰，就像有个人曾经瞄着电视里的八点档不屑地做出的评价那样——“Kitsch。”

卧室的门被推开了，Erik端着一杯温水放在床头，然后在床边坐了下来。“你又发烧了，你现在免疫力真差。”Erik说道，语气却很严肃，毫无讥讽之意。

Charles揪紧被子，把头扭向了一边。

“你能不能先把身体养好，等有力气了再跟我闹脾气？”Erik无奈地问。

Charles笑了一下，声音嘶哑地问：“你到现在还是觉得，我只是在和你闹脾气？”

Erik顿了顿，过了一会才开口说道：“我知道你恨我。”

Charles沉默了，不过过了片刻，他也了然了——Erik Lehnsherr才不会愧于承认事实。他和自己不一样，他永远都能够冷然地接受一切。

“可是，Charles。”Erik的声音里有了哀求的意味：“你这样做只会害死你自己，你要报复的话就报复到我身上，为什么要折磨自己？”

“不好意思，我什么时候说过我要报复你？”Charles别过头来，奇怪地看着Erik，他冷笑一声，继续说道：“我对和你有关的一切都避之不及，我只想这辈子都不要再见到你。”

“那你为什么还要回纽约？”Erik追问。

“难道我要因为被噎到就从此不吃东西了？”Charles反问，“让我离开的不是纽约本身，而是这里的某个人。”

Erik住了嘴，他瞪着Charles，对方也瞪着他。就这样面面相觑了良久，他才摇了摇头，目光一偏，落在Charles瘦弱的肩膀上。“Charles，你现在的身体不宜外出工作。”他几乎是犹疑着说道。

Charles扬了一下眉毛，定定地注视着他，逼问：“那你要怎么样？像以前一样吗？照你以前的作风，估计直接联系我上司辞了我，然后让全纽约都不敢聘用我，接着项圈什么的就都来了吧？”

Erik目光一凛，堪堪在他脸上扫过。在这道视线的逼视下Charles条件反射地抖了一下。

“我不会做这些事了，Charles。你不要再咄咄逼人。”Erik咬牙切齿地说道，说完他站了起来朝门口走去。“我把这间房子的钥匙放在床头了。圣诞夜那天我会带双胞胎过来用晚餐，要不要来随你。”说完他拉开了门，在门口就这样伫立了一会以后，他才开口继续说道：“我不会再强迫你做任何事，如果我的行为冒犯到了你，请你及时提出来，我会停止并且道歉。”说完他走了出去，关上了门。

壁炉的火光里，Charles望着窗外飘落的雪花，惨淡的脸上没有丝毫血色。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一节开头引用的是博尔赫斯的英文诗两首其二，全文如下：
> 
> 我用什么才能留住你？  
> 我给你贫穷的街道、绝望的日落、破败郊区的月亮。  
> 我给你一个久久地望着孤月的人的悲哀。  
> 我给你我已死去的先辈,人们用大理石纪念他们的幽灵：   
> 在布宜诺斯艾利斯边境阵亡的我父亲的父亲，两颗子弹射穿了他的胸膛，蓄着胡子的他死去了，士兵们用牛皮裹起他的尸体；我母亲的祖父——时年二十四岁——在秘鲁率领三百名士兵冲锋,如今都成了消失的马背上的幽灵。   
> 我给你我写的书中所能包含的一切悟力、我生活中所能有的男子气概或幽默。   
> 我给你一个从未有过信仰的人的忠诚。   
> 我给你我设法保全的我自己的核心——不营字造句，不和梦想交易，不被时间、欢乐和逆境触动的核心。   
> 我给你，早在你出生前多年的一个傍晚看到的一朵黄玫瑰的记忆。   
> 我给你你对自己的解释，关于你自己的理论，你自己的真实而惊人的消息。   
> 我给你我的寂寞、我的黑暗、我心的饥渴；我试图用困惑、危险、失败来打动你。


	13. Chapter 13

【第十三章】

Charles昏昏沉沉地睡着了，梦境里一片色彩彼此冲撞，但始终是一片弥漫的云雾，没有凝聚成确切的实体。他正在和一片血色的焦土面面相觑，毫无温度的暖色调在他梦里的天地间肆意燃烧。他的神经因为焦灼而紧绷，如同面对自己被剖开的胸膛里鲜红的内脏。

他的喉咙烧灼般的干渴发痛，这让他不禁吞了口唾沫。“水……”他下意识地呢喃道，伸手轻轻揪住了一边不知道是什么的布料。那抹触感像衬衣的衣角。一只胳膊伸过来托住了他的腰，扶他坐了起来。接着玻璃杯微凉的触感贴上了下唇，清冽的水灌进了他的嘴里。

但是，Charles被呛住了。他难受地咳嗽了几下，有人一直在拍他的背。末了，一只手握着毛巾轻轻擦干了洒在下颌和脖子上的水。

Charles的喉咙因为干燥而一收一紧，每一次吞咽都会引起一阵细密的刺痛。他像是站在一片炎炎烈日下的沙漠中，被燥热和枯竭所围困。他急切地渴盼着一滴水。

就在这时候，一只手捏住了他的下巴，力道很轻地把他的头抬了起来。两片柔软的唇覆上了他干裂的嘴唇，渴盼已久的水涌入了口中。Charles贪婪地饮下。在被这样喂了几次水以后，喉咙终于不再那么干涩了。有人扶他躺下，动作珍重而轻缓，像是一个被推翻的国王抓起一抔不再属于他的土地上的泥沙，然后微微张开指缝，让泥沙流回大地。

高烧让Charles觉得自己仿佛置身于烤炉中，几乎要融化成一淌沸腾的血水。钝重的痛楚在他的每一个细胞里叫嚣，顺着血管和骨骼缓缓流过他的身体。像无数条细小的钩子穿刺过他的肌理，要将他的血肉缓缓撕裂。他难受得不住颤抖，冷汗顺着额头不住滴落。

朦朦胧胧间，听到了一个陌生的声音——“他虽然烧得很厉害，可是没什么大问题。保持冷敷，室内要一直维持温暖。明早差不多就会退烧了，如果到时候还没好转，你就再联系我。”

“好的，医生。谢谢你。”另一个声音回答道。这个声音Charles很熟悉。

接着他们有零零碎碎地交谈了一些东西以后，响起了一声关门的声响。然后那个熟悉的声音像是对着电话说道：“我今晚不回去了。让Wanda和Pietro早点睡觉。”

过了一会，Charles听到一阵床单窸窣声。一个人把他揽了过去，抱在了怀里。

那是一个坚定的拥抱，温暖紧紧地包裹着Charles。让他突然觉得很安心，仿佛霎时间整个世界都缩小了，只有一张床那么小。这里没有噪音，没有寒冷，没有那些日常里可以把人逼疯的琐事。只有一个为了抱住他而存在的怀抱。

他放心地让自己的意识沉沦了下去，沉进一片飘着细雪的深海。那里温暖而惬意，让他觉得自己像一条被放回水中的鱼。梦境里一片甜腻的黑暗，那是被拥抱覆盖的天地的颜色。不知道多久以后，他再度睁开双眼，发现自己又回到了那张长椅上。

头顶一片片烟火绽放，燃烧着布鲁克林的天空。这片寂寞到了极致的繁华是一片为缅怀自己的殉难。公园里四下无人，只有在长椅另一头坐着的一个身影。

——尽管阴影覆盖了他的面孔，而是Charles还是知道那是他。不管是他十六岁的时候遇见的那个他，还是他十九岁的时候嫁给的那个他。那都是他始终深爱的他。是他怀着一生的温柔无限地去靠近的那个他。如果此刻真的是时光倒流，他是否还会选择去亲吻他？答案是，他会。不管重来多少次。

“Erik，我多么地想恨你，可是我做不到。”Charles抬起头来看天上一片片烟火，轻声说道。“我不擅长去恨一个人，就像你不擅长去爱一个人一样。”

“在英国的时候，每次我路过机票贩售点都会在心中生出一股危险的冲动——去买一张回纽约的机票，然后回到你身边。可是我不能，尽管没有人阻止我。可是如果我真的这么做了，我会一辈子都原谅不了自己。爱不是万能的借口，可以让每一次糟践自我的行为得到赦免。”

“为什么，为什么每一次我需要你的时候，你都不在我身边？”他的声音颤抖了起来，无尽的委屈和酸楚在内心翻涌。他不认为Omega就应该去依靠Alpha，可是他早早地就失去了家庭的宠爱，从未得到过一次家庭的温暖。每一次摔到他都会自己站起来，可是他还是会希望有人能够扶他一把。他需要安全感。

Charles低下头捂住了自己的脸，眼前还浮动着烟火绚烂的残像。然后，有人抱住了他，轻轻地把他的头摁在了怀里。那个怀抱里有着令他心安的味道，他熟悉的味道——闻起来像在夏天的某个雨夜，在一间被树木环绕的屋子里打开窗户的那一瞬间扑来的味道。他的Alpha的味道。

“可是无论是现在还是未来，我都在。”一个声音传来，像是穿过夜空里绽放的烟火落在他的耳畔。沾染上了炽烈得近乎绝望的温度，远在天边又近在咫尺。

Charles露出了微笑，让自己在这个怀抱里沉没进更深的幻境。

***

Charles醒来的时候发现自己一个人躺在床上。他的烧已经退了，身体也轻松了很多。想到昨晚一些迷迷糊糊的记忆，他不禁疑惑了起来——那些事是真的发生了还是没发生？一边想着，他一边从床上爬了起来。他的目光不经意地从另一侧床头的垃圾桶划过，霎时间，他愣住了。

——垃圾桶里装满了退热贴。

Charles呆愣地看着垃圾桶，一边伸手摸了摸自己的额头——烧已经退了。昨晚有人帮他替换了一整晚退热贴，而那个人只能是……

Charles震惊地盯着垃圾桶，脑海里各种想法互相碰撞。顿时他的思绪一片混乱，像是刚有一颗手雷在他脑袋边炸开。他不知道该悲该喜，心中五味杂陈——Erik居然一整晚没合眼地守着他，给他换退热贴。Charles伸手掐了一把自己，剧痛让他清醒了过来。

——事到如今，Charles，他稍微对你好一点你就感动得不要不要的？不要再被骗了！Charles在心中狠狠地唾弃了一口自己。

这时候房门被推开了，一个女人从门后走了进来。Charles认出了她，那是Moira，Wanda和Pietro的保姆。

Moira手上端着一个托盘，上面放着热烘烘的点心和一杯牛奶。她看到Charles醒了过来，于是微笑着说：“你醒了？Lehnsherr先生要我过来照顾你，他说他替你给公司请了假，叫你完全康复前不要去上班。这是你的早餐，请趁热用。”说完，她把托盘放在了床头柜上。

“Erik……他人呢？”Charles问。

“他去公司了。”Moira朝着他笑了笑，接着她像是想起了什么，连忙说道：“我回厨房去看烤箱。”说完她急匆匆地退了出去。

——他昨晚一宿没睡，今天又去上班？Charles皱起了眉头，但最终还是摇了摇头。

Charles从床上跳了起来。这一下让他顿时头晕目眩，扶着床沿缓了好一会才恢复过来。他走到浴室里洗漱完毕后回到了房间里，拿起托盘端详了一下——白葡萄奶油圆球蛋糕、布列塔尼酥饼、加泰罗尼亚焦糖奶冻以及奶油甜馅煎饼卷在上面排列有致，几乎快把托盘装点成了甜品店橱窗。

Charles无奈地轻笑了一下，“Brioche（法语里的“奶油圆球蛋糕”，也有“拙笨”之意）。”Charles轻叹一声，“这么多我哪能吃得完。”

他把托盘端到一边的窗户边，开始一点点吃了起来。医生嘱咐过他吃东西不能急，不然可能导致厌食症再度复发。

Charles喝了一口牛奶，发现里面加了蜂蜜。香醇温暖的甜蜜顺着他的喉咙滑了下去，落在胃里十分熨帖。Charles抬头看了一眼天空，发现风雪过后天空已经开始放晴了。晴朗的天空下云雾叆叇，在这个角度可以看到对面房子积雪的屋顶，一只猫在上面蹿过，留下一排细碎的脚印。

Charles把窗户拉开了一道缝，冰雪的气息灌了进来。其实寒冷也是冰雪表达自己存在的一种方式，并非世间万物都非得温暖得雷同。因为就算是温暖，一旦长久也会被厌倦。

这个时候他需要一扇森林小屋里在雨夜打开的窗户。

***

Erik坐在窗前的位置上看着一本财经杂志，接着他感到有人坐在了他的对面。

他放下了杂志，看向坐在对面的Raven。对方脸色十分不好看，像是分分钟准备掏出一把枪来射杀他。

“您叫我来有何贵干呢？Erik Lehnsherr。”Raven生冷地问。

Erik朝她眨了眨眼，开言：“我找你来不是为了和你斗嘴，也不是要和你争论，而是谈判。”

“哈？大名鼎鼎的Lehnsherr先生不是该去和他的客户们谈判么，你和我有什么好说的？”Raven讥讽地问。

“Xavier小姐，我对你没有敌意，所以请你也不要处处争锋相对。”Erik不以为意地一笑，接着他从公文包里掏出一个文件袋放在了桌子中央。Raven扫了一眼，脸上露出了意外的神情——文件袋上印着“Charles Xavier体检报告”的字样。

“怎么了，有什么问题吗？”Raven顿时紧张了起来。

“你可以自己看看，你的哥哥的身体已经濒临崩溃了。”Erik扫了一眼文件袋，平静地说道：“他现在就像一台内部已经千疮百孔，外表却还在正常运行的机器。我不知道他在英国这几年都是怎么过来的，于是我调查到了他保存在医疗网络里的病历，上面甚至记录了厌食症。而且……他一直在服用长期抑制剂。”

“什么？！”Raven诧异地抬起了头，“那东西会成瘾的！”

“没错。”Erik点了点头，眉头微微地抿了起来，“而且不仅如此，我去咨询了医生——长期抑制剂的副作用会让他神经高度紧张、产生失眠和焦虑，同时也会影响Omega的生理功能，不仅仅是不孕，长期下去甚至会破坏肾脏功能……”

“Charles……他疯了……”Raven喃喃地念道。“为什么，为什么……他实在是……不可理喻……”

Erik苦笑了一下，“所以我才来找你商量——现在必须要让他停止工作好好休养，而且要戒断长期抑制剂。”

Raven为难了起来：“你这么说我是明白，可是……Charles倔起来简直是头牛！他会一边好声好气地同意，一边继续我行我素。”

说完，她狐疑地抬头看了Erik一眼，问：“你是真的想帮他？不要想要背着我玩别的把戏，不然我不会放过你。”她说话语气笃定而冷酷，像是她真的有资本可以和Erik对抗。

Erik唇边噙着一抹冷笑，不急不缓地说道：“如果我要来强硬的，这件事还没棘手到需要阴谋的地步。我可以直接让他的公司开除他，让他的房东把他赶出来，再把他关在自己家里，锁在床上。再把你们这些关心他的人暗地里解决了。而不是坐在这里和你商量。”

“你……”Raven愤怒地咬紧了嘴唇，她思忖了一会又觉得Erik说的是事实，于是神情松懈了下来，耸了耸肩。“就算我愿意帮你，这件事也很麻烦。不过为了我哥，所以我会暂时和你合作。”

“是吗，那么多谢了。”Erik短促地叹了口气，目光若有所思地移向窗外。“首先必须要让他停止工作，才有足够的空间去戒断长期抑制剂。”

“还有，你不能让他知道你调查了他的病历。在他眼里这是侵犯的行为，一旦让他知道，只会让他更加死脑筋。”Raven提醒。

Erik点了点头。

“但是要让他停下工作似乎很难做到……”Raven抱住双臂，略微垂下了头。

“说到这里我有个疑问——他这样在乎工作是为了什么？”Erik皱着眉头问。

Raven抬起眼睛，视线飞速地在Erik的脸上扫过。她脸上又露出了那种戒备的神情，似乎陷入了某种犹豫。但是Erik没有开口催促，只是沉默地等她思量完。

过了良久，Raven终于开口了：“Charles说，只有靠自己养活自己，才不会让别人对自己的生活方式指手画脚。”她犹疑着说道，“很多人认为Omega不该出来工作，他们应该老老实实呆在家里，就像被豢养的宠物。但是Charles觉得，这样的人生没有意义，他可以做到比当一个生育机器更多的事，而他有追求这一权力的自由。Erik Lehnsherr，站在Alpha的角度确实很难明白这一点，但是我明白，我的生母是位Omega，我知道这种感受。”

“或许应该让我好好和他谈谈。”Erik垂下眼睛，思忖着说道。

“不，如果你不懂得尊重Omega的自主意识，你们的谈话就永远不会有结果。”Raven摇了摇头。

Erik抿起了嘴唇，没有再说话。

Raven低头看了看手表，“我要走了。”她说：“到时候再联系吧。”

Erik朝着她点了点头，看着Raven站了起来，背影消失在餐厅的旋转门背后。

“自由……吗……”他转过头去看向窗外的车流，喃喃自语地念道。

***

午餐时间Moira端来了帕尔玛火腿配哈密瓜、西冷牛排以及一块马苏里拉奶酪，甜点是卡仕达酱泡芙。Charles看着一餐盘香气扑鼻的午餐，随口夸道：“你很会做菜啊。”

“嗯，其实是食材好。”Moira笑了笑，把餐点一盘盘摆上桌子，接着问：“请问餐后酒喝什么？家里有几种雪莉酒、渣酿白兰地、阿玛雷托酒和甘露咖啡力娇酒。”

“我不能喝酒……”Charles微微蹙起眉头，苦笑着说道。

Moira愣了愣，思索了一下：“是因为哮喘吗？那么我建议你可以尝试一点渣酿白兰地，对抑制哮喘有好处。”

“好吧，我想我可以尝试一下。”Charles笑着朝她点了点头。

Moira笑了笑，刚想退出去，Charles又开口叫住了她：“Moira小姐，我想我今晚应该回自己的公寓去……”

Moira转回身来，一脸不赞同地看着Charles，口气有些强硬地回答：“我不这么认为，Xavier先生。Lehnsherr先生的指令是要我照顾到你身体完全康复。”

“可是我烧已经退了……”Charles微微皱起了眉，而笑容仍旧保持在他脸上：“我不希望继续叨扰你们……”

“这可不行。”Moira叉起了腰，强势地劝服他：“如果你就这么走了，Lehnsherr先生肯定会迁怒我的。请你帮我保住这个饭碗吧？”

Charles愣了愣——他确实没想到这一层。不过他继续呆在这里也没什么损失，他清楚Erik的性格，如果对方真的做什么也不会拖延到现在。于是Charles轻叹一口气，苦笑着妥协了：“好吧，那我就留下来。”

看见他同意，Moira展颜微笑，点了点头转身离去了。

Charles动叉子慢吞吞地把午餐吃完了，Moira端来了餐后酒。因为哮喘的缘故，Charles几乎从来没喝过酒。而盛在玻璃杯里的琥珀色酒水看上去清透诱人，散发出一股葡萄的甜味。Moira说怕他不适应，所以在酒里兑了水来稀释。

“这样的珍藏陈酿，兑水来给我喝有点可惜。”Charles打趣道。

Moira不以为然地耸了耸肩：“反正Lehnsherr先生说过这件屋子里的东西全都是你的，你拿它来浇花也没人敢说什么。”

Moira走后，Charles脸上的笑容消失了——他并不想Erik在他身上砸钱，这样只会让自己欠他。毕竟就现在他们的关系而言，Erik已经对他没有任何义务了。也许在事后把钱还给Erik比较好，但是这样又会很矫情。Charles不禁苦恼了起来，端起酒杯啜饮了一口，满口醇厚的香气让他的思绪顿时放松了下来。尽管酒精有些刺激，可是酒水散发的诱惑仿佛鸦片，引诱Charles把小半杯都喝了下去。

喝完酒以后他有些头晕，于是去浴室洗脸漱口了一番以后躺回了床上。发散的意识里只隐约听见Moira叫了他几声，然后世界就沉入了黑甜的寂静。

睡梦中Charles感到浑身发烫，和发烧时不一样的是，这样的炽热并没有让他难受。像把疲惫的身体浸入热气滚滚的温泉里，让身上所有的重负和阴郁都被氤氲的温热净化成朦胧的醉意。他从未如此轻松过，身体恣意地舒展了开来。一缕缕难言的热度顺着四肢百骸爬进心脏，让他血管开始鼓动，胸腔变得滚烫燥热。

Charles开始扭动了起来，一种阔别已久的欲望在他的神经里游走，潮水一样冲向某个隐秘的部位。他感到自己的身体即充盈又空虚，内外两股力量压迫着他。他的内里被蚀空，渴望被触摸、被填满。在欲望的驱动下他的意识开始变得清醒，只感到下身一片湿漉漉——是发情？不，他前几天刚给自己注射了抑制剂……他胡乱地摸索着，突然攀到一具肉体，神志不清地就贴了上去。

“Charles……？”一个声音疑惑地响起，Charles把自己发烫的身体纠缠在他身上，汗水从他的肌肤里沁出，打湿了头发。他茫然地睁着眼睛，而眼前的景象却是一片模糊。

而那个人把他摁回了床上，Charles挣动着想要回到那个怀抱里，而对方力气却奇大。过了片刻，他听到那个声音略带怒意的责怪：“他向来滴酒不沾，你居然给他喝渣酿白兰地？”

“抱歉，先生……我以为一点点没有关系，而且已经拿水稀释过了……”

“你知道那瓶酒度数有多高吗？！因为上次Wanda和Pietro乱翻家里的酒柜，我才把我的藏品都放在这里！”

“抱歉……”

“你上街去买点醒酒药吧，看来这位醉得不轻。”

Charles用力地挣扎着，开始发出哼哼唧唧的呻吟。汗水顺着他的脸颊滚落，醉意让他白皙的脸颊被晕染上一片酡红，眼睛染上一层雾气，嘴唇也变得格外的红。他用力地挣动，把衣领扯开露出透出粉红色的脖颈和被汗水沾湿的锁骨。他喉咙里发出一深一浅的呼吸声，伸出舌头舔了舔饱满的嘴唇。

“哦，Charles……你别这样，你再继续下去我会把持不住。”对方的呼吸开始急促了起来，说话声音也像是从牙缝里钻出来的

接着，Charles就被抱住了。他眨了眨眼睛，被汗水濡湿的眼睫毛黏黏乎乎，让他视线里笼罩着一团乌黑的云翳。他的视线里只能看得清天花板上维多利亚风格的玫瑰拼贴画，因为太过繁琐精致而失真，只存在在万花筒里的仿造玫瑰。

突然他感到身体一凉，整个人都被扔到了浴缸里。热水朝着脑袋洒了下来，Charles试图挣扎，手却抓不住光滑的浴缸边沿。热水滚滚注入把他的身体浸泡在了里面。

一双手伸了过来扒掉了他身上湿透的衣服，Charles伸出双臂挂在了那人的肩膀上，感到对方握着沾湿的毛巾一下下搓洗着自己的后背。

“舒服吗？我可是在我们的孩子身上练习了五年。”Charles听到对方闷声笑了一下，用带着自嘲的语气缓缓说道：“Charles，你不知道，在看到那枚钥匙的时候我才发现自己有多蠢。”

钥匙？什么钥匙？Charles迷迷糊糊地疑惑着，身体的炽热渐渐地消退了下去。他像只乖巧的小猫一样趴在对方身上，微微地偏过头，用天真的眼神向上望去，对上一双眼睛，像被鸽子灰的纱帘包裹住的祖母绿。

“……别这样看着我。”对方像是触电了一样，迅速地把头扭向了一边。

对方沉默地帮他擦洗身体，接着用浴巾把他包裹了起来。Charles被像个孩子一样抱起来坐在男人的大腿上。他疲惫地把头向后一仰，把头靠在男人的肩膀上，额头碰触到了对方下巴上微刺的胡茬。他觉得很有趣，于是多蹭了两下。

“天哪，Charles……”Charles听到了对方吞咽的声音。而接下来却什么也没发生，他身上的水汽被擦干，被拎起来扔到床上套上衣服，然后被揉进了被窝里。

“管不住下半身的后果和管不住体重的后果一样糟糕，我不会第二次踏进同一条河流的。”Charles听到男人低沉的自言自语，他茫然地眨了眨眼。对方沉默了一会，然后Charles感到一只手颤抖着摸向自己的脸颊，先是指尖在他的皮肤上掠过，然后才仿佛充满了痛苦一样紧绷着、带着无限的犹疑地轻轻地在他的脸上拍了拍。

仿佛是野兽在克制自己的爪子不要弄伤玫瑰。

然后那只手就拿开了，Charles模糊地听到浴室的门被轻轻合上，门后传来哗哗的水声。

***

走神的时候手中的钢笔滑落到了地上，Charles骂了一声，弯腰把笔捡了起来在草稿上划拉两下，结果笔果然废了。

他一整天都心不在焉，因为前一天的经历对他而言简直是奇妙之旅。醒来以后Moira一脸歉意地给他端来淋着蜂蜜的烤土司和放了生鸡蛋的咖啡，并告诉他Erik已经回家了。然后拿出一套手工定制的西装摆在桌子上。

“这是Lehnsherr先生送给你的，他希望明天的公司宴会你能穿上。”Moira解释说。

“啊？他怎么知道我的公司明天有宴会？”Charles疑惑地问。

“呃……因为这一次宴会是你的公司和他的公司联谊举办的。”Moira冲他耸了耸肩。

Charles差点被吐司噎死。

今天Moira总算肯放他来上班，Charles苦恼地支着下巴开始纠结——到底要不要去，以及要不要穿那套衣服。不过他确实没有可以上台面的西装，而公司的圣诞聚餐乱穿得太难看也说不过去，搞不好还会破坏他在员工眼里的形象。

过了一会，Charles咬了咬嘴唇——去就去，是去蹭饭又不是去就义，有什么好怕的？就这样下定了决心，于是他继续工作。可是却怎么也集中不了精神，因为昨晚醉酒的事一直在他心头萦绕。

他醒酒以后什么都不记得了，但是他依稀感触到了自己身上残留着一股味道——他的Alpha的味道。刚开始他感到无比惊悚，可是仔细回想，过去那段时间似乎并没有留下什么关于情欲的回忆。他倒是隐约记得Erik把他抱进浴缸里给他洗澡。

Charles摇了摇头——得了吧，一把年纪了还在这里自作多情。自己早就不是当年那个年轻貌美的Omega了，估计扒掉衣服的景象都能让Erik倒足胃口。况且Erik如果真的想做那种事又何必等他喝醉，他又不是那种有贼心没贼胆的人，会猥琐到趁人之危。

Charles摇了摇头，抬手把摔坏的钢笔扔进了垃圾桶。窗外的云朵颜色开始越发地深沉，一眨眼就到了下班时间。他得赶紧回去准备晚上的晚宴。

***

宴会厅里一阵阵窸窣的交谈声和衣料摩擦声，这里聚集着几乎半个纽约的商业精英。端着酒杯的侍者穿过一拨拨人群，在路过一个窗边的位置时被人叫住了。

“请给我一杯琼瑶浆，多谢。”——坐在窗前的男人脸上带着礼貌的笑意，而他身上散发出一股令人神经紧绷的压迫力。窗外一片苍茫的纽约夜色，在他的身后却成了一道陪衬的幕景。而他身上散发出来的威严和冷酷气质却又是如此迷人，如同会让人冒着眼睛被刺伤的危险去瞻仰的日蚀。

“我也要！”坐在他对面的小男孩嚷了起来。

“别闹，Pietro，喝你的果汁。”Erik说着，接过了侍者递来的酒。Pietro闻言安静了下来，但是嘴巴老大不高兴地撅了起来。

“我想回去看新一集的彩虹小马了。”Wanda小声嘟囔道。

“是谁吵着要跟来的？”Erik扬起了眉头。“那你就回去吧，然后你就见不到Charles了。” 

“什么，Charles会来这里吗！”Pietro立刻激动了起来，差点打翻面前的果汁。

“嗯。”Erik敷衍了一声。他话音刚落，就听到一个声音响了起来：“少爷和小姐真是越长越标志了啊。”

Erik扭过头，顿时皱起了眉头——William Stryker挽着他的妻子，带着一脸假惺惺的笑容朝他走来。

“你好，Stryker先生，Stryker夫人。”Erik没有站起来，而是悠哉地坐在椅子上冷淡地招呼对方。Stryker夫人对他的无礼微微地皱起了眉头，却还是勉强地朝他笑了笑以示回应。而她的丈夫就没有这么好的涵养了，William Stryker脸上的笑容顿时褪下，换上了带着愠怒的表情。

“Lehnsherr先生，多时不见，你还是这么令人厌恶。”Stryker瞪着Erik，一字一顿地说道。

“彼此彼此。”Erik朝他微微抬起了手中的酒，“我倒是很好奇阁下怎么会出现在这里。”

“你的合作伙伴邀请了我，他觉得如果我缺席可就算不上真正的宴会了。”Stryker回答，咧开嘴露出一个自命不凡的笑容。

Stryker夫人露出了不怿的神情，但是她忍住了没有说话。因为似乎在平时她也没有阻止丈夫粗鲁行径的权利。

Erik微微一笑，把目光移向了窗外，似乎没打算跟他多做争执。Stryker一看，心中更加不满，正准备张口继续奚落Erik的时候，他的妻子突然低声惊呼了一声：“天啊，真漂亮。”他疑惑地看向妻子，只见她正在以一种混杂着嫉妒和艳羡的目光望向宴会厅的入口。

Erik听到她的惊呼，不禁也转头望去。目光触及到那个走进来的人的瞬间，他愣了愣，接着脸上展露出了一抹笑意。

Charles穿着那套Erik送给他的海军蓝西装，配上浆洗得笔挺的浅蓝色衬衣和牛血色领带，看上去像被某位画家用画笔在虚空中怀着虔敬的心情去勾勒出来的存在。和此刻的他最接近的存在是新艺术主义的空中楼阁，因为太过精美而不宜人居。

那件蓝色的西装和他蓝色的眼睛此刻成了一片大海，让所有目光都不约而同地汇流在他身上。面对这样的关注Charles并没有羞怯，而是露出温和大方的微笑，抬起步子去寻找空位。

Erik没有理会Stryker，他站起来朝Charles走了过去。Stryker气得睚眦欲裂，瞪向留在座位上的双胞胎。Pietro被他吓得一个哆嗦，Wanda握着玻璃杯，抬起眼眸朝他眨了眨。“有什么事吗，大叔？”Wanda甜甜地问。

Stryker咬了咬牙，拉着自己的妻子离开了。Wanda拍了一下Pietro的脑袋：“你这个胆小鬼。”

“你才胆小！”Pietro低声反驳。

Erik走向Charles，对方看见他的时候愣了愣，接着扭过头去从桌上的果盘里摘下一颗樱桃塞进嘴里。

“你今晚很好看。”Erik把手插在裤兜里，肩膀靠在Charles身旁的柱子上，一副流氓调戏良民的架势对Charles说道。

“多谢，多亏了你送我的西装。”Charles抬起头来朝他勉强地笑了笑。“不然我一件像样的衣服都没有，谢谢你解决我的燃眉之急。”

他一副道谢的凛然口吻，生疏得让Erik皱起了眉。

“Charles，你到现在对我还是这么冷淡。”

“难道您需要我跪下来抱住你的大腿嚎啕大哭吗？”Charles侧过头来，对他眨了眨眼睛。

“那也不用。”Erik看上去心情很好地笑了笑，接着朝着窗边扬了扬下巴，用礼貌的语气询问：“不知这位美丽的Omega先生是否愿意赏脸，和在下喝一杯呢？”

Charles原本想拒绝，可是他望向窗边的位置的时候愣了一下——Wanda和Pietro一齐看着他，两个人激动地朝着Charles挥了挥白白胖胖的小手。Charles脸上顿时露出一抹柔和的微笑，朝着Erik点了点头，两人一齐朝窗边的位置走去。

看到一个陌生的蓝眼睛男人和Erik坐在一起，原本站在一边和闺蜜交谈的Kitty惊愕地捂住了嘴，然后扭过头来激动地抓住Marie的手，“我们boss居然在猎艳！”

“他一个正常Alpha当然会猎艳了。”Marie耸了耸肩。

Emma路过两个人身边，她们立刻住了口。而Emma有意无意地在她们身边停下，捏起一颗橄榄端详了一下，平淡地说道：“他这是犯旧病，不是猎艳，谢谢。”说完她把橄榄塞进嘴里，在两个女孩不明所以的目光里悠悠离去。

而另一边，Wanda兴致冲冲地朝Charles打招呼：“Charles！没想到会在这里看见你！”

“嗨，Wanda，你今晚的裙子很漂亮。”Charles笑了笑，接着望向Pietro：“Pietro，你也很帅。”

“谢谢，Charles，你看上去很棒。”Pietro回答：“很像Wanda喜欢的那个什么Bomm-de。”

“那是Bond！你再念错他的名字我会杀了你！”Wanda尖叫。

“够了，Wanda。”Erik伸出手指揉了揉太阳穴，一脸无可奈何：“今晚你们休战。”

“Wanda喜欢Bond啊？我也喜欢。”Charles冲着女儿微笑起来：“我最喜欢的邦女郎是Eva Green。”

“是吗，老爸说我们的妈妈也喜欢Eva Green。”Pietro插嘴。

Charles脸上的笑容凝固住了，他有些尴尬地低下了头，用曲起的手指抵住嘴唇。

Erik见状，轻描淡写地说道：“你们的妈妈好绿眼睛这口。”

Charles愤怒地瞪了他一眼，红晕一下从脸颊上蔓延到耳朵根。Erik立刻又补充了一句：“还要性感又邪气。”说完，他不顾Charles那吃人的目光挑眉笑了起来。

“那妈妈的眼睛是什么颜色的？”Wanda支着下巴问。

“蓝色，像喜马拉雅蓝罂粟。”Erik垂下眼眸，用低沉的声线悠悠叙述：“刚刚从花苞里绽放的蓝罂粟，开在千山鸟飞绝的高地上，比人类还要坚韧，所以蓝得不染尘俗。”

Charles别过了头，他的目光落在宴会大厅里，灯红酒绿间，他却不知道该把视线投向哪个角落。

“爸爸，你从来没和我们讲过这么多关于妈妈的事。”Wanda和Pietro听得入了神，甚至没注意到Charles脸红得要泌出血来。

“那是因为你们以前还小，现在是时候了。”Erik微笑起来：“你们的妈妈当初嫁给我的时候，我觉得他性格实在太好强。于是我以为可以上演一出驯悍记，让他变得温顺贤良。可是后来我发现，我像很多人一样，想要急切地占有他人，可是他人这个词的意义即意味着不可占有、不可征服。同化他人的欲望不是爱，而是独裁。”

Charles的肩膀颤了颤，可是他依旧没有把头扭回来。

Wanda和Pietro托着头冥思苦想，看着两个孩子发愁的样子，Erik轻笑一声，继续解释：“我和你们的妈妈，就是安徒生笔下小美人鱼的故事。不过不同的是，王子和小美人鱼结婚了，心里却在想着当初在海滩上救他的公主。他伤害了小人鱼，于是人鱼还是为了他而死去了。最后他才知道，那时候把他从波涛里托起来的是自己的妻子。”

Charles猛地转过头来，惊愕地盯着Erik。

“太难懂了！”Pietro捂着脑袋嚎道。

就在这时候，场上突然安静了下来。一个主持人模样的人走到舞池中央，清了清嗓子拿起话筒，宣布：“各位女士们先生们，晚上好。为了给今晚的宴会助兴，我们酒店决定举办一场小小的比赛——探戈比赛。各位如果有合适的舞伴不妨上来试试，然后由几位评委选出舞姿最优美的一对。奖励是我们酒店提供的、全世界独一无二的八音盒。”

说完他接过侍者递来的八音盒朝着四下展示了一遍——那确实是个美丽的八音盒，造型是一座用珐琅和珍珠镶嵌出来的大中央火车站。

“爸爸，我想要那个！”Wanda看到以后两眼发光，连忙转过头来，用楚楚可怜的目光乞求Erik。

“别闹，老爸这个年纪跳探戈不闪到腰？”Pietro翻了个白眼——他对Wanda充满少女情怀的品味总是不屑一顾。

“那倒不会。”Erik好整以暇地伸出一只手指敲了敲桌面，眼睛有意无意地瞟向Charles：“就要看这位先生是否愿意赏脸当我舞伴了。”

Charles咬了咬嘴唇，粗暴地一口回绝：“我不会。”然后把头扭向一边。

比赛开始了，几对舞伴上去跳了又下来。Wanda可怜兮兮地看向Charles，用黏糊糊的嗓音叫道：“Charles……”

Charles咬了咬牙，斜了一眼正在偷笑的Erik，“好吧。”他叹了口气，“我愿意当你的舞伴，Lehnsherr先生——作为西装的谢礼。”

Wanda一声欢呼：“Charles最好了！”

Erik立刻站起来，十分绅士派地朝Charles伸出了手：“很高兴能和你这样美丽的Omega共舞一曲。”

Charles回握住了他的手，从座位上站了起来，在脑袋擦过Erik的肩膀的时候，他恶狠狠地低声警告：“要是你敢乱摸我会踩烂你的脚。”

“诚惶诚恐。”Erik抿唇微笑。

他牵着Charles朝舞池走去，人们纷纷让开道路。Charles也迅速地换上了一副淡淡的笑容——他很庆幸跳探戈的时候是不能笑的，而且舞者双方不能对视，这样就能免去很多不自在。

Erik扶住Charles的腰，经典舞曲“一步之遥”响起。Charles抬起头，还是对上了Erik绿色的眼眸。刹那间，灯光和观众都在他周围的世界里淡出了。在六角手风琴带着淡淡哀愁的旋律里，他握紧了舞伴的手。两个人步伐彼此交错，在颜色仿佛酒水的灯光里起舞。他们配合默契而紧密，两双腿交织出繁复的步伐，像一只光明女神闪蝶和一只黑凤蝶缠绵翩飞。

Wanda和Pietro两个人用一样的姿势撑着头望着舞池里两个人，Wanda突然沉思着开口：“Pietro，你有没有觉得怪？他们两个给我的感觉不像朋友。”

“那像什么？”Pietro闷闷地问。

“像姜饼人的故事里那两个姜饼人。”Wanda望着在场上交错起舞的两人，Erik突然放开了Charles的腰。Charles旋转了两圈，又被Erik从背后握住一只手，像是两个人分离之际的挽留。

Charles松开了手，Erik转身背向他。Charles向前踏去，从背后抱住了Erik。与其同时，乐曲突然起伏，Charles抬起一条腿，像蛇一样缠上了Erik的腿。

Wanda立刻蒙住Pietro的眼睛，Pietro挣扎起来：“干嘛啊！”

“太色情了，不许看！”Wanda一脸严肃，义正言辞地说道。

Pietro用力拍开了Wanda的手，一脸不满地看向她：“我还想问你姜饼人的故事，你居然打断我！”

“哼，那我现在给你讲！”Wanda嗤了一下，开始讲道：“柜台上摆着两块姜饼，一个是男子的形状，一个是女子的形状。姜饼男孩有一颗苦杏仁做的心，而姜饼女孩则全身都是姜饼。”

舞池上Erik回过头，Charles松开了他。两个人互相瞪视着，一步步地向后退去。突然Charles单膝跪了下来，Erik探出身体，像是居高临下，又像是深情凝望着自己的舞伴。这一刻音乐顿了一下，所有观众都不禁屏息凝神。Erik朝他伸出双臂，Charles也伸出手探向对方的肩膀。

两个人再度相拥再了一起，像一朵花突然厌倦了绽放，慵懒地收拢自己仅剩的两片花瓣。两人深深地互相凝视着，舞步交错地沿着舞池向前踏了两步。倏忽间，他们踩在了一个激荡的音符上，Charles腰顿时向后一弯，在他的视野里整个舞池瞬间倒了过来。Erik顺手抽出一边桌上花瓶里的一朵蓝色月季，轻轻别在了Charles耳边。

“……姜饼男孩和姜饼女孩一起在柜台上呆了很久，渐渐的，他们心中萌生了对彼此的爱意。但是，他们谁都说不出口——这个故事就讨厌在这里，分明是相爱的两个人，为什么一定要面面相觑等待对方先投降呢？”

蓝月季的香气擦着鬓发钻进鼻腔，柔软的花瓣擦揉着Charles的耳垂。他望向宴会厅一侧挂着的古斯塔夫•克林姆那张《吻》。甜腻的金色和斑斓的碎片铺就幽深的情欲，正如他现在在和前夫跳着的舞步。

“女孩想：他是男子，应该让他先开口。但是她深知对方也同样地爱着他，为此她感到心满意足。而他的想法呢却很过分——男孩们总是这样！他幻想自己是个真正有生命的街头孩子，兜里揣着四个铜板，好把姑娘买下来，一口吃掉。”

Erik向前迈了几步，低声问：“还记得我们曾经一起练过的那一下吗？”“记得。”Charles轻笑了一声：“来试试？”

Erik不置可否，却突然握着Charles的手把胳膊抬了起来。Charles娴熟地转了两圈，旋即被Erik揽住了腰往对方身上带去。他两条腿灵巧地向后折叠，悬空地倚靠在了Erik的身上。一时间Alpha身上的味道让他一阵眩晕。在音乐的断奏上，他一个漂亮的踢腿。

——这个动作不仅要有足够的技巧，还需要信赖自己的舞伴。信赖对方会在自己落下的时候接住自己。

而Erik的手臂坚固有力地托着自己舞伴的腰，在观众的惊叹里把Omega的身体带出一个优美的弧线。

“他们就这样变得越来越干硬。最后，女孩想着：我能和他一起躺在这里，我就已经很满意了！于是——啪的一声，她裂成了两半。男孩为此懊悔不已，他想：如果她知道我爱她，也许他能活得久一点。”

Charles的身体轻盈地落在地上，他一条腿贴着地面伸去，另一条腿的膝盖在Erik几乎在同一时间内迈开两腿间曲了起来。在两个人陡然交错的视线里，音乐停止了。

掌声轰然响起。

“真是无聊的故事。”Pietro撅起了嘴，嘟囔道：“你的意思是他们两个互相暗恋又不肯说？你又看出来了？”

“不要小看女孩子对这种事的敏感。”Wanda拿手肘捅了弟弟一下。“爸爸看Charles的眼神都不一样。”

“那是因为他的眼睛是蓝色的。”Pietro不知道为什么不满了起来：“老爸估计是看到那双眼睛的时候想起了老妈。”

“Pietro，你说的剧情我上周才在肥皂剧里看到过。”Wanda给了他一片灿烂的眼白：“我看，爸爸想让Charles当我们的新妈妈。”

“我不要！”Pietro转过头来冲着Wanda低吼道——可见他现在十分愤怒，可是Erik严厉的教导让他不敢在这种场合大声喧哗。“妈妈是不可替代的！老爸要是移情别恋，我就离家出走！”

“得了吧，你肚子饿了就会回来了。”Wanda不屑地撇嘴，不过片刻以后，她也一起耸了耸肩，低声道：“不过我同意你，喜欢Charles是一回事。可是如果他妄图取代我们的妈妈，我会讨厌他的。”

看着Erik和Charles肩并肩地朝他们走来。Erik笑着，手里捧着那个八音盒，而Charles手里握着那朵蓝色的月季。Wanda和Pietro互相使了个眼神，彼此意会——刚才他们讨论的事不能透露出来。接着又把头转回去朝着两个大人微笑。

“Wanda，这下你满意了吧。”Erik把八音盒递给Wanda。“还不快谢谢Charles。”

Wanda满心欢喜地接了过去，她扭过头兴冲冲地喊道：“Charles……”突然，她脸上一片错愕，语气变得结巴了起来：“Charles……你、你怎么了？”

Erik闻言，立刻扭过头去。只见Charles脸色一片苍白，冷汗沿着额头涔涔流下。他像得了疟疾一样浑身不住地颤抖，手指紧紧地捏着餐桌的边沿，把桌布扯得皱成了一团。

“Charles！”Erik一脸震惊，“你怎么了？！”

Charles像是承受着巨大的痛苦一样喘息了两下，抿起发青的嘴唇来，冲着他们勉强地笑了：“我没事……”说完，他突然捂住了嘴唇，朝着卫生间冲去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 姜饼人的故事出自安徒生童话中那篇《柳树下的梦》


	14. Chapter 14

【第十四章】

 

“镜子里的倒影和我们所在的现实是相反的。”Wanda在书上读到过这样的句子。

——那么，在镜子的世界里，我们的妈妈会不会还活着？她合上书，陷入了思考。

她和弟弟的卧室里摆着一面穿衣镜，镜子很高大，足以用到他们成年。镜子把窗外的景色复制到房间里，冬天的时候她可以看见一片雪景透过镜子被贴在衣柜上。夏天的时候镜子里倒映出池塘里蓝色的睡莲。Wanda站在镜子面前，望着镜中的自己，她想问那个不是她的她，那边的世界里有没有妈妈。

可惜镜中的影像永远沉默，因为镜子不会说谎。

有的时候她会隐隐约约地回想起一些从襁褓里保存下来的模糊记忆，隔着一层厚重的岁月灰霾，她只能隐隐约约想起母亲的温暖。那是一种异于夏天的溽热和人体的体温的温暖，因为这些热量都来自与外界。而母亲的温暖却在内部和她连结在了一起。

爸爸教育他们，当你失去了一样东西，要么就去努力挽回，要么就尝试着不要去在乎。可是他自己却没做到。家里有间小屋子永远被锁着，除了Erik自己以外没人可以进去。他经常坐在里面喝酒一通宵。Emma曾经对他说：“你应该再去找一个。”Erik嘴角挑起一抹Wanda不知道该用什么情绪形容的笑意，没有回答。

那天晚上Wanda很担心，她读过无数关于恶毒继母的故事。而且虽然他们母亲不在了，但是家里却一直能感觉到他的存在。如果让另一个人插进来，就连这份存在也要被抹去了。Wanda无法忍受母亲的存在被别人替代。于是她偷偷跑去主卧，Erik躺在床上看报纸，看见她的时候他露出了惊讶的表情：“怎么了？”

“爸爸，我不要另一个妈妈。”Wanda有些犹豫地嗫嚅道。

Erik愣了愣，旋即笑了，问：“为什么？”

“如果你娶了新妈妈，就会忘记我和Pietro的妈妈。我讨厌这样，感觉一个人的存在就这样轻而易举地被替代了，我不喜欢。”Wanda垂下了眼睛，绞尽脑汁地用一个孩子的词汇表达自己的意思。

Erik盯着她看了一会，她感到紧张起来，把重心从左脚换到右脚，双手背在身后玩着自己的手指。她有些害怕Erik，因为她和Pietro的父亲实在是个情绪反复无常的人。尽管Erik从不在他们面前勃然大怒，可是他们见识过Erik对着下属大发雷霆的样子。Magda说他们父亲以前不是这样的。Wanda和Pietro无数次试图从照顾他们的Alex口中刺探过去的事，Alex每次都只是无奈地笑笑，回答他们：“有的时候知道得少其实也是种幸福。所以，小姐，少爷，还是等你们有足够的承受能力了我再告诉你们吧。”

Wanda低着头，听到一阵报纸被放下的窸窣声，接着是父亲的一声短叹。“我永远不会让他被任何人替代。”他简短地回答。“永远”这个词在一个孩子听来是如此地沉重和决然，甚至带着一种宣判死刑的肃杀。

——Wanda不知道自己为什么要为了自己不了解的母亲辩护。她根本不懂“母亲”该是个怎样的存在。和别的孩子一起玩过家家的时候，每次轮到她扮演母亲她都手足无措，因为她根本不懂一个母亲要怎么做。她只能每次都装作去出差，然后让扮演自己孩子的小朋友们在家里玩。

孩子就是容易把一个未知的存在在自己脑海里加工得神圣无瑕，所以即使她懂事以来一天也没有拥有过母亲，却不允许他人对自己的母亲产生质疑和侵犯。因为记忆里那片血脉同源的温暖，她决定要一直保护母亲。

Erik向来说到做到，小到节日礼物大到让别人破产，他永远不会违背自己的诺言。可是这一次，他背叛了。

如果说一开始Wanda并不确定Erik对Charles的感情的话，在她看到Erik追着Charles跑去时的表情时，她就笃定一切了。她确信Erik对Charles的感情是超出她理解范畴的、大人的爱情。Erik那样慌乱而急切的表情Wanda只看到过一次，那是在不久前一个下雪的傍晚。Erik回来以后不停地打电话叫人去查东西，他说“我要知道他现在住在哪，在哪工作”的时候，语速快得舌头都要打结了。

Wanda不禁疑惑了起来，她伸手攥住了Pietro的袖子，凑在他耳边轻声问：“我怎么觉得这件事很诡异？”

“什么诡异？”Pietro皱起了眉头。

“首先，你想想看，爸爸的戒指后面刻着的那个名字是Charles，爸爸经常喝醉以后喊Charles这个名字，爸爸说我们的妈妈眼睛是蓝色的，家里找不到任何妈妈的照片。Angel说我们的妈妈还活着……所以我猜，Charles就是我们的妈妈。”Wanda紧张地说出自己都不大确信的结论。

Pietro皱起了眉头，奇怪地看着Wanda：“可是老爸不是说妈妈死了吗？”

“对啊，可是就是这里最奇怪了。我们的妹妹有墓地，可是妈妈却没有。”Wanda皱起了眉头，“而且有一点，爸爸和Charles是怎么认识的？Charles只来过家里一次，那时候爸爸还不在。”

Pietro的表情越来越惊慌，他像是受到了一个沉重的打击，过了很久才开口：“可是如果真的是这样……他为什么要离开我们？”

Wanda犹疑了，她的声音隐隐地颤抖了起来：“如果说……我们的妈妈不是死了……而是抛弃了我们……”

“不要再说了！”Pietro捂住了耳朵，愤愤地朝她低吼。“不要再胡思乱想了！”

Wanda哽住了，她自己也讨厌这个假设，然而让她害怕的是，她能够感受到某个庞大而沉重的事实在缓缓地朝她逼近。她不敢去面对，因为某个来自过去的幽灵在她耳边发出冰冷的吐息。“有的时候知道得少其实也是种幸福”，她开始明白Alex说的这句话的意义了。可是这是她无从去选择回避的真相，就算去无尽地延宕也无从更改的答案。

就在她和Pietro以一种不属于孩童的凝重表情互相瞪视的时候，Erik和Charles回来了。Charles脸色一片雪白，额头上淌着冷汗。Erik扶着他，用手帕替他擦拭脸上的汗水。

“Wanda，Pietro，你们好好呆着。等会Alex会来接你们。”Erik对着双胞胎撂下一句话：“我要送Charles去医院。”

说完，他就扶着Charles急匆匆地离开了。在途中Charles回过了头，不舍地看了一眼Wanda和Pietro。而两个孩子在以一种掺杂着恐惧和怀疑的目光望着他。Charles突然意识到，自己早已失去做他们母亲的资格。

一种难以言喻的痛楚朝他袭来。那一瞬间他突然体会到自己为了逃离而付出的代价是多么地沉重。

***

他把所有关于Charles的物件都收集了起来，放在Charles曾经住过的那间小屋里。可是这些死气沉沉的纪念品不过是情死后捞起的尸体，徒留一具为了被竖立墓碑而存在的残骸，拼凑不出那人的存在的万分之一。

在Erik看来，世间的一切罪与罚不过都是自作自受。罪是错误的选择，罚是选择带来的后果。若是放在遇见Charles之前，他对爱情还一概不知。直到他遇到了Charles，才知道爱上一个人的感觉无非是最大的快乐来自于他，最深的痛苦也来自于他。

他经常去查抵达纽约的国际航班，猜想Charles会不会在其中的一架飞机上。有的时候喝酒喝得醉意朦胧，他会突然隐约地听见Charles在呼唤他，可是睁开眼，抬起头，却什么都没有。

每一个梦见Charles的梦里他都不愿意醒来，可是梦总会醒。只有死者才能在那一个国度里永久地停留。

他走之后，生活的每一个角落里都有他的影子，但却都不是他。

在这个社会上，Alpha们总是理所当然地把自己的被拒绝归罪于Omega的不接受，以此维护那份源自性别的自尊。在Charles离开后，周围的人几乎都怪罪Charles不识大体、没有责任感。只有Emma表示：“有些时候产生这种出人意料的后果的缘由是上帝也无法给出的答案，你只能叩问自己。”

——为什么Charles会离开？每到深夜无事可想的时候，这个问题就会钻进他的脑海，像一条獠牙滴着毒液的蛇。就算闭上眼睛、拒绝思考也无法回避的事实压迫着他的胸口，连肋骨都因为那股无形的恐惧而隐隐作痛。

他开始不停地回味和Charles在一起时的每个细节，如同缺了一颗牙齿以后人会不断地去舔舐那个缺口。反复撕裂伤口的痛楚比玛咖和大麻还要令人上瘾，疼痛给他活着的实感。他伤害了Charles很多次，因为他一直在以Alpha对待Omega的逻辑去对待Charles，而非恋人对恋人。他有无数次机会去挽回，可他一次都没有抓住。

医院的灯在头顶发出恒定的白光，那样炽烈的光芒像是下一刻就会烧坏一样。Charles坐在他身旁，他脸色和缓了一些，却依旧苍白。

“你不能再使用长期抑制剂了，先生。”医生推了推眼镜，用颇具威胁的口气说道：“你的身体已经在抗议了。”

Charles礼貌地问：“真的已经无法再使用了吗？”

“没错。”医生说完，疑惑地看了一眼Erik：“这位先生，请问您……”

“我是他的Alpha。”Erik简略地回答，Charles看了他一眼，却什么也没说地把头转了回去。

“为什么您有Alpha，却要使用长期抑制剂……”医生愈加大惑不解。

“我们离婚了。”Charles生硬地回答：“五年了。”

Erik抿了抿唇角，没有附和。因为他既不愿意承认也不能反驳。

“先生，我觉得您应当慎重考虑。长期抑制剂的副作用不是闹着玩的，官方曾经想要将它列为禁药，奈何遭到了Omega协会的集体抗议所以不了了之。事实上，虽然一开始它确实能够稳定地延长发情期，可是服用时间一久，Omega的身体会产生抗药性，延长的时间就没这么稳固了。为了您的未来着想，您应当戒除它。”医生凝视着Charles，严肃地说道。说话间他时不时地朝Erik投去一瞥。

“戒了他吧，Charles。”Erik突然出声。Charles转过头，看见Erik在深深地看着自己，他的神情既不想是威胁也不像是命令，反而带着一种央求般的急切。

Charles咬了咬嘴唇，他垂下了头开始思索——他一开始使用长期抑制剂，确实是带着某种幼稚的赌气。好像要向谁证明他可以不需要Alpha也能活得好好的一样。而那股情绪里他最不愿意承认的，就是他在用折磨自己的方式来报答Erik。

五年前他离开的时候分明抱着一种近乎诀别的心情，他以为自己这辈子大概再也不会和Erik见面了。可是心底却又懦弱地没有切断一切念想，仍旧残留着一缕奢望——他的潜意识里还在期待他们某天见面，在茫茫人海里擦肩而过，也许一个对视也不会有。可是他还是会转过身去看一眼Erik。许多人对恋人和自己分离过年后的样子格外好奇。

“Charles，我们出去谈谈吧。”Erik说道。

Charles看了他一眼，点头同意了，两个人来到了走廊上。医院的走廊里寂静无人，Charles不禁想起多年前Anya死去的那个晚上。那个他最需要Erik，而对方却不在的时刻。于是他心底涌起了一股剧烈的愤恨——Charles，不可以原谅他，永远不能原谅他！他听到一个声音在胸腔里声嘶力竭地呐喊。

“Charles，这就是你想要的？……你想死吗？”Erik垂下头来，目光深沉地凝视着Charles。

Charles轻笑了一下，转过头来目光凛然地和Erik对视：“我不觉得这样做就会死，Erik。”

“Charles，我很清楚你恨我。但是你仔细想想，有些仇恨除了伤害自己以外毫无用处。我不认为你是个会维持这种无用恨意的蠢货。”Erik望着他，平静地劝说着：“事实上，你比谁都聪明。”

“那是你以为罢了，为什么你总是要把你以为的我强加在真正的我身上？！”Charles的目光骤然充满怒火：“没错，你总是在面对着我的时候一边想象着另一个我。你从来不愿意正视站在你面前的这个Charles Xavier。你把虚无的希望全部扔给我，还指望我强颜欢笑抹杀那个真正的自我来扮演你想象里的那个人。Erik，我们压根就不该再见面。我们之间的感情不过是一场骗局。你说你爱我，可事实上爱的对象连你自己都不清楚……事实上，我和你一样可笑，因为某个人的部分令我着迷，我就自以为是地迷恋上他的全部。然而，一个人的全部连那个人自己都不清楚，我又何从捉摸？”

“Charles。”Erik苦笑：“你为什么要把自己推入这样一个绝望的境地？”

“绝望？”Charles似乎有些意外，却突然垂下眼眸笑了。接着他抬头看向Erik，蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着晶莹的光辉：“我永远都不会绝望。”

说完他转身就回了房间，Erik站在门外，听见Charles对医生说：“我要戒掉长期抑制剂。”

Erik轻轻吁了口气，尽管Charles做出了这样的决定。可是Erik很清楚，他这么做全是因为他自己的意志，而非因为别人，更不可能因为Erik。在很早以前，Erik就失去了干涉他的资格。也许在法律上他依旧是Charles的Alpha，可是在现实中，人与人之间的关系却不能用所有权来概括。

“长期抑制剂的戒断过程比较麻烦。苯二氮卓类药物停药后的一段时间内反应会非常剧烈，戒断期需要两周以上。而且在这段时间内如果你发情了的话，请不要使用任何抑制剂，哪怕是短期的。”医生叮嘱。

Charles脸上流过一抹红晕，接着为难地问：“那要怎么度过发情？”

“硬撑过去当然不行，只能……”医生瞟了一眼站在门外的Erik：“自然解决。”

Charles抿紧了嘴唇，沉思了一会，最后决定：“好。”

医生给他开了一些戒断期要服用的药物，又叮嘱了一些需要注意的事项。Charles道谢之后离开了他的办公室，他出去以后看到Erik站在边上等他。

“你的病假我已经帮你解决了。”Erik说。

Charles愣了一下，旋即淡淡地点了点头，“多谢。”他用那副客套而礼貌的语气道谢。Erik突然两三步走过来，一把抓住Charles的肩膀把他摁在了墙上。Charles一震，条件反射的想要挣扎，而体力不济的身体却根本没有办法和Erik相抗。

Erik把他圈在自己的双臂间，高大的身形在发着抖。他的气息充斥着这块由怀抱划分出来的小天地里。他把额头靠在Charles的颈窝里，像很久以前一样。Charles的下颔抵着Alpha坚实的臂膀，医院走廊的光一片和裹尸布同色的雪白。

“Erik，你说有些仇恨毫无价值。而我也要告诉你，某些痛苦也毫无价值。”Charles垂下眼眸，用近乎冷淡得刻板的语气说道：“放弃所有关于我的痛苦吧，这不值得。”

“不，Charles。”Erik像是失控一样，紧紧地拥抱着他。那种震颤的绝望庞然得像是把手抓向沉进地平线里的夕阳。可是太阳不属于人类，人类无论拥有多么强大的力量，也无法在白昼的终止符上留住太阳。

“回到我身边吧，Charles。”Erik的声音落在Charles的肩膀上，居然让Charles觉得有种被灼伤的疼痛。

“不。”Charles温柔而决绝地回答。

“为什么……”Erik收紧了胳膊，把Charles勒得发疼，可是他没有埋怨。他只是任由这个浑身流溢着悲哀的男人这样紧紧地拥抱着他。

“Erik，在爱别人之前，你应该先学会爱你自己。”Charles抬起一只手轻轻地抚摸着Erik的脑袋，在他们之间所有的言语都已经失去慰藉的功能了，彼此间还剩下些什么呢？只留下让对方过得更加幸福的祝愿罢了。

在医院惨白的灯光下他们互相拥抱，但是这个拥抱迟到了整整五年。如果在五年前的夜晚里，坐在手术室外的Charles回过头来看见Erik朝自己跑来，接着他的Alpha一把抱住了他。那么这五年也许就不会存在了。

“那么我送你回去吧。”Erik松开了他，被打理的一丝不苟的头发垂落在了他的额头上，让他看上去比平时要温和许多。

“我家离这里不远，我想走回去。”Charles朝他笑。

“没关系，我也顺便散散步。”Erik笑了一下。Charles没有回答，他沉默地转身就走，Erik跟在他的后面。

雪停了，街道两旁常绿灌木的裙摆上沾着洁白的雪花。此刻正是晚餐时间，除了每走几步就会出现一座茕茕孑立的路灯以外，道路上空无一人。他们的脚步声此起彼伏地落在石砖小路上，彼此心中都在想着关于对方的事，却又都沉默不语。像是一对在夜深人静后相约一起寻找殉情之地的爱人。

走在前面的Charles突然顿住了脚步，伸手扶向自己的额头——那股时不时袭来的眩晕又击中了他。Erik连忙走上来扶住他，这回那种天旋地转地感觉过了很久都没有消失。

Charles感到身体一轻，Erik居然把他背了起来。

“把我放下……”他无力地反抗道。

“不行，你这样怎么走路？”Erik不由分说地一口回绝，背着Charles走了起来。Charles想从他背上挣脱下来，可是却突然又舍不得。他趴在Erik的肩膀上，视线里一片模糊，只能隐约地感触到Alpha的气息和体温。

路灯闪烁着昏黄的光芒，灯光比阳光温柔许多，它们不会融化积雪。冰雪凝结在漆成绿色的铁丝篱笆上，而被对方尖锐的利刺扎进身体深处却一滴血都没有淌出来。

——木莓的荆棘，花圃的篱笆，都是为了保护某样东西而不得不伤害他人。

Erik背着Charles往前走，他当然知道Charles的家在哪里。这条街上糜集着许多小公寓，这些简陋的房间和富人区的豪宅天差地别。可是这里的许多扇窗户背后都飘出来温暖的灯光和晚餐的香味。Erik甚至产生了羡慕，因为这些亮着的窗户没有一扇属于他。

路过了一家玩具店，在这个点店门已经关了，金属网格后的橱窗却还亮着灯光。那里摆着一排布娃娃，她们抬起自己玻璃做的眼睛楚楚可怜地凝视着路人。Charles突然想起自己有段时间在一家礼品店打工，橱窗里摆着一个漂亮的娃娃，一个小女孩天天来看它。每次她都会把脸贴在玻璃上，然后低下头有些笨拙地从口袋里掏出硬币来一个个数过去。

Charles用自己的薪酬买下了那个娃娃，在某一天小女孩再来看的时候走出了店门，把装着娃娃的盒子递给了正对着空下的橱窗一脸失落的小女孩。

“送给你的。”Charles对着她微笑。

小女孩先是不敢置信，接着惊喜地接了过去，语无伦次地对着Charles说谢谢。

Charles把手插到裤兜里，对着她温和地微笑，看着她欢快地抱着装娃娃地盒子朝街角跑去，在拐角处还回过头来朝Charles挥了挥手。

而后来那个女孩再也没到店里来过，Charles不禁有些寂寞。过了一段时间以后他搬去了牛津。

其实他觉得自己把娃娃送给小女孩的动机很不纯，他只是把那个孩子欢欣的样子想象成Wanda。因为他私自地离开了自己的儿女，所以他只能把本该给对自己孩子的爱施加到别人身上来给自己慰藉。

有Erik这样一个出色的父亲，Wanda和Pietro会过得很好，他们会衣食无忧，会有专门放娃娃的柜子和地板上蜿蜒着玩具车轨的育儿室。他们不会隔着橱窗眼巴巴地盯着某样玩具。

到了公寓的楼下，Charles从Erik的背上翻了下来。他绕到Erik面前，仰起头来望着他。他曾经的丈夫面貌是如此英俊，却又令人不敢凝视他太久，如同人无法捏住散发着刺骨寒意的冰块。

Erik的气息比冰雪的气息离他更近，却丝毫不能使他感到温暖。

“Charles，我可以索求一个吻吗？”Erik微笑，“就像那时候你在布鲁克林的公园里吻我那样。”

Charles愣了愣，抬起头来看向Erik：“你想起那时候的事了？”

“一直没有忘记。”Erik用饱满痛苦的深情凝视着他：“我到处寻找你，Charles。”

Charles感到心绪十分混乱，他咬了咬嘴唇，无言地注视着Erik——他居然还记得那个时候，并且在事后去找了他吗？

“你告诉我你的脸上有烧伤。”Erik苦笑了一声：“还编了个假名字。我就这样抱着一个假名字和关于它的幻想度过了多年。Charles，最开始欺骗我的分明是你。”

Charles浑身一震，他突然想起来了，在他们的新婚之夜里Erik喊的那个名字，来自一本小说。而那个时候在公园里Charles确实随便从看过的小说里想了个名字扔给Erik。难道……Charles突然感到一股无与伦比的恐惧，他的目光也就没有那么坦然了。

“Charles，那时候遇见你，我觉得遇到了自己此生中最美好的事物。”Erik垂下眼睛看着Charles，语气和缓却带着一股沉冷的压迫。“那时候我在想，即使口罩下的脸真的丑陋不堪，那也没有所谓。因为你的眼睛告诉我，你和我一样孤独。那一刻我决定要付出此生拥有的全部来保护你，让你快乐。”说完，他苦涩地笑了：“可惜我没有做到。”

Charles站在他面前就这样看着他，多年以后他们终于又直面彼此，只是其间付出了巨大的代价。他们费劲心思去追逐，不过是为了能够再度碰触初遇时那个纯粹而美好的身影。

没有烟火，只有堆积的沉默冰雪。Charles踮起脚，伸手抓住了Erik的肩膀。他吻了他，那个吻的味道像咀嚼茶叶，苦涩里带着一缕若有似无的甘甜。十一年擦肩而过的旅行后，他们终于再度相遇。在这个所有观众都散场的舞台上，只剩下彼此。

“学会去忘记吧，Erik。”Charles的唇角颤抖了一下，眼泪和微笑一同在他脸上展露开来。

说完他放开了Erik，转身上了楼。他的目光牢牢地盯着没有被壁灯点亮的头顶的黑暗，好强迫自己不能回头。

他的身影消失了，那个吻的触感还停留在嘴唇上。Erik望着空荡荡的楼梯，脸上挂着无奈的微笑。

——“十一年了我都没有忘记，你让我怎么学会去忘记？真是喜欢强人所难。”他在空无一人的街道上喃喃自语，而声音只有那些在日出后就会融化的积雪才能听见。

***

上瘾有多轻易，戒断就有多困难。

圣诞节那天晚上Charles没有如约去Xavier家曾经的大宅里，Erik带着Wanda和Pietro去进了晚餐。自从那天晚宴以后两个孩子就变得特别沉默，一家人在一股无形的低气压下扒拉着饭菜。过了一会，Pietro像是终于无法忍受了一样，喝水的时候故意发出很大的声响。

“Pietro，吃饭不要发出声音。”Erik看了他一眼，出声训诫。

Pietro把水杯放在桌子上，撅起了小嘴：“再没一点声音我就要被闷疯了。”

“爸爸，我们今晚为什么要来这里吃饭？”Wanda疑惑地扫视了一圈四周，犹豫着问。

“因为这里曾经是你们妈妈的家。”Erik垂下眼眸，带着一抹温情微笑了了起来。

Wanda看着父亲良久，过了半晌以后她露出决然的表情，开口问道：“其实我们的妈妈没有死，对不对？”

Erik抬起头来，意外地望着她。

Wanda小心地咽了口唾沫，把视线垂了下来——和Erik对视的时候她不敢说任何话。“其实，Charles就是我们的妈妈吧？”Wanda用颤抖的声音发问：“他不想要我们，所以离开了，是吗？”

Erik放下刀叉，盯着Wanda红色的发旋，严肃地问：“是谁告诉你的？”

“是我猜的。”Wanda抿了抿嘴唇，Pietro感觉到了姐姐的紧张，于是在餐桌下伸过手去握住了Wanda的手指。

“爸爸，Anya有一座墓碑，可是妈妈却没有。我们都知道Anya的忌日，却不知道妈妈的忌日。你忌讳提到妈妈，甚至不愿意和我们讲关于妈妈的事，这会让人感觉你讨厌他，可是你的表现又完全不是这样……”Wanda低声说道：“他没有死，他就是Charles，是吗？”

Erik沉默了，过了很久以后他才无奈地苦笑了一下：“你果然是他的孩子，简直和他一样聪明。”

Pietro和Wanda不约而同地一起抖了一下，接着抬起眼睛望向Erik，他们的目光砸到Erik的脸上那一瞬间Erik觉得自己像是被扇了一巴掌。

“为什么？为什么Charles要抛弃我们！”Pietro有些激动地喊叫道，Wanda的反应则是震惊地咬住了嘴唇，大大的绿眼睛里流露出了痛苦的神色。

“不是他抛弃了你们。”Erik看着Wanda和Pietro，近乎无奈地苦笑——终于要坦白了，这一天总是会来的。过去他确确实实对Charles做了那些事，一个人应该对自己的选择负责，而不是掩耳盗铃地掩盖事实。这就是罪与罚。

——“是我逼走了他。”

“他爱你们，爱到可以不惜自己的性命把你们生下来。”Erik别过了头，目光在桌上还没吃完的饭菜上逡巡——只是他们现在都没有胃口了。“他生你们的时候差点死了，你们不会知道那一天他流了多少血……整张床都被染红了。你们两个生下来的时候情况都不好，因此被送去了新生儿重症监护室——即使是现在，你们两个还是经常生病。Charles醒来以后连说话都没什么力气，却强撑着从床上爬起来想去看你们……”Erik回忆着那一天，最后是他强行把Charles拉回了床上。

Wanda和Pietro屏息凝神地听Erik讲述，他们年幼的心灵无法承受这样的事实带来的冲击，只能在餐桌下互相握紧手指安慰彼此。

“我伤害了他很多次，甚至还很愚蠢地给他戴上项圈，以为可以用囚禁的方式留住他。他对我大概失望透顶了，你们的妈妈是一个很好强的人，尽管他总是非常温柔，可是温柔和屈服往往是两回事。最后，你们妹妹的死带来的打击压垮了他，于是他离开了我。”Erik沉声叙述着，没有给自己进行任何辩解——事实上，这是连辩解也无从下口的罪愆。“他只是离开了我，而非离开你们。”

就一个孩子的阅历，要理解他所叙述的那些事实实在是太困难了。只有一个事实像从天而降的阴影一样笼罩住了他们——他们的母亲抛弃了他们。不管怎么说，幼儿园里那些小朋友们说的没错，他们是妈妈不要的孩子。

“爸爸，为什么……”泪水从Wanda的眼眶里不受控制地落下，她用清澈的声音质问自己的父亲：“如果不要我们，为什么还要把我们生下来？”

“他没有不要你们！”Erik的声音里带上了薄怒，让Wanda吓得一抖。见此情景，Erik只得勉力维持着冷静，让自己的神色缓和回来：“所以我才不愿意告诉你们真相，你们还太小了，根本无法去理解。”

“我们不小了，Grey小姐说我已经像个大人了。”Pietro小声嘟囔着。

Erik苦笑了一下，干涩地回应：“Pietro，你要知道变成一个大人有多难，有些人一辈子都没能变成大人。”他短暂地叹了口气，目光里凝聚着无限的艰涩注视着自己的孩子们。

“Alex说有的时候知道得少也是一种幸福。”Wanda嗫嚅着：“可是我不这么觉得，早点知道才会早点学会去承受。爸爸，我们已经不是孩子了，我今年都七岁了呢。”

“我知道。”Erik弯起唇角笑了。

“我也七岁了。”Pietro不满插嘴，结果手掌被Wanda掐了一把，疼得他五官皱成一团。

“如果可以的话，可以让Charles回来吗？”Wanda抬起眼睛，用企求的神色看着Erik。“如果他愿意回来当我们的妈妈，我想我可以原谅他的离开。”

“只怕这很困难，亲爱的。”Erik微笑着摇了摇头：“我对他做了很过分的事，就像Pietro你上次把亚历山大一世从鱼缸里捞出来挂在晾衣绳上一样。”——亚历山大一世是Pietro曾经养过的一条金鱼。

Pietro的表情凝固住了，小小的脸蛋上瞬间充满了愧疚。

“我们想要一个妈妈。”Wanda咬着嘴唇，小心翼翼地说道。“不是新的妈妈，而是生我们的那个妈妈。”

“我会努力去挽回他。”Erik沉声说道：“在那之前，你们不要去烦扰Charles好吗？他很痛苦，这些痛苦都是我造成的，应该让我自己去补偿。”

Wanda和Pietro互相对视了一眼，最后对着Erik点了点头。

Erik望着他们尽量温和地微笑——他从来就不是个好父亲，因为看到这两个孩子会让他想起Charles生下他们时那番血腥恐怖的景象。所以他不知道该如何去面对他们。

这时候他的手机突然响了起来，Erik接起来，意外地发现是Charles打来的。

“Erik，你在吗？”电话那头传来Charles气喘吁吁的声音。

Erik立刻绷紧了神经，急切地问：“我在，怎么了？你出事了？”

“没有。”那边传来Charles闷闷的笑声，他的语气听起来十分吃力：“我想说……我今晚不能去了……非常抱歉……”

“Charles！”Erik从椅子上站了起来，在孩子们好奇的目光里跨大步走向窗边，沉下声音问道：“你究竟是怎么了？”

“我没事……”Charles说道，话音还未落下他就挂断了电话。

Erik握着手机，目光焦急地望向窗外——纽约的圣诞夜霓虹闪烁，可是人造的灯火无法驱散深冬里彻骨的寒意。

“我让Magda等会来接你们，你们好好呆在这里，别乱跑。客厅里有电视看。我要出去一趟。”

“爸爸，Charles怎么了吗？”Wanda担忧地问。

“他听上去状态不好，我得去看看。”Erik皱紧了眉头——如果他没有让Raven的上司找事把Raven调离纽约，也许现在就多个人照顾Charles了，他真是搬起石头砸自己的脚。

***

圣诞节的街道十分冷清，整条街下去是一排排的铁窗，形同监狱。Erik开车一路疾驰来到Charles的公寓楼下，他匆匆叫来看门人把大门打开以后顺着楼梯爬了上去——这栋公寓居然连电梯都没有，Charles就住这种地方？

——没错，Omega的工资只有Alpha的三分之一，即使Charles已经做到了高层，薪水却还是只有底层员工的水平。只怕他刚开始工作的时候情境更加窘迫困顿，一想到这里，Erik就感到心脏里一阵抽动的酸痛。

他来到Charles的房间门外，伸手用力地敲门，喊道：“Charles，开门！”

然而那扇门却只是一动不动地合在那里。Erik不得不多拍了几下门，动静大得隔壁房的人都打开门来骂他。然而在被Erik瞪了一眼以后，对方又悻悻地缩了回去。

Erik深吸一口气，把手伸进衣兜里掏出一枚钥匙——他要弄到Charles家门的钥匙并不难，他把钥匙插进锁孔，打开了房门。

Erik一踏步进去，就闻到了一股浓重的、甜腻的Omega气息。他像是被一颗子弹迎面击中一样头脑空白了数秒，在几个心跳的时间过去后，他连忙转身把门反锁。

Erik摁开了客厅里的灯，一片凌乱的场景映入眼帘。沙发垫子落在了地上被扯开露出里面的棉絮，被打湿的纸巾扔了一地，一个破碎的玻璃杯沾着血迹滚落在地上。像是刚遭到入室抢劫一样的房间。

Erik慢慢地朝屋内走去，来到卧室门口，他突然听见了一叠声的呻吟从门扉后传来。那一串酥软的、充满情欲的声音让Erik如遭雷殛般浑身发麻。他犹豫地伸出手推开了房门，一股更加厚重的费洛蒙撞到了他的鼻腔里。

Charles只穿着一件白棉布衬衣，攥着被子的一角倒伏在地上。他光裸的大腿蜷成一团不断地抽搐着，透明的液体从臀缝里流泻出来浸满了两腿间雪白的皮肤。亚麻色的卷发被汗水打湿了粘在脸颊上，他扭过头来眼神朦胧地看着Erik，脸颊苍白的皮肤被染上了一层红晕，像玫瑰从雪里生长出来。

Erik气息不平了起来，他无法抑制地浑身发热肌肉紧绷。粘腻的费洛蒙像丝绸一样蛊惑地在感官上滑过，撩起一片片绵软如水雾却又炽烈如烈火的欲望。他瞪大了眼睛，用尽了浑身的力气来克制住自己奔涌的欲望。身上的每一根肌肉纤维上都被一个情色的幽灵抚触烫下滚烫的烙印，他几乎不能自制地想要扑向这个发情的Omega，然而他握紧了身后的门把手，咬着牙将翻滚的欲望忍耐了下去。

“Eri……k……不要……过来……”Charles喘着粗气望着他，汗水从那双蓝罂粟般高贵的清澈眼眸上流下，月光在他湿漉漉的睫毛上泛起点点的碎光。那一瞬间他像一个哭泣的神灵。

在爱尔兰北方村庄的传统里，假若一个素来相貌平平的家庭中突然诞生了一个美貌非凡的孩子，那么他的美丽就会被认定是灾祸。为此有当地居民认为，美丽从来不会带来幸运，它是一种值得被恐惧的东西。

手无寸铁的骑士站在受诅咒的森林前，和自己的步伐里前进的欲望坐着抗争。

如果他现在上去，毫无疑问事后他和Charles就完了。可是如果他现在不上前，强行忍耐发情给Omega的身体带来的损害是不可挽回的，他的腺体会被烧伤，堆积的性激素会损坏他的身体，破坏他的感官。Erik公司里有个员工出差期间Omega配偶突然发情，而当时家里没有抑制剂，后果就是那个Omega被送进了急症室才勉强保住了一条命。可是却从今以后都无法生活自理了。

Charles痛苦地咬着下嘴唇，他攥着床单一角一点努力地挣扎着要爬起来。然而动作却牵动得下身又一阵濡湿的热流翻滚，他太久没有发情过了，这一次来得猛烈而突然，汹涌的情欲几乎吞没了他的理智。

——Erik站在这里，他能闻到自己的Alpha的那股味道。那股味道强硬地攥住了他，几乎要将他最后的一丝清醒也撕裂。

但是，不。他不能。他不愿意再沦为性别的奴隶。

他身上涌出了过量的汗水让他虚脱无力，唇舌干燥，望着Erik的视野里一片模糊。汗水顺着他的脸颊流了下来，一滴滴落在地板上。

Erik注视着Charles，他刚刚答应了Wanda和Pietro要挽回他，可是他要食言了。接下来这么做，他将会永远地失去Charles。但是他不能眼睁睁地看着Charles去死。

骑士咬紧了牙关，抬起了沉重的脚步，朝着那片被诅咒的森林走去。


	15. Chapter 15

【第十五章】

被雪地反射的月光像玻璃柱一样将屋内的黑暗剪开一个口子，那抹苍白让人联想到无药可救的绝症。弥漫在毁灭的悲叹里的挣扎的欲望，海底的水波一样缓慢而沉重地起伏涌动。地面上打碎的镜子里映着支离破碎的相拥人影，他们像一起被打碎了，只能和彼此联接成一个整体。

发情期的Omega身体会不住地分泌汗水，Charles的身体摸起来像水中捞起的海葵，用一种绵软湿热的张阖攀引吸附周遭的生命体。如果被他的肉体抓住就会被深海的水压缠上，忘记正常呼吸的方式。Erik捏着他的肩膀，暌违五年的肩颈在衣襟里流露出来，手感如同被倾倒出花苞的花瓣，上面还悬挂着凌晨留下的泪水。

“把你自己交给我，Charles。”Erik轻声在他耳边说，声音像被滴在声谱上的滚烫烈酒，被那串音符划过的空气几乎要被烧出几个窟窿。

“唔……Erik……”Charles咬住了下唇扬起了脖子，汗水顺着他被拉伸的颈部曲线滑落，落在Erik吻他锁骨的嘴唇上。

Erik把他的身体揽在怀里，感受那被洇满水汽的温度贴着自己的身体鼓动。他伸手轻轻掰开了Charles的腿，双腿深处是他栖息欲望的巢穴。Erik伸出手指探去，那里已经很湿了。粘腻温热的穴口噙住了他的手指，那里的皮肤紧致而柔软，饥渴地吮吸着Erik刺进去的手指。随着指节渐渐的侵入，Charles发出了微弱的呜咽声，下意识地伸手揪住了Erik的衣领。领口残留着外面带来的雪夜寒冷，像细小的针一样舔舐着他的指尖。Erik抓住了他的手掌，放在嘴边一根根亲吻他的手指。

“Charles，老实告诉我，你这五年究竟有没有和别人上过床？”Erik严厉而深沉的语气伴随着灼热的呼吸刮搔着Charles的手心纹路。

Erik的手指在Charles体内越钻越深，Charles的眼泪难以抑制地顺着眼角滑落下来。沾满霜雪温度的月色落在他蓝色的眼睛里，像深海里下了雪。

“Erik，在你眼里这件事就这么重要吗？”Charles的嘴唇颤抖着，他被情欲浸淫上一层醉意的脸庞枕在晦暗的光芒里，像被供奉的殉教者头颅。他皮肤上岁月的痕迹分毫毕现，那些细微的纹路落在Erik眼中，像是爬在水晶杯上的裂痕。

他伸手捧住Charles的脑袋，对方湿漉漉的卷发在手心里触感像垂死的水蛇。

“我不在意你有没有和别人上床，只是我不想你纵欲伤害自己。”Erik轻声说，月亮的羽毛轻抚着他的睫毛，把沉重的沧桑披在他肩膀上。

Charles轻笑一声：“Erik，你老了。”

“因为我爱你太久了。”Erik像是深情又像是无情地说着，垂下头轻轻吻了Charles的额角。

Charles伸出双臂攀住了Erik的脖子，炽热的热流在他身上流动，像一条条细小的溪流，汇入灵魂深处的那片湖里。他闻到了那股味道，在这一片狼藉的废墟里，末日之后，那片味道满处爬满铁锈的栅栏，牵引他前往永恒夏日的国度。

房间里被洗去了一切杂芜的颜色，只剩下黑与白，他的绿眼和他的蓝眼。一尊雕像的两面，拒绝融合却永远相依为一个整体。潮水拍打着爬满爱欲青苔的海岸，把温柔的水流缠到他们彼此的身体上来。

Charles的小穴甬道又湿又热，Erik的手指小心翼翼地在里面扩张。他不想弄疼Charles，现在他躺在他怀里，白皙的皮肤上晕染开一朵朵红晕，像中了只能用吻解开的咒语。Omega的呻吟在空气里破碎地浮动，流淌在鼓膜上的蜜与奶。情欲的张力里充溢着一波波刺痛。好像除了爱以外，在他们脚下伸展开来的都是死路。

“我要进去了，Charles，你还行吗？”Erik轻声问。

“什么行不行，我又不是残障。”Charles涨红了脸，用指甲挠了一下Erik的脖子。Erik痛并快乐着地笑了起来，把手指抽出了Charles的后穴。

感受到抵着自己隐秘部位的坚硬时，Charles还是禁不住地打了个哆嗦。他可是五年都没体验过性爱了，想到第一次和Erik上床的痛楚，就不禁有些悻悻。

但是Erik比那时候要温柔得多，Charles都有些讶异，自己居然还有机会把“温柔”这个词用在Erik身上。

火热昂扬的性器慢慢地推送到了体内，Charles咬着了下唇，伸手攀住Erik的脊背。那种身体被再度侵入破开的异物感让他涨涩难受。Erik托住了他的背，慢慢地抚摩了起来。

“疼吗？”他用哄孩子的语气问。

Charles没有回答他，他咽喉里发出了一声撒娇一样细声细气的呜咽，既不像肯定也不像否定，只是带着某种难以言表的依恋。那片细小的声音轻轻地割过了Erik，难以言状的酸楚和疲痛顺着割开的裂口冲向心脏。

他的阴茎已经整根地没入了Charles柔软的体内，Charles伸手抓住他的肩膀，把自己小心地悬挂在某个不会牵引起剧痛的角度。

“Charles，如果一切都可以重新来过，那有多好。”Erik细细地吻着他的耳垂，仿佛用字句来倾吐自己心中的淤血。“可是就算失去了过去，我还能用我的现在来爱你，用我的未来来爱你。”

Charles发出一声懒洋洋的轻笑，在Erik节奏和缓的律动里张开自己的身体，感触着他们的温度骨血都融为一个整体的虚无快感。在那片混沌深处，切断了一切现实的延宕，只留下梦境斑斓的光晕。

月光下Erik沾满汗水的颈部，像极了装满忘川之水的杯子。

“你是个狡猾的骗子。”他近乎是报复一样地说着。

“一个骗子能被一个人用这种语气揭穿，倒也不能说不是幸运的。”Erik伸手抚摸他的脸颊。

Charles蓝莹莹的眼睛和他的气息叠加在一起，织就了弥漫着伤痛的美丽光谱。他们的肢体纠缠在一起，他在他的温热包裹下驰骋。每一下推进都让Charles扭动着腰肢发出带着哭腔的呻吟。他是厄洛斯，情欲的神格化表述。那把被抛进大海给星辰陪葬的小提琴奏出的沙哑乐曲化作漂浮的费洛蒙萦绕着他们。

Erik时常想，如果要被比作花朵，那Charles会是什么。此刻他确切地觉得他像海葵，以柔克刚的典范，有着花朵外形的掠食性动物。如今海葵的花瓣纠缠着他的躯体，在他的血管里注入毒素。

但如果没有痛楚，就不够有乐趣。人们总是对令他们哀伤的风景恋恋不忘，带着悲剧性的美比其它任何美都要深刻得多。

月光悬在窗户外，像站在大地上仰望宇宙的井口。她银色的发丝缠在落满雪花的树梢上，像是随时会和这个已经和死亡一样冰冷的国度一起融化一样。在这片荒芜的城市里，在一个个体的孤独得不到旁人关怀的时代，海葵在幽暗的深海里伸出柔软的触手，想去捕捉靠近自己的一切温暖。

Charles把脑袋靠在Erik的怀里，有那么一刹那，他希望太阳再也不要升起来，时间再也不流动。他们就能这样永远在一起。在岁月凝固成的琥珀里，永生永世地相拥在一起。

他们彼此的骄傲都只给得起对方带着“如果”这个前提的许诺。

***

月光在涌起的晨曦里渐渐黯淡了下去，有种四面楚歌的意味。天空像被雪水洗沥得褪了色的草叶，枝繁叶茂地爬满了窗户玻璃。尽管四周都是冷色调，房间里却很温暖。

床上布满皱褶的被单间，Erik抱着Charles。Omega已经睡着了，皮肤上还残留着温热的湿意，赤身裸体地被Erik圈在怀里。Erik垂头望着他，像是眼睁睁地守望一个害怕醒来的梦。

有那么一刻，他心中突然萌生了一种从未有过的、对世界的感激。没有战争，没有核冬天，没有世界末日，地球寿命还没到尽头，人类历史似乎还能延续很久。也许死亡是悬在他们头顶上恒久的剑锋，但至少在这片阴影下，他们作为渺小的人类仍旧也有属于自己的幸福的片刻。

作为一个人，Erik却完全没有普通人和周围那种千丝万缕的情感连线。对于周遭人的评价他从来不在意，自己也懒得去评价别人。他讨厌别人干涉他的同时也觉得他人不值得他干涉。与其说是一种淡然，倒不如说是一种极端冷酷的生活方式。

他虽然从未没丑闻缠身，但是对于他爬到顶峰的成功却还是有些眼红的闲言碎语。在Emma对他提起来的时候他只是面无表情地回复：“不会给我带来任何利益的人，我才不关心他们怎么看我。”对此Emma笑了笑，酸不溜秋地评价：“真是个不可爱的功利主义者。”

在这个人挤人的纽约，他像座处于闹市中的孤岛。不过再庞大的城市，也不过数以万计的孤独的集结。无数冰冷的钢铁为了寻求热量而和彼此摩擦出火花，不过火花的燃烧永远不会逾越过一瞬之间。

人生最重要的意义之一在于欲望被满足那一霎的庞然幸福感。所以，没有欲望就根本称不上是在活着。Erik行尸走肉地过了很多年，自以为已经无欲则刚，直到他体会到了欲望被满足时的快乐。那份幸福带着一种所向披靡的暴力击中了他，让他头破血流地跌入另一个人生，并且再也无法找回曾经的生活方式。

变得完全孤立并非走向自由的路途，对于此刻的他而言，真正的自由是只被一个人牵连着。

他拢紧了双臂，把唯一那个牵连他的人拥得更紧。

Charles的一条腿还搭在Erik的腰上，他的呼吸深深浅浅，如同犹疑地探索出口的脚步。Erik把下巴靠在他的头顶上，感受着他的呼吸敲打自己的脖颈。在毛茸茸的温暖里，晨曦照亮了那一粒粒飞舞的尘埃。

天最终还是亮了，他们没能停住时间，可是至少他们都把自己的时间停留在了深爱对方的时候。

***

严寒的灰色羽翼覆盖大地之后，雪花开始降临，它们像被呵在空气里的冬天的叹息。

被紧紧锁闭的屋子里，一排窗户的孔洞间雪花飞舞坠落，天空呈现出极地玫瑰的冻僵的红。屋子里的一切都披着一层黑影。两个人重叠的人影不断摩擦、撞击，一波波浮动的热量和性欲的香气浮动在互相碰触的肉体间。

Alpha低头揉捏、吮吸着Omega的肉体。Charles的皮肤摸起来像陈旧的信笺，上面一片空白却落满眼泪的印迹，多年前和一袋干花一起被封存在匣子里。在这种情境下做爱令人联想到雪堆里自顾自成熟糜烂的果实，被一片冰冷包裹的瓜熟蒂落。

他们做了一整天，尝试了各种各样的体位。有很多姿势是Charles都未曾想象过的，事实上他和Erik这对老冤家像年轻人一样的肉体纠缠运动感到一丝调皮的自豪感。Erik有力的身躯在每一次撞击和进出间都能让他感受到现实空间的襞隙里那道空白炽热地朝他压来。充满酸楚的快感挤破他的感官，近乎要把他榨干。

Erik收紧了双臂把他拥进怀里，把头靠在他身上，他的胡茬磨蹭得他那块皮肤微微刺痒。

他不住叫他的名字，好像一旦他停止下咒，这个脆弱的魔法就会消失一样。

一股奔涌的酸痛从内心涌出来灌注满了Charles的血管，人在黑暗中总是容易回想起噩梦。在得到了饱和的满足感之后，欲望渐渐酸疲。浮出水面的理智用一双尖锐的眼睛凝视着他。

——这就是Omega的宿命吗，永远无法解脱的欲望，永远无法自控的理智。

他哽咽着，抬起手推开了Erik。对方刚发泄完的阴茎从他的下身滑落出去，那一霎他感到隐秘的身体深处一股无力的空洞感。Charles颤抖着低头看向自己张开的双腿间，一滩滩晕开的浊液和汗水，其间混合着几缕血丝。他脸上还挂着未干的泪痕，濡湿的睫毛令他每一次眨眼的动作都滞重粘腻。

他从他们交合的茶几上跳了下来，近乎狼狈地到处奔逃。Erik在他背后叫他，可是他头脑里一片混乱。四周一片凌乱，似乎给他躲避的地方。最后他钻进了浴室里，一把关上了门，把背后抵在了门上。

浴室里的暖气温热地烘烤着他的身体，Erik注入他身体的液体顺着大腿根流了下来，滴落在瓷砖地板上。

“Charles。”Erik的声音隐隐约约地隔着门板传来，落在Charles身上却像一道惊雷，让他浑身被焦灼的颤抖击中。

“Erik，我……”Charles把头埋在手心里，他知道自己逃不开，所以他才对自己的无力如此恼怒绝望。

“我不知道该怎么面对你。”Charles放下手，凝视着面前洒落的红色夕阳，轻声说道。鲜艳的光线把熟悉的场景都变得陌异，一切都像是在带着丝丝腥甜的海洋里浮游。

“我曾经是很爱你，也许我现在还依旧那么爱你。只是每次和你在一起，我都会想起我们曾经你对我做过的那些事……我父亲说，虽然宽和大度是为人的礼仪，但是身为一个血肉之躯，我们的宽和大度怎么都是有底线的，一旦对方踏过那条底线，就绝不原谅。”

隔着门扉传来Erik喑哑的苦笑：“是的，Charles，你父亲说得没错。”

“Erik，我既无法恨你，也无法原谅你。你说，我该怎么办？”Charles的声音里带着一股深邃的悲凉。

“那么Charles，你只要回答一个问题——你还爱我吗？”

Charles闭上了眼睛，他感觉自己浑身的温度都冷却了下去，神思顺着那缕近乎要刺进他血肉的夕阳渐渐下沉，沉没在他胸腔的那片湖里。

在《美丽新世界》里，那些人从小就被教育要爱上自己被社会消费的方式并且只能为此取悦。其实有的时候他很羡慕那些被分工的愚人，不管大局是多么残酷冰冷，至少他们本人是快乐的。大概他总是得不到快乐也不过是因为他难以被取悦。

他总是在梦境里见到Anya，她比出生的时候大一些，似乎已经快三岁了。白白胖胖的小身体躺在Charles的怀里，呼吸间有股婴儿特有的奶香味。Charles抱着她热乎乎的身体，他已经陷入了一种想哭却又不敢哭的境地。既然外界的现实如此残忍，为什么他还要把眼泪带进梦里呢？Anya在他怀里轻声打着呼噜。Charles知道自己不是个好母亲，他知道不被母亲爱的孩子的感觉，而他却没有在自己孩子身上补偿回来。

可是，他真的不爱Erik吗？

他需要他，需要的程度已经到了连他自己都惶恐的地步。那是一份不断分泌着鸦片成分的欲望，让他难以戒除。

“我……爱你……”Charles近乎是艰难地说：“可……”

“可……可你做的事，又怎么能光凭借着爱就可以装聋作哑地忘记呢？”他喃喃地说：“你伤害了我，你伤害了我……”

“没错，我伤害了你。”那头传来了Erik的声音，他的语气模糊得让Charles听不出他的情绪。或者说，Erik不知道该在这句话里注入什么样的情绪。

“可是，Charles，你现在快乐吗？是离开我比较快乐，还是跟我在一起比较快乐？”

“我不知道……”Charles捂着脸，闷声笑道：“我不知道，不要逼我回答，Erik。”

“如果离开我能让你快乐，那么我倒宁愿你离开我。可是你这样又算什么？”Erik的语气里带上了怒火：“你这样的行为实则没有任何意义。”

“闭嘴，Erik。”Charles低吼出声。可是Erik置若罔闻，只是继续说道：“人应当遵循能让自己快乐的方式活下去。”

“即便如此，Erik，‘他人即是地狱’。”Charles侧过头，垂下眼睛，“被困在这里的我们没有绝对的自由。”

黑暗的巷道里，破败的道路曲折回环。在庞大的冬季月亮凝视下，路面像扭曲的水波一样，涌动的波光下潜藏着怪兽滴着毒液的巨口。Charles在小巷里跌跌撞撞地四处乱闯，他想要走过这条漫长的小巷，然后回到家里。可是内心有个声音告诉他，这条小巷就是他的人生，直到他死去那天才能走出去。

“Charles，把你交给我，我会接住你。这一次我绝对会。”Erik在门外低声说：“如果彼此的痛苦成就了我们自己的痛苦，我们我想我们都该给对方一次幸福的机会。”

Charles在小巷里奔跑，月亮在墙壁边缘沉没了下去，仿佛缓缓被剃刀吞噬。

“Charles，如果还爱我，那就相信我。我不会再伤害你了，我保证。你说‘他人即是地狱’，可是两个人一起挤在地狱的夹缝里总比一个人好。”

Charles把头埋进双臂间，在那里他自己的温暖聊胜于无地包裹着他颤栗的眼眸。眼中盛满了他自己身体的倒影。在另一边，他还在小巷里无头苍蝇一样东倒西歪地摸索前进，这是一场精疲力竭的、没有目的地的奔逃。

“开门吧，Charles。”

——如果惩罚他真的能给自己带来那么一丝一毫的快乐，那么，Charles，你此刻为何又在这里哭呢？小时候的某个淋满柠檬色夕阳的午后，他坐在自己的房间里用积木搭建房子，窗外传来一声声秋风的呼啸。房子慢慢地建了起来，漂亮的红屋顶白墙壁洋房，完美一如童话的插图。他把小人偶摆了进去——爸爸、妈妈、他……可是看着那些围聚在一起和和美美的人偶，他却清楚地知道，那不是他，那个地方他永远无法达到。

他把积木房子推翻了，积木噼里啪啦地散落一地，在废墟间他揉了揉眼睛。没关系的，没关系的，就算他永远去不了那个地方，他也能在自己呆着的地方过得很好。

可是，Charles，你此刻为何又在这里哭呢？

他靠着门板颤颤巍巍地站了起来，月光浇筑成一片片透明白玫瑰，纤细而芬芳的花瓣在他眼眸里划出一道道伤痕。他倚着门扉，没有出声地落着泪。过了很久以后他抬手擦干了眼泪，转身打开了门。

迎接他的是Erik的拥抱，Alpha一把把他搂在怀里。那个怀抱里喧阗着属于他们彼此的气息。Erik紧紧地搂着他，然后捧着他的脑袋，在月光下，他们第一次那么深入地接吻。他们无从得到彼此，另一个个体是永远无法被占有的存在，但是在长久的拥吻里他们是一个整体。

Erik把Charles压到在溢满月光的瓷砖上，Omega的双腿缠住了他的腰。他柔缓地进入了他温热的体内，把自己仅有的激情全部注入他的温床。他拥住Charles的肩膀，吻他的下颔他的脖子他的锁骨，Omega甜腻的香气带着丝滑的触感拂过他的皮肤。Charles在他有节奏的律动下喘息呻吟。性爱中包含死亡的一切好处，却完全没有死亡的坏处。

家不是一个需要通过一生的跋涉来抵达的目的地，家是那个陪伴在他身边，和他并肩而行的人。

***

Moira周末带着两个孩子去动物园看老虎，Wanda和Pietro一路上叽里呱啦地拌嘴，偶尔停下来问一些让Moira哭笑不得的问题。那是个雪刚停的天气，空气中透着从冰水里捞起来的鲜花般带着丝丝凉意的香气。Moira愉快地带着孩子们在路上走着，Pietro总是蹦蹦跳跳老远，Wanda哼着轻快的歌曲。原本是一片和谐的氛围里，Moira突然觉得哪里不对劲，过了很久，她直觉自己和孩子们被跟踪了。

在Charles的公寓里，暖气热烘烘地把室内弥漫的费洛蒙烘烤出甜腻的香气，Charles和Erik相拥着缩在被窝里。Charles嘴里嘟囔着梦话，因为太热而把一只手探出了被窝，被Erik闭着眼睛伸手抓住又摁回了被子里。

这次Charles的发情期持续得格外久，两个人做了个天昏地暗，Erik更是差不多快一周没回公司。不过好在天下太平，他也就能喜滋滋地抱着Charles进行一项中断了五年的重大工程。在一波又一波的热潮里两个人都乐不思蜀。

Charles往他怀里蹭了蹭，Erik伸手揉了揉他后脑勺的头发。

“我还是喜欢你的小肚子，把肉长回来吧。”Erik用气声在Charles耳边说道，对方耳垂很敏感，只要呵口气上去就会变得通红。

“嗯……”Charles把脑袋枕在Erik的锁骨上，轻轻蹭了蹭。

“要不要搬回来住？”Erik问。

Charles身上的肌肉立刻紧绷了起来，“不要。”他斩钉截铁地拒绝了：“除了上床的时间以外我都不想看见你的脸。”

“好啊。”Erik挑起眉头，立刻翻过身来压到Charles身上，“那我就让你下不了床。”

Charles正要象征性地抗拒几下的时候，Erik放在床头的手机突然响了。Alpha皱了皱眉，想着周末大早上谁这么不识趣地打过来，伸手接起了手机。

“Lehnsherr先生，是我，Moira。”电话那头传来女人有些急切的声音。

“怎么了？”Erik皱起了眉头。

“刚才我带着少爷小姐准备去动物园，半路上我觉得有人在跟踪我们，于是就折了回来。”Moira拿着话筒紧张地汇报：“Magda女士也观察到了，有几个人一直在我们家附近徘徊。”

Erik皱起了眉头，声音沉冷了下来：“怎么回事？你慢慢说。”

“我们叫人出去盘问了，他们都以各种理由掩饰了过去。但是Magda女士说他们神色根本不正常，眼睛一直在往我们房子的方向瞟。”

“私家侦探。”Erik当机立断地下了结论：“你安下心来，这几天不要带孩子们出去。无论他们两个怎么吵闹，都不许他们出门。我很快就会回来。”

“是……”

Erik叮嘱了几句以后挂断了电话，Charles在边上一脸担忧地问：“孩子们怎么了？”

“没什么，只是某些人惯常的伎俩。”Erik回答，在手机上拨出了Emma的电话。铃声响了几下以后被接了起来。

“有什么事吗，Boss？”电话那头传来Emma的声音，就算是这个时候她也保持着一贯的冷静清醒。

“这几天公司里有什么异动吗？”Erik问。

“你还知道关心一下公司啊？”Emma的语气里透出了嘲讽：“有件事刚好想报告给你，怕打搅你的糜烂生活被斩立决所以我一直没勇气打过来。”

“出什么事了？”Erik眉头皱了起来。

“在你失踪后的第一天，公司门口出现了几个鬼鬼祟祟的人。那天圣诞假，公司里一个人都没有，我回来拿东西的时候发现的。当时大街上人影寥寥无几，他们显得特别突兀，所以我留了个心眼。”Emma回想着说：“结果这两天上班以后他们还在这里，所以我偷拍了照片让Sean去查了下，发现是私家侦探。”

Erik耸起眉头，问：“我们的对头们有谁有异动？”

“也就Stryker发布了疑似影射的言论，大概内容是现在上流社会一些成功人士生活糜烂喜欢连被标记的Omega都上之类的……不过你不是一向不关心这些无聊事的嘛？”

“好了，你做得不错。剩下的等周一慢慢讨论吧。”

“啧，无情的男人。”Emma短叹一声，挂断了电话。

Erik拿着手机眉头深锁了良久，Charles这时候睡意才完全褪去。他揉着眼睛迷迷糊糊地看着Erik：“怎么了吗？”

Erik看了他一眼，凝重的眼神让Charles也不禁紧张了起来。

“Charles，你被人监视了。”Erik思忖着，一字一顿地说。

“……什么？”Charles一头雾水。

“在我到你这里来以后第二天公司就被人盯梢了，连Wanda和Pietro也被跟踪。怎么会刚好是第二天这么巧？”Erik沉吟着：“更可疑的是发情期这段时间，我的死对头发布言论影射有些人连被标记的Omega都上……”

Charles的眼神明了了起来：“有人看到了你进我家，而且他调查了我。”

“对，但是他没调查到标记你的人是我。”Erik短促地笑了一下：“这也多亏了当年我封锁了所有关于你的消息，因为你叫我不要让双胞胎知道你是离开而非去世。”

“Erik……”Charles的眼神里露出了愧疚之色，Erik伸手揽住了他的肩膀，轻声说道：“孩子们不会怪你的。”

Charles轻轻抿了抿嘴唇——自己愧疚是一回事，别人的责怪是另一回事。

“好了，说回正事吧。”Erik轻叹一口气，转移了话题：“你被人盯上了，那人是因为我的缘故缠上你。他挖出你和我之间的过去也是迟早的事，所以，Charles，你住在这里不安全。”——虽然他并不认为Stryker本事大到能查到那些被他精心掩埋的陈年旧事，可是为了一己私欲的其它目的，他故意对Charles这么说。

Charles凝视着他，陷入了深思里。望着那双蓝色的眼睛Erik紧张了起来，和一个犯人等待判决一样。过了不知道多久以后，Charles吁了一口气，妥协道：“好吧，我去你那住一段时间。”

Erik紧绷的肌肉放松了下来，咧开嘴唇露齿而笑：“好，我这就打电话回去让他们收拾。”

***

听到Charles要搬回来的消息，原本还沉浸在禁足悲伤里的Wanda和Pietro立刻欢呼雀跃，他们一起用果冻和饼干拼成一个怪模怪样的蛋糕来迎接Charles。尽管被甜得差点吐出来，但Charles还是勉强吃完了。Erik在一边坏心眼地想着，这样算不算孩子们帮他报了当年的仇。

和上次造访的心情不一样，这一回Charles算光明正大地回来了。Alex涕泗横流地拉着他的手，声泪俱下地控诉着双胞胎多年来的暴行。听得Charles无比愧疚。

“少爷，你回来真是太好了。”Alex大发感慨。

“我也很高兴能再见到你……但是能不能先别哭了？”Charles尴尬地看着多年未见的老友擦着泪水。

而Magda的表现则是半喜半忧，她轻叹一口气，对Charles语重心长地说道：“比起‘夫人’，我还是更喜欢叫你Charles。Charles，你一定要考虑好——孩子们都懂事了。”

“知道了，谢谢你。”Charles点了点头，他明白Magda话中的含义。

在带他回主卧前，Erik先带他去了一个小房间。Charles立刻认出了自己当年呆过的那间屋子。他的脚步顿了顿，站在房门口露出了犹疑的神色。“这间屋子里有什么？”Charles近乎是紧张地问。

Erik垂下眼眸，有些温柔又有些责怪地看了他一眼，他一语不发地推开了房门。

——门口那间小小的斗室显得逼仄陈旧，伴随着推开的门散发出一股灰尘的味道。那里堆满了密封的箱子，桌子上摆满了相框。那些全是Charles留下的照片，从他们的结婚照，到一些零零碎碎的生活照。显而易见的，Erik把所有关于他的东西全部都封藏在了这里。

“你向我打开了你的门，我向你打开我的。”Erik努力地用一副刻板的语气对他说：“这是笔很公平的交易。”

“你根本一直在占我便宜。”Charles弯起唇角，笑得苦涩又欢欣。

刚开始那几天Charles的情况还算稳定，没有出现太严重的戒断症状。因为有他在，Erik也不像以前一样没事宁愿呆在公司也不想回家。他也不像平时一样总是绷着一张棺材脸，心情变得愉悦了很多，Wanda和Pietro念书的时候读错单词也少挨了很多骂。

在某天晚饭后进行例行的背单词。Pietro舌头打结一样一连串地错了下来，Erik正准备开口骂人的时候Charles皱起了眉头制止道：“Erik，你不能总是凶孩子。”

“不教训他以后还得成什么样子。”Erik瞪着深埋着脑袋的Pietro，“这么简单的单词都不会，我没你这样的儿子。”

Charles一把拉过了委委屈屈却不敢还嘴的Pietro。“你没这样的儿子，我有。”他横了Erik一眼，伸手摸了摸Pietro的脑袋。

Pietro正沉浸在母爱的温馨里准备撒娇的时候，Charles又用一句话把他打入了地狱——“乖，今晚我陪你把它们背下来，我就不信了我儿子会背不下这几个小儿科的单词。”

然后Charles牵着脸快拧巴成苦瓜的Pietro走进了育儿室，留下了憋着笑强装淑女的Wanda和瞪着眼睛的Erik。

就这样平静地过了几天以后，有一天Erik回到卧室的时候发现房间里一片昏暗却没开灯，Charles蜷缩在床上痛苦地缩成了一团。Erik心下一惊，连忙拉开床头灯走了上去，伸手握住Charles颤抖的肩膀，问：“怎么了，不舒服吗？”

“有点难受……我吐了一天了……”Charles捂着肚子，虚弱地说。

“有没有叫医生来看？”

Charles点了点头：“医生说是正常的戒断症状，叫我忍耐一段时间。”

Erik抿了眉头，钻进被子里去抱住了Charles。他的西装上残留着清浅的烟草气息，还有苦涩的咖啡味。

“你还在抽烟吗？”Charles轻声问。

“嗯，你走以后，我得找点事来放松精神。抽烟怎么说都比吸毒好多了。”Erik淡淡地说，把Charles被汗水沾湿的脑袋摁在怀里。

他就这样抱着他，直到Charles在他怀里沉沉睡去。窗外的天空爬满了星星。

后面几天，Charles的情况越来越差。他吃不下任何东西，不断地呕吐，甚至连胆汁都吐出来。好几次Erik发现他晕倒了在了厕所地板上。Erik不得不让医生给他打营养针，Charles本来就没什么肉的身体渐渐地消瘦了下去，脸色越来越苍白，力气越来越微弱。Erik只得把公司的事都交给Emma处理，亲自守在他床边看护他。

渐渐地，Charles开始出现了幻觉。他不断地看见Anya的幻觉，开始言语谵妄，身上难以抑制地发抖、流冷汗。他总是陷入在噩梦里，不停地流泪，喊着那些已经永远失去了的人的名字。Erik把Raven叫过来陪他，却起不到任何安抚作用。

有的时候Charles会突然很恨他，不停地抓挠他，用牙齿咬他，用充满滚烫怒火的眼神瞪着他。Erik心中抽搐着疼痛，可他知道一切都是自己咎由自取。

很久以前他就明白了，一个人在拥有做出选择的权力时，也意味着他要做出承担相应后果的觉悟。这一切都是理所当然的，他没有什么可以抱怨。何况比起让别的人惩罚他来，把对他的审判权交到Charles手里已经实在太仁慈了。

等到Charles开始好转以后，已经是一个月以后的事了。那时候气候已经开春了，有天早上起来的时候Charles下意识地望了一眼窗外，喃喃自语：“街道上没有雪花了……”

“对，春天要来了。”

Charles勉强勾起苍白的嘴唇微笑了一下，“我讨厌春天。”他说：“总是容易激起哮喘发作。”

“你以前可从来不会这么决断说讨厌什么。”Erik轻笑一声，伸手勾住了他的腰。

“那是因为我现在发现，说出来比忍耐着要舒服多了。”

“你快开始没教养了，不过那也无所谓。”Erik宠溺地笑着，伸手撩开了他的一缕发丝，问：“今天还难受吗？”

Charles摇了摇头。

“那么去一趟医院吧。”Erik提议：“你该做个系统的全身体检，这在家里没办法完成。”

“嗯，但是我想先睡个回笼觉。”Charles软软地说，伸手抓住了Erik的手，缩回了被窝里。

“你这个懒虫。”Erik皱起了眉头，但是眼神却是宠溺的。如果Wanda和Pietro看见了一定会指责他偏心，双胞胎都被管教得不敢多赖床一秒。

Charles磨蹭了很久以后才不情不愿地被Erik揪出被窝，睡眼朦胧地换上衣服被塞进车里。临出发前Wanda和Pietro有点担心地看着他。

“老妈，你走了还会回来吧？”Pietro十分紧张地问。Wanda在背后伸手打了他一下——Pietro总是口无遮挡。

“会啊，我只是和你们爸爸去趟医院。”

“你们早去早回。”Wanda乖巧地说。

Charles微笑着朝两个孩子点了点头，Erik占有地一把把他揽进了怀里。“你们两个回屋里去，半小时后以后Grey小姐就要来给你们上课了。”Erik冷冷地下令。在Pietro的哀嚎里，Azazel同情地叹了口气，把车开走了。

检查完以后把体检报表送到医生那里，医生看完以后，喜气洋洋地扫视了他们一眼，说道：“情况不错，基本上戒断症状的高发期已经过去了，接下来只要好好调养。以及——恭喜你们，这位Omega怀孕了。”


	16. Chapter 16

【第十六章】

雨水在地面上逶迤成一道道浅滩，忠实地倒映出高楼的冷峻的影子。下雨天的天色是一种几近凝固成实质的青灰，穿行在墙壁和路灯间的凉意里混杂着咖啡冷却的香味。

Emma坐在座位上百无聊赖地玩着打火机，过了一会以后Erik总算来了。他总是踩着点到，既不迟到也不提前。看着他Emma叹了口气，露出嘲讽的微笑：“怎么？Charles Xavier又有了你的孩子，你反而不高兴么？”

“不，我只是觉得……Charles本人似乎不太高兴。”Erik皱着眉回答。

“哈，你居然会观言察色了，可喜可贺。”Emma摊开了手，接着她把一沓文件从包里拿了出来：“我昨晚盘查清楚了那几个对公司进行监视的私人侦探，联系到了他们的事务所，事实证明果然是和Stryker有关的事。他花了大钱让他们调查你的私生活，想从中寻求可以做文章的地方。还有你和Charles Xavier之间的风流韵事。”

“也有可能是他们收钱的时候和对方商量好了这么回答我们。”Erik冷淡地回答：“不要掉以轻心，也不要排除是别的竞争对手下手的可能性。”

“知道了。”Emma耸了耸肩，端起咖啡喝了一口。

Erik走进办公室，拿遥控器拉开了窗帘，窗外一片灰蒙蒙的景致在玻璃上展开。他坐在桌边撑着脑袋开始思索起来，房间里一边胶着的静寂，雨声像是滴露在塑料表面的水，始终只能敲击外壳，却融不进来。

Erik撑着头瞟着窗外无数高楼的尖顶，一轮灰扑扑的太阳像是刚从陈旧的地毯上滚了一遭，沾满了厚重的尘埃。长久注目这样的天空会让人的视野里升腾里灰翳的粘腻感。他轻声叹了口气，拿起电话拨出一个号码。

过了很久以后那头的话筒才被接起来，Charles睡意朦胧地话筒那头“喂”了一声。Erik低笑一声，问：“还没起床？”

Charles那鼻子哼了一串发牢骚一样的声音，口齿不清地回答：“下雨天适合睡觉。”

“懒骨头。”Erik骂了一句，语气却是温柔的。

“我怀上了孩子，也不知道谁是始作俑者。”Charles在电话那头轻声埋怨：“我要挂了，今晚带点吃的回来给我。”

“好，你忙你的。”Charles的声音越来越迷糊，像是支撑不住睡意了。然后Erik听到一声轻响，电话被挂断了。长久的忙音回荡在雨天阴郁的阳光里。

Charles挂断电话以后趴在被窝里趴了一会，窗外的雨声发出失血一样虚弱的笑声。他在被子里深呼吸，闻到了Erik的味道和棉絮里残留的冬天阳光。挂在床头的帷幕和五年前不一样了，上面绣着一片浅紫色的绣球花。那抹紫色浅淡得像是要脱离牵绊住它们的丝线飘落下来一样，然而Charles却依旧感觉不到任何温柔。灵魂的裂口里散发出一股冷冽的血腥，让他总是时不时回到那时候的黄昏，在Erik的残忍侵犯下昏死过去后，再度醒来时却被拷在了床上。

如果面对的是一个牺牲个体去拯救世界的问题，Charles大概会毫不犹豫地选择牺牲自己。但是这次他拯救的对象并非全人类或者全世界，而是一个和自己一样无力的个体。

Charles默默叹了口气，闭上眼睛继续沉入了梦境中。

***

Erik给Stryker的回击十分简单粗暴——既然对方找人监视他，那么他也找人监视对方。不过他觉得Stryker并没有什么监视的价值，这么做无非为了给对方找不自在。被Emma调查过后，派来的私家侦探又换了一批。Erik和Stryker这种生意人和黑帮都有些多多少少的牵连，找正规途径的私家侦探只是为了避免受到司法盘查。

他的傲慢让他轻视对手可能会带来的威胁的时候，他那病入膏肓的强迫症却又在逼迫他认真地对付对手。Charles现在怀孕了，他不想他们的生活里出现任何意外，一丁点意外也不能有。

Erik开始紧锣密鼓地筹划对付Stryker的计划，连连几天都早出晚归。周末他回到家里的时候却发现Charles不在家，那一瞬间Erik差点跳起来，他冷静下来以后找来Magda，问：“Charles呢？”

“他去公司了。”

“什么？不是给他请了产假吗！”Erik闻言，脸色霎时间冷了下来。

“他是去辞职的。”Magda平静地回答。

Erik震了震，有那么一霎间他脑海里一片空白。他愣愣地盯着Magda，似乎是要确认她是不是在说谎。

Magda短叹一声，解释：“他说他总是请假会拖累公司，他也不愿意因为和你的关系所以这样为难高层。所以今天干脆去辞职了——Charles不是你想象的那样孩子气不通事理的人。”

“我可没把他想象成什么样的人，Charles就是Charles。”Erik干巴巴地回答。

Magda笑了一下，Erik很少看到她这么放松地微笑。“你似乎有点变化了，Erik。”她近乎是戏谑地说。

“一成不变的结果就是灭亡。”Erik摊了摊手。

“这很好，我也为你松了口气。”Magda露出欣慰的表情，转身去了厨房。

Erik沉默地凝视着桌面，上面摆着一盘樱桃，那种娇艳又温吞的红色，带着轻吻般的质感。目睹樱桃的时候总是让他觉得自己的眼睛受到了来自这种蔷薇科树果的吻。很久以前他觉得Charles像木莓，现在他觉得Charles更接近樱桃。虽然二者间的差别十分暧昧，因为水果对人类而言只在嗅觉和味觉上起到实质作用。

哪怕爱是一种错觉，他也要一错到底。所谓的正确也不过是人们给予事件的定义，这个世界上很多疑惑其实没有答案，正如迷宫不一定会存在出口。个体和个体之间的距离正像是渐近线，最好的情况也只是相近，交错和重叠永远都是奢望。

疲惫让Erik头脑昏昏沉沉，他撑着脑袋靠在沙发上打算假寐一会，这时候听到了客厅后传来一阵脚步声。他睁开眼睛，看见Charles了进来。在盈满厅室的即将熄灭的春天黄昏里，他那双眼睛看上去蓝得失真，仿佛一对在迷蒙的玫瑰色云雾里栖息的青鸟。他看着Erik弯起了唇角，Erik情不自禁地回以微笑——这种没有经过大脑思考就展露的微笑对他而言是鲜有的。

“你辞职了？”Erik撑着头，玩味地问。

“嗯，不想麻烦公司里的人。”Charles望着他，慢慢地解释：“等孕期结束以后我再重新去找工作，反正这种事难不倒我。”他看上去漫不经心，可Erik还是听见了他语气中的失意。他拍了拍身边的坐垫，Charles乖乖过来靠着他坐了下来。

Erik一把揽住他，在他耳边轻声说：“之前你两次怀孕，我都没好好陪你，这一次我一定在你身边。”

Charles瞬间脸红了，他别过了脸去，故作冷漠地说：“谁要你陪？我看见你就烦。”

Erik咧开嘴低笑了两声，没有还嘴。他伸手拨弄了两下Charles已经鲜红欲滴的耳垂，Charles哼了一声，没有理他。

Erik把脑袋凑近Charles的耳朵，闻到他的鬓发间散发出来一股甜美的气息。Charles开口轻声说道：“这段时间我打算写点东西，反正我一直想当一个小说家。”

“那倒不错。”Erik回答——虽然他这辈子都没能欣赏起那些情情爱爱的书籍。

Charles“嗯”了一声，把头侧过来靠在了Erik的肩膀上。他卷曲的发丝隔着一层衣料把Erik摩擦得又刺又痒。Omega的味道混合着春天的樱桃香味在房间里弥漫，墙壁被落日粉刷上了茜色的云霞。一切都像在梦里。

Erik一下抓住Charles的肩膀，把他摁倒在了沙发上。Charles吓得慌乱地挣扎起来，“Erik，孩子们会看到的！”

“他们去参加别人的生日派对了，一时半会不会回来。”Erik说着，把Charles的领口扯了下来，露出一截白皙的锁骨。他凑了上去轻轻舔弄着，Charles发出了难耐的呻吟声，一边继续负隅顽抗：“我怀孕了……”

“医生说早期可以适当做点运动。”Erik抬起脑袋冲着Charles勾起唇角，他把Charles的脑袋捞在手掌心里。低头去吻他的嘴唇。把他的甜美和柔软混合着意乱情迷的呻吟一起嚼碎吞下。

“Charles，永远都不要再离开我了。”Erik低下头把脑袋埋在了Charles的脖颈间。

“你打算和我互相折磨到白头吗？”Charles轻声笑了起来，伸手揉了揉Erik的后脑勺。

“互相折磨到死吧。”Erik说着可怕的情话，伸手拥抱住了Charles的身体。他们的温暖融合在了一起，在身躯间脉脉地流动出一条浅红色的河流。万千道霞光中Charles的皮肤像掺进了草莓汁的牛奶，温暖的血色透过白皙的皮肤弥漫叆叇。Erik轻轻地抚摸他的脸颊，垂下眼眸凝视他，那一瞬间Charles想把自己的灵魂交给这个人，哪怕他是恶魔。

一场雨后夜空开始变得明澈干净了，晚上出了很多星星。Wanda和Pietro回到家里的时候发现客厅乌漆墨黑，在两个人不明所以的目光里Charles打着哈欠从客厅里走了出来，他一头乱发，衣服垮了下来，露出一只布满淤青的肩膀。在看到呆立在门口的一双儿女之后，Charles顿时像挨了雷劈一样愣住了。

“老……妈……”Pietro仰起头来，水汪汪的眼睛严肃地看着他。Charles立刻绷直了脊梁骨。

“老爸是不是家暴你了！”Pietro大声问了出来，Wanda一脸关切地附和：“你痛不痛？”

“我……哈哈哈……”Charles挠了挠头干笑了两声，极力敷衍道：“他没家暴我……”

“那你身上的淤青怎么来的？撒谎不好哦！”Wanda竖起眉毛，目光如炬地凝视着他。

“和你们爸玩游戏撞到的……”

“游戏？什么游戏？”Pietro顿时两眼发光，兴奋地问。

“大人的游戏。”Erik冷冷的声音突然插了进来，双胞胎闻言都一抖，连忙端端正正地站直了。

Erik从客厅里走了出来，他没穿上衣，身上潦草地披了张毯子，一头仿佛经历过狂风洗礼的头发，让他看上去像个沧桑的牛仔。他伸手一把揽住Charles，在双胞胎面前他总是对Charles表现得充满了占有欲。

“写作业去。”Erik冷着脸，言简意赅地下令。

“嗯……”双胞胎悻悻地应了，夹着尾巴苦大仇深地走回了房间。

“Erik，你对孩子应该温柔点。”Charles不满地指责他。

“你那套溺爱的教育方式只会让他们变得无法无天。”

“讲点道理，Erik，孩子是我生的。”Charles瞪着他，不满地抗议。结果Erik的回应是一把把他抱了起来，Charles连连挣扎，却始终斗不过Erik的力气。

“我们回卧室去‘讲道理’。”Erik咧嘴一笑，把骂骂咧咧的Charles抱回了卧房。

***

纽约的春天和夏天很短暂，秋天到来的时候轰轰烈烈。一场异常的闷热席卷了城市，高楼间逼仄的空气中热浪起伏。寒蜩凄厉的叫声一声声起伏，尖锐的悲鸣像一场落在车鸣人声间的针雨，在嘈杂和燥热里戳刺出一个个冒着黑烟的疮孔。

这令人烦扰的蝉鸣声一波盖过一波，Erik坐在产房前的长椅上。Wanda和Pietro紧挨着坐在他身边。在午后白花花的阳光里，产房门口的灯鲜红地亮着。医院里冷气开得太大，Wanda冷得缩了缩脖子。

过了大概不知道多久以后，产房的门打开了，Erik连忙站了起来。一个护士走了出来，摘下口罩微笑着汇报：“恭喜您，先生，是个健康的女婴。”

Erik长出一口气——Charles一直担心这个孩子会被遗传哮喘。这下他们都可以放心了，他对护士点了点头，心不在焉地道了声谢，然后让兴奋的Wanda和Pietro跟着一起走进了手术室。

手术室里回荡着新生儿响亮的哭声，孩子被包裹在襁褓里，看上去像被包装起来的节日水果，红彤彤的皮肤柔嫩饱满。Charles满头大汗，筋疲力尽地躺在她身边，看着Erik和双胞胎勉强一笑。

“这是妹妹吗？看上去好丑。”Pietro嫌弃地说，Wanda立刻打了他一下：“你刚生出来的时候也是这样的！”

“哼，我才没这么丑！”Pietro不服气地撅起了嘴。

Erik皱起眉头，嘱咐道：“别闹了。”正准备来一场世纪争吵的双胞胎立刻住了嘴，做出一副乖巧的样子来。

“Erik，抱抱孩子吧。”Charles冲着Erik温和地一笑。

Erik闻言，把手朝孩子伸了过去，然而在快要碰触到她的时候，他眉心一动，手顿在了半空——他突然想起了另一个不在场的孩子。

Charles看到了这一幕，脸上一缕浅淡的悲伤铺展开来，在凝固般的沉默里过了良久以后，Charles开口说道：“Erik，希望你这次能当个好父亲。”

Erik咬了咬嘴唇，充满愧疚和歉意地望了Charles一眼，接着他伸手把孩子抱了起来。他们的女儿在他怀里很轻盈，散发着一阵阵从母体里带来的温热。Erik轻轻搂着她，他是那么害怕失去她，在已经经历了一次失去后。

“她的名字你来取吧。”Charles轻声说道。

“叫Lorna吧，怎么样？”

Charles笑着眨了眨眼睛，对他说道：“我很喜欢。”

Erik慢慢弯下腰来，在Charles布满汗水的额头上印下了一个吻。

窗外秋末的蝉鸣一声又一声地汹涌跌宕，仿佛是它们都知道好日子已经不多了，所以才表现得格外放肆。因为生命中的绽放唯有一次，如果死亡的阴影始终会到来，那就只能在此刻燃尽生命放肆地歌唱。

***

在蝉鸣声彻底消失在秋日的寒流中以后，Erik总算准许Charles下床了。在这几个月里他已经长了好几斤肉，投喂Charles几乎成了Erik的一大爱好。Lorna是个特别安静的孩子，不像别的小孩一样喜欢哭啼吵闹。Charles喂她吃东西的时候也很乖巧，唯一不好的是她喜欢把嘴巴塞得鼓鼓囊囊以后再把食物一口气吞下去。

Wanda和Pietro上小学以后就变得很忙碌，几乎没空在家里闹腾。Stryker已经很久没有动作，派来监视他们的人也撤走了。但是为了以防万一，Erik还是请了保镖陪同双胞胎上下学。他没有打算对收拾Stryker的行为停手，因为对方只要留着就是个大祸患，更何况和Sebastian Shaw有过牵连的人，Erik一个也不打算留。

而同样令Erik头疼的事还有一件——他想和Charles复婚，却不知道该怎么开口。没有名义上的夫妻关系，很多事都不方便，还会招人非议。

Charles精神倒是很好，每天在花园里逗Lorna玩，Lorna是个乖巧的孩子，父母不给碰的东西从来不会去碰，总是安静地坐在草地上玩积木扑蝴蝶。Charles又开始捡起了织毛衣的习惯，给Wanda和Pietro织了好几件毛衣。

Wanda的柜子里有一件毛衣没有袖子，那天Wanda把它拿来给Charles看，Charles笑了笑，把那件毛衣的袖子补织了上去。别的部位的毛线都已经陈旧得颜色暗淡了，那件袖子却是崭新的，像断臂的人被重新接上一条手臂。

Charles依旧身体不好，生完孩子以后发了一次哮喘，经常头昏眼花。医生说是以前落下的病根，一时半会好不了。于是Charles听Erik的劝告没有马上出去找工作，而是在家里好好休息。

那一天天气很好，冬天难得的晴天。冬天的太阳比其它时候都要柔和，纽约道旁的树木还没把叶子掉光，一片片已经灿烂到强弩之末的树叶在风中飒飒作响。Erik下班以后没有马上回家，而是让Azazel绕路去了一家花店，他买了一大捧玫瑰，温室里的玫瑰冶艳得不自然，花瓣上带着一丝丝浅淡的黑色，像在血池里逐流的黑丝带。Erik突然觉得哪里不对劲，但是他没有多想。

今晚没有那群烦人的孩子，Lorna也交给Alex了。他订了自己最喜欢的餐馆的席位，准备和Charles共进晚餐，顺便求婚。那颗火蛋白石戒指的盒子被他揣在西装的贴身口袋里，Erik要把它还给它真正的主人。

到了餐厅的时候Charles已经早他一步到了，他坐在窗前等待着Erik。他穿着一件白衬衣，背后是纽约绵亘的夜色，点点闪烁的灯火像漂浮在深海里的星星。Erik微微一笑，抱着花朝Charles走去。

Charles抬起头来看他，脸上带着笑意。

在视线移到Erik身上那一刻，Charles脸上的笑容顿时凝固了。

Erik意识到什么的时候，他听到背后传来人群混乱的尖叫。那一声声尖锐的声音像指甲抓挠黑板，把彻骨的寒意注入他的脊髓。一瞬间他感到自己像被石化一样动弹不得，空气变成了粘黏的凝胶。一切都像被拉慢的镜头一样迟滞而可怖地推动着。

Charles从座位上站起来朝他跑了过来，一把把Erik推倒在地上，身体压在他身上，拿自己羸弱的血肉之躯做他的护盾。

几声枪响，开错季节的玫瑰坠落在光洁的大理石地板上，隐隐发黑的花瓣秾艳如血。

那一刻全世界都沦入了寂灭，只能听到极远的虚空里传来隐约的车声。但是那样的尘世声音离他们是那么远，霎时间整个人间都陷进了被洪水吞没般的荒芜和萧索里。一片混乱的视线里Erik只能勉强看清Azazel冲过来制服了拿枪的杀手，女人的高跟鞋一瘸一拐地踩过地面逃离，男人锃亮的皮鞋上灯光一闪一闪，仿佛一只只嘲弄的眼睛。玫瑰的花瓣散落一地，散发着腥甜的血的气息。

Charles趴在他身上粗声喘气，他呼吸间夹杂的吃痛呻吟让Erik回过了伸来，连忙翻过身把Charles搂在怀里。他的背上一片湿漉漉的温热，把Erik的手指烫得发痛。那一瞬间似乎又回到了那时候在游泳池边，鲜血汩汩地从Charles的双腿间流出来，染红Erik的手像被打翻的蜡泪。

“Charles！”Erik脑袋里嗡嗡作响，大声地喊他名字。

Charles弯起苍白的嘴唇，冲他笑了，水晶灯的光芒散落在他的脸上，让他的皮肤看上去像染上岁月枯黄的石像。

“Erik……不要离开我。”Charles吃力地说道。

“我不会的，不会的。”Erik想用力地抱住他，却怕弄痛他的伤口。

“冬天果然要来了……好冷……”Charles的眼神渐渐失去了焦距，那双湛蓝的眼眸像水被渐渐倾倒出去的玻璃杯。周围一片混乱，保镖制服住了杀手，Azazel在打电话叫救护车，酒店的安保人员匆匆赶来。Charles的白衬衫上星星点点的血红晕染开来。

“救护车就要来了，坚持住……”Erik惊惶地对他说道。

“Erik……我想说……我不后悔……从不后悔爱上你……”Charles的声音温柔而虚弱，他的眼睛空茫地凝视着某一点空气。“我尽了我所有爱人的能力来爱你，我很高兴。”

Charles的话语丝毫不能给予Erik任何慰藉，他慌乱地看着Charles，用力地抱紧了他。

“Charles，不要离开我。”Erik轻声说。灯光落在他的肩膀上，像是残酷的刀刃寒光。

Charles笑了，他的笑容一如既往地温柔，像一缕要随着黎明到来而消失无形的月色。这个咒语终于要结束了，十二点的钟声在远方哀鸣。这个世界还有世界上的人伤害过他很多次，可他始终选择对他们报以温柔。这是对是错无从评判，他也不过是一个按着自己的方式活下去的平凡人而已。

“我不会离开你。”Charles说道，然后他像是一只人偶被抽去了丝线，在Erik的怀里颓软了下来。蓝色的眼睛精疲力竭地闭上了。

“Charles！！！”Erik近乎是疯狂地大叫着他的名字。窗外纽约的夜空依旧美丽而无情，像一面巨大的倒映天空的湖面，闪烁着无数陨落的流星。苍茫的荒野里，挤满了流浪的夏娃。

***

年轻的时候总是觉得时间过得很快，等到老了以后，却觉得大片空白的时光无处打发。对世界了解得太多其实是一种痛苦。在经历沧桑后的视野里，连苍翠的绿野都带着一种若有似无的凄凉。

传说中，最初的人类都是双位一体，宙斯为了削弱个体的力量而用闪电把人类劈成了两半。于是被分开的两个人用一生来寻找自己的另一边，如果没有对方，自己的心中就永远存在着一个空洞。人和人之间是互相需要的，所以彼此之间才会充满欲望和渴求。个体之间的依赖源自他们被生生切割开来的整体性。如果另一半被生生夺走，那将会是比死亡还深邃的痛苦。

Lorna快要三岁了，她是个非常听话懂事的孩子。和哥哥姐姐也相处得很好，虽然Pietro经常把她逗哭。她三岁生日快来的时候，双胞胎跟着学校出去野营了，这意味着家里只有Erik陪她过生日。

Erik带着Lorna出去逛街，她不像Wanda一样看到喜欢的东西就软硬兼施让Erik买下来，只会盯着橱窗眼巴巴地咬手指。Erik给她买了很多玩偶和衣服，她喜欢绿色的东西，衣柜里的裙子几乎都是绿色的，像一片绿油油的植物园。

Lorna虽然很乖巧听话，但同时也很笨拙。她吃东西的时候总是会不小心把食物沾到嘴唇边上，然后用餐巾擦很久。这一点和她的母亲很像。

刚开始的时候她还会经常啕号大哭说要找妈妈，可是现在她已经不会这样了。偶尔也只会牵着Erik的衣角，小心翼翼地问妈妈什么时候才回来。

路过一间宠物店，Lorna靠在橱窗上，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着一只小松鼠。Erik走过去，把手搭在她小小的肩膀上，问：“怎么了，想要吗？”

Lorna点了点头，说：“它好可爱。”

Erik笑了笑，牵着她走进店里，把那只松鼠买了下来。Lorna很高兴，小心翼翼地抱着装松鼠的小笼子，说：“我给它取名叫Charlie。”

“不错的名字。”Erik揉了揉她的脑袋。

晚上回到家里，吃了晚餐以后Lorna又逗了一会Charlie，然后就乖乖地上床睡觉了。Erik给她讲了睡前故事，看着女儿睡着后他轻叹一口气，站起来退出了卧室。

他让Magda取来外套，自己开车去了郊外。

现在已经是秋天了，疗养院门口的枫叶已经开始发红。这里的地段靠海，在起伏的潮汐声中隐隐传来海水咸涩的香气。枫叶在海风中颤栗着，Erik听到一阵阵叶子坠地的声音，像蝴蝶绊倒在了地上。

海浪张开双臂拥抱礁石，接着把自己撞得粉身碎骨。那一声声濒死的叹息沉重地在树叶坠地声间回响。

其实此刻已经过了探视时间，但Erik总是喜欢搞特殊，所以他还是进去了。走过盈满海水泡沫折射的月光的长廊，路过一个个房间，最后来到了走廊尽头离海最近的那一间。郊外的月亮因为空气的清澈而明亮得露骨，落地窗外的海面上月色波澜起伏。房间的轻盈的光辉音符般脉脉颤抖着，寂静中间或传来仪器的轻响。

躺在床上的人神情安详中带着梦寐般的麻木，月光洒落在他的鼻梁和嘴唇上，仿佛一层雪白的面纱。他深棕色的卷发散落在枕头上，散发着一股刚洗过头的香波味。

Erik走到他床边坐下，伸手把他的头发拨拢了起来。头发是毫无知觉器官，而现在面前这个人全身都像头发一样毫无知觉了。

那时候Charles背部中了三发子弹，一般人都无法活命了，可是他求生意志分外强烈，居然把那样的重伤硬撑了下来。只是他却一直没有醒来，一直陷入在植物人状态的昏睡中。医生说不准他什么会醒来，也许他就这样永远都不会醒了。

Charles出事以后Raven去了巴黎，临走前她来Charles的病房告别，遇上了Erik。

“说实话，Erik Lehnsherr，小时候我一直很嫉妒Charles，因为他总是那么优秀，他什么都做得比我好。”Raven看着沉睡的Charles，苦笑着对Erik说：“我很卑鄙吧？分明他对我那么好，我却还是嫉妒他……我努力地想要追上他，但是我发现却怎么都追不上……我这辈子唯一一个无法介怀的对手，却是从小一起长大的哥哥。”

“可是，到了后来我才明白。每一个人的光环背后都带着无限的苦痛……光环的重量不是每个人都承受得起的。Charles的痛苦比我所见的要多得多，可是他其实是个很要强的人，宁愿自己一个忍受所有痛苦也不愿意让别人看到自己的脆弱。正是因为这份觉悟才让他有资格戴上光环啊……”Raven垂下眼眸，轻轻地摸了摸Charles的脑袋。沉睡的Omega脸色凝固般的安详，他不会再回应他们任何事了。

“请你照顾好我的哥哥。”Raven郑重其事地对Erik说：“拜托了。”

“就算你不说我也会这么做的。”Erik复杂地看着她，轻轻地点了点头。

第二天Raven就去了巴黎，Hank自然是跟着她一起。其实Erik也很羡慕他们两个人的感情，没有什么大起大幅，不过是普通人平淡而又持久的爱情。任何感情走向极端都只会带来徒劳的痛苦。如果还有机会的话，他愿意付出一切来和Charles过那样平淡的生活。

Erik是最不会照顾人的，可是现在他学会了给Charles翻身，给他擦洗身体，给他的肌肉按摩。天气好的时候他会打开病房窗户，海面上一片斑斓的阳光闪烁，Erik会翻出几本诗集念给Charles听。在一切轰轰烈烈的痛苦和壮烈都随着年轮碾去后，时光间空荡荡的伊甸园里就只剩下无尽宁静的光线和海风，伴随着腐烂苹果微酸的气息。

活着是这样一件机械而麻木的事，Erik有的时候还会梦到Charles，在当年那个街心公园，烟火在湖水和天空里朝生暮死地绽放。他想知道Charles会不会对那个吻产生悔意，可是他却又隐隐明晓，Charles不会随便后悔。

Charles安静地躺在床上，现在他既不会偶尔插句话进来纠正Erik发音，也不会嘲笑Erik念书时皱着眉头好像背负着血海深仇的样子了。有的时候Erik觉得很落寞，他突然觉得曾经两个人一起吵架拌嘴的时光是多么幸福，他怀疑自己都快空虚成受虐狂了。

闲来无事的时候他翻了翻Charles还没写完的小说。那是一个Omega遇上Alpha的故事，Omega在一个下雨天在咖啡店的屋檐下躲雨，在店里打工的Alpha透过落满雨水的窗户玻璃偷看他。Omega的身影像是要淹没在无数的水晶碎片里一样，城市的霓虹灯在雨帘里寂寞地闪烁着。Charles没有来得及写出下文，于是这场雨一直没下完，Omega和Alpha也一直没相遇。

Erik想大概结局是雨停以后Omega离开了，从此以后他们过着各自的人生，再也没重逢过。

海浪翻搅着破碎的月色，偶尔会听到海鸟的鸣啭声。Erik把肩膀靠在床头上，静静地凝视着Charles。他们之间已经纠缠了这么多年，从风华正茂再到疲惫不堪。彼此之间只握着那一份亘古不变却又脆弱不堪的爱意。如果没有Charles，他大概永远不会有勇气去正面自己心中的那片黑暗，即使他一直自以为勇敢。

事后他调查到了那件事Stryker做的，他的步步紧逼把对方逼急了，于是无计之下只好使出了这样粗暴而驽钝的方式来修理Erik。查明真相后Erik的表情让Emma都不敢多说话，只是淡淡地提醒他不要愤怒到丧失清醒。

然而，就算是Erik也花费了很大的力气才让自己冷静下来。也许这就是Charles当年说的那句“复仇者终被仇复”，可是天意弄人，天谴却降临到了Charles身上。而讽刺的时候Erik又要再次去为此复仇。

Erik从来不会用太过残忍的方式去对付敌人，因为他知道狗急跳墙的道理。他每次都只是很巧妙地把对方逼迫到走投无路。而Stryker是个例外，在把他弄得破产后，Erik带着人找到了他，亲手杀了他。

Charles会原谅他杀人的罪孽吗？Erik不知道，他唯一明确的是，他不会原谅任何要伤害Charles的人了。


	17. Chapter 17

【终章】

“每年1月21日是纪念殉教的罗马女子圣亚尼的节日前夕，在这一天祷告后就寝的少年少女们可以梦见自己未来的伴侣……”

闹钟突然铃声大噪，打断了Pietro梦境里老师对济慈一首叙事诗的讲解。他闭着眼睛在床上躺了一会，等睡意之魔松开了对他四肢的钳制后从床上爬了起来。耳边传来鸟类的鸣啭，清脆地落在晨间清澈的静谧里。Pietro闭着眼睛换好衣服，闭着眼睛摸进卫生间洗漱。自从和Wanda分房睡以后他就再也不用担心会不小心打翻她那堆麻烦的东西而招来一顿臭骂了。给自己的脸上泼了几轮冷水后，Pietro的眼睛终于睁了开来。“真帅。”他对着镜子里那个顶着鸡窝头的小子赞美了一句，然后走出卫生间开始收拾书包，顺便对着床头柜上的相框打了声招呼。

“早上好，老妈。”Pietro愉快地说道，照片里抱着新生儿的Omega看上去还很年轻。但是在Pietro这样年纪的孩子眼里，父母是没有年轻的时候的。

Lorna穿着睡裙站在Pietro的卧房门口，Charlie趴在她胸前口袋里，两双眼睛一齐看着他：“哥哥，我来还你书。”她说着，双手握着Pietro借给她的童话故事递了过来。

“啊……不用还了，反正我以后也不会看这种书了。”Pietro甩甩手，“一起下楼吃饭吧。”

Lorna点了点头，跟在Pietro身后下了楼。

Wanda坐在餐桌边一只手挖着布丁吃一只手捧着拉丁语教材在看，Erik坐在她的对面一边喝咖啡一边翻报纸。父女俩衣冠整洁，头发打理的一丝不苟，精神饱满容光焕发，这是一幅典型的大户人家进餐场景，直到Pietro的加入破坏了这片和谐的气氛。Erik的眼睛掠过报纸落在Pietro的鸡窝头上，男孩立刻就心虚了，悻悻地在Wanda身边坐了下来吃早餐。

“Lorna，别把Charlie带上饭桌。”Wanda皱着眉头看妹妹把宠物松鼠从口袋里捧出来放在自己面前的餐桌上。

“Charlie不吃早餐会肚子饿的。”Lorna认真地解释着，在Charlie面前撒了一把坚果。

“……”Wanda叹了口气——Lorna虽然看上去很听话，其实很多时候她都很固执，脑袋里装了一堆乱七八糟的想法。偏偏Erik还很溺爱她，和当年对Wanda和Pietro的育儿政策形成了天壤之别。

这大概是人越老，心越软？Wanda偷偷地打量了Erik一眼，其实她觉得自己父亲的样子和她小时候没什么差别……只是他身上多了种Wanda说不出来的东西，她不知道该怎么去形容。现在她不像以前那样怕父亲了，小时候在她眼里如同天神的Erik身上那些威严的光环都渐渐褪去，她渐渐地察觉父亲也不过是个普通人。不知道这是因为她长大了，还是Erik真的老了。

***

Erik金棕色的头发还是几十年如一日地往后梳得一丝不苟，但是鬓边已经泛起了秋霜的银白。他的眼神还是犀利如鹰隼，只是看上去已不复往昔永不疲惫一如石像。他时常在回忆里自比伊卡洛斯，展翅高飞的时候得意忘形，想要征服太阳，结果被炽烈的阳光烧焦翅膀坠海身亡。如今他的太阳躺在病床上不知何日才能重复光芒，Erik凝望他就像凝望烧焦的故土。这场两败俱伤的战役告诉Erik，人们永远无法和爱人争夺他自己。

Charles在病床上昏睡了整整四年了，他始终没有醒来的迹象。但是他的脑电波却一直在平稳地浮动，像倔强地在与死神抗争，不肯归于平静的尘土。

这四年里，Raven和Hank结婚了，他们两个的事业顺风顺水。Emma在坚持了单身主义十几年后和一个Omega发生了电影般的一见钟情。Azazel也娶了家里给他安排的对象。所有人都幸福美满，除了他和Charles。

有几次他带着Lorna来看Charles，小女儿总是摸着Charles柔软的卷发，坐在一边看着沉睡的母亲。她还记得他的眼睛是蓝色的，以及他哼摇篮曲时的声音。Lorna是个很内向的孩子，只有在Charles面前才会滔滔不绝地讲述生活里的事，例如Charlie的爪子在她的桌面踩了几个印子，例如Pietro和Wanda吵架然后哥哥气呼呼地拉着她上街吃点心数落姐姐的不是，例如Pietro考试不及格于是她和Wanda偷偷地帮他埋考卷……她有的时候讲话太急了会上气不接下气，想不到适合的词措的时候会支支吾吾地比划着。

Erik现在不像以前那么忙了，因此经常有空来看Charles。他亲自给他剪头发，按摩身体。Charles的四肢因为常年卧床而变得瘦弱纤细，皮肤也异常苍白。有的时候把他抱在怀里，Erik会产生一种恍惚的感觉，好像下一刻Charles就会醒过来，像以前一样对他展颜微笑，伸手刮他的鼻子。

Erik看着他安静的睡颜，经常会想象他在做什么梦。Charles的愿望他很了解，只是曾经他一直视而不见。他想当个独立自主的Omega，想拥有自己的事业。但是像很多Alpha一样，Erik最大的错误就是没有将他当成一个真正的人来看待。

人在儿时会和玩具玩耍，小女孩会温柔仔细地和洋娃娃玩育儿游戏。在无尽的孤独和对茫茫人世的恐惧压榨下，人们总是在寻求一个可以倾倒自己爱意的出口，一个注入自己理想的媒介。

利尔•亚当在《未来的夏娃》中所说：“如果我们的神和希望都不过是科学上的产物，那么我们的爱是否也应该科学化才可以呢？”书中描写一位和爱迪生同名的发明家按照自己理想中的缪斯制作了一个机器人来充当自己的情人，但结局仍旧是悲剧的。任何的灵魂之间的距离哪怕只有一条缝隙，那也是深不可测的鸿沟。

人们最初只会回馈给社会自己所了解的情感，被爱的孩子就会认为人们之间相爱是理所当然的。Erik曾经被爱过，只是后来见证了太多伪善面孔背后扭曲的丑陋，于是他开始以为爱不过是一个自欺欺人的笑话。最终，他用这份自负伤害了这个世界上唯一一个全心全意地爱着他的人。这个人会和他分离，他们彼此的灵魂之间永远存在着间隙，但是他从来没有背叛过他。只有他，始终对所有人温柔，就算被伤害了也没有忘记孩童时认为人们理应相爱的初衷。

他用了多年对自己施行的酷刑来找回爱一个人的能力，只是付出的代价实在太巨大了。

***

那天医生来找他谈话，对方的言辞很委婉，但是提的建议却直白得冷漠——他建议给Charles安乐死。

“他就算醒了过来，复健也很难。昏睡了这么些年肌肉都已经萎缩了，想要恢复生活自理能力会十分艰辛。而且醒来后可能导致记忆缺失和大脑退化，这是十分残酷的。请您好好考虑，说不定死对他而言是一种解脱。”

“不。”Erik斩钉截铁地否定了：“死对Charles而言不会是一种解脱。”

“请您不要做这样片面的定论。”

“这不是我独断的见解。我比您更加了解他。Charles既然那个时候活下来了，那么他也一定还愿意活下去。只要他醒来，就算是他已经老了，我也会陪着他。我不会再让他痛苦了，以后不管发生什么，我都会在他身边。”

医生叹了口气，目光直直地注视着Erik——这个男人的眼睛冰冷而坚毅，像是绿叶留在霜冻间的骸骨。但是他目光的冰冷背后，却透着一股历经沧桑的成熟。

那一刻起医生知道自己是无论如何也说服不了他的了，于是他再也没有给Erik重新提起这件事。

医生离开后Erik低头看着Charles沉静的面孔，沉睡的Charles表情安详静定，看不出悲喜。海鸥在窗外灰色的海面上掠过，叫声穿过波涛的呢喃细语穿刺冰冷的空气。今晚看上去会下雨。海上的风暴会折断床的桅杆，打湿帆布。但是信天翁不会停止飞翔的。

Lorna说信天翁是她最喜欢的鸟，虽然看上去笨头笨脑，可是这种鸟的性情却异常执着。它们几乎一生都在海面上漂泊，来完成一场环球旅行。

Erik趴在Charles的身边睡着了，他把脸埋在Charles的手心里，对方温暖的掌心脉络包围着他的脸颊，像他的命运一直在温柔地纠缠着他的命运。对面的显示屏上Charles的心电图在有规律地起伏，仪器发出一声声轻响，像指针迟滞的闹钟。

阴云在海面上聚集起来，大海上一片昏暗。细碎涌动的波光都被吞入了沉默的黑暗里，空气里传来了海风低低的呜咽。仪器上的曲线挣扎了两下，然后变成了一道平线，笔直一如封喉的刀口。

Erik连忙扯下被子抱住Charles，对方的心脏已经停了。

一声炸雷在他耳边响起，他的惊呼撕裂了梦境。在窗外投射进来的幽暗月光里他喘着粗气，冷汗一滴滴滑落下来，他的眼睛瞪得扯痛了眼角。身体里的每一个细胞都在和自己作对般在疲惫的枷锁里躁动，他耳畔传来一声钝响，那是他心脏跳动的声音，低沉如同撞击骨血相撞。

——仪器上的心电图还在正常地起伏，Charles平稳地呼吸着。这只是个梦。

冰冷的月色落在Charles被四年的睡眠洗去了一切生机的脸庞上，Erik突然感到心中一阵阵撕心裂肺的刺痛。他把头埋在双掌间，浑身颤抖了起来。冰冷的恐惧在他的脊髓上啸鸣蹿涌。前半生几十年的痛苦一下奔涌而来吞没了他。

他俯下身抱紧了Charles，把头埋在对方的发间。Charles柔软的卷发里散发着一股温热的清香，像是大海间冒出来的一块给信天翁落脚的石头，风雨飘摇中的一方港湾。Erik紧紧地搂着他的身体，无声的哭泣着。他的抽泣在空旷的病房里一下下回响，像把锯子来回切割着寂静。他以为自己会就此疯掉，也许疯掉还会比较快乐。但是他不能，他责任太多。

他紧紧地拥抱Charles沉睡的身体，像一个人绝望而殷切地坚守着一朵凋零的玫瑰开次开放。

***

“在这首诗里，女主人公梅德琳在圣亚尼节前夕的舞会上匆匆赶回卧室，然后脱衣上床。她惴惴不安地等待着未来的伴侣降临自己的梦境。事实上，她的恋人波菲罗早早地就藏在了壁橱里，趁她睡着的时候走了出来，弹起普罗旺斯的曲子《无情的妖女》，把梅德琳吵醒了。”

Wanda在书桌边耐心地给Pietro讲解着一首诗。Erik走过书房，Magda给他递来了大衣。Lorna坐在地上画着涂鸦，Charlie把小爪子伸进颜料里，然后在她的画纸上蹦来蹦去。她轻轻地用手指揉了揉松鼠的小脑袋，夸道：“Charlie画得真好！”

纽约路边堆积的积雪已经开始融化了，春天的跫音在城市被风雪浸泡得僵硬慵堕的肢体间回荡。Erik小心翼翼地开着车，路过一家花店的时候他看到那里摆上了几盆勿忘我。于是他把车停在了路边走进了店门。

店里忙碌的女孩有着一头蜂蜜色的头发，Erik结账的时候不禁想起了他早夭的女儿。他深沉地看了女孩一眼，女孩抬起头来对他露出清浅的笑意。

“祝您有愉快的一天，先生。”女孩对他说。

Erik抱着那盆勿忘我回到了车里，他没有马上把车开走，而是坐在驾驶座上看了很久路边积雪的树木。不远处一片片表面布满镜面的高楼反射着冬日的天光云影。赶着去上班的年轻人们匆匆地从边上走过，他们手里端着咖啡杯子，脸被寒风吹得发红，为了衣食而劳碌奔波。人们总是活得很辛苦，因为多数人花了一生去探寻都不知道自己要的到底是什么，而终于知道的时候，想要的却永远都得不到了。

那天他把那盆勿忘我摆在了Charles的床头，Charles一如既往地寂静沉睡着。Erik发现自己已经开始有点无法面对他的睡颜了，他感觉每过一天，自己就离崩溃进了一步。他还能这样支持多久，这实在没有定数。

人在遇到自己的软肋前总以为自己可以一直坚强下去。Erik总是禁不住地去想那些他最害怕的结局——到了几十年后，Charles终于醒了。但是那个时候他们都已经两鬓斑白，时日无多。那时候，Charles会不会责怪他自私地让他活了下来？

信天翁一生都在海面上飞翔，和风暴搏斗。它们的归宿最终都是死在海面之上，无论开始还是结束，大海始终陪伴着海鸟之王孤独的巡航。大海温和时柔美的波光，还是愠怒时激荡的波涛，它都始终在其间穿行，伴随着海风，还是大海散发出来的眼泪般的芬芳。

在诞育和葬送了许多生命之后，大海始终在那里，蔚蓝一如永恒，变幻一如生命。

Erik翻开诗集，发现今年念到的那首诗是Pietro最近在学的那首——济慈的《圣亚尼节前夕》。

他缓慢地念着诗句，低沉的声音在病房里孤寂地回响。从这个韵脚到那个韵脚，一首诗里似乎映照了他一生的时光。他无法用呼唤将Charles从睡梦之神的禁锢里解救出来，他只能去努力地尝试。然而那一声声孤独的吟诵，就像是隔着大海呼唤死去的爱人。

也许偶尔会有动摇和濒临崩溃的刺痛，但是最后他还是会回复清醒坚定。因为这些年他都是这样走下来的，一步步踽踽行在人生的漫漫长路上。他不会被痛苦和命运打败，他会一直等下去，等到他醒来，或者再也醒不来。

大海在解冻的冰层底下翻涌，空气里充满海水沉郁的咸涩和勿忘我清冽的香气。信天翁在疏朗的云层底下展翅高飞。

——“他们俩永远去了，在很久以前。这对恋人逃入了暴风雪之中。”

Erik念完了最后一句，他合上了书。目光在Charles的脸上轻轻扫过，他脸上露出一个微笑，一个灌注了无尽温柔的微笑。海风轻轻扬起了窗帘，晃动的光影在Charles的脸上流淌，Erik知道自己是爱着他的，他永远都是爱着他的。无论是他们都还在呼吸的此刻，还是他们终于都向时间的刺客妥协的未来。他是孕育和葬送他的那片海，他的最初和他的最后。

他拿着书站起来走向床边，海面的阳光透过云层轻轻地抚摩着他的脸颊。眼前一片大海茫茫，仿佛水堆积的荒漠。旅人只能留下骸骨而不能留下足迹。他们最终都会死，只有这片海是永恒的。

他轻轻叹了口气，背后传来仪器的滴答声。

时光在空寂里沉默地走过。

突然，他背后传来一声细微的呼唤：

——“Erik？”

Erik浑身一震，那一瞬间他浑身的血液都凝固了一样，头脑里一片空白。他的手颤抖了两下，书本落在了地上，被海风吹拂得哗哗作响。

书页的字句不住晃动，勿忘我蓝得像溢满海水的玻璃。他转身朝着病床跑了过去，他在身后，大海发出一声声轻缓的低吟。

——“你知道，故事的结尾并不重要，生活唯一确保我们的就是死亡。所以我们最好不要让那结尾，夺走了故事的光芒。”

【END】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后一句话摘自钱德勒《漫长的告别》


	18. 【番外】迷迭香之夏

【秋】

Charles坐在窗台上，双手环抱自己曲起的膝盖。他的动作性质绝非无意识的自我抚慰，不，他是急切地想要抓住什么，可这片空间里能够给他抓住的只有他自己。他的手指轻轻地抓弄膝头，跟在抚摸自己失去的那个孩子的脑袋似的。

他每天凌晨四点起床，但是工作时间是十点。这中间大部分的空白他都花在发呆上了，他身边那扇窗户外，是英格兰睡意朦胧的天空，还有建筑物挤在一起取暖的身影。树叶在做燕式跳水，掉进那一堆被白昼所抛弃的污秽和阴影里。阴影们全部倾巢而出，在大街上无声地游行，最后悉数奔流进远方升起的朝阳里。

冉冉薄雾上反射着晨曦光芒，像一位仕女脸上燃烧的面纱。晨光名正言顺地占据了街道，Charles还坐在那里。不同于窗外变幻奇诡的自然景色，他还是同样的孤寂、悲伤和阴郁。他早餐会吃一颗鸡蛋和一杯麦片，他总是吃不到半杯麦片就要冲进厕所里去干呕。他发出来的痛苦喘息在灰尘弥漫的房间里一会收缩一会膨胀，然后轻轻裂开，爆出许多心碎的啜泣来。

整个过程里我都在看着他，就像每个夜晚我都在看着他做噩梦时挣扎的样子。他想要有人把他叫醒，我想要让他不再继续做失去那一切的梦。我们谁也无法从对方身上得到自己想要的，他和Erik也是如此。

博教堂的钟声在酝酿着焦虑和痛苦的寂静里响起了，然后他从自己的地狱里醒来，重新爬回了人间——人烟阜盛的东伦敦，遍地嘈杂喧闹的世俗快乐。叽里呱啦的伦敦土腔，还有流动的河水潇洒地哼着小曲。可是这些甜甜黏黏的欢乐对Charles来说太残忍了，它们总是对他的感官发出嘲弄，提醒他他再也回不去了，他再也做不回正常人，过不了这种正常的香气四溢的日子。

Charles不是暮气沉沉的老人家，他才二十多岁。他很漂亮，也很聪明，可是他并不快乐。他总是吃得很少，花在洗碗碟上的时间比进餐时间还长。每次洗碗的时候他都会垂下视线，出神地看着盘子边缘的浆果图案，像是只要看得足够久，那些死的雕刻就会变成活的森林，营造出一个神秘的乐园，与世隔绝而且十分安全，迎接他走进去度过自己的余生。

一天结束的时候，Charles精疲力尽地从工作的地方回来。他穿的外套太大，让人总觉得他走着走着就会消失在外套下面，跟被衣服吃了似的。公寓底下有一个小公园，那里总是有父母带着孩子在玩乐。Charles经常在公园边上坐下来休息一会。

他总是看着那些在健全的家庭里成长的孩子，看着他们嬉戏打闹，然后自己不由自主地微笑起来。可是一旦光线明亮起来，就会看见他眼中闪烁着奇异的光芒。如果他用力地眨眨眼，那道光芒就会从眼睛里偷偷地渗出来。

每次洗完澡以后，Charles都会站在镜子面前端详很久自己小腹上狰狞的疤痕。他的手指不住地抚摸它，像是在回忆这道疤在他身体上斫开的时候自己有多痛。他总妄图把它抚平，回到它还没出现的时候，那时候他失去的还没那么多。

从前他是个骄傲的年轻Omega，比较残酷的是，他坚持了十几年的自信还是破灭了。他总算明白，不管自己多么努力，或者资质达到怎样一个完美的程度，都不可能要求人人都爱他。更何况他不完美，他惊恐而失望地发现自己仍旧是那个躲在房间角落里的孩子，等着有人发现他、拥抱他，渴望着有人爱他、关注他。

秋天来了，举目皆尽萧索。到了秋天人们容易悲伤——为了一片掉落的树叶悲伤，为了街角熟悉的花丛消逝在秋风中而悲伤，为了晾不干衣服的潮湿天气而悲伤。Charles有的时候会在一个小本子上画画，他什么都会唯独不会画画，他的画内容总是奇形怪状，像一滩滩被溺水之人的挣扎搅乱的湖面。

他的画里唯一具象的东西只有一双眼睛，有着长长的睫毛和绿色的虹膜。在画完眼睛后，他再也想不起那张脸其它的部分了。过去的印象已经模糊不清，倒不是因为他过于怯懦，不敢记认，而是他从来没有必要去刻意记住。过往的日子里，他每次一睁眼就会看到那张脸。

中间只隔了那么短短几年，他却像个心智疯狂衰退的老年人一样坐在僻静的公寓里，努力地回想关于初恋情人哪怕是一帧的画面。他过着这种实际年纪和心理年纪割裂的生活，比较夸张的是在学校里的时候，有个教授叫他“那个年轻人”，他许久才反应过来，指着自己的脸询问地看向教授：“是在叫我吗？”

曾经他是那么害怕孤独，可现在却顺理成章地承受着如斯绵密的孤独。他把自己关在那具身体里，许多人在牢房外使劲敲门，竭力嘶吼，想挤进他的世界去。可他装作这些全然不存在，他把他们全部拒之门外了，把自己放逐到了那些已经被挖空的回忆里，那里除了色彩和声音什么都没有，全是过去的幽灵。

每次有Alpha向他搭讪，他都会先挤个目光黯淡的媚眼，然后轻声说道：“我已经生过三个孩子了。”

这是事实，虽然这一事实让那些Alpha很难接受——面前这个细瘦苍白的Omega，居然孕育过三个生命。他们就跟无法接受违背自然的奇闻一样目瞪口呆。

Charles的工作很辛苦，但他还是会抽出时间去孤儿院当义工，简直是疯了。他那副样子比孤儿院里那些孩子还需要照顾。他总是会给孩子们带去礼物，糖果玩具，或者新衣服。那些孩子知道他有严重的哮喘病，所以都懂事地不给他添乱。

我不太明白，他分明一看到小孩就会难过，为什么要非得把自己扔到小孩群里去。

【冬】

Erik过了好久才开始适应自己“单身父亲”的角色。一开始他完全不想后悔，也不乐意责怪自己。他总是一遍遍告诉自己，说Charles是自找苦吃，自我安慰说Charles过一段时间就会受不了地回到自己身边。

时间一久，他甚至有点疯魔了，开始自我催眠，说自己并不是真的爱Charles。他爱的不过是多年前那个幻影。但是最后他失落地发现，他所做的一切都不过是在自欺欺人。因为如果不是那样深刻地爱过，现在倒也不至于这样啰嗦絮叨地去抱怨了。

如果不是一直放在心里，又怎么会每次遇到新鲜的快乐，都要把那个影子拿出来比较一番呢。

Pietro和Wanda花了很长时间，才接受了母亲不在身边的事实。尽管他们遇到伤心事哭起来的时候总是会下意识地喊“妈妈”。跟普通姐弟一样，他们喜欢和彼此撕扯，为了一件小事吵个没完，却又无论如何都要保持着一种亲密无间。他们在幼儿园里总是惹是生非，Emma给他们善后得都烦了。

Wanda凶狠起来甚至会抓对方的脸，或者生生从对方脑袋上扯下一缕头发。被她揍的孩子的家长会骂她“你妈妈怎么把你教成这样？”然后她会露出小兽一样凶狠的表情，厉声叫起来：“我没有妈妈！轮不到你管！”

双胞胎这样顽劣了很久，直到Erik发现了事态的严重性，开始采用暴力威吓的方式管教他们，他们才稍微收敛了一点，但也只是一点而已。在Erik没空搭理他们的时候，他们依旧孜孜不倦地给Erik惹麻烦。

实际上如果Erik心思有Charles那么细的话，他就会发现双胞胎之所以这么做，是因为他们发现只要惹了麻烦，Erik就会关心他们，就会过来陪他们。

Erik总以为Charles最终会因为吃不了苦而回来，在他这种空洞无着的期冀下，时间不知不觉过去了四年。在第四年和第五年之间的那个冬天，Pietro患上了严重的感冒，因为他跑到院子里玩雪的时候忘了穿外套。双胞胎因为早产，出生之后一直身体不好，但是Pietro第一次病得这么严重。Emma担心会引起哮喘病，特地告诉Erik要小心照顾。

Erik坐在儿子床边，看着他因为发烧而变得红彤彤的脸蛋。Pietro被高烧折腾得睡不着，一直睁着眼睛看着父亲。他的眼睛是蓝色的，很像他的妈妈。三个孩子里只有他最像Charles了。我很喜欢他的眼睛，我都依据它们来想象Charles小时候的样子。在一个十分遥远的过去，一定存在过一个无忧无虑、活泼快乐的Charles。他的蓝眼睛还没有一个再也无法与现实重叠的身影，也没有他失去的事物死缠烂打的幽灵。

Pietro用沙哑的嗓子念叨：“我想妈妈了。”

Erik看着他，轻轻拍了拍他的手背，他勉力挤出苦笑，回答：“我会在这里照顾你。”

可是Pietro却突然哭了起来：“我要妈妈，妈妈在哪里？”

Erik顿时慌乱了起来，他的笨拙让他不复往日威严。他没有办法处理好人生里的每一件事，尽管他努力过了，可还是只能眼睁睁地看着它们偏离原本的轨道，朝无法挽回的方向撞去。他越是在乎一件事就越是无法处理好它们，没办法，谁让他们活着呢。和他们比起来，我就轻松多了。

他们这类人总是要不停地思索，不停地奔波，为了自己的未来，还有自己身边人的未来。生命的辛劳和人世间的种种烦扰互相交缠，他们在生活的波涛里劈波斩浪，只为创造出一点存在过的痕迹。

在Pietro生过那一次病以后，Erik开始尝试做个温柔顾家的父亲。可他丝毫没有这方面的天赋，就像他做不好一个好儿子，做不好一个好哥哥，也做不好一个好丈夫。他其实害怕那个真实的自我，他为此下意识地自卑。他发现自己人生的辉煌之下掩盖的不过是一场支离破碎、难以修补的幻梦遗迹。他总是制止自己去回忆Charles，因为那些往事会向他揭露——他不过是个童年不幸福、个性强横极端又粗暴、从未拥有正常情感的人罢了。

他不愿意去后悔，因为后悔就是承认自己彻头彻尾地失败了。哪怕这场角斗两败俱伤，不存在那个会更深重地刺伤他自尊的赢家。然而，人可以让自己不后悔，却无法说服自己不为此心痛。

双胞胎现在都已经很大了，有了自我意识，不再像小时候一样，大人说什么就是什么。所以维持谎言开始变得困难，尤其对于Wanda——她特别聪明，比其他孩子要早慧得多。就算出了一丁点细小的纰漏也会被她鬼精灵地揪住。他们总喜欢纠缠着Erik，问关于妈妈的事。Erik不得不痛苦地凌迟自己的灵魂，用那一片片切割下来的记忆给他们编织那些亦真亦假的细节。

这个家庭可以说很富足了，但是却跟困窘到满足不了温饱的穷人似的，过着一天过去算一天的日子。他们没有温暖的回忆可以拿来安慰自己，也没有敞亮的未来可以用来期待。这个家里的一切，都像是空气清寒的雪夜，没有月亮，没有星星。

每天晚上，双胞胎入睡之后，Erik都会来到阳台上看着天空。他已经戒烟很久了，即使他早已没有了戒烟的理由。我坐在一边看着他的背影，他英俊挺拔依旧，谁都希望有个这样的父亲，器宇轩昂，而且富有。只是他什么都可以做得非常优秀，唯独无法出色地扮演家庭生活需求的角色。

Erik经常独自去墓地，在那一块墓碑前放上一束迷迭香。他在墓碑前伫立良久，大概在想象着这个失去的女儿，他可还没见过她一面呢。如果她还活着，事情就会大不相同了。我站在他身旁，拼命拉扯他，可是他始终没有回头来看我一眼，这可真够令人伤心的。

其实我知道，Charles和Erik都希望对方能够幸福快乐，可是他们又都很明白没有对方自己做不到真正地快乐。可惜这个事实只有我明白，唉，我又无法跟他们沟通。他们这些人怎么这么热衷于折磨彼此和折磨自己呢，大人真可怕。

【春】

Charles醒了，三年时间，算是不长不短吧。但是我和Erik都很明白他不会就这样死了，Erik了解活着这件事，我呢，则比较了解死亡这件事。虽然我很想Charles可以拥抱我，或者摸摸我的脑袋什么的，但我们还是暂时不要相聚比较好。因为那头还有三个孩子等着他回去呢。

Charles醒来那天，Erik在去医院前给他买花的时候，遇到了一个红头发的店员。他进车以后沉默了很久，我猜，他不会是在想那个离去的女儿吧？哼，那个女儿比那个脸上有雀斑的姑娘漂亮多了！

这几年下来，Erik变得愈发沧桑了。他的孩子们也开始长大，Lorna从一个乖巧可爱的小姑娘，变成了喋喋不休、脑子里总是一堆奇怪想法的问题儿童。她最大的乐趣就是跟那只叫Charlie的松鼠讲话。双胞胎现在上学了，两个人的测验成绩总是天差地别，让人不禁怀疑是不是本来应该分给两个人的智商全部被Wanda一个人占去了。

Erik和亲朋好友聚会的时候，Raven看着Wanda说：“这女孩真是越来越漂亮了，但是不太像Erik，倒像他们妈妈。”一边的Emma翻了个白眼，嗤之以鼻道：“不过要是一个姑娘家长得像Erik，她这辈子也差不多算完了。”

他们的生活里充满了诸如此类的细小的欢声笑语，诙谐打趣，好像没什么重大的灾难似的。这些零落的欢乐就像漂浮在水面的油彩，闪烁着幽幽的光泽，还有欲盖弥彰的缤纷，但是它们始终渗不进那滩幽暗冰冷的水里。

在Erik已经失去全部希望的时候，Charles却突然醒了。他迷茫地看着天花板，上面投射着大海波涛的光线，中间有一块人形的空洞，是一个肩宽腰窄的身影。他盯着它，蹙眉沉思了良久，像是在隔着一生的岁月回想儿时遇到一朵玫瑰时的路口叫什么名字。然后他下意识地喊出第一个被他回忆起来的人类词语：“Erik。”

Erik震惊地回过头，朝他跑来。

窗外传来断断续续的波涛奏鸣曲，大概是时候了。我坐在窗台上，底下就是不住拍击的万里汪洋。世界何其广阔，每天都在上演着瑰丽绮靡的奇景变化。这个世界上还有无数个细小的世界，里面有美丽的生灵，还有永恒的瞬间。那就是这个世界留给他们的赠礼，抑或说，是命运留给每一个生者的祝福。

就这一点而言，他们仍旧是幸运的。毕竟现代社会，人们可以去任何地方，却也依旧不能够遇到自己想遇到的人。他们遇到了彼此，还一同创造出了一个只属于他们的细小世界。现在在这个世界里，Erik一把搂住Charles，俯在他肩头哭泣。一开始他的哭声很克制，可是很快就变成了嚎啕大哭。Charles吃力地用沙哑锈蚀的声音安慰他：“好了，好了……别这样，你再这么哭我就睡回去。”

Erik听话地不哭了。

他们对视了良久，Charles仔仔细细地看着Erik，然后他轻笑了一下：“上帝啊。”——他一直是个严谨的无神论者，这是他第一次直呼基督耶稣的大名。他的视线停驻在Erik鬓边的白发上良久，那副呆滞的神情让Erik不由得担忧了起来，直到Charles喉咙里发出含糊的叹息。他没有办法说太多话，因为他刚刚醒来，脑子还是一片混沌的。 

接着，Erik一把扯过他的身体，凶狠地吻住了他的嘴唇。Charles惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，喉咙里发出含混的呻吟声来。那场景太过少儿不宜，我都不好意思看了。等到亲够了，Erik才突然想起正事，他几乎是手舞足蹈地冲出病房，脸上洋溢着已经三年不见的笑容。他对着护士和医生兴冲冲地喊道：“Charles醒了！他醒了！”那时候，他的样子就像一个得到了意外礼物的孩子。

护士们都纷纷祝贺他，他却像什么都没听到一样，只沉浸在自己的快乐里，对着空气傻笑。过了很久他才想起来要给家里打个电话，掏手机的时候，他动作变得十分笨拙，甚至差点不小心把手机摔到地上。我在欢呼的人群里看着他这副滑稽的样子，竟然觉得有点心疼。他太不习惯喜悦了，所以在喜悦突然来临的时候居然是这样的手足无措。

医生说，Charles需要做复建来恢复一些生理机能。Charles现在情况并不乐观，他四肢没有一点力气，纤细的胳膊和腿像寒风中的树枝一样不住颤抖。他的记忆含糊不清，Erik是他唯一记得清清楚楚的人，他甚至喊不出Wanda和Pietro的名字，更不知道Lorna是谁，这让Lorna难过得眼泪直掉。小孩子就是麻烦，Wanda轻声细语地安慰了她很久，她才擦干眼泪上去抓住Charles的食指，乖巧地自我介绍道：“我叫Lorna Lehnsherr，我是你最小的女儿。”

“女儿……”Charles茫然地看了她许久，他眨了眨那双比以往更加清澈纯真的蓝眼睛，突然间发问：“我还有一个女儿叫Anya，她在哪里？”

那个名字一出来，所有人都愣住了。他们都无所适从地看着他，不知道该怎么回答。Lorna抬起小脑袋来，好奇地看向哥哥和姐姐：“Anya？Anya是我的姐姐吗？”

Charles的目光在病房里逡巡了一遍，却发现怎么也找不到他的Anya，他顿时焦急了起来，无力的身体在焦灼里开始不住颤抖。“Anya……Anya……”他嘶哑地呼喊道，眼睛里溢满了泪水。Erik见状连忙上去搂住他，把他抱在怀里一遍遍地安抚他的脊背。他闻到了Charles身上那股近乎枯萎的Omega的香味，还有Charles留下的眼泪的气息，在大海庞然的咸腥里散发着呼吸般微弱的波澜。

现在他愿意也能够给Charles世间上的一切，只有那无数捆迷迭香所缅怀的那个生命他无法还给他了。不过，没有办法，每个人的生命都自有去留。他们这些活人的悲哀在于不能因为爱着某人就留下他，而且为什么，他们总是觉得死亡是一件不幸的事呢？死亡是一扇门，在那扇门后，总有一天会让我们跟失去的一切再度相逢。

Erik开始热衷于投喂Charles，他这辈子就没下厨过，现在却每天晚上都会做好吃的东西，第二天去带给Charles来奖励他的复建运动。每次Charles大汗淋漓地在那里做着复建，Erik都在边上守着他，以防止他摔倒或不小心扭到。

在冰雪彻底消融后，Erik带着Charles去海边散步了。那时候Charles已经能够勉强地拄着拐杖走几步路，而且也想起了自己的孩子们。尽管想起失去的那个对他而言实在太过痛苦，无异于让他又死了一次。

Erik扶着他，Charles因为太过用力地和他并肩同行而肌肉颤抖。Erik在他耳边说道：“不用这么费力，我搀着你，放松点。”Charles按他说的把身体的重量都靠在他身上，他们走过那片波浪拥吻过的海滩。Charles感受到濡湿的沙砾真实地挠着他的脚心，还有耳边阵阵或狂野或温柔的海风，以及Erik的味道。这一刻真切的幸福从无数绵密粘稠的不幸里钻出来，伸出温暖的双臂紧拥他的血脉和呼吸。

Pietro和Wanda带着Lorna在不远处堆着沙堡，结果Charlie总是跳到这片沙子做的城池上大肆搞破坏，直到Pietro威胁Lorna要把它炖成松鼠汤，他们的小妹才委屈巴巴地把松鼠抱回怀里。

看着父母走了过来，他们都放下了这项浩大的工程，朝着碧海蓝天下的那两个身影跑了过去，从三个方向抱住了父母的腿。那一圈拥抱留了一个缺口，我无法填补它，只是坐在他们堆的城堡边，看着阳光在沙粒上绽放出晶莹的花朵。然后一个浪花扑来，堡垒散落成海水间的烬尘。

【夏】

故事的最后，总是要写上一句“他们从此快乐地生活在了一起”来做做样子。但这种话我可没办法说出口，因为我和那些虚伪的大人不一样。他们没有得到彻底的快乐，他们的幸福上裂痕遍布。他们只是得到了一种醒悟，决定抱着那些不幸福的回忆和对方一起修补彼此人生里被自己搞砸的那一块。他们隐约知道一切不会太顺利，但是他们还是做好了一起活下去的准备。

Charles现在依旧会做噩梦，但是Erik会叫醒他，然后安抚他。经过好几年艰难的复建生活，他现在终于和一个正常人没有两样了，只是偶尔会出神发呆。他有了一份新的工作，那份工作不需要他每天去上班——他成了一个作家。

Lorna已经长大，她每天放学回家都会去书房里给Charles弹一段钢琴听，然后在Charles的掌声里羞涩地微笑。她喜欢肖邦，喜欢哥哥和姐姐，喜欢爸爸妈妈，喜欢世界上的一切。尽管这个世界有些地方很残酷，比方说，松鼠活不到人类那么长，Charlie在几年前死了，这让她伤心了好一阵子，但很快她就接受了。

Wanda上了中学，不管是什么她都能做到最好，永远拿学年最高的分数，获得老师最好的评价。她成长成了一个Alpha，她依旧崇拜Erik，她想要变成Erik一样优秀的人。她也深深地敬爱着Charles，有些打雷的夜晚她会钻到Charles的床上去抱着Charles睡觉，这搞得Erik很不满。

Pietro依旧令Erik头痛，他成绩一塌糊涂，天天挨老师的骂。但是他运动成绩想当不错，在短跑比赛里他总是能拿到金牌。有的时候Charles和Erik会去看他比赛，那时候Charles总是特别激动，助威的喊声盖过观众席上所有人。这让Pietro很不好意思，事后他总是脸红地对着Charles嘀咕：“你小声点，我觉得好丢人。”

至于Charles和Erik，他们过着的是那些相爱的人千篇一律地会过的日子。他们会一起去听音乐会，为了各自喜欢的演奏家争论个不停。Erik会帮Charles改稿件里的笔误，Charles会跟Erik一起商量公司的生意。他们会一起在阳台上吹着习习晚风喝饮料看星星，会一起在后院种蔷薇，会一起去巴黎看Raven的作品发布会，会在睡觉前给对方念书。幸福总是没有新意的，但是它并不无趣。

而我，我知道他们幸福了，所以我觉得到了我该离开的时候。我可能永远都不会再回来了。但是我并不遗憾。我爱他们每一个人，我爱我的哥哥姐姐还有小妹妹，我爱我的父亲Erik，还有我的母亲Charles，还有Charles给予我的那个名字——Anya，尽管我只用了它三天。

我亲吻了他们每一个人，然后在这个迷迭香的夏夜里离去。

【END】


End file.
